The Newest Heir: Hearted
by My-Real-Evil-Twin
Summary: Tatiana Nadira has a secret, but even she doesn't know what it is. SEQUEL to The Newest Heir. How dangerous would it be to find out that Voldemort is her father? Can she keep her love with Draco alive even though it might kill them both.
1. Empty

**Authors' Note: Look at us (well Marie at least) go! A second story! Sorry it took so long to come up with this chapter but I had reasons. For one I fixed all the other chapters in the first story so it is mostly error free. We're really excited for this story because we finally get to know what is going to happen. Some parts we have been planning since the beginning and we can't wait to share them with you. This chapter cause us some troubles so we know the rest of them won't take as long. **

**We decided on the title 'Hearted' because it kind of explains Tatiana as a whole. There is pure-hearted, cruel-hearted and a bunch of others. Which one is she? You'll have to wait and find out. Now the time you have all been waiting for... Review please (the next chapter will come faster the more we get).**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of J.K.'s creation, nor the lines we took from the Harry Potter ****movies. **

**The Newest Heir: Hearted**

Chapter 1

Empty

_Two dozen sit silently at the table. I gaze around, their faces illuminated by the flickering light of the fireplace. None of them dare meet my gaze, none minus the woman frozen in mid air at the opposite side of the table. There is nothing but fear in her eyes, and I smile at the thought. Her eyes shift noticing the newcomer. _

"_Severus. I was beginning to worry you'd lost your way. Come. We've saved you a seat." He took his seat, a little hesitant mostly due to our guest._

"_You bring news I trust."_

"_It will happen Saturday next, at nightfall." _

"_I've heard differently my lord." I slowly turned my gaze to who was speaking. Yaxley continued, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the thirtieth of this month, the night before he turns seventeen." _

"_This is a false trail. The Auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry potter. Those closest to him believe that we have infiltrated the Ministry." Snape cut in. _

"_Well, they've got that right then, 'aven't they?" A squat man said then cackled wheezily. Others join in, but it was short lived. As soon as I raised my hand they stopped immediately. _

_"What say you Pius?" I asked the man sitting at the opposite side of the table. _

"_One hears many things, my lord." He looks up from the floor and meets my gaze placidly. "Whether the truth is among them is not clear." _

"_Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove to be most useful, Pius." I could see a faint smile. I needed him, and I needed him not to be in complete fear of me because that would render him almost completely useless. _

"_Where will he be taken? The boy?"_

"_To a safe house. Likely the home of someone in the Order. I'm told it has been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack him." Snape answered. Bellatrix cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention._

"_My lord, I'd like to volunteer myself for this task. I want to kill the boy." Bellatrix pleaded. Just then a wail rises from the floorboards. _

"_Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" he scrambles quickly away, fearing what I could do with him. _

"_Yes, m-my lord. Right away, my lord." Like the rat he is, he scurried out of my sight. Bellatrix was still waiting for my answer._

_"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." I stood up from my chair. "But I face an unfortunate complication. My wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another." I laid my wand down on the hard table. The click of wood on wood was the only sound. " If I am to kill him… I must do it with another's wand." I walked along one side of the table. No one moved. "Come now. Surely one of you would like the honour? What about… you, Lucius?" My voice was just over a whisper, a hiss._

"_My Lord?" Lucius choked._

"_My Lord?" I mocked him. How he ever became my follower, let alone bring himself this low. _

"_I require your wand." I opened my hand, waiting for him to pass it to me. With shaking hands he begrudgingly handed it over._

"_Do I detect elm?" _

"Yes, my lord." I examined the wand, running my fingers over it to get a feel of it. Satisfied, I snapped the ornament off the end with a loud snap making him jump.

"And the core?"

_"Dragon — dragon heartstring." I repeated the words, having a need to mock him further._ I threw the ornament on the table causing him to jump again, pathetic. Testing the wand, I flicked it at the body, drawing her closer.

"_For those of you who do not know, we are joined tonight by Miss Charity Burbage who until recently taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her specialty was Muggle studies. It is Miss Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us mate with them." A chorus of disgust ran through the crowd. "To her, the mixture of magical and Muggle blood is not an abomination but something to be encouraged."_

_"Severus, Severus please. We're friends…" she pleaded, looking for any sign of escape. I know of one way. I flicked the wand again sending a killing curse. Green light illuminated the room and the body fell lifelessly to the table. _

_"Nagini… Dinner." She coiled onto the table and struck._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Blaise,<em>

_I passed my Apparating test on the first try, beat that. Oh wait you can't. How's your summer going so far? Better than mine I bet. I don't know how much more I can learn before my head explodes. McGonagall is hardly ever here but I swear that she sends her cat to watch over me, it's kind of freaky. _

_Have you heard any word from Draco? Because he hasn't answered any of my letters, and yes I had to use owls to send them. _

_I had a dream Blaise. It was horrible and it felt like forever to wake up. I still have chills thinking about it. I could see Draco and his family and Snape with a bunch of other people talking about Harry. I, well from my view, killed a teacher. It took forever for my eyes to turn back to normal, half a day at least. Should I have kept this from McGonagall? Because of the way she doesn't watch me I know that she doesn't know the secret. _

_See you in a few weeks._

_Tatiana_

_P.S. I have no idea what to call McGonagall, so I haven't addressed her since I've been here._

* * *

><p><em>Tat,<em>

_I haven't heard from Draco, but the Ministry is controlling the post. I thought you stopped having these dreams, why are they coming back; can't you do what you did before to make them stop? Don't tell anyone about the dreams. We have to think before trusting people now that Dumbledore is dead. _

_ Good luck with the cat, and McGonagall. _

_Blaise _

* * *

><p><em>Blaise,<em>

_You're absolutely no help at all. Even in writing I can tell that you aren't telling me something. Besides you only Snape knows, let's pray that he can keep a secret. _

_McGonagall asked me if I wanted to visit my house. I said no because I didn't think I could handle it. Does it make me weak? _

_Tatiana_

* * *

><p><em>Tat,<em>

_It doesn't make you weak; going would no doubt bring back put you back into that hole, and would wreck the rest of my vacation. Don't worry about it, if you want I can take you._

_ See you in a few days, and then we can talk without screening._

_Remember, 12:00 at the Three Broomsticks on Friday. _

_Blaise_

* * *

><p><em>It was the last day before I would meet Blaise and finally have a real break. Each day that grew closer to it, my anticipation worsened. I would sit at my desk looking out the window, my feet tapped anxiously on the cabin floor. I had a pile of books on my desk but the pages simply flipped in the breeze coming from the window. The warm summer air was tempting me, inviting me outside to run barefoot in the grass. My thoughts of summer and having the sun tan my pale skin, were interrupted by a cat meowing. The cat came and stood on my desk as if telling me that I had to get back to work. This cat was did not look like it wanted to be petted or cuddled, and I thought about pushing her off the desk but I decided against it. I had a feeling that the cat would tell McGonagall that I was abusing her. I eyed the cat willing it to get of the desk so that I could go back to pretending to do work. The cat lost our starring contest and jumped off the desk, in mid-air the cat transformed into a person, McGonagall to be exact.<em>

"Holy sh..." I jumped backwards out of shock. However I was in a chair and it toppled backwards, cutting off my cursing. I picked myself off the floor rubbing the back of my head while placing the chair back on two legs. "Have you been the cat the whole time?" I asked her, waiting for her to change back into a cat again.

"Yes Miss Nadira I am an Animagus." I tried to remember if I had said anything to the cat. So McGonagall had been here most of the time, watching as a cat.

"That is so cool! I want to turn into an animal." I was thinking about what animal I would turn into, the scary part was that I could see myself turning into a snake, venom included. I wonder if you could choose the animal that you would turn into. I highly doubt it.

"Maybe once you're finished school." I could tell what she really meant: if you even get through school and make sure I'm not there when you blow yourself up. She handed me an envelope, stopping my thoughts. I was going ask the obvious but I held my tongue as soon as I saw that it a letter addressed to me.

"This is your Hogwarts letter that everyone will receive, and this," She handed me another a piece of paper "Is the list of items that you will need this year." And with that she left. At least she didn't come to scold me about not studying, again. I carefully opened the letter, the insignia and the wax crest looked oddly familiar. I couldn't remember exactly, but I do remember opening a letter just like this at least six years ago. My mom immediately ripped it out of our hands telling us that she didn't want us opening mail if we didn't know who it came from. I read the letter and then the list of my supplies. A shopping trip with Blaise is needed. As long as he doesn't buy me anything I think I'll be good.

I strategically used the rest of my day packing. Sure I could use magic, but then I would have no idea what I packed and I would have to go back and study. So I spent a few hours carefully folding each item. Most of the clothes were the ones that Narcissa had bought me. They still smelt like her, and it was comforting. It took a lot of persuading letters after last Christmas for her to return my own clothes, she eventually caved but she only returned some of the items. I miss her and her son. I want nothing more to see them again, but with this war going on I don't know if that will be possible. McGonagall is trying to keep me out as much as possible but there is only so much she can do. I rarely get any news from the outside world, why are people trying so hard to keep me in the dark. I heard from a floating blue light that the Ministry had fallen and that the Minister is dead. She thought I was asleep but I haven't slept much because I'm scared of having another dream.

I keep the vial that Snape put my memories in close to me. I did in fact open it once; I just couldn't take not knowing anymore. My curiosity spiked drastically once I had that last nightmare and I was desperate to know why I had this connection. Snape probably thought of this beforehand because I realised that I would need a spell to get the memories back in my head. I don't know what might kill me faster the after effect of knowing or my curiosity. I figured that I would eventually find out and I would have to be patient. I that way I could postpone my possible death for as long as I can. Then patience has never been one of my virtues. Maybe if I'm lucky it won't be my death because I do tend to jump to conclusions; then again, I also have never been really lucky.

The following morning McGonagall taught me the most useful spells I have used to date. One to put all of my bags into one, I think it is the undetectable extension charm and another to make it feather light. That way I would only have to carry one bag around with me. She then made sure that I did have someone waiting for me. As a farewell I gave her a quick hug, a little awkward, but she did give me a home for almost two months. I waved to her one last time before I ducked into the Three Broomsticks, finally my summer can begin.

"Deciding to stay brunette?" I heard an all too familiar voice coming from a table.

"Still can't get over me I see." I answered as Blaise stood and gave me a hug. Not really the arms that I would like to be in, but they were comforting nonetheless. I felt him tense, something was wrong.

"There are Snatchers coming, pretend you're related to me and came for a visit." He whispered quickly in my ear. I looked at him confused, for one what the heck is a Snatcher? "I'll explain later." He said quietly without moving his lips. I turned around to see two men, one wearing a long leather jacket and heavy boots the other wearing a hoodie and sneakers, both smelt like they haven't bathed in a couple weeks. Like all other men that I have encountered they scanned me up and down with their eyes, and I could see what they wanted from the way they stared hungrily. If Blaise wasn't standing in front of me, I would've punched them both in the face.

"All we want is to talk." One of them said still eyeing me.

"I hate it when they run." The other complained.

"What do you want?" Blaise said annoyed. "I'm on your list so what more do you want?"

"Oh it's not you we want, it's her." The first one replied, his voice made me skin crawl. Blaise stood partially in front of me making it so they would have to go through him to get to me.

"C'est d'accord Blaise," (It's alright Blaise,) I put a hand on his shoulder, to make sure he didn't blow my cover. I knew that I would be in trouble if I said my real name and any one I would make up most likely would not be on their list. I just have to pretend to be Blaise's cousin, and why not come from a different country. Spending five years in moving or should I say hiding in France will definitely help in this situation. "Si les imbéciles veulent parler, je pourrai être sage." (If the imbeciles want to talk, I'll be nice)I side stepped a stunned Blaise; don't know everything about me now did you? I looked at the Snatchers, the dumb looks on their faces made it clear that they didn't know French. Concentrating very hard I said in a very heavy French accent, "Can I 'elp you?"

From the looks on the Snatchers faces I could tell that they didn't understand French, finally some luck on my side. I raised an eyebrow waiting for them to answer my question. If this is how it's going to go I don't think I'll have to resort to plan b, I don't know how much of a distraction my singing would cause.

"We'll need your name," One stuttered still trying to focus on his task. "Ministry policy."

"Of course," I smiled sweetly at them. I quickly racked my brain for a French name. "My name iz Danielle Zabini." The more I used it the better my French accent became. One Snatcher checked a little notebook, and then whispered to his partner. Out of what I could hear from their conversation, it sounded like they were wondering if they would have to bring me to the Ministry.

"Like I told you," Blaise interrupted them, "She's my cousin visiting from France."

"S'il vous plait Blaise, I'm tired from all zis traveling can't we go 'ome?" I pleaded to Blaise, adding a little of my magic to this. I looked at the Snatchers with a sad tired look, in unison they nodded their heads and stepped aside. Blaise led me out I smiled and waved at the Snatchers on my way out.

We walked a few blocks, making sure that we were well out of range of the Snatchers.

"Where did you learn French?"

"I used to live in France for about five years." Forgetting that I could talk normally, I still spoke in a heavy French accent. "Sorry" I switched back to normal.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides it just adds to my whole image; makes me more fascinating."

Afterwards, we apparated to his house, he finally told me about the Snatchers and how they were basically the bounty hunters for the Ministry. The Ministry, as I found out, was under You-Know-Who's control. I probably could've used my real name but I don't know if I'm on the wanted list, so it was probably was best that I didn't. On our short walk in Hogsmeade I did see some kind of 'Wanted' posters for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Undesirables numbers one, two and three. Hopefully they have a good place to hide because they're on the top of the magic world's most wanted list.

His house was nowhere near the size or grandeur of Draco's Manor but it was still huge. I met Ms. Zabini once, but she didn't seem that interested in my presence. If she didn't profit from me than she didn't want to have anything to do with me, was the vibe I got. I planned on avoiding her for the rest of my visit, so that it won't cause any problems for me. Blaise gave me the grand tour of his house; well at least he doesn't have a swimming pool so he can almost kill me.

After a week of trying to relax, as Blaise constantly pestered me into doing something with him, I finally agreed and we left for Diagon Alley. Shopping all day with me seemed to tire him out, so luckily I ended up with a night all to myself. My luck ran out when Blaise regained his energy the following afternoon.

"Tatiana?" Blaise said in his singsong voice. If only I wasn't lazy I would pick up my wand and throw a curse at him for disturbing my quiet time.

"Don't make me hit you." I warned. I guessed he wasn't afraid, because he stood right in front of me.

"Get out of my sun." I complained. I had been trying to work on my tan for a few days now and this happened every time. Doesn't he remember what happened yesterday? He still didn't moved so I opened my eyes, took off my sunglasses and propped myself up on my elbows. This better be a good reason because I only get so much sleep and I feel safer doing it in the day. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his reason.

"Now before you hit me let me explain." Now that I was awake he didn't seem so brave. He backed up a few steps; just so he was far enough away that I wouldn't be able to reach him. "I was thinking of taking you to a party." If I say no then he will continue to bug me until I agree, but on the other hand if I say yes that could also end badly.

"Wouldn't going to a party be very hard to keep an eye on me especially since you are so worried about my safety?" If I can weasel my way out of it without saying no, then he would have no reason for him to persistent.

"I won't have to if it is a Muggle party." I scowled at Blaise; he was smarter than I thought. He smiled with a glint in his eye that I didn't like.

"Do you know that you actually have to get invited to Muggle parties to go to them?" I had never been invited to one of the parties back when I was a normal teenager, and to add to it I never had the desire to go.

"So you're saying that you have to be popular to get in?" I nodded my head hoping that he would finally give up and give me back my sun. "Isn't being popular like being the hottest? So all we have to do is show up and were in, and if that doesn't work we can use magic." Crap, I had forgotten about magic yet again. That means that I have also run out of excuses.

"I'll go under two conditions." Blaise jumped in triumph. He hasn't heard my conditions yet. "One: I get to do what I want for the rest of the summer," He frowned slightly hearing my first request. "And two: I get to pick out what I am going to wear."

"But I have a dress already picked out for you and..."

"Blaise?" I cut him off, "Do you want me to go?" I knew that I will most likely be miserable at the party and why not let Blaise feel my pain.

"Fine" he said less excited this time. I smiled and put my sunglasses back on leaning back on my towel, waving my hand at Blaise, telling him to move out of my sun. I felt the heat of the sun back on my skin as Blaise left me my peace. Again I got what I wanted, but at what cost.

I purposely was taking my time. It really didn't take hours to put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt tightened at one side by an elastic band. I was just putting off going to this party that I had agreed to. I let my hair fall in loose curls to make it look like I had actually put in a ton of effort. Draco's ring hung heavily on my neck, it weighed more than usual. The ribbon holding it in place felt like it was cutting into my skin. I couldn't take it off, even though it was choking me I couldn't let go.

"I knew you were done." Blaise said from beside me. I jumped slightly because I had nothing but silence for the past hour.

"No... I still have..." Great the one time my mouth decides to stop working.

"Nice try but we're going." Blaise took my hand and dragged me behind him. Once we were out of the house and past the shield that hid the house I grabbed onto Blaise tight. He was Apparating us there, but I really didn't like the sensation of normal Apparating. It felt like being squeezed down a narrow tube, and this was one thing that I enjoyed being different. I would apparate myself but I had no idea where we were going so I would have to hope that my supper would stay down. I thought of nothing as Blaise Disapparated just to make sure I didn't get splinched. On arrival I fell to my hands and knees waiting a minute for the spinning to stop. Blaise helped me off the ground and I gave him a dirty look. He knew I hated when he apparated and he will know that I will be in an even worse mood because of it. He led me around to the front of the house, Apparating out of view so the Muggles won't freak, and casually walked in with another group that was walking in. As soon as we walked in I knew that I wanted to leave.

"Blaise don't you dare..." I turned around to see that Blaise had disappeared. "Leave." I finished. Great, you left me alone in a house filled with dozens of drunken guys just looking for someone to fall victim to them. I swiftly made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. Rule number one, to avoid people getting you drink and forcing them down your throat, have a drink open and on hand. I slowly made my way around, sticking mainly to the walls and trying not to catch anyone's eyes. I was trying to find a spot that would keep me out of the way and in the dark so that I could be concealed by the shadows and basically disappear. By inches I just missed walking straight into someone. I murmured a sorry and hurried past him. Just then a strong hand grabbed my arm, a little too tight for my liking.

"Where do you think you're going?" By his slurred words and the smell of alcohol on his breath I could tell that he had been drinking. I looked up at him; he was tall and wide shouldered, most likely a football player. From his confident look I guessed that he was popular and loved attention and that he has played around with most of the girls here. I'm just a pretty girl that he hasn't seen and would love to make his mark on.

"I'm thinking about joining a convent." I kept my face calm as I ripped my arm out of his grasp. I smiled to myself as I walked past him. He grabbed my left arm even harder than the last time, turning me to face him again.

"How about you and I..."

"No, thanks." I cut him off, seeing if there was a way that I could reach my wand, without the crowd of people that started to form around us noticing. His face went red and his grip tightened. I twinged a bit from the pain, knowing that it will probably bruise, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"No one ever say no to me." His nostrils flared as he snarled at me.

"I believe I just did." I tired ripping my arm out again but he held on tighter once he knew what I was doing. Pulling my wand out would surely bring get me arrested by the wizard cops. To top it off, I wouldn't know how to undo the curse. He began pulling me closer, and I really didn't want to know what his intentions were. With my free right hand I punched him square in the jaw. I hear a loud crack and I prayed that it didn't come from my bones breaking. His head snapped back and immediately my arm was free. He fell to the floor in a slump. I heard his head hit the floor; he is going to wake up with a very sore head tomorrow. I turned around to see the group that had formed a circle around us and glared at all of them.

"And that was without broken ribs this time." Many of them backed up, from their looks I could tell that they were scared and didn't have any intentions of approaching me. Hopefully that would tell them that I didn't want to be bothered, unless they wanted to suffer the same fate. I decided that it was probably a good idea to find Blaise and persuade him in to going home, or at least tell him I was going.

Did he use some sort of invisibility spell or something? I had searched the house multiple times, coming up short, each time. Luckily everyone gave me space, well the boys who weren't completely drunk did. The girls on the other hand gave me dirty looks but they couldn't hurt me. Here in the normal world I did have the upper hand when it came to winning a fight, unlike the magic world where I was still behind.

"So are you really planning on joining a convent?" A new voice asked from behind me. Unlike most of the male voices that had tried to talk with me, he didn't slur his words. I turned and saw a handsome face, smiling at me. He had short dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes and was fairly built.

"Depends on who's asking." He stretched out his hand and I shook it.

"Julius Daun and I must say that I love your work. Jerks like Trevor need to be told that they can't get everything they want."

"Well Julius, I'm just glad that the bones in my fingers didn't break when I was teaching that lesson. I'm Tatiana." He smiled and it lit up his face making him even more attractive. I returned the smile but only half of one, I haven't really smiled for a while now and it would feel awkward to have it on my face. Our conversation led to a couch, easier to talk sitting down I find. If he is brave enough to talk to a girl who can knock out a football player than he would've made a great Gryffindor. Here I am thinking about the magic world while the person in front of me is having a normal conversation about normal objects that I have been craving to have with anyone for the last year and I'm completely ignoring him.

"Tatiana?" That was the second time I zone out on him.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I apologized. He was kind and patient, someone capable of keeping up with me. I tried harder to keep focused only on what he was saying and tried to let my smile hit my eyes. He was good to me and he deserved more than what I was giving.

"So if you knock out guys like Trevor; what would you do to a guy with honorable intentions?" he change the tone of his voice, now more serious, but he still said it lightly.

"Depends on what he thinks is honorable." I replied. I had noticed he slowly had started to move closer. I felt comfortable with him. He was completely genuine and he could possibly melt the ice that had started to form in my soul.

"Well I might not be completely honorable but you can trust me."

"It would be dangerous to trust me." I don't even trust myself, and I would never be able to tell him why.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" I saw him leaning in. At least he was asking. I could see myself ending up with someone like him. I could see us growing old together.

"I would break your heart." I whispered as I felt myself leaning in. I stood up quickly, mentally slapping myself. I couldn't bring him into this. I was part of another world one, and if I could end up dead than so could everyone else. I had already made connections that were dangerous. I am the reason that Draco could be dead.

"I'm sorry." Why is Julius saying sorry? I'm the one who led him on. "You must really love him." I turned to face him. How did he know about Draco? He stood up facing me and pointed at my throat. The weight of Draco's ring was heavier than ever. "I told you I wasn't honorable." He laughed, trying to make the situation less tense.

"The problem is that if... I can actually see us together." I was choking on my own words and on the tears that wouldn't spill over.

"Then I will let you go: if you choose me then it was meant to be." I smiled at him. I placed my hand on his cheek as a farewell. I walked away making sure not to look back. What kind of a world have I been put into? Can't destiny just make my life easier and not put in the extra drama? Luckily Blaise decided to show up after hours of avoiding me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me. If he was with someone I didn't care, I wanted to go. I led him to a closed door; I almost tore the door off of its hinges. The couple inside broke apart, shocked that they had been caught.

"Out." I growled at them. They tucked their tails in and quickly left. I pulled Blaise in and closed the door behind us. I turned to face him. "How dare you leave me." This time I snarled at him. He tried to get words out but I didn't give him enough time to answer. "We're leaving, now." I grabbed his arm, closed my eyes picturing where I wanted to go and Disapparated. Good luck getting out of this one Blaise.

**Authors' Note: What do you think? Well we'll only be able to know if you tell us in a review. The next chapter we're planning on having it in Draco's point of view and it will blow your mind what is going to happen. Want to know what happens? Review, review. **


	2. Valuable

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long and it should've been up yesterday but Pottermore took up some of my writing time. Catherine did some work this chapter, give her a hand. Stop, really it was still all my time that I wasted but I love every minute of it. We have a problem... we have no idea what we are going to do after this story is done... what will we waste our time on? How will we survive? It will be awful so we don't even want to think about it right now. You're in for a real treat so grab some popcorn and read. Don't forget to review (WE LOVE EVERYONE OF THEM, THANK YOU SO MUCH), it will make me type faster. Drum roll please...**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, or any lives for that fact because we would much rather be the characters in fictional stories. (Including this one)**

Chapter 2

Valuable

Draco POV

By order of the Ministry of Magic your communication request has been denied. 

Dear Princess,

There is no way that I can really say what's on my mind. I have tried writing it every way but they don't do my thoughts justice. I never wanted to leave you the way I did and I wished for anything that I could've stayed. But it would've ended the same way.

I miss you. My mother half expected for you to show up at home with you attached to my hip. I wouldn't mind it this time. I would trade this life to be with you in a second. But unless I want to condemn you, we'll have to wait, if we both make it through this that is.

Draco

All fifteen of my letters had been return to me. All with a big red denied stamp, on the top. No matter how I worded, they came back. The Ministry is watching us and they know that we're involved. After the Death Eaters had taken over, I didn't try sending anymore. They would find her. Maybe she'll forget about me, the smartest choice really. But I know her, and making the smart choice isn't her forte.

My father had been, more or less, released from Azkaban. He wasn't really the same. He couldn't stop shaking, as if he was cold was damned to freeze for the rest of his life. Mother tried everything she could but it was hard for her to take care of father and all the other dirty guests that took my house for granted. I could tell that if she didn't get some help she would lose it, and believe me, you do not want to the target of my mother's wrath. After being snapped at the Death Eaters did treat her less like a House-Elf. I tired offering my help but she told me she was fine, but I knew what she really meant. She wanted to keep me as far as she could.

"Here, you're the master of this house you take this." I didn't even hear them enter. The two Death Eaters laughed as they handed me a tray of food. I hated them, all of them. They lurked in the shadows acting like they owned the place. They left me alone, at least they didn't linger. I looked down at the tray. There was a note with directions to the room that the food was for. Strange, the House-Elves usually delivery food, why then do I have to deliver it? At least it gave me something to do, and it didn't involve being there when the Dark Lord was teaching someone a lesson.

The room was deep within the house, far on the left side. I have been here a few times when I was a kid playing with my friends, but I did my best to avoid the left wing all together. The room was down a long corridor and this hallway was the only way to it. If someone wanted to escape they would have to pass through the main hall and no doubt be caught. But what kind of a prisoner would be in one of the rooms and not the dungeons? Treated like a guest but trapped like everyone else.

I took my time; I was in no rush to get back. What did I really have to go back to? I finally reached the door, way at the very end of the hall. In the air I could feel the magic that had been place on the room. Multiple enchantments had been place to keep whoever the person was from leaving. How dangerous is this person then, and should I have been so willing to come. With sweaty palms I raise a hand to the door and knocked nervously. The knocks sounded like two thumps of my heart, loud in my ears and fast. I quickly realised that the door wouldn't opened from the inside. I balanced the tray in one hand as I grabbed the handle, turned it slowly hearing the click of the door as it opened. I slowly pushed the door open with my shoulder, careful not to spill anything. I looked around in the room, seeing if anyone was poised to attack, in attempts to escape. The only light came from the fire and it casted eerie shadows on the walls. To my luck there were none, if found the prisoner sitting at the widow a silhouette was all I could see. I proceeded to the table in the middle of the room; I placed the food on the top and checked to make sure that I didn't turn any of the drinks over accidentally. I thought about saying the obvious 'I brought your food', but I guessed that they already knew that. I looked up seeing the figure in the window, a blanket over her shoulders as if she was cold even with the roaring fire.

I went to leave but I stopped. I looked closely at the person, she looked very familiar. I squinted a bit and I suddenly recognised her profile. My heart stopped.

"Tatiana?" I asked, terrified that she had been found. She turned and I relaxed, it wasn't Tat. But the woman still looked familiar. She hadn't looked the least bit interested until I said Tatiana's name. She tore her gaze away from the window and stared in horror at me.

"How do you know that name?" She started towards me. I raised my hands in surrender, if I don't give her a reasonable explanation I think that she might rip my head off.

"I went to Hogwarts with her." If she knows Tatiana then she would also know that I am still mostly a kid and maybe that will let me live a little bit longer. At the word 'Hogwarts' I saw her relax.

"Is she still safe?" She asked, this time with more of a hope in her voice.

"Yes." She asked if she was safe, not hurt, that would've been harder to answer.

"Oh thank Merlin." She sighed, closing her eyes as if saying a quiet prayer. Her emerald green eyes opened now full of more questions. "How else do you know her?" She asked looking for any ill intentions.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well considering that I spent seven hours in labour with her, you could say that I am her mother." Now I know where I seen her before, in Tatiana. I could see the same unique green eyes and the similar facial features; if I closed my eyes I could see Tatiana in my mind. Unlike Tatiana, she had light brown hair, was shorter and was rounded from having twins. I opened my eyes to find that Mrs. Nadira was raising an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to answer. It was scary how much she reminded me of Tatiana at that moment.

"I was her friend at school."

"Was?" She did catch that part. She looked less hostile towards me now, but she gave me that motherly look that made me feel like telling her the truth. But I have my own mother, and I have become almost immune to that look.

"It's complicated." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. Wasn`t she supposed to tell her mom about the relationship first and then later introduce me. Plus I don`t know how to explain what 'complicated' meant.

"Wait, does Tatiana know you're here, I mean she's really keen on finding you..." Trying to somewhat change the subject. She put a hand on me to stop me from talking any more.

"Stop, um."

"Draco" Realisation dawned in her eyes as she probably saw the resemblance to my parents.

"We let can't Tatiana find me, at least not yet. If she finds me then all of my efforts to keep her safe would be for nothing." I could see that it pained her to even think about pushing her daughter away. Soon it will be a year since they have seen each other.

I looked at the door, worried that someone might come through it and find me talking to the prisoner. Of course I would walk out immediately, saying that I brought food to the prisoner if they asked.

"Please, don't go. I've been in here for months and I only get visits occasionally, and he is definitely not as good of company as you." She pleaded with her eyes, no wonder that's where Tatiana got it from. If she didn't have the same eyes it wouldn't have been the same, and it definitely wouldn't have worked.

"I won't. I don't have anywhere else to go."

That's how it went. I volunteered as many times as I could to bring up food so I could visit with Chantelle. Her eyes looked less pale every time I came into the room. There were only a few times that someone came in, but they thought of nothing once I told them my excuse. Talking with Chantelle made me feel closer to Tatiana, and of course I got some inside information about her like how she was like as a little kid. I could picture Tatiana as she threw a punch at a boy who wouldn't let her play. I would hate to be at the receiving end of her punches if she has been practicing since she was at least six. I could tell that in most of the stories that she told me that she was avoiding even thinking about her son. When this is over, it probably won't even matter who wins, she'll be able to grieve properly with Tatiana.

"How is she with magic?" Chantelle asked and by the way she asked I could tell that she had been waiting for this answer.

"She is very..." There really wasn't a word that would be correct. "Awkward." Chantelle laughed a real one probably the first time in a long while. "She forgets about magic all the time, and when she does remember she has already done everything the hard way." I would hate the day that she finally gets used to magic, where would the fun be in that?

"I only wish that I she could've grown up with magic. She wouldn't be thrown into this all of a sudden not to mention Ra..." She stopped herself. Just like Tatiana, I could tell the pain in her eyes every time she thought about Ralph. Now that I think about it, she has been very careful about avoiding anything to do with him too. She went into a void, trying everything to forget. Basically, she became stone, too choked up to move and because rocks can't cry in sorrow. Later she would cry herself to sleep, so no one could see her as weak. Blaise told me how to deal with Tatiana when it happens to her, distraction. I'll have to use a different distraction than I would use on Tat, but the method should still be the same.

"Did you know that your daughter is insane?" That snapped her out of it.

"With her DNA, that is the least of my concerns. Depending on how you defy insane of course."

"With a smile she can persuade anyone to do her every will. She can crack you open and see you better than you can yourself. The amount of times that she has got herself into trouble and danger, she has been able to pull herself out of it with strength that I never knew existed in a single person. And no matter how hard you try it is impossible to forget her." Chantelle gave me a look. I didn't like it because it was the same look my own mother used on me when she knew something or figured something out.

She over her shoulder at the clock on the mantel, another day had passed by so fast. I hated this time. I would have to return to the rest of the world, one that I would have to block out all thoughts of Tatiana. With all the enchantments placed to keep Chantelle in made it possible for my thoughts to wonder. The one perk for being a prisoner freedom of thoughts. Hurriedly, I left the room, making sure that I didn't get caught. I darted in and out of the shadows quickly and quietly making my way back. It reminded me of when Tatiana made us wear those ridiculous outfits, saying that we had become ninja's. I still have no idea what a ninja is, and how she had convinced us I don't know. I froze. I shook my head clear of any thoughts pertaining to Tatiana. I had to keep her safe, and nowhere, not even in my trained mind, could she hide and not be found.

I retired to my room for the rest of the night. If I was lucky, I would remain here until tomorrow, with no midnight meetings. I longed for the days where my mother would come and tuck me in, that was when we had nothing to fear and the entire world was mine. I rarely saw my parents, knowing that they were working hard to keep me safe. I wondered what my life would be like right now if I had been hidden from the world like Tatiana, most likely impossible with my father's arrogance. I would never know what she has been through because I have never known any other kind of life and can't even imagine it. I was destined to be a Death Eater from the start and there is no getting out of it now. I sat down at my desk; the pile of un-mailed letters had started to pile up. There was a piece of parchment with the familiar 'Dear Princess,' written at the top. I didn't put her name because that would end up in tragedy, so I used princess and only she would get the meaning. I thought about writing another letter, but the ink from my quill soak through and splattered the paper as I waited for my mind to decide what to say. I left it opened and unfinished on my desk as a reminder, that we could never be together and that I couldn't even say it. With luck, she would have forgotten me, the smart thing to do would be to move on without me and not stay waiting in the rain for someone who couldn't come. But I know that she has the worst luck in the world and not to mention that she acts before she thinks. I would hate for her to be waiting, tears streaming down her face, as she figured out that I wouldn't come. How could I? If I could, I would run from here and not look back. If I could, I would take Tatiana with me.

I placed the parchment upside down so it wouldn't be constantly reminding me of her. I had to forget, at least until I could think freely without fear of having my thoughts infiltrated. I have mastered Occlumency, but the Dark Lord has incalculable powers that no one could out-match. I undressed and dove into my covers. My mind, however was still racing so that any chance of sleep would be highly unlikely. I reached over and grabbed the vial that was on my night side table. It was lighter than I thought it was, meaning that I had taken refuge too many times in the sleeping potion. A deep sleep was good, pulling me into the blackness never worried about having my dreams wonder leaving my thoughts vulnerable. But it made the sun come too fast, another day meant facing my possible death. As long as I said nothing and do what I'm told, I should see the end of this. I downed the last of the potion. I could spend a majority of my time making some more tomorrow, that would keep me out of trouble for a while at least. I closed my eyes, immediately succumbing to the darkness. I hated this part; I was always scared that I wouldn't be able to wake up, the price of a good night sleep.

This was different. Usually, when I went to visit Chantelle the room was bathed in light. Now the light of the fire created an eerie glow to the room. I sat the tray of food on the table wondering if Chantelle was even in the room.

"Have a seat Draco." Well at least I know she's in the room. This is something that Tatiana would do, and if she learnt from her mother, I think it would be best to obey. Chantelle has had many more years of experience;, should I be frightened, because I have a weird feeling that I need to be checking over my shoulder. I sat down in the chair, looking around the dark room to see where the voice was coming from.

"Is there some reason that I need to hurt you?" I was taken aback by the question.

"I don't think so... I mean why are you asking me this? And what's with the lights?" Chantelle suddenly appeared into the light. The look she was giving made me uncomfortable.

"So what are your intentions towards my daughter?" She never even bothered answering my questions. Wait a second, what did she s... I felt my eyes go wide. How did she find out? I certainly didn't tell her maybe she's had contact with Tatiana, or maybe it was Blaise.

"How did you..." I started but she interrupted.

"Answer my question Mr. Malfoy." She said seriously.

"Completely honorable." I replied it was the answer she was looking for. She raised one eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the answer.

"This is kind of awkward... My intentions are honorable... but it's not my fault that she gets attached. And all I want to do is keep her safe." Finally her face lightened up, and an evil smile spread across it. She was enjoying my pain, she was going to pay. The fact that she is a prisoner knowing one child is dead and the other is in danger, I guess I can live without getting payback. Laughing to herself, she went and opened the curtains letting the light back in the room. She, like Tatiana, is going to be impossible to live with.

"I've always wanted to do that; ever since I saw it on TV. But since there is only one of me I decided to play the bad cop." I looked at her puzzled; I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. She shook her head and sat down on the chair opposite of me.

"So, do you love her?" She asked casually. Again she caught me dumbfounded. I had no answer to this question. And what's with these questions today? I tried saying something but nothing came out. It's a good thing because I had no idea what I was going to say. How could I love her, I barely knew her. More importantly, she could never love me back; not with the amount of times that I broke her heart. "Don't worry, I won't tell her." Chantelle said with a smile. Tell her what?

"Have you talked to her recently?" Chantelle sounded less like a threatening parent and more like her concerned self. This was an easier question to answer.

"I've written letters but the Ministry intercepted every one. And now that the Ministry is taken over by Death Eaters it`s worse because I don't want them to find her."

"What you'll have to do is find a way to send the letters in a way that the Ministry won't get hold of them."

"Deidra." I whispered, now knowing how I was going to send the letters. They won't be looking for a horse carrying mail. That minute the door burst open. I stood up and made it look as if I had just laid the tray down on the table. I had practiced it a few times, just so it would look natural but I could feel my hands shaking from the adrenaline of almost getting caught.

"Out." A voice said: a voice that made the room go cold. I didn't hesitate a second longer. Almost every other Death Eater out ranked me, meaning that if I disobeyed I might, I don't even want to think about what would happen. I turned to leave without a goodbye, Chantelle would understand. I left; but not without seeing who had burst into the room. I knew the voice had been familiar, and I hoped that it would be anyone but him. I saw him glaring at me; I bowed my head and quickly left the room, leaving Chantelle alone with the Dark Lord. The door slammed behind me, and it echoed in the empty hall. I started down the hall but not before I heard Chantelle say "Just let him go Tom."

I am such a coward for leaving her all alone in that room with him, definitely my father's son. But she didn't scream or even beg me to stay with her, and why did she call him Tom? I ended up pacing back and forth in my room, my thoughts coming up with their own conclusions of what is going to happen. I couldn't think of any good outcomes. Then again, she might still have a chance. There is a reason for her still being alive. She's an important part of some plan, that's why she isn't treated like a regular prisoner. They were fools if they taught that she would give in easily. Attempts at assuring myself that she would pull through were feeble, but I could now think clearly. I raced over to my desk, taking every single letter I had written and packaged them together. I thought about writing the last letter but decided against it; words didn't make sense in my head so how would they end up on paper? I cast a spell so the letters would be concealed and headed outside. I held my head up high walking in my own house like I had as the Slytherin prince; it made me look like I wasn't someone they wanted to cross.

I squinted against the bright sun, this being the first time being outside all summer. How they had made my house so dark I don't know, but I had completely forgotten about the sun, not to mention summer. I could faintly hear Blaize mocking me about my white skin and how bleached it is at the moment. I would love nothing more for life to return back to normal; well with Tatiana it could never be normal, and I would take that any day as long as she was with me. The stable door creaked loudly as I pushed it open, stiff from the lack of use. I pushed the doors all the way open letting more sunlight flood into the room. Something nudged me in the back, almost pushing me over. If a horse could glare, Theron would be at this moment. I went to pet his nose but he turned away in a huff. He had been stuck in here all summer with only the small enclose to run around. If there wasn't magic keeping them in the enclosure, I'm sure he would've jumped the fence by now. I summoned a few apples and put them in his food tray as a sign of apology.

"I'm sorry; I haven't ridden you in a while."

Theron neighed, as if telling me 'You're just saying that. What's your excuse this time?'

"They've basically taken away my freedom, I would hate for them to take you away too." Anything precious to me would be taken without hesitation for leverage. Theron seemed to forgive me. "Don't worry I still haven't forgotten about your wings." That was a lie, but I still wanted to have a Pegasus. Ever since I was told I could only have a normal horse I dreamed of Theron having wings so we could fly somewhere far away. I could spend more time on that, now that I won't be allowed anywhere near Chantelle. Tatiana's horse stood looking out the window, probably thinking the same thing I was. Where is Tatiana? I saddled the white horse, what's the use of having a horse without a saddle to ride on. In one of the leather side pockets I tucked the letters in, concealing them. I then cast a spell to hide the saddle, Deidra would only be considered a wild horse and not as a warning of a rider somewhere nearby. Hopefully the House-Elves had been feeding her well because she had a long run ahead of her. I stroked Deidra's nose, "Find Tatiana, and take the letters to her. Help keep her safe." I whispered to the horse. Luckily animals had a special sense that connected them to their owners. I watched as Deidra ran out the back, I watched her until the sun blinded my eyes. Another nudge almost knocked me over. Theron looked at me unimpressed "Why does she get to go for a run?"

Chantelle POV

Once I had found out that Draco had been in contact with Tatiana I needed him to tell me everything. I had been in the dark for so long that I could only remember the scared look on her face the last time I saw her before I was taken here. Draco reminded me of the times when her eyes used to sparkle when she smiled, while coming up with some devious plan. The sparkle may never come back, not since she's been completely emptied, not since... I couldn't imagine it; I don't want to believe that my Raphael is gone. I have to remain strong to protect Tatiana, so I won't believe he's gone. What I had hoped for had come true, she was safe. I pray that she remains safe and that her secret remains so. The way Draco talked about my daughter, I had some suspicions. In my dreams, I thought about strangling him once my suspicions were confirmed, but instead I made him extremely uncomfortable, making him squirm under my watch. It would be way worse to face Tatiana's wrath, she unfortunately does have some of her father in her.

Draco had whispered something, but I never got the chance to ask him what he said. The door flew open and Tom paraded into the room. No matter what he calls himself, or what he does he will always be Tom to me.

"Out" he commanded. Draco left hurriedly, I didn't blame him. I knew that Draco would be in trouble and I also knew that I would never get to talk with him again.

"Just let him go Tom." He was watching Draco leave the room. I could tell what he was thinking, and I had to save Draco, he obviously was important to Tatiana. "He was just doing what he was told." I told him what he wanted to hear, that Draco was still loyal to him. "It's not like I can help trying to know what's going on. The sky could've collapsed and I still wouldn't know about it." Finally he took his eyes off the door, he turned and faced me. His red eyes burned angrily as they tried to break me down to see if I was lying, but like all the other times he couldn't. The door slammed shut causing me to jump on the inside, breaking my gaze. "What brings you here on this fine day?" I asked, I could tell that it was way too cheery for his tastes. "Run out of good help?" I sat down at the table and pressed my fingers together waiting for his answer. There was really only one reason he could be up here. It all depends what exactly.

"People underestimate you, a mistake that I will not make twice."

"Only figuring this out now? Honestly, I think that you have made that mistake more than once." I shouldn't have said it out loud but I was worth having an upper hand, at least for a second. It was short lived, because his temper flared up. In a single stride he bounded over to me and grabbed my face. With magic he raised me to eye level so that I was floating a few inches off the ground. Careful Tom, it won't be good if you continue to do the same things that will make you predictable. I made sure not to say it aloud this time, but the thought did make me smile and I knew that he would love to know why.

"Don't play games with me Chantelle. I don't play. I will tell you my rules: tell me where your daughter is and I can promise that she will be safe, or I'll find her and I kill her myself." He hissed. I didn't want either option, it would be the end of peace if he found her and who knows if I can trust his promise.

"How should I know where she is? I've been kept in this room for the months." He squeezed my face harder.

"I know you better than that Chantelle; you have a way of getting what you want. So tell me, how would you like to lose another child?" This time he was the one with the smile, but it sat wrong on his face. I pried his fingers off my face, falling the last inches back to the floor.

I had no option left. There was only way to keep her safe now. "How can I be sure that she will remain safe? How can I know that you will keep your promise?" He had finally figured it, out and I hated letting my weakness show.

"I'll take care of that..."

"She is the only thing I have left. I need your word that she'll not be harmed in any way."I screamed at him, cutting him off.

"You have my word that she will be remained safe. If she is brought to the light I will have her brought here as proof." I hoped he was telling the truth because I had no choice to believe.

"Where else would you hide something precious? Somewhere safe, she's at Hogwarts." It broke my heart telling him but it would shatter if I lost my Tatiana as well. His eyes flashed in recognition. If I'm not mistaken, he has hidden something precious at Hogwarts as well. An evil smile spread across his face.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Hogwarts... is no longer safe." He left the room, emptying every ray of hope that I had left. He had finally won; he knows how to control me, he has found my weakness.

**Authors' Note: OMG! How did that happen and what will happen next? Will Voldemort keep his word and what is going to happen? Good questions, but we're not saying anything but be patient and keep reading (and reviewing, it will make the waiting less of a wait). The chapters will come and they only get better. I can't wait until... nope not even going to say it. Ideas are always welcome by the way; it helps the chapters come faster if we know what is going to be in them. We actually haven't planned out every chapter; they kind of just flow onto the page. Don't worry we have all the major events planned we just need something to fill the gaps. Until then, let fanfiction take you to a world that is entirely our own... ;) Review please.**

**Love, C&M**


	3. Always There

**Authors' Note: Hey guys. Another chapter get ready for this one, as in bring some tissues because it made me cry writing it and that's the only hint that we're giving. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means the world to us and inspires us to write, well Marie at least. The next chapter will be up soon (Once I'm done writing it that is) but until then, Happy reading. Review please, tell us what you think. Also we would love ideas for chapters because we quickly run out meaning the chapters take longer to write.**

Chapter 3

Always There

"I thought girls loved shopping!" How Blaise could be fully awake right now I have no idea. Actually, now that I think about it he probably has some kind of waking up spell that he forgot to share with me.

"Not if they went through hell last night." I grumbled. When Blaise woke me up this morning, he was lucky I didn't bite his head off. Without realising I had dressed and he had dragged me to Diagon Alley. The sun over head shone too brightly, making me squint and making me run into people and walls because I couldn't see.

"Last night was so much fun; I don't know why you're complaining. You even dragged me home early so you can't say that it's from a lack of sleep." He should've at least let me grabbed my sunglasses, that way I could hide from every one the mess that I was, or at least that I'm feeling.

"Let's see, my so called best friend decided to abandon me in a house full of drunken teenagers, a majority of them male. If you are so keen on keeping me safe why not do it then?" Finally I had shut Blaise up. "If my hand didn't hurt so much I would punch you too." I mumbled under my breath.

"You punched someone?" Obviously, I should either talk quieter or not at all.

"It was the highlight of my evening." In a way it was. I felt guilty about almost kissing Julius so I tried not to think about it. Truthfully, if there was no magic, no secret world then I could see myself ending up with him. I could see us growing old. But everything just had to get complicated.

We went in and out of shops, Blaise buying useless objects that he said he would need. I didn't know what half of the items he had bought were so I really I couldn't say anything about them. Diagon Alley wasn't like it used to be. Half of the shops were closed and broken into, black and almost burnt to the ground. When I had come with Hagrid almost a year ago, there were only a few shops like that. Many more of the shops were simply closed. I didn't understand what could have done this for this to happen. The few people that were in the streets, kept looking over their shoulders, they would look at us and glare as if we had caused this fear. I could see some people leaning against walls in the alleys, watching us from the shadows. I did recognise some kids from school, but like the others, their parents hurried them to and from shops trying to finish as quickly as possible. I started worrying about ourselves. Should we be scared—looking over our shoulders as well? Blaise walked with a smile and without a care in the world, what then makes him safe.

I don't ever remember August being this cold. The sun was out but it made no difference against this unnatural cold. I wrapped my Slytherin scarf my neck and pulled my cloak tighter around me. I wanted to get out of this wind; it was as if my bad mood was reflecting on the weather. We had already walked for a few minutes but we had passed nothing but closed down shops. Out of the dark and desolate shops and buildings, a splash of colour caught my eye. A single shop at the end of the lane was brightly coloured and apparently an unaffected building. Other than a few torn posters the building stood bright and inviting.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" What's with wizards and their weird names?

"I think you'll like this shop." Blaise pulled me forward; I hadn't even realized that I had stopped. We entered the shop and it was like we entered in a different world. Instead of cowering inside their cloaks, young and old witches and wizards had smiles on their faces. The shop was amazing, brightly coloured objects filled the shelves and items flew through the air. The numbness in my fingers melted away, and without the bitter wind, there was no reason for some of my extra layers. I unwound my scarf from my neck and shoved it in my bag and folded my cloak over my arm.

"Can I leave your side in this store? If I was planning was of getting revenge I would definitely do it alone."

"What?" With everything going on around me I had completely forgotten that Blaise was next to me.

"The owners of this store were the masters of practical jokes at Hogwarts; they left a year before you arrived."

I ended up wandering away from Blaise; this place had an unfamiliar homey feeling making me feel safe. He really shouldn't have given me the idea of revenge, the only person that needs payback is Blaise. I toured the store, the items in my arms started to pile up. I had no idea what half the things did, but they looked cool. I doubt that I will actually buy all of it and I will eventually sort through it picking out only the items that would result with the best outcome. Some of the items like the Pucking Pastilles, Portable swamps and the Edible Dark Marks, I passed by questioning the reason why on earth would someone ever use them. I passed by the love potions without a second glance, love is already has a magic to it why would you want to complicate it by having magic involved.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" I turned around to see a young man, probably in his twenties, with fiery red hair. He had obviously noticed the pile in my arms.

"I'm not actually sure what I'm looking for, I'm just browsing." I said politely.

"Well if you are looking for something interesting, I have exactly what you need." I followed him a few steps. He showed me to a shelf, lined with black glittery rocks.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, what does it do?"

"Smash it on the ground and it will burst into a cloud of darkness, perfect for a quick getaway." I smiled knowing what I was going to use this for.

"This will be very useful." If Blaise could see the look on my face right now he would be very terrified.

"And why does a pretty lady such as you need to be thinking about revenge."

"Who said anything about revenge?" After all it wasn't exactly revenge, just more of getting even. Judging by the mischievous glint in his eye he was experienced in this field.

"I've been in this business longer than you have sweetheart." He winked.

"Well, let's just say that certain people should never mess with me unless they want to suffer the consequences." He laughed.

"Hey Fred! Get over here! I may have found our long lost sister." I smiled and laughed quietly, still trying to be polite. I would love to have him as a brother, he reminded me so much of Ralph and that's why my smile didn't go farther than my lips.

"If you weren't taken, I would definitely ask if you were doing anything later." He woke me up out of my thoughts.

"How do you know I'm taken?" For some unknown reason I started looking for a sign that said 'Taken'.

"Almost every girl here except for you stopped and looked at the love potions. You didn't stop because you don't need any help." I looked over my shoulder to see a crowd of girls around the love potions.

"I'm only sort of taken." I murmured to myself.

"So George you say that this is our triplet? Certainly has our good looks." I turned around to thank Fred for his compliment, but the words caught in my throat. Stood in front of me stood two identical red headed guys, they were definitely twins. I started choking on my words, unable to breathe or even think clearly. Their mirrored smiles brought back flashes of Ralph, his grey eyes used to sparkle like theirs. I knew if I stayed any longer, the tears that I had fought so hard to keep at bay would over flow, I thought I was under control but I wasn't anymore. I shoved all of the items into one of their arms, not really sure which one was which.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked from the strain and I ran out the door. I pushed people aside, receiving many angry comments and glares, but I ignored all of them. I heard Fred and George calling after me but I kept going.

"It's not your fault." I stop at the door when I heard Blaise's voice, funny how familiar voices can be heard over a crowd. "Tatiana's twin brother was killed in her arms not that long ago." I pushed the door open and ran out into the cold. I could feel the tears on my cheeks, luckily no one paid attention to me. I went around to the side of the building, leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. I pulled my knees in to my chest trying to keep some feeling other than emptiness out. I would walk barefoot on broken glass before succumbing to it. Why does the world hate me so much? Why does it make a point to show me how unfair my life has been? I found some happiness and it shows me what I could've had if Ralph was still here. The emptiness brought a cold, worse than the stinging wind. This one numbed me from the inside out. As if someone knew the cold I felt, they draped a cloak over my shoulders.

"He's not gone you know." I brushed the tears off of my face before I lifted my head. It was George, or Fred who had said it. They both sat down on either side of me and simultaneously put an arm over my shoulders. I knew I would be able to handle seeing both of them now; it was just the initial shock that triggered it. They could be the only ones who would be able to understand my pain. But they could only just imagine.

"Even if you try to forget him it won't work." I still couldn't tell which one it was, but he sounded sincere.

"It would be like forgetting a part of you." The other continued. My throat was dry meaning that I wouldn't be able to answer. I looked to each of them, giving them a weak smile in gratitude. They were right if Ralph came back as a ghost he would be my personal poltergeist, and I know he would make it so it would very awkward for me.

"Thanks." I managed to say but it was hoarse.

"If you ever need anything-"

"We won't be able to replace your brother, but we are certainly qualified." I laughed a little; they were very much like Ralph. Their goofy smiles grew bigger once they heard it. I would have to take them up on their offer. They placed a bag at my feet. Curious, I pulled back a side and noticed all the items that I had thrusted into George's, or Fred's arms.

"On the house." They both said simultaneously as they stood up from the ground dusting the dirt off their clothes. They each held out a hand offering to help me up. Once on my feet they shared a smile, from my own experience I knew that they were sharing a silent conversation. They kissed me on either cheek, winked and returned to their shop.

"See you around sweetheart." One of the twins said before the door shut, I think it may have been George. I gave him a smile, a real one this time. Thanks, thanks for everything.

I heard the bell on the door ring as Blaise walked out of the store. He looked around, and I could see him sigh when he saw me. Trying to balance the numerous amounts of parcels and bags from today's shopping trip, he had to move extra slow to make sure not to drop anything. Maybe hanging out with me is making him more like me; I thought about telling him that he could use magic, but I decided to see how long it would take.

"Where did you get this?" I could tell that he was looking at my bag of Weasley Wheezes.

"Fred and George gave them to me."

"So next time all I have to do is have a mental breakdown, and I wouldn't have to pay for anything." Blaise made it sound way worse than it actually was. If I said anything against it, he would definitely become more of a nuisance.

"It's not as easy as you think." I replied smartly.

"Rose?" We both turned around at the sound of the voice. An old man shuffled towards us. "My Rose, is that you?" He was looking directly at me with a hopeful look. The old man looked oddly familiar, but I knew that I had never seen him before.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think you may have the wrong person." I replied politely. I tried to convince myself that it was just a coincidence that he called me by my middle name. Once the old man reached us he stopped, the hope he had fell. It was as if he thought that he had finally found someone he had lost a long time ago.

"Please forgive me my dear, but you looked so much like her, so much like my daughter C..." His words were cut off by something crashing to the ground nearby followed by loud shouting voices and screams. A woman was pushed to the ground from a shop. Three men followed, held her tightly by the arm and dragged her to her feet.

"Snatchers Tatiana, we have to get out of here." Blaise was worried; I nodded because I knew we would only have a few seconds before they would see us.

"I hope you find her." I said to the old man, giving him a last wave before I grabbed Blaise's arm. The man smiled, but I could see the tears that had welled up in his eyes, his emerald green eyes. I couldn't stop myself from Disapparating. We landed in front of Blaise's house. I knew Blaise would've killed me if I had stayed to talk to the old man longer, but now, not knowing who he is, might eat me alive. I had never seen anyone other person than my mom and myself with that colour of eyes. He was about to say another name, but he never said it.

We walked into the house, Blaise still balancing his parcels. Feeling extra irritated at the moment, I took out my wand and cast a spell making everything he carried magically go into one bag. It was one of the spells that I actually could do without hurting anyone in the process. I was getting better, slowly.

"Thanks." I knew that Blaise wouldn't dare try to bother me for the rest of the day unless he wanted me to bring up his Muggle behavior of today.

Packing took less time than I hoped it would. It also didn't help that I couldn't sleep in. I had even dragged my own trunk downstairs without magic. By the time I was done it was eleven in the morning, Blaise probably is still sleeping. It was the last day before school started again. I wasn't exactly sure if I was excited to go or not. Sure it still is better than muggle school, but something was missing. I tried not to think about it, because I knew it could only be one or all of three certain individuals. Luckily the weather had finally warmed up, so I could use outside to escape from Blaise. I hope this will be the last time that I have to spend two consecutive weeks with him, ever. I sat down on a lawn chair and turned it away from his house. I leaned back to soak in the last few strands of sunlight I could. It wasn't five minutes later before I was covered in shadow. If Blaise is covering my sun again he better have his grave already dug. I sat up in my chair and opened my eyes. My expression changed from angry to surprise when all I saw was white. I looked up and found a horse looking down at me. Why is there a horse here and why it following my every move. I took a step back and finally realisation hit me, this is my horse! I hugged Deidra around the neck.

"How did you get here?" I knew the answer as soon as I said it. Deidra gave me a look as if saying "are you really that stupid', I looked behind her expecting Draco to also be on horseback. I shook my head out of my fantasy, putting myself back into the real world. There was no knight in shining armour waiting to ride off into the sunset, no hero to come and sweep me off my feet. Not yet at least; everyone kept telling me that the world is a dangerous place at the moment, and running into the wrong person will most likely end in my death. I haven't been very good at listening to people, especially if they expect me to stay in a tower completely isolated.

Despite my better judgement, I mounted Deidra and clicked my heels against her side. I knew Blaise would be freaking out, but I needed time away from him—enough time to finally have enough room to breathe. I made sure not to ride too far from the house, knowing that I would have to stay inside the magical barrier. I had no idea if it was invisible that and I had no clue what it actually looked like. Blaise wouldn't have to worry about me being gone for too long anyways, I'm not that great at riding plus I don't know if there is a spell of some sort that can fix saddle sore.

When the sun was at its highest, I jumped off the horse. I tried to stand up straight, but even my muscles groaned in disagreement. I figured it would be better to be alone when dealing with the worst of it than having to deal with it and Blaise. The little creak flowed by quietly, the only other sound, other than Deidra drinking, was the wind whistling through the trees. It was strange to be in a forest, and I wasn't that deep the sun still shone brightly through the trees, and not hear any birds singing or any creatures scurrying along the branches. I looked around trying to see if the ominous silence had a reason to it. I took a wrong step, not paying attention to the forest ground; my foot caught on a root and pulled me along. My reflexes took over my hands shot out looking for anything to grab onto. For once luck was on my side; Deidra was close enough to me that I had time to grab onto the saddle before I hit the ground. She saved me from dealing with cut up hands and Blaise telling me I should be more careful. I placed my feet under me making sure that standing wouldn't be hazardous to my well being. I let go of the saddle, but I felt something that I had not expected. I peered into the saddle bag and pulled out what looked like a brick made of paper. Once out in the light I knew what it was, it was a pack of letters, each one of them without anything written on the envelope. Curious, I pulled one from the stack opening it carefully as I sat down against a tree. The letter was stiff from age, the parchment crinkled as I unfolded it. I laughed when I saw the nickname he had given me, it had multiple meanings but he knew that only I would understand.

_Dear Princess,_

_I don't really care how you think of me at this point. I wouldn't blame you if you started to hate me like everyone else in this world. If I could, I would've stayed. I would take one of your insane plans and crazy schemes in a heartbeat to change from where I am now. But I can't. It may seem that I might be stuck like this forever—or at least until the war is over. And then hopefully, I won't even be a prisoner in my own household. _

_All I hope for is that you remember what you did to me. I took one look into your eyes; I can already hearing you ask if I need a map to find my way. Truth is I don't want a way out, I have finally found myself and it's the only thing that no one can take away from me now. Don't lose yourself, or I will be truly lost._

_Draco_

I hate him. And he has what, fifteen more? How am I ever going to top that? I could tell from the way the words were written, that these words wouldn't have been spoken allowed. It was beautiful and I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from crying if the rest of them are like this. No one around so I randomly picked another only hoping that the tears I would shed wouldn't smudge the words.

I folded every last letter back into its envelope and bound them back together. I mounted Deidra, and said sorry to the inside of my legs in advance. The sun casted long shadows on the ground, meaning that Blaise was going to kill me, I kicked my heels hard against Deidra`s sides making her gallop back to the house. Even through the denim of my jeans I could feel the leather rubbing against the inside of my legs: again so sorry legs. I raced back as fast as I could. By now Blaise has probably already dug my grave. I rode up to the side of the house; there might be a chance that I could sneak in.

"Stay here, and if I survive this I'll come back." I whispered, Deidra had followed behind me and it would be very hard for a horse to fit through a window.

'You should give me an apple first cause we both know you have zero chances of survival.' Thanks for the support, stupid horse. I peered through the window making sure the coast was clear; with a tap of my wand the window opened and I crawled in. All the years practicing my ninja skills might finally be paying off. I quietly sneaked around the house, hoping I would spot Blaise first and not the other way around. Blaise was pacing the back room, if he had hair he would be pulling it out. I snuck up while his back was turned. I sat down in a chair and crossed my legs casually.

"You know if you keep pacing you'll wear a trail in the floor." I kept my tone casual. Blaise looked at me dismissively, and then kept pacing. The second he hesitated, I knew I was dead. I cringed dreading what was going to happen next, I hid my face with my fists, bring in my knees. "Please don't hurt me!" I waited a few seconds expecting Blaise to wrap his hands around my neck but nothing happened. I lowered my hands, Blaise stood directly in front, towering over me.

"I've been told that killing you won't hurt." I have never seen Blaise this angry. If he wasn't so keen on keeping me safe I would take him seriously. "Where have you been Tatiana? I even ask my mother and step-father to help me look for you."

"I know Blaise, I'm so sorry. I never planned to stay away for so long, Just Deidra came and then I found the letters and time passed by so fast." The guilt started weighing me down and Blaise's burning stare made me realise how horrible I had treated him.

"Who's Deidra, I thought I told you not to talk to anyone and how did you get letters?" Relax mom, Deidra didn't try to kill me. I smartly did not say my thoughts out loud; I didn't want to test Blaise's breaking point.

"Deidra is my horse," I knew Blaise was going to ask me where I got a horse so I answered his silent question. "Draco gave her to me as a Christmas present, and he sent his letters with her. And it took me all day to read them."

"So that's why you're eyes are all red. I thought you had been tortured." Blaise pulled me into a very tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again or I will personally chain myself to you so I can know where you are at all times." I managed to keep my unsuitable thoughts to myself, I was five feet down already and the sixth foot would be the easiest to dig.

Blaise disapparated and brought back my search and rescue party. HIs mother didn't look pleased that she had spent a whole day looking for some unimportant girl and his step-father looked glad that I was safe but followed his wife without a single word. There behavior didn't bother me; I felt exactly the same way. I had to promise Blaise that I wouldn't try anything like that at school and that I would have to try to blend in. I didn't understand but I swore to him that I would try. I couldn't guarantee because I never try to stand out, trouble is for some reason attracted to me.

Blaise had told me that there was no way in hell that I could bring Deidra with me to school. Apparently it would make me stick out and that I wasn't allowed. I took the letters and stuffed them into my school bag, when I see Draco I planned to smack him on the head with them. Truthfully I loved the letters and could read them for hours, obviously, but he still has to pay for breaking his promise to me. I gave Deidra a few apples, and basically set her free. I couldn't keep her here, and I didn't have any where else to put her. I only asked her to keep an eye on me, so if I needed a quick getaway I could rely on her. I smiled sadly as I watched her gallop away, the early morning sun gleaming off her white mane.

I met Blaise inside waiting by our luggage. I cast a spell making it so I would only have to carry one piece of luggage. Blaise did the same and held on to my arm. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't you apparate yourself?"

"Yes but your way is so much less painful." I rolled my eyes at him and disapparated pulling him along behind me. We landed in King's Cross Station, having no clue where Platform 9 3/4 is. Blaise pulled me through the train station, but nothing looked like the Hogwarts express. I was about to ask where we were going but Blaise stopped in between Platforms nine and ten.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" I looked around but none of the trains stuck out. Without answering Blaise held on to my shoulders from behind and started pushing me forwards, straight into the wall. "Blaise stop what are you do..." I closed my eyes and shielded my face with my arms waiting for impact but it never came.

"Welcome to Platform nine and three quarters." I opened eyes and a scarlet steam engine was getting ready to go. We place our trunks in a pile so they would be loaded onto the train, and we climbed aboard. I followed Blaise, but it was hard to keep up with him as he wove through the crowd quickly. I pushed passed other students trying to keep up with Blaise; it wasn't long until I had lost sight of him. A hand shot out of one of the compartments and pulled me in by the arm. I quickly pulled my wand out ready to attack.

"Easy Tat." I lowered my wand as I saw it was Blaise.

"I could've killed you!" Blaise shut the door and the blind. I remembered that most of the compartments were filled, that's probably why Blaise had run ahead.

"Highly unlikely." Why does nobody believe that they could be killed by me, even some of my easy spells tend to be overpowered? Well maybe kill is a little exaggeration, just seriously injure. I sat down and stared out the window. Many parents stood on the platform waving goodbye with tears in their eyes, watching the train roll past them. Kids stuck their heads out their windows getting one last look at their family before they headed off for school. I wished I could see my mother waving, and having waited until Christmas till we see each other again, but it's been too long and it's getting harder to see her face. I can't even remember what she looks like when she smiles. The last time I saw her was in my memories but Snape took those out. It's been a year, how much longer do I have to be alone?

A sudden jerk of the train woke me up, I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remember was the sun dancing of the wheat in the fields, but now the sky was dark and the hills loomed ominously shadowing us completely. I could hear the screeching of the wheels as we slowed to a stop. Something was wrong, I could tell, Hogwarts wasn't anywhere in sight and I guessed that the train didn't usually stop in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly our compartment door flew opened Blaise and I both peered out and so did everyone else.

"Don't say anything, leave the talking to me." I saw to what he was referring. Two men in black robes strolled down the aisle, going in and out of compartments. "Actually pretend to go back to sleep." I complied without hesitating, hearing the worry in his voice. Blaise moved from his side and sat beside me. I lowered my head, using his lap as a pillow. He proceeded to curtain my face with my hair, making me unrecognisable. Having my face hidden made it easier to peek without being seen. The two men made it to our compartment took one look around and left. I remained still until Blaise could tell that it was safe to come out. I closed my eyes putting all my focus into my hearing. The door to the train clicked open and they left.

"My father will hear about this." I heard someone say. The men kept walking; there was absolute silence but click of their boots on the floor. They moved farther in making me strain.

"Hey losers," Finally, someone brave enough to stand up to them, "He isn't here." I could hear nothing more. The train started moving again, I lifted my head off of Blaise guessing that it was safe to come out.

"Who are they looking for?" I asked Blaise.

"Who else? Harry Potter."

**Authors' Note: I don't know about you but I was definitely bawling when she met Fred and George. Very important I think for later on (much later). Tell us your favorite part because we would love to know. Review and that will make the next chapter come faster. Ideas are always welcome too. Until the next chapter...**

**Love, C&M**


	4. Hard To See

**Authors' Note: Hello readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, we hold each of them in our heart and they are the reason for this chapter. Another exciting chapter, we really do hope that you enjoy it because it was really fun to write. We also have a problem; we are slowly running out of ideas. We have the story planned out and we can't wait to write the chapters that are essential to the story but we don't really have anything to get from this point to those ones. So if you have any ideas please feel free to share them in a review or even a PM, if we like your idea we'll even give you credit for it. Have fun reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

Hard To See

"HE'S WHAT?" I screamed at Blaise, as we entered the Great Hall. Blaise gave me a dangerous look, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise flick his wand. I tried to say something, but nothing came out, attempting to speak felt like I was choking on my tongue. I scowled at him, but I understood his message: please try not to stand out too much, you promised. If he didn't want me to freak out like that, then he definitely should've told me in advance that Draco wasn't going to be at school this year. I followed Blaise submissively looking at my feet so I wouldn't trip on the back a Blaise's shoes. I couldn't even object when Blaise chose our spots to sit for the feast. We were at the very edge of the table, furthest to the back, I was mostly afraid that we wouldn't be able to reach the food. Since I had no chance of hearing what the Sorting Hat was saying I didn't even bother watching the sorting. Tiny little first years nervously awaited their name to be called.

I looked around; there was something different about this place. Long shadows ate up most of the light, leaving no room for smiles or for laughter. I looked around again and my suspicions had been confirmed, every student remained motionless in their seats, cold hard stone had set their faces in a permanent look, of almost fear. The only ones not bothered by this was my own house. They acted as if finally the spotlight was on them, finally they had the control and that's what I feared the most.

If possible the room went even quieter; it was as if everyone was told they weren't allowed to breathe and they obeyed the order without hesitation. I had to remind myself to breathe, once I saw why. Sitting, well now standing at the head chair was Professor Snape. I didn't know he was headmaster, I always thought that McGonagall was next in line. His face was even whiter than I had seen in my dream. The dark circles under his eyes told me that he too couldn't sleep at night. Maybe for the same reason: afraid what dreams will haunt you. I glanced at the rest of the staff; they didn't look that much better, in fact they looked as if they had aged a few years over the summer. They looked timidly at the new headmaster, every now and then glancing to the other teachers.

"And now," Snape's voice echoed in the room, much louder than before. It was as if he knew I wasn't listening, and I could've sworn he stared right at me before continuing. "I'm obliged to introduce our new teachers. Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching the now mandatory class for every student, Muggle Studies and Professor Amycus Carrow will be teaching the Dark Arts." Both new teachers stood up when introduced, their faces in matching sneers as they gazed hungrily at the students in front of them. Snape didn't say anything more; he simply sat down in his chair. Once the feast appeared everyone dismissed Snape's lack of a friendly greeting because they were too busy filling their stomachs.

"Finally, I'm starving." I said aloud, as I grabbed some food and piled it on to my plate. The food fell unattractively out of Blaise's open mouth. "Did you forget how to eat again?" I asked him as if I was talking to a little kid.

"No, you don't have any other friend besides me, how did you do that?"

"Thanks for pointing that out Blaise, and how did I do what?"

"How did you get the silencing charm taken off?" I was about to respond, but I had no idea. In fact I had no idea how I was able to speak at the moment. I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating. I had never really had any spells casted on me before, so I really don't know how long they were supposed to last anyways; but I knew this spell had to be taken off because of the countless times I had used it on Blaise. I knew the counter-curse, but there was no chance that I would be able to perform it non-verbally. Do spells work differently on different people or was it just me, like everything else. I'll just have to ask someone who knows more than I do, maybe McGonagall or Snape.

We followed the rest of the Slytherin students after dessert down to the common room. I lost my appetite long before dessert came: my thoughts started wandering again. It had happened a lot this summer; my mind would show me flashes of my past. Most of the memories now had parts of them missing ever since Snape took them out. I've seen Ralph's death over a hundred times—it was the only memory I had that was still completely intact. I've seen it from every possible angle; I could even draw a picture of it because everything was so clear. Out of the five DeathEaters, I could identify by the mask which of them actually killed him, the spell that hit him first. These flashes knot my insides, making it hard to breathe sometimes. I couldn't tell Blaise about it because would be completely against it. I just want to know who I really am.

I walked past the group of first years listening to the prefects talking about how great it was to be a Slytherin. I looked down at them giving them the impression that it would be very unwise to mess with me. I glared at a boy who was staring at me; he looked away quickly with a terrified look on his face. I didn't have time or the patience to deal with anyone else right now.

"Wow, out of everyone, I never thought that you would become a true Slytherin." I jumped. Blaise appeared out of nowhere like a ghost, that or he was there the whole time but I didn't notice.

"What do you mean?"

"You have just gained power over the first years by scaring the shit out of that boy." I still didn't understand what he was saying. At my puzzled look Blaise pulled me to the far side of the room as far as possible from everyone. "With a single look you have just told that little boy and all of his friends, that you are better than them."

"But that's not true; they probably know more magic than I do."

"It doesn't matter, that's the way they have been raised. Almost all of them grew up in a family that is based on ranks. The more powerful you are the higher your rank." At least I finally understood what Draco told me about order of ranks last year. "You have influence over people Tat, and I'm going to say that it's not always good. You have power, and out of everyone, you have to be the most careful with it." It would really help if people would stop talking in code and just tell me the truth. Then I would know what I shouldn't do. But as always people like Blaise were just trying to keep me safe, but I don't know how much longer I can take being in the dark. I said goodnight to Blaise and headed for my room. It wasn`t in the same place as it was last year, so I had to carefully check the names on every door looking for mine. At the very end of the hallway I found it, and like last year there was only one name on the door probably why I'm at the very end. I pushed the door open finding all of my belongings at the end of my bed, my uniform folded neatly on the chair. Exhausted from the long day, I quickly changed out of my clothes and dove under my covers. I set my alarm clock; yes I remembered to get one, extra loud so I couldn't sleep through it. My eyes shut closed almost immediately, I just hope my mind will do the same.

It only felt like minutes before my alarm blared, jolting me wake. I sat upright in bed, pounding my heart trying to get it started again. I turned it off, making sure to turn the volume down for tomorrow. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and dragged myself out of bed. The cold stone floor against my bare feet helped shock me awake. Sluggishly, I pulled on my uniform, ditching the ugly black shoes for my black knee high boots. It wasn't like anyone was going to notice anyways. The brushes Narcissa gave me for Christmas, curled my hair in loose ringlets. Without the magic it would've taken me forever to curl my long hair, and I wouldn't have the patience. After applying a tiny bit of makeup, I headed upstairs to the Great Hall. I sat in the same spot I did yesterday, I had a feeling Blaise would get mad if I sat anywhere else.

"Couldn't you have at least waited for me?" Blaise sounded annoyed; he was not a morning person either, at least when it came to waking up for school. I gave him a look telling him that it would take at least another hour before I was ready for human interaction, with Blaise it might even take a few more. Blaise shoved my head down after several minutes of eating in silence. I tried to resist, but he held his hand firmly on head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him glare at me. Just then, two figures in dark robes passed. I felt Blaise casually place his arm around my shoulder.

"It's the Carrows." Blaise whispered in my ear. "They're DeathEaters." I understood what he meant; make sure they don't know I exist. Once they passed I sat upright, they walked scanning the tables before they took their seats at the front. Why would they let DeathEaters in the school, let alone teach? Well if the ministry is now run by them, why not the schools?

I guess I didn't have to wake up that early this morning. I finished my breakfast at least ten minutes ago and I still had to wait. Slughorn slowly made his way down the table handing out schedules to each Slytherin student. Why did I choose a spot so far away? I had to sit on my hands to make sure I didn't start tapping my fingernails on the table.

"Mr. Zabini." Slughorn handed Blaise his schedule. Of course I had to be last, that was just how much luck I had.

"And Miss Nadira." I tried not to rip it out of his hands in my eagerness. Once he left, I quickly opened it, almost ripping it in the process. My schedule, unlike Blaise's, told me what teachers would be supervising and basically suggested what I should be studying. Some of the teachers like McGonagall and Flitwick would be taking double shifts, and I knew why: the Carrows. They were going to extra lengths to protect me and it burned my curiosity even more to want to know why. Every day after lunch my schedule was blank, I wondered if they made a mistake because there is no way that I would have spares with all the catching up I have to do.

I heaved my booked bag onto my shoulder and headed towards my class. I headed off in the opposite direction of Blaise, after I said goodbye. I had to find my new classroom, I hope it won't be too hard to find because I would hate to get lost on my first day back. It took me a while to find it once I found my map and my shoulders thanked me when I dropped my bag to the floor. The empty classroom was far from the main part of the school, and it wouldn't be easy to stumble upon by accident. The room was illuminated from the huge window, with a picturesque view of the forest. I pulled a few desks and made myself a semi-circle of tables facing away from the window; there was no way I would be able to study looking out the window all day. I organised my books by subject on each table, the pile of books still was high and now seemed like it would take forever to get through them. I sat down in my chair and cracked open my notebook, dipping my quill in ink. A minute later Flitwick arrived to be the first of many of my supervisors, so now begins another very long year.

According to my schedule, Mondays will always be something not to look forward to. I was stuck in my classroom for the whole time, with barely any breaks. The bell would ring and I would only have a few minutes to stretch my legs before the next teacher strolled in. Every other day of the week I at least had potions, and starting this year Herbology to break up the hours. I wanted to stand and eat my lunch, but just by looking at Blaise I could tell that he wouldn't approve of the idea. We ate our meal in silence, as did rest of the school. I felt like breaking this silence but then again, Blaise was sitting right next to me. The silence suddenly grew into whispers, and finally to an almost conversational tone. I was too late realising what had caused the break. An owl swooped over my head, dropping a letter on my plate. I managed not to scream, but I did end up burying my face in Blaise's shirt.

"Finally can't resist me?" I took that as a sign that the coast was clear. I glared at him and punched him on the arm. I opened the letter and pulled out its contents.

_Miss Nadira,_

_Meet me in my office after lunch. We need to fill in the blanks of your schedule; and no, they were not a mistake. The password is: Mea Lilium._

_Severus Snape_

I hope he doesn't send anymore letters or else we will have to find another way of communicating. I looked to the head table; I could see the faintest of smiles on his lips, no doubt laughing at my phobia to owls. I really need to get over this irrational fear, sure it didn't matter in the muggle world as seeing an owl is rare, but here it's more of an everyday kind of thing. It might not have been the wisest idea to give me his password, but I wasn't going to tell him that, after all he did laugh at me.

I asked Blaise to give me a quick reminder of how to get to the headmaster's office. That part of the castle wasn't shown on my map and I didn't want to be late; Snape didn't really give me an exact time but still. I would've asked him to come, but he had to get to his next class. I followed Blaise's instructions, going over them many times so I wouldn't forget, and eventually I reached the entrance. I said the password and I climbed up the stairs. I pulled my cloak around me making sure that my boots wouldn't be spotted easily, and you just had to wear them today didn't you? I timidly knocked on the door and the door swung open. I entered the room; it was weird being in this room knowing its last occupant. It wasn't as bright and cheerful as it used to be, it was dimly lit and dismal. I just hope I won't be spending a lot of time in here.

"Sit down Miss Nadira." Snape said from his desk. I jumped out of my thoughts; it's so quiet in the room I didn't even think that Snape would be in the room. I quickly made my way to the chair, making sure my heels didn't touch the ground so he would be less inclined to look at my feet. I sat daintily before him, my hands crossed at my knees to keep my robes closed at the bottom.

"As I said in your letter your schedule did not have any mistakes," Getting straight to business, great! That means I can leave a lot sooner than I thought. "To everyone else, including teachers you will call it independent studying, but I have taken in the severity of your case and have thus decided accordingly." I leaned forward in my chair waiting for his next words. For a second I thought he was waiting for a reply, it was a good thing he continued because I still had no idea what he was actually saying. "Every afternoon you will be studying, in a way, with me. There are... some things that cannot be taught from simply reading, for instance duelling. Each week I will give you a block, a spell and its counter-curse, it will be enough time to master them so you can apply them."

"I'm sorry sir, but how will I apply them? I w-" Snape cut me off, answering my unasked question.

"You will be duelling me." I wonder if the amount of times he's entered my mind now allows him to enter my mind on will. For a second I thought I heard him wrong, but what I heard was right.

"I can't duel you! What if one of my spells goes wrong—I could seriously injure you or worse?" Not to mention I could get detentions if I hurt him. A small smile spread on his face, very unsettling.

"That's why you will also learn the counter-curses, which I encourage you to learn first." Great, not only do I not have faith in myself but neither does he. Isn't he supposed to be encouraging, like a teacher should? Snape then handed me a piece of parchment with my first spells on it. I had until Friday to perfect them before he gave me the next ones, so I would be ready for my duelling lessons that would be starting in a few weeks. "At the start of each week I will send you your spells."

"Not by owl." I said immediately. "Please." Snape almost smiled, but I knew that in his head he, like everyone else, was laughing at me.

"Your lessons will start tomorrow. Use today to start on those spells." He said finally, and returned to his work. Stood up and left the room, stopping at the door realising that he never said if he wasn't going to use owls. I hesitated, but changed my mind about asking him again, he'll probably use it against me somehow like, if I don't perfect the spells by Friday. The heavy wooden door closed behind me as I left. I ran down the stairs, I needed to start practicing, or else I might end up killing Snape.

I don't know why but I was actually excited to have private lessons with Snape. The clock seemed to have stopped for hours this morning, because lunch took forever to come. I had come close to mastering the shield charm, but mine didn't look like it was supposed to and I also didn't have anyone to throw a spell at me to see if it worked. It wasn't until the day was done that I found a strange device, it was flat as a piece of paper but it was silver and hard like glass. Maybe I should've read everything first before starting to cast spells. The silver plaque was in fact something that Snape invented, or so he says, and if I cast a spell at it, it will tell me if I get it right. It will flash green if it's right and red if it's wrong. I tried it and the plaque work; it flashed red which meant my spell didn't. I ate my lunch quickly and headed to my classroom. It might be a good idea to reread the sheet Snape gave me yesterday, maybe even get to practice a few times. I just hope that he doesn't ask to see the spells because I haven't even tried the last one yet.

Just then, Snape walked through the door. I stayed where I was leaning against my desk, I didn't know what he was planning so I remained in my position. I really hoped he wouldn't make me sit because my legs would definitely fall asleep again like they had this morning. Snape for the most part ignored me, he waved his wand and a desk flew across the room landing in the center. He then place a green apple on the desk then turned to me.

"The spell you will be learning is simple but it is of upmost important that you master it. When you have successfully replicated the object I bring to you, I will bring you another; each item will become more difficult." Snape was staring intently at me.

"Why is it important?" I couldn't stop myself from asking the question. By the way Snape looked at me I knew he didn't want to answer this question, but I could tell that he was also expecting it.

"It is important, because I need you to do something for me," I bit my tongue to stop myself from asking another question; instead I would wait until he had finished. "You are the only one that has enough power to replicate it properly."

I stood beside Snape a lengths way from the apple. He took out his wand and pointed it at the apple. "Watch closely." Snape focused intently on the apple. "_Replicare_" He quickly circled his wand in the air counter clockwise and whipped it at the apple casting the spell. A light started to glow, the apple shone as bright as a star. The light dimmed and now two identical apples sat on the desk. Snape went to it, picked it up and brought it to his desk.

"That's it: no go for it, no good luck or don't blow the place to bits?" Snape still said nothing, taking a bite of his apple looking from me to my own. "Well when I mess up and accidently blow the place up, you can't blame it all on me." Snape gave me another look, I guess I was having a one sided conversation. I took a breath in, preparing myself. I repeated Snape's exact motion and repeated the incantation. The apple shimmered and I could see the vaguest outline of another apple forming. In a blink then it went back to normal. I tried again.

"_Replicare"_ I said it louder this time. I whipped my wand at the apple hoping it would work. The apple shone even more brightly than it had for Snape, and even he leaned forwards in his chair. Suddenly, the apple exploded into hundreds of little ones flying in every direction. On instincts I waved my wand in front of me yelling "_Protego!" _ It took me a second to realise that I wasn't being pelted by apples. I opened my eyes and saw that they were all on the ground and that a transparent blue shield domed over me. I broke the charm and stood up. "Does that count?" I asked Snape with an angelic smile on my face. I could've sworn that he almost cracked a smile.

"No." He said with no hint of emotion. So close, I pouted childishly.

"Well, at least I can do a shield charm now." I said excitedly, one spell down thousands more to go.

It only took me to the end of the lesson to get it right. But that was only the start of those lessons. Every day I had to do an hour of that spell, I had to perfect it. The apple was easy compared to next items he gave me. Next was a clock, a small grandfather clock. I thought I got it on the first time but I had only replicated the outside and mine didn't have any gears inside to make it work. After a few days with the clock he moved me on to a bird. It took me forever to first learn a freezing charm to get the bird to stay still long enough for me to duplicate it. Just like the clock, I had accidently replicated the bird without the insides, and I can tell you that it was gross to clean up luckily Snape taught me how.

When I wasn't practicing the replicating charm, Snape taught me many more spells. Unlike the other spells that I had to learn out of books just with a teacher watching, Snape actually taught me spells that would be useful. A lot of offensive spells, and a few defensive because there weren't as many, I could see myself needing to use these one day knowing my luck. I actually looked forward to my classes with Snape, sure he was a perfectionist and at time he attacked me with the Legilimency spell. The first time he hit me with it he broke through my shield, seeing the dream that I had in the summer along with many of my daydreams about Draco.

"I had forgotten about that dream." I said truthfully as I stood off from the floor dusting off my clothes, he told me yesterday that I had to be prepared for anything, but Occlumency was last on my list. I thought I would be duelling him, even though he said that we wouldn't until I had perfected the replicating spell, apparently it was of life and death importance. Snape stared at me. "I have been trying to block my mind I swear, you just surprised me." I hope he wasn't going to give me a long speech about how the bad guys won't have the courtesy to say hello before attacking, he already gave it to me multiple times last year. He still didn't say anything, which was strange because he normally told me exactly how much I failed each time. Wait a second, he was in that dream. He was with the other DeathEaters. "You were... are you, are you one of th-" My mind was still fumbling over my realisation, and I should've waited until I had thought it through but Snape cut me off.

"I am going to take that memory from you."

"But that's the only time I saw Draco this summer." He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, so I decided not to push it further. Besides if he really wanted me dead, he wouldn't teach me how to fight back, not to mention the number of times he could've done it by now. I don't know why, but I knew that I could trust him, and it would take a lot to convince me otherwise.

"You have plenty of memories of Draco, Miss Nadira." I blushed a little, hoping that Snape didn't see. Sighing, I reluctantly walked over to him and closed my eyes. I felt the small tip of his wand press against my temple. He took out my memories, it left my mind completely blank for a second and I almost freaked out, thinking that he took everything, but they soon came flooding back. My mind now was filled with dark holes, I was terribly afraid of the holes ripping farther taking every memory I own. I gave him the vial that contained the rest of my memories and he added the new one. After I put the vial away, Snape handed me a glass ball. I looked quizzically at the ball, unsure what to do with it. All of a sudden a cloud of smoke swirled filling the inside, then to my surprise turned red.

"What is this?" I held it away from me, not sure if the red smoke meant it would explode on me.

"This is a Remembrall, when the smoke turns red; it means you have forgotten something." Snape said simply. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm... I wonder what that could be?" I said sarcastically. Snape turned and glided over to his desk, not before I saw the smile that had begun to form on his lips. I smiled to myself; it wasn't going to be that hard to make him crack. There is only so much one can take before they can no longer resist, and they always do.

Apparently the Remembrall was the next object I had to replicate, think a live animal is hard? Just add magic, and this is going to take forever. By the end of the day, I only managed to make it shimmer. I gave up, knowing that it would still be here waiting for me tomorrow. I quickly ran through the deserted halls, my stomach aching and reminding me every few minutes that it wanted food. Once I came to more crowded hallways, I slowed to a fast walk. Every kid I past looked like they haven't slept for days. They all walked looking down at their shoes, it's only been a few weeks but it seemed like the whole school has been cast under a huge dark cloud. Well, all the teachers and Blaise have definitely done their job of keeping me as far as possible from everything.

Suddenly an ice cold hand grabbed mine and turned me around. "Where have you been?" It was Blaise.

"In class with Snape." My answer sounded more like a question. I still didn't know what he was implying.

"I was so worried they had gotten to you." Blaise still wasn't making any sense.

"Obviously not, man Blaise your hands are like ice!"

"We had this mandatory march around the school grounds with the Carrows. I don't really know why but if you didn't do it, or even if you fool around they give you detention. And from what I've heard, the dungeons are actually being used this year." I took both of Blaise's hands and put them in my own, helping the feeling return to his fingers. I was about to say something, but the words never reached my mouth. Instead my body became paralyzed in pain, as if someone had lit every vein in my body on fire. My legs collapsed under me and a bloodcurdling screamed left my lips as I fell onto the hard floor. My body twitched as if white hot knives were piercing my skin. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to die.

And just like that it stopped. I could breathe again but my chest was tight, but strangely there was no more pain. I opened my eyes see Blaise kneeling down beside me holding my head. He helped me back to my feet, and held half of my weight because my legs were still in shock. The other kids in the hall had stopped and stared but kept moving once I noticed them. For once Blaise didn't say anything, and neither did I because I knew my words would be shaken. I gave Blaise a half smile; it was the only way I could tell him that I was alright, well for the most part.

"Did you miss me Nadira?" A sickly sweet voice asked, I knew that voice and I knew at once that its owner was the reason for my pain. I turned around, Pansy Parkinson stood with her group of friend smiling evilly at me with her wand lowered. "Won't this be a fun year?"

**Authors' Note: Duh duh duuuuhhhh. Pansy's back! What will happen next? Well you'll just have to wait to find out, I guess. The more you review the faster the next chapter will be up. I just love how she's getting private lessons from Snape, that's my favorite part... tell us what's yours. If you at all have any questions feel free to ask them and we will do our best to answer them and don't forget that you can give us some of your ideas, what would you like Tatiana to do? Until next chapter... Review please!**

**Love, C & M**


	5. Little Faith

**Authors' Note: Hey guys, here is your next chapter. We are so excited for this chapter and for the next ones. I will do my best to type as fast as I can because I can't wait to share them with you. Thanks to all the reviewers, your reviews mean the world to us and inspire us to write as fast as possible. We have mostly the next chunk of the story completely mapped out so it should come along a bit faster, but ideas are always welcome. *If you guys ever have any questions just ask and we'll do our best to respond either in the next chapter or in a PM. But we won't waste anymore of your time... now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

Little Faith

"Thanks, you've been so helpful. I think I've mastered the Cruciatus curse now." Pansy said with her sweet voice. She stepped over me, not even bothering to pick up her feet. She kicked me in the stomach leaving me even more breathless. As soon as she was no longer in view, I hoisted my body off the ground. That was the third time this week she had cast that spell on me, but it was the last time she would get to hear me scream. Unlike the first, she attacked me with no audience meaning that she was doing this simply for the joy of seeing me in pain. However, she was a coward. Every time, she hit me in the back, waiting until I was completely alone so no one would be there to stop her. I brushed the dust off my robes, scowling in the direction Pansy had left. She would get what coming to her; all I wanted to do was punch her in the face in front of all of her little friends after I beat her in a duel. I would have to wait until I knew some spells and knew how to duel. But that won't stop Pansy from hitting me with the torture curse. If she thinks that she has mastered the curse now, is a good sign. For some reason it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The pain was still there, but it was dimmed, as if I am becoming immune. As if each time made it easier to resist.

If Draco was here, and heard about this, he would probably attack Pansy for me, and never leave my side just to make sure I am safe. Why wasn't he here? I bet that it has something to do with keeping me safe. Blaise and I both had our own suspicions, but I knew that my guess was closer. How Draco was going to live without me I don't know. Probably because he would think it will keep me safe, definitely not Pansy that's for sure, and without having to pass by me, pretending I don't exist might help too. He better give me my iPod back once I see him again, at least so I can replicate it. It was lame to think of Draco only as the captor of my iPod, but it was the only reassurance I had that wouldn't cause me to break down. I had to think of him alive, I needed him to be.

I continued my way to class; Snape would probably glare at me for being late, but he wouldn't say anything of it. I ran the rest of the way, making up for lost time. The heels of my shoes clicked loudly on the stone floor, not worried of drawing attention to myself because no one was here and the only one waiting for me knew I was late. I ran into my classroom, but to my surprise I wasn't the only one running late. I sat down at my desk, waiting for Snape. I laid my head down on my folded arms that rested on my desk, feeling a little deprived of energy at the moment. I grabbed the Remembrall Snape had given me after I had successfully replicated it, and I started rolling it back and forth on my desk. A box heavy was dropped on my desk; I jumped in my chair, hitting my thighs on the underside of my desk. I barely had time to catch the Remembrall before it hit the ground. I looked up; Snape was standing in front of me.

"What's in the box?" I asked him before he could reprimand me.

"Your next object and your last." I came to the other side of the desk, excited to see what he had brought me. The black velvet box just invited me to open it. "Don't cut yourself." Don't cut yourself? What was that supposed to mean? I went to ask Snape, but he had already left the room. He might have said something about having a meeting of some sort, but I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts. I opened the latch to the box carefully opening it so that I wouldn't cut myself. Inside was the most beautiful sword I have ever seen, not that I have seen many swords. Why was this sword so special, what did he need this for and why was it so important that I replicate it? I ignored the questions that kept flooding into my head and picked up the ruby studded hilt. I held the silver blade carefully with my other hand examining its unique details. The name Godric Gryffindor was engraved in the blade. As soon as I read the name, I cut my finger and immediately blood started to flow from it. Immediately, I put it in my mouth to make sure that I didn't get any more blood on it. I wiped off the blood and placed it down on the table. If Snape was here he would definitely say something along the lines of 'I warned you'.

I now have a total of four swords and a complete hour gone. My first two replicas looked nothing like the original; they were simply plain silver, nothing special about them. The third was close but you could tell that it was a fake. I could feel the magic in the sword and it was stronger than I had ever felt, I don't have enough power to make it work. I needed a break, there was only so long I could keep doing the same spell before boredom took over. I picked up one of the failed swords and casually swung it beside me. With nothing left to do I practiced swinging it, letting it flow to my movements. I thought about picking up the other sword but decided against it. My left hand didn't have that much coordination and I would probably end up stabbing myself. It was a comfortable weight in my hand, and it scared me. What scared me even more was that I could see myself running Pansy through with it. I went to put it back down, the dark thoughts clouding my vision were so clear in my mind. The door slammed opened; instinctively, I turned around the sword still in my hand. I knocked over a pile of books as I swung the sword around, and I pointed the tip towards the intruder, for a second Snape looked shocked, but then he quickly regained composure. Embarrassed, I quickly put the sword back on the table.

"I swear I wasn't using the real one." There was no way I could get away with it, but this might be the safest way out of it.

"I think you should use the time I have given you more efficiently." Snape said with a disappointed tone.

"Actually, if you take a look at exhibits A through D," I pointed at the swords. I was about to continue but my attention was caught by the finger that I was pointing. The finger that I had cut on the sword had turned a greenish black. "And I did exactly what you told me not to." I showed him my cut hoping for an explanation and for him to fix it. He took my hand and examined it.

"We will have to cut it off." He said without a hint of emotion.

"What!" I screamed taking my hand back, pulling it into my chest protecting it from him. He pulled a vial out of his robes filled with a purple liquid.

"You'll have to put this on your finger for the next week, the Basilisk venom will eventually be absorbed out of your blood." Snape pour a few drops onto my finger, I winced when it began to react the black pigment faded into more of a green.

"You brought the antidote? Do you really have that little faith in me?" Why did then did he say that I had to cut my finger off? "Wait, was that a joke?" Snape ignored me and went to the table of swords. With a flick of his wand the two failed swords disappeared, apparently he doesn't have that much faith in me. He picked up the replica, and examined it.

"Try again, Miss Nadira." He back away from the table, making room so I could practice. I took a deep breath ready to cast the spell again. But I stopped, remembering why it didn't work.

"But Professor, I can't do it. I gave it everything I had last time but it still wasn't enough. So, unless I did it wrong, I won't be able to."

"You have to focus."

"But..." Snape put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to my task.

"Focus." I gave up fighting him; I would try and then show him that it won't work. Suddenly, a thought crossed into my mind. If I could, maybe it would be enough power to replicate the sword. While I cast the spell I drew in Snape's power, fueling my own. I felt his power suck into me and I used it. The spell hit the sword and shone brighter than the sun. Once I opened my eyes I saw that it had work! There were now two identical swords lying on the table. I turned to Snape with a big smile on my face, but it faded once I saw him.

"I am so sorry." I helped Snape off the ground, making sure that he was steady on his feet. I am going to be in so much trouble. Normally, I would say that I didn't mean to, but that wouldn't be the case. I had never tried it before, but I remember last year how I had accidently gave my power to Draco and I thought that it might work the same way. "Good news though," I gave him an innocent smile. "I replicated the sword."

My head had started pounding a few hours ago, I hoped that sleep would help calm it, but the ache only became worse. I tossed and turned in bed, my mind unable to shut down with the amount of pain that it was in. The pain came in pulses, only giving me a few seconds before the next wave of pain hit. It was as if my mind was trying to sort through the fragmented images of my memories. Each pulse of pain came with a new picture, as if a series of pictures from a movie_. A line of people knelt before me their terrified eyes looking toward the ground. The people behind them all had their wands pointed at them. _I couldn't remember what had happened here, it was if it wasn't even my own, as if I had borrowed it from someone else. _Tears ran down a woman's face as she shook her head vigorously, she didn't have what I wanted. I looked at the rest of the line, they all shook their heads. _Wait this wasn't one of mine, was I dreaming? But how am I dreaming and still able to think? _ I waved my hand dismissively; flashes of green came from everywhere. _ I could see all too clearly the frozen horrified looks on their faces as they fell to the ground motionless. Their silent screams were worse without sound; their haunting faces chilled my blood. _Several people came and collected the bodies, but I didn't even look down at them as I walked over them to the group that stood behind them. _I recognised one of them and by the look of the others; I guessed that they too were also Snatchers. _A red haze of fury flashed in front of my eyes. With a flick of my wand another person fell to the ground, dead. _I could tell that I was yelling at them, and I could only guess that they had failed to bring me what I wanted. _Bowing their heads they quickly raced out the room. Someone else stepped forward, someone I did not expect. _It was Draco! He had an unreadable look on his face, he didn't look as sick as he used to but his skin still looked white in comparison with his black suit. _The boy had an excellent idea and I dismissed him, he left hurriedly after the others. _

The pounding in my head didn't fade. I had hoped this dizzying headache would end when the dream did, but it only made my stomach churn. Knowing that sleep wouldn't be an option for at least a few more hours I sat up in bed, I felt sick. With the nausea I couldn't help but feel claustrophobic, I needed air. I grabbed my velvet cloak wrapping its warm material over my body and I also slipped on my black boots. I lit the tip my wand, wanting to be anywhere but here. I stopped in front of the mirror, the same green snake eyes stared back at me. After seeing them a few times and getting over the initial shock they actually weren't that bad, sure they are not normal but they do have an exotic beauty to them. The fire in the common room was faint but it still had a green tinge to it not at all helping with my nausea, I decided to get some real fresh air something Blaise and every teacher would frown upon. The tip of my wand lit my path as I exited the common room; my shins still found furniture the painful way even with a wand. I passed by the notice board that had many students crowded around it many hours ago signing up for Quiddicth tryouts. Blaise would freak out if I even thought about putting my name down.

The soft soles of my boots made no noise on the stone floor as I made my way up. I only just remembered that I could've used my ninja costume, it certainly would've been warmer than my shorts and tank top that I wore for pyjamas but the cloak did help block some of the cool draft. Only a few times did I have to hide in empty classrooms to avoid getting caught by either ghost or teacher. I wonder if I could persuade my way out of trouble, not that I was actually willing to get caught. Eventually I made my way out, the crisp October air hit the queasiness right out of me. If only I could get rid of the pounding in my head that easily. I looked around just to make sure I was alone but there was nothing but the open grounds and the clear starry night sky. I let my feet wander letting them decided where I should go. Out of habit they led me to the spot that I used to eat lunch with Blaise and Draco last year. I sat down leaning my back against the big oak tree. The lapping of the waves and the blurred reflection of the stars of the glossy water was almost tempting enough to go in, but let's face it I wasn't that much of a fan of freezing water.

Blaise would freak out... let's face it Blaise freaks out about everything and since when is he in control of my life? Sure it's nice to have someone to look after me but really he's taking it to the extremes at sometimes. Personally I miss getting in trouble, its way more fun than all this sitting on the side lines. I have never really been one for following all the rules and I don't know what compelled me to start. I had an idea and I could already see Blaise's face when he finds out but it is almost worth it. It's not something crazy like handing myself to the Carrows, but it's probably not the safest for me either. I dusted the dirt of my cloak and pulled out my wand again. I hope I remember it correctly because the next spell I was going to cast liked precision. I concentrated hard, "Accio Draco's Nimbus 2001" I spoke as loud as I dared. If Draco was riding his broom at this moment I wouldn't mind if I summoned him too, that or I hoped he didn't need it. After I tried out for Quiddicth I would have to find a way to return it to him. A few minus later the broom zoomed to my side. I really should practice flying some more but I headed back to the castle on foot, I wasn't planning on making the team so I didn't care about sucking horribly. I tiptoed back to the common room; the fresh air had been the key to soothing the pounding in my head. My eyelids felt heavy and I didn't want to refuse my body the much needed sleep so I quickly signed my name at the bottom of the list, only putting my initials. I didn't have to make it easy for Blaise to find out.

I sat on the crisp grass of the Quiddicth pitch stretching my stiff muscles. The green Quiddicth robes I wore were a nice break from the constant black uniforms we had to wear every day, they appeared on the foot of my bed this morning along with a letter telling me what time tryouts were. I tied my hair back in a pony tail and pulled the hood over my face so I was unrecognisable; I still however snuck around Blaise just so I wouldn't get caught. A bunch of male Slytherins, and there could've been some girls too but I didn't notice, stood with their backs to me waiting impatiently to start. They all looked like jocks, minus the second years they pushed around, and had the 'I'm better than all of you' attitude. Just as long as I didn't have to deal with them and their hormones, being awake early on a Saturday should go good for them. I cringed at the thought of my old muggle dance teacher and the reprimand I would get for losing my flexibility, at least I wouldn't have to see her for a while and I had some time to get it back.

"Ok guys." A voice shouted over the loud group of burly boys, who quickly became silent. I stood up from the ground with my borrowed broomstick, moving to the edge of the group so I could see. A small group of four people in the official Slytherin Quiddicth robes stood waiting for all eyes on them. They definitely had the Slytherin attitude, noses up in the air, judging and already making assumptions about the group in front of them. The only two I recognised were Crabbe and Goyle, they were on the team last year. I was glad to see that there was one girl on the team, meaning that I'm not completely out of place. "This year we are short two Chasers and a Seeker." The guy in front talking I guessed is the captain. "There are a lot of you signed up so this will be a very hard decision. We all want Slytherin to be the best team, so I will pick the best to fill those spots." In other words don't blame him if you don't get picked. I looked around at the group, there must be over thirty people trying out for the three spots. Slytherins and competition sounded like a bad combination.

The real problem was I didn't know that much about Quiddicth, let alone the qualities needed. I really should think things all the way through before doing them; it would definitely save me a lot of trouble. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was pushed into a group. Luckily, my group didn't go first, and from my understanding they were just making us fly a loop around the stadium. The first few groups were shaky and some didn't even make it half way around, I guess they were first years and haven't had that much experience on a broom. I just hope I don't make that much of a fool out of myself. After the captain dismissed a few kids from the last group he signaled for my group to go, which was one of the last ones left. I quickly mounted my broom and kick off hard like the rest of my group. It felt good to be flying again, even though my last try didn't go as planned. My hood rippled in the wind, but stay on due to the excessive amounts of pins I used to keep it there to hide my face. I smiled as I easily weaved through the other flyers, the broom responding to my every will me like an extension of body. Not bad for your second time flying, eh Nadira. Suddenly, when coming around the last bend, another flyer came uncomfortably close, almost pushing up against me. I could tell that he was not impressed with being out flown, it would be worse when he finds out I'm actually a girl. I knew what was coming next before he was even ready, and I was prepared for it. I barrel rolled and dropped a foot in the air just missing his foot by inches. I thought about trying to knock him off his own broom but, hostility probably wouldn't let me on the team. Instead I gave him a mock salute and bent lower over my broom zooming passed him. I gracefully dismounted my broom in front of the captain and his team, still feeling as light as air.

"What's your name?" The captain asked, looking slightly impressed.

"Nadira." I said plainly. He checked his sheet and nodded once he found my name scribbled at the bottom of the page.

"Do you have a first name and a face?" I knew this was bound to happen sometime. I just wished that the husky guy that tried to kick me off my broom wasn't within arm's reach. Everyone gathered around closer, making me feel a little crowded. I sighed as I unhooked my hood from my hair letting it fall revealing my face and hair. I just hoped Blaise wouldn't barge onto the field, throw me over his shoulder and bring me inside. I heard a few gasps as they saw that it was a girl, or from recognising me, either way, I was probably the last person they expected.

"Nadira, Tatiana Nadira."

The captain placed me in the smaller group, which now only consisted of five of us. Everyone else they didn't kick off the field was gathered into the other group. We were told to wait until the captain was done the chaser tryouts then he would deal with us. I sat cross legged on the damp ground, pulling out handfuls of grass and letting them fall into the breeze. The hair on the back of my neck stood up telling me that the people behind me were close and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Unless I have a huge spider crawling on my back, I would prefer if you found something else to stare at." I didn't have the patience to deal with anymore males; I was already going to have to deal with Blaise after this. A single ray of sunlight broke through the clouds; I could see their shadows and only two of them backed off. I heaved myself off the ground, those boys better be careful because they do not want to deal with me. I turned to them giving them a death glare. One of them backed off cautiously, actually intimidated by my cold stare, the other was too cocky and his mind was definitely somewhere else. He strolled up to me, his chest puffed out in confidence. He stood right beside me, about to put his arm around my shoulders and probably already had a pick up line ready.

"Don't touch me and you won't get hurt." I said sweetly ducking out from under his arm.

"Don't be like that ba-" He said ignoring my threat, he put his heavy arm over my shoulders. As soon as he did he screamed and crumpled to the ground. I felt as shocked as how everyone else in the small group looked. My idea was my fist colliding with his face not him being shock into pain. After a second he stood up from the ground finally getting the message not to mess with me and back away quickly.

"I told you not to touch me." I said plainly as if I had actually meant to hurt him that way. It wasn't the fact that I had hurt him that scared me, it was the familiar and almost satisfying feeling that did. But why does it feel so familiar? The other three still stared with mouths open like dried up fish. I gave them a look asking if they wanted to be next, smartly they looked anywhere but at me.

It was down to the last two, a guy who looked like he was fifteen and me. One by one the others had been dropped, unable to keep up with the captain's quick drills. I was surprised that I made it all the way. The other boy would probably be a better choice seeing that he has been practicing for no doubt years. It shocked the captain my answer when he asked how long I had been flying for. If I had only flown a few times and was already showing promise, what would I be like after a year of constant training? This question was a contributing factor to the fact that I was one of two people left standing. We both leaned against our brooms waiting for the next and hopefully last test. I don't know how long we have been out here but my stomach definitely decided a while ago that it wanted food.

"I guess we'll have to resume the tryouts for Seeker another day." The captain said finally. What? Did he have to sleep on the decision or was he waiting for a better day? I exchanged a puzzled look with the other boy; from the looks of it he was asking the same questions in his head. Just then a flash of yellow caught my eye. The Hufflepuff team strolled onto the field, along with a large group of people no doubt trying out as well. I pulled my hood back over my head hiding my face just in case Blaise decided for some reason to try out for the Hufflepuff team.

First I heard giggling girls. Next was the soft sound of paper sliding on the stone floor, followed by giggling once again quickly fading further into the hallway. I pushed the book off my lap and hopped off my bed careful not to rip any of the other pieces of parchments that surrounded me. I was glad for a break from studying. My head had started to hurt, well more than usual. I picked up the letter that was shoved under my door and opened it. I was glad they didn't send it by owl; I shuddered at the thought of having an owl circling over head in my room as I attempted to get it out.

_Dear Tatiana Nadira,_

_You are officially invited to this year's Halloween costume Bash. There will be a costume contest for best male and female costumes so you must attend with a date in matching costumes. _

_When: After the Halloween feast _

_Where: Slytherin common room_

_Who: All Slytherins_

Wasn't it a bit early for getting an invitation for Halloween? Since Hogsmead is next weekend they probably wanted everyone to get a costume. I already knew that Blaise would take me; he wouldn't trust anyone else with me. He didn't even trust me, I would never tell him but I knew he was right. I just hope I could be there to pick the costumes. I already had some ideas that would be perfect payback for last year. If only I could convince Blaise.

I figured there was only one way that I could convince him to let me choose the costumes without him having a say in them. I purposely woke up early on a Monday morning just to have Blaise at his most vulnerable, or should I say easiest irritable point. I tiptoed to his room in my socks, hoping I could sneak in without being stopped or noticed. When I reached the door with Blaise's name on it I stopped and looked over both shoulders. The coast was clear so I opened the door just wide enough to slip in then shut it again. I went to Blaise's bed and began poking him in the shoulder quietly whispering his name over and over again and slowly getting louder. He groaned loudly, blindly trying to hit me before he pulled the covers over his head. I needed him awake for him to agree to let me choose the costumes so that he vaguely remembers. I began again but it didn't work, the blanket was too thick. I also tried pulling it off but it didn't budge. I frowned, he had guessed I would do something like this and had prepared for it by having a magic blanket. It probably was sound proof too so yelling at him would do nothing but draw attention to this room. I slumped down on the empty bed. I closed my eyes in concentration, there was one way the blanket couldn't block me.

"Come on Blaise get up already!"

"That's what I have been trying to do" I sat up in bed. I was shocked to find that someone else was in the room, apparently so was he. Immediately my hands flew over my eyes as soon as I saw that he was in nothing more than a towel. Unfortunately that picture will forever be burned into my memory, fortunately he was well toned and actually looked good shirtless. Since when does Blaise have a roommate? I just guess that he would have a room to himself because Draco left.

"I am so sorry." I apologised. He looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. I only saw him for a second and I definitely couldn't open my eyes until he said I could.

"You can open your eyes now, I put some pants on." He said with a small laugh, at least he took it light heartedly. I slowly opened my eyes making sure to look at his feet first just to make sure he had pants on. "Trying to persuade your way onto my Quiddicth team Nadira?" That's where I knew him; he was the captain of the Quiddicth team.

"Is it working?" I joked.

"I would love to say no but that would be a lie."

"Actually, I'm here to convince Blaise to let me choose our costumes for Halloween this year." I explained as I hopped off the bed, heading over to Blaise's side. I mentally screamed at him, and I smiled as he nearly jumped off the bed.

"How did you do that? He never wakes up until his alarm goes off, no matter how hard I tried."

I smiled at the captain. "Let's just say that it's a gift."

"Merlin Tatiana, why did you have to do that? My head feels like it's going to explode." Blaise said grumpily as he slowly woke up.

"For the very reason that you get friends and I don't!" I changed the subject just so I wouldn't have to explain my weird powers. Blaise looked at me blankly. "You get a roommate and I don't. I'm not complaining about having my own room but it would be nice to have more than you as a friend. And did you just not tell me about him because he is suspicious looking and probably out to get me?" I ranted; Blaise wasn't the only one who is easily irritated on a Monday morning.

"I guess he is safe." Blaise concluded. I rolled my eyes; I had another comment but kept it to myself. "Tatiana this is Sheppard. Sheppard-"

"Actually we met earlier." Sheppard cut Blaise off. "She is one of the best flyers I have seen for a while." Great now I was in trouble.

"When have you seen her fly, I know I haven't."

"She is trying out for Seeker..."

"You joined the Quiddicth team?" Blaise's focus was completely on me now and I cringed. I had tried to think of a good outcome to him finding out but there was none.

"Technically no, I'm still trying out." I said as I backed away from the advancing Blaise. I used Sheppard as a shield, pulling him into Blaise's path before bolting out the door yelling sorry over my shoulder as I ran.

**Authors' Note: Ooooooo... Wow what a chapter. First Pansy (Don't worry we have something planned for her- really Marie because you haven't- well I will put something in don't worry) And who would've guess that it was Tatiana that made the replica of Gryffindor's sword. What else happened this chapter? Quiddicth tryouts. Don't worry we will see Draco... I can't say when. What will happen next? You can try and guess but you will just have to wait for the next chapter. Reviews also help the next chapter to be posted sooner. Review!**

**Love, C&M**


	6. My True Self

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Here we are with our next chapter. I can't believe that it's already been a whole year since we've started writing. I'm on vacation right now and I remember last year at this time we were writing Halloween! Wow Catherine and I have really no lives. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with us since then and keep coming back for more. It's a promise that we will keep posting chapters until we are done. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews they inspire us and just for them we made this chapter longer. Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 6

My True Self

I scowled at Blaise from the other side of the breakfast table. He was quiet—too quiet. He hasn't said a word since I escaped earlier. Even though he hasn't said anything or looked at me since Slughorn gave me the letter, I knew he had something to do with it. I clutched the letter in my hand, not caring that I was crumpling the page. Blaise finally looked up, cringing when he saw the daggers in my eyes.

"I did this for your own good you know." I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to be easy on him. He had gone straight to Snape after he found out. Not only was I now not allowed to be on the team, but I was going to get the same sort of speech from Snape. And I won't really be able to back talk to Snape like I can with Blaise. I gave him an even more intense glare, but he shrugged it off and returned to his food. I swung my legs off the bench, walking down the Slytherin table, the piece of parchment still clutched in my fist. I made the mistake of looking back at Blaise, he had a smile on his face knowing that I would do the right thing: not that I really had the choice anymore. Finding who I was looking for, I sat down beside him. I sat with my back against the table, elbows holding my weight so the wood wouldn't dig into my back. I didn't want to tell Sheppard the bad news and have to deal with his friends. He looked surprised to see me this early in the day, I'm sure he wasn't expecting me until tonight's final tryout at least.

"I'm going to make deciding your new Seeker a whole lot easier." I said to him plainly. I ignored his friends and their remarks. I handed Sheppard my letter. I read the disappointment in his eyes as he finished reading. I didn't even care about making the team anymore; it was more of a chance to prove that I was as capable as anyone else here. He leaned close to me, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I doesn't mean we have to make being Seeker easy for Andrews." Sheppard whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I said a little louder than I thought, as many heads turned my way. Sheppard winked with a smile. "Thank you." I hugged him before running off to my first class, not bothered by Blaise's glare for drawing attention to myself for that scene.

As I expected, Snape gave me a really long speech about the importance of my safety and that everyone has worked so hard to keep me out of harm's way and that I shouldn't just go join the Quiddicth team without thinking. He said that I have to focus only my studies, but really that might be a problem seeing as I have a small attention span. He continued for god knows how long, eventually letting me get to my work. I hope he wasn't actually teaching any part in there because I tuned him out after the first few minutes of him talking about my choices.

"Professor," This was the first time the silence had been broken for the last hour. "Since I won't be joining the Quiddicth team, I need to ask a favour of you." Snape made no gesture, so I just continued. "I borrowed a broom from Draco and since I won't need it I think I should return it to him, seeing as you are Headmaster, delivering it should be easier for you than it would for me. Could you return Draco's broom to him please?" I didn't know what his answer would be, so I pleaded with my infamous puppy dog eyes, at least I restraint myself from sticking out my bottom lip.

"I believe I will be able to do that for you Miss Nadira." Snape answered, succumbing to my will.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow; I just want to write an apology for stealing his broom."

"Very well." Well that gives me tonight with the broom and one last flight. The bell rang and I hopped out of my seat excited to go. "This week Miss Nadira we are dueling, so I hope you are prepared." He said as I left. The only thing that I wouldn't be prepared for is if I accidently end up killing him, I wouldn't know how to tell the rest of the school.

I changed out of my uniform into more appropriate wear than a skirt. Then I grabbed my broom and quickly raced out the Slytherin common room hoping that I wouldn't run into Blaise on my way out. This would be my last day of freedom and I would let nothing stand in my way. Maybe when I get caught up in school and when I don't have to hide from suspicious looking people maybe I would make the team. I might even buy my own broom. I thought about maybe just taking a potion to change my appearance and have another last name, but I knew that Blaise and Snape would figure it out.

Sheppard told me to make sure that I didn't beat the other, Andrews I think his name is, but not to make it obvious. Our test was relatively easy; the first one to catch the Snitch would win. I didn't have to pretend to fake until the very end, truth was he was actually pretty good and I saw why Sheppard kept him. The only reason he won was because I pulled my hand back a fraction and he was able to wrap his fingers around the tiny gold ball. I did my best to make it last as long as I could, but I knew my freedom had come to a close and I had to dismount from riding the sky and return to the solid walls of the castle.

"Hey Nadira!" I turned and saw Andrews running, slowing his pace to mine when he reached me. "I really thought you'd be the one Sheppard picked. I mean this is what, you're third time flying?"

"Believe me you were definitely the right choice. I mean this was the first time I had even seen the Snitch and not to mention having to actually catch it." I tried to sound light hearted, but it was hard. I wish I was normal, I wish I could just be me with no more hiding or being put in the dark. More than anything, I felt like I was being treated like a little kid, constantly being told not to play with knives or else I might get hurt. But if I never cut myself, how am I supposed to learn, and what if I'm not afraid of getting cut?

In a blank, I walked to my room. At one point, I passed Blaise, but I don't remember what he said, or probably yelled. Blaise was way too over protective of me; he isn't the same as he used to be. Last year we made plans and schemed, mostly about how to get back at Draco. That could be the reason for Blaise's lack of things to do other than follow me around, but he isn't the only thing that has changed this year. It's the school that has changed; many times I have heard screams with more and more of them as the days pass. The sunken dark eyes of the students, tell me that it's not just my imagination. And you can tell which ones have been screaming. That was the only good outcome of being hidden from the rest of the world; I also was hidden from harm's grasp.

I stared at the blank page in front of me, it taunted me like the others, but I could not discard it like the others because this was my last piece of parchment. I had written so many letters that I lost count, but none of them would be able to even out the fifteen letters Draco had wrote. I figured I would only be able to sneak one in. But how to put all I want to say into words? I've heard that honesty is usually good for these kinds of things.

_Dear idiot,_

_There are so many things I would love to say, but I couldn't find the right words. Some of them go along the lines of 'You're going to pay for leaving me again.' Mostly because I have no idea how I feel at the moment. Hopefully I get to see you again, because it's killing me not knowing what to do with these emotions that are threatening to boil over. _

_Enough talk of emotions for now. Blaise has done his job of keeping me safe, if he does anymore I might have to strangle him. How did you put up with him all this time? Even Snape has done his part in keeping me in the dark; he's taken quite a few of my memories just to be sure which is making it very difficult to think. _

_I have no idea how to finish this letter; there is no way I can respond back to the fifteen you sent. There has been many letters I wished I could've sent to you but none could capture what I really meant. And this crappy one you get is because I threw away every other one and this is my last piece of parchment. Really, what took me over twenty rough drafts to tell you is that I miss you. _

_Princess_

_PS. Sorry I borrowed your broom; I needed it for Quiddicth tryouts. No, I didn't make the team because Blaise found out and told Snape before the captain could choose me for Seeker. ;)_

I tied the letter to the broom and wrapped it. I would have to give it to Snape tomorrow; it might be too much to ask him then, if I can go to Hogsmead this weekend. Maybe later this week, but there is no way I'm letting Blaise choose for the both of us again. I would have nightmares just thinking about it, that is if I get some sleep. Highly unlikely, lately I've only been able to sleep for a few hours every night. I might even take the nightmares if I could sleep more than three hours at a time. It was only the fresh night air that is able to help ease the sickening headaches that seem to do nothing other than to impede my sleep.

Again, I was outside in the middle of the night, for the fourth night in a row. The last days have all gone by in a blur, probably from my lack of sleep. A sleeping potion might have to be considered again. I will have to ask help from either Snape or Pomfrey, really anyone to get rid of these headaches. A good punch in the face might hurt less. I even put the extra effort into putting my ninja suit on grabbing the first pair of socks I found and pulled on my boots. I hoped that I could trick my mind into thinking that we would be going outside, but it didn't work, all it did was protect me against the cold October air.

Unlike the other nights, I had to find a different way out of the castle; the Carrows are on patrol tonight. I almost ran into one of them, but stopped a second before the collision; luckily, I was able to slink back into the shadows with the help of my ninja suit. I eventually found a way out and was now able to breathe in the fresh air. I stood facing the forest, its dark trees moved ominously in the wind. The whispers in the waving branches beckoned me towards them. I did the one thing that I shouldn't, I let them. I walked straight into the forest. The voices in my head started screaming louder warning me to turn back now, but that just made me shake them out. I was tired of people telling me what I can't do and what I have to do. The further in I went, the thicker the trees became and the less the dim crescent moon shone through the branches. My feet danced on the leaf covered ground, over and on roots, twisting to miss the branches from overhead.

A laugh escaped my lips as my game continued, but I stopped when the chime faded and left me in complete silence. I squinted in the darkness, but all around me was black. Out of all the places I could have gotten lost, I had to lose myself in the Forbidden Forest. I pulled out my wand and lit the tip, but it did nothing but show me the extent of the dark forest and how far I had come. A glimmer a white broke the blackness. From this distance I couldn't tell what it was, but I could see the odd way it was moving. I moved towards it cautiously, hiding behind trees every now and then, just to be sure. The creature moved slower and eventually came to a stop. I peered through some branches, so I could remain hidden and have a glimpse at what the animal could be. With a snap, the branch I was leaning against broke and I fell to the ground. I pulled myself off from the ground stopping when I felt something cool on my fingers. A thick silver liquid covered my fingers, slowly dripping down my skin. My fingers began to tremble as I saw a trail of silver dots along the forest floor, each bigger than the last. I now understood it was blood. I quickly followed the trail easily finding the wounded creature. My breath caught as the wounded unicorn locked eyes with me. It looked pained and laid his head back down on the ground on which she lay. Right away, I saw the huge gash in its front leg, silvery blood dripping into a pool on the forest ground. Slowly, I knelt beside the unicorn. I gently placed a hand near the wound telling her that I would try to help; I put the other on her face when it flinched.

I looked down at the wound and I bit my lip. What could I do? I was no vet, for all I know I could seriously injure her. But on the other hand if I did nothing, she would be an easy target for predators. I hummed to her, trying to sooth her as best as possible. There was only one thing I could do, save her from at least bleeding to death. I had to wrap it with something but what? I couldn't rip my ninja suit; Narcissa would've made sure to make it out of some kind of magic material. I pulled off my boots, followed by my knee high socks.

"I'm sorry that these socks don't really match your horn." The unicorn looked at me as if saying 'Can you just on with it'. At first, I thought just to pull the sock on, but decided against it. As carefully as I could, I wrapped it around its leg, pulling it tight to stop the blood flow. I held both of the makeshift bandages in place, my hands now covered in silver. The socks were too bulky to tie together; I needed something so I could have my hands back. Still holding on to the whimpering unicorn's leg with one hand, I reached to my neck and fumbled with my collar. Regrettably, I pulled at my necklace, my fingers still covered in blood made it more difficult to undo the knot. Finally the black ribbon came loose, Draco's heavy ring weighed it down, and I was able it off. I place the ring on my thumb, the only finger big enough to fit and wrapped the ribbon tightly around the socks. The unicorn flinched as I pulled the band tight into a double knot. "Shh," I patted the unicorn's neck and tied the ribbon with a bow. "I'm all done." I sat back on my heels and smiled, as I watched in amazement the unicorn rolling back up to a stand. She gingerly put weight on her injured leg, testing out my work. She walked with a small limp and she won't be running for a while, but I think I did a pretty good job. I was almost knocked over when the unicorn muzzled me in thanks. It neighed happily and shook her mane. A single hair fell from her mane and into my hands, and before I could do anything, the unicorn pointed her horn at it. In fear that I might get stabbed, I stayed perfectly still, unsure of what she was doing. A tiny flash of light came from the tip of her horn and in place of the hair was now a silver ribbon, the same colour of her mane and shone as brightly in the moonlight.

"Thanks." I whispered and the unicorn walked back into the forest. I threaded my ribbon through Draco's ring and tied it back around my neck. Thankful that at least I won't lose this memento by walking. Once I looked up, all the good feelings inside me vanished. I was once again alone and lost in the dark forest. "You could've at least pointed which way back to the castle!" I yelled at the unicorn, not feeling sorry for it anymore. Then I heard a twig snap. I turned to the sound but saw nothing. Another break and then another, coming from different sides: I was surrounded. No wonder the unicorn left suddenly. I picked up my wand off the ground and raised the lit end up to eye height. Out of the darkness of the trees came a horse, no, a horse with the body of a man. Eventually there were enough to form a wide circle around me, they were centaurs. One of them, obviously the leader, stepped forward.

"Students of the school are not permitted in the forest, especially at night." His deep voice melded into the wind and seemed as if it was the earth speaking itself.

"I haven't really been one for rules." My mouth answered. Looks were exchanged and murmurs, all because I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. "But my feet just carried me in here." I continued, telling basically the whole reason before they decided what to do with me.

"The stars have told us about you Tatiana Riddle, but you have more than one destiny about you." Once the leader centaur spoke everyone fell silent.

"I'm sorry, but my name is actually Tatiana Nadira." I blurted out on his mistake. His eyes never wandered from me, making me feel as if I might spontaneous combust.

"The stars do not lie and it's because of them that we should not allow you to live." I stood in shock. They were going to kill me? What did I do? "But as I said, you have more than one destiny laid before you. And we all witnessed your kindness to the unicorn and have decided to let you live." I smartly didn't say anything, but the sarcasm still pricked at me to open my mouth to let it out. The head centaur bent so his face was level to mine. "Be warned Tatiana Riddle, we might not be as generous if you should become lost inside our woods again." I nodded, my eyes sore, but I refused to blink or even look away as I held his gaze.

I was escorted back to castle by a female centaur, Wendraz, the wife of the chief. The light of my wand was pointed towards the ground, and I watched my feet carefully not to trip over any roots and effectively fall on my face. I could tell without looking that she was keeping a very close eye on me, making sure that I didn't try anything against her. Not that I would; she was my only ticket out of here. My lips were locked tight, there was still a chance that she would bring me back and kill me.

"The castle is that way." The centaur pointed her long fingers towards side of the forest where the trees began to thin. In the distant, I could see flecks of yellow lights from the torches. I looked up at her—you can't be serious. She held her unemotional gaze, apparently completely serious. "I will go no farther. And Tatiana," her stern voice calmed and became soft "You wish to know who you are, but there are those who will cloud your mind. Trust your heart, it will show you the truth." She took one more look at me, and galloped back into the forest. I stared at her incredulously. While she spoke, she looked up at the stars; a milky white haze flooded her eyes. I had no idea what to think of it. Was it my future or just some general advice? I gave up trying to answer and picked my way back to the castle.

"Nox." I whispered when the castle came into view. There was just enough light to illuminate a clear path and I didn't want my location to be that easily seen. The stars shone bright through the bare canopy of the trees, and I could finally feel fatigue washing over me. The moon was low in the west, meaning that I had once again lost sleep. Or even the time for sleep. I felt something wrap around my forearm, pulling me to a stop. I flinched, shocked that I had been caught. I quickly spun around and ripped my arm out of their grasp. I raised my lit wand; not knowing how that happened, and pointed it straight into my captor's face.

"What the hell Tatiana?" Blaise shouted and I lowered my wand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to calm my startled heart.

"I followed you. What are you doing outside, in the middle of the night in the Forbidden Forest?" He stressed the last two words, and I could tell that he was going to kill me.

"I don't usually go into the forest; I had to take a different way out of the castle and just sort of ended up there."

"You've been out here more than once?" Blaise's voice was dangerous. I realised my mistake too late.

"No." I elongated the 'o' longer than I should've making me sound more guilty. Hell, I was guilty. He grabbed me by the arm and towed me behind him back to the castle.

"Break anymore rules, and I'll tell Snape what you have been doing." It was just as bad as Ralph tattling on me to mom. "You can't keep doing this, do you know..." He was cut off by nearby footsteps. We both wore soft sole shoes and made no noise on the cobble stone floor of the courtyard. We both froze; a shadow was walking quickly this way. Blaise pushed me and whispered "Hide." I ran to the nearest wall, desperately looking for a place to hide. There was nothing, Blaise should've pushed me the other way; I could slink back into the forest for cover. Unless I wanted to get caught, I would have to find somewhere to hide and fast.

"What do we have here?" A male voice asked not looking for an answer. I froze again thinking that I was caught. I turned, but Carrow wasn't looking at me. "A student out of bed?" I looked up and found my hiding place; the roof of the entrance that stuck out from the main building was enough for me to hide. I closed my eyes and apparated to the roof. I nimbly landed on the roof, backed up against the wall in the shadows sitting back on my haunches. Blaise still didn't answer; I could tell that he was pretending to be sleep-walking. Carrow walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder hard angry that he was being ignored. Blaise acted brilliantly, complete shock masked his face making me believe that he really was sleeping walking. "I do believe that it is past curfew." Carrow said through his teeth.

"What am I doing here?" Blaise asked bewildered, looking around. Briefly, he caught my eye and gave me a look. I saw what he meant, get out of here as soon as you can and don't get caught. Suddenly, I realised that I could apparated out of here. Now that I think about, I could've apparated out of the forest. I really need to start thinking more like I belong here, and I apparated to my room. I kicked off my shoes and crashed on my bed. I fell asleep immediately, knowing that I would have to deal with Blaise tomorrow.

The blaring alarm hardly woke me. If I could only turn it off without moving, I would be able to drift back to sleep instantly. The alarm was constant and eventually I rolled off my bed. My eyelids were still heavy, the cost of little sleep I suppose. Groggily, I changed into my uniform not looking forward to today's classes. What did I have Fridays? Herbology right after breakfast, followed by double Potions, at least I won't have the teachers' full attention until after lunch. Hopefully by then I will be fully awake, because I know Snape won't give me any sympathy not to mention we are dueling today. Holy crap! I have to duel Snape! The scary thought zapped me awake. That's it I was doomed.

"I got detention because of you!" Blaise grumbled during Herbology. "And now I'm not allowed to go to Hogsmead." In his frustration, he accidently pulled the plant out of the ground and it immediately stopped moving: not at all what was supposed to happen. As instructed at the beginning of the year, I simply took notes, trying my best not to get my skin ripped off by these killer plants.

"Then why don't at lunch you duel me." I said casually, like this would solve his problems.

"How will this help me get out of detention?" Blaise asked a bit too loudly and received a glare from Professor Sprout.

"It doesn't, but you can help me practice and at the same time release some of that anger." I whispered.

"You don't even know how to duel."

"That's why I need to practice, I'm dueling Snape after lunch and I don't want to accidently kill him."

"So you want to practice on me?" Blaise asked loudly and this time five points were taken from Slytherin. "Not a chance Tat, I just wish I could be there when Snape knocks you on your ass." From the look in his eye, I could tell he was having way too much fun imagining it.

Potions went by uneventfully. A whole two hours of waiting for my potion to boil. Hopefully, Slughorn will give me harder potions to make soon, as I was perfecting these ones quickly. I ate my lunch quickly, and found a bathroom to change into some pants. I figured if I was going to be blown off my feet by the Headmaster; it would be wise not to wear a short skirt. I also pulled my black boots back on without socks; I was too sleepy this morning to find my second pair and tied my hair in a tight pony tail. I bit my lip, nervous of what would come. Time to find out I suppose, and I ran out of the bathroom to my classroom. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll make it there early so I can practice a few spells. I don't know whether to be more worried about my own safety or Snape's.

Snape walked in seconds after the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. My nerves rose to an even higher level as he told me to bring only my wand and follow him. He led me in silence, deeper into the castle. As long as he didn't expect me to find my own way back, I should be fine: well it all depends on what state I am when this is over. Snape stopped so abruptly that I nearly crashed into him. To avoid a collision I jumped to the side nearly falling flat on my face. Snape took out his wand and wordlessly cast a spell on the hallway that we had just come. He then opened a door and I followed him inside. The room was long with a high ceiling, windows lined the wall lighting the interior with grey light. It was what was centered in the middle of the room that really caught my attention; a long raised stage ran almost the length of the room, the top blue, with phases of the moon along the middle.

"Is that what we're dueling on?" I asked hoping for any other answer but yes. It was made of wood and nowhere close to the soft mats lining every inch that I had imagined.

"Yes."

"But I could fall off!" Now I was really not looking forward to it.

"Not if you learnt the spells correctly." He said plainly, as if it was the easiest thing world. He walked to the far end and smoothly floated up the steps. Mirroring him I stepped up onto the stage.

"In a traditional duel, the two opponents will walk to the center of the stage," He began walking towards me and I did the same. "But in the duels that you will be doing there will be no time for pleasantries." We both stopped at the edge of the full moon. He sounded completely certain that I would have a real duel sometime. He held his wand in front of his face, I hesitated for a second, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was waiting patiently for me to do the same. "Then we bow." I felt stiff and awkward doing it but didn't say anything. I counted my steps on the way back to the starting point; I felt a lot like a cowboy taking ten paces before turning to shoot. I stopped after six steps, quickly taking a glance back at Snape, we were about the same distance apart from the middle, it made sense I guess, if I'm blown backwards, I would probably want something to land on other than the stone floor. I took one last deep breath and turned to face him.

"On the count of three we will start." I bit my lip. My hand began to sweat and I was afraid I was going to lose grip of my wand. "One," I racked my brain trying to remember at least one spell but my mind came up in a blank. "Two," Snape was already poised and ready. I'm dead, it's official. "Three." A jet of white light flashed aiming straight for me; obviously he wasn't taking it easy on me. At the last moment, I twisted out of the way of the spell, just barely dodging it. I stood back and faced Snape. I received no impressed look from him; instead he flicked his wand again and another flash of light flew straight at me. I dodged this one just like the last, but this time Snape kept firing spells at me.

"Stop dodging!" A frustrated Snape yelled at me from across the dueling platform.

"I don't want to get hit!" I yelled back breathlessly. Secretly, I was having the time of my life, but I didn't let it show on my face. It feels good to know that my ninja skills are paying off. That and I have always been good at dodge-ball and was often the last one standing.

"You won't if you use a defensive spell to block and take out your opponent before they kill you." If someone was going to kill me, I would probably stand a better chance dodging the spells or just Disapparating. "We'll try again, this time block my spells with '_Protego'." _ I nodded my head in understanding. Really I wanted to say 'Thanks for giving me useful instructions this time.' But I held my sarcastic tongue. Again he raised his wand and a spell shot at me.

This time I was ready, I held my ground mentally calculating the time when the spell would hit me. Just before it hit I waved my wand in a diagonal and shouted "_Protego!"_ A shield formed, and Snape's spell dissolved against it. I did it! My mistake was when I expected praise from the emotionless Headmaster. Another spell shot at me, but this time I was too late to block or dodge it; the spell half said before I was blown backwards. I don't know what spell he used, but I sent me tumbling in the air. I crashed to the ground, somersaulting over backwards only managing to stop rolling by landing in a cat-like crouch.

Before I could even think; my feet picked myself up and a few steps forwards. Instinctively, I raised my wand and without even speaking; spells shot out of my wand in rapid succession. The man in the black robes, worked feverishly to deflect them, but I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he grow tired from my ever increasing speed. There was a panicked look in his eyes as he realised that I would win this battle and there was nothing he could do to stop me. Something made of glass shattered at my feet, but I didn't let it distract me. Except a column of smoke clouded my vision and that's when a jet of scarlet light hit me square in the chest. Instantly, I saw black and I felt myself falling backwards and into nothingness.

Every inch of my body ached. My head began to swirl and my eyes fluttered open. Hazily my vision refocused and so did the rest of my senses. I gagged when I smelt a rancid odour. Seeing that I was now fully awake Snape took the vial from under my nose, stoppered it and placed it back in his robes all with one hand. His other remained strong holding up my head and with it he helped me up to a sitting position. I looked around, the room was in ruins. Chunks of rocks had been blasted out of the walls and scattered the floor, every single window shattered. Guilt rose up in my throat, I did this. More important I didn't stop, no, I couldn't, and I wasn't even in control.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked Snape, hugging my knees into my chest. I won't deny it, I am scared. Scared of what I could actually do and mostly I was scared that it might happen again. Snape's hesitation to answer didn't help.

"You were placed in Slytherin for more than just being a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. From that ancient blood line, you have powers that only some can imagine." Questioning him with a single look, he had yet to answer my question, he continued. "I can only guess, but I believe that you have a high self-preservation, triggered on anger."

"So basically you're blaming it on the things that I am forbidden to know about including my father." When in doubt blame it on the unknown. Snape gave me a look of warning, and I knew that it was, because I am not even supposed to think about it. Really, I know I have a male parentally figure because I didn't just appear into the world.

We didn't duel after we cleaned the room. I was glad because I no longer trusted myself. We walked in silence after Snape had asked me what spells I had used. It took me a few steps to remember, I don't think I used any spells. I know I didn't say anything out loud because Snape would've at least heard them and I certainly don't remember thinking about specific spells. After a worried look; that quickly returned to the emotionless mask he always wears, he said nothing. Great, just when I thought I couldn't be any farther away from being normal.

"Professor Snape?" I asked sweetly, I knew that using this tone of voice could always get me what I wanted. "Since you know that I am perfectly capable at handling myself, would it be at all possible to let me go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" I added a twinkling smile and waited for his answer.

**Authors' Note: What could this be? A darker side to Tatiana? Only one way to find out, REVIEW! We are so excited about next chapter you have no idea. We were going to put something else in this chapter but decided against it because we past our normal chapter length. Like always ideas are welcome and we would really love to know what your favorite part is. Truthfully I don't know if you guys can see the story like we can because there is only so much we can put into words. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will make the next chapter come that much sooner. **

**Love, C&M**


	7. Name Your Price

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! I have a confession to make... I actually had this chapter finished for a few days now. I know, I'm horrible but I just didn't feel motivated enough to post it. So this chapter is for all of those who did review each one made me smiling for days and are the reason that I'm posting it and for our little sister cause we used her name. This chapter is by far Catherine and I's favorite, and I know we've said that before but this one takes the whole cake. Want to know why? Well you'll just have to read. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 7

Name Your Price

"No, absolutely not, I forbid it!"

"Come on Blaise, Snape already gave me permission. Besides, he has already planned for any eventuality." There was no way he could stop me once he was in detention. I didn't even plan on telling him, it sort of slipped out accidently. With Snape it was easy, Blaise on the other hand has started to build up immunity to my puppy dog face, that or he knows not to look at me when I do it. Blaise was blocking the exit of the common room now, refusing to let me pass. We were the last ones in the common room—anymore stalling, and I would miss the carriages.

"I'll take her." Turning around, I found Sheppard standing behind us. He was dressed warmly for the cold October air. Blaise hesitated a second and Sheppard took advantage of it. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her." He said with a smile.

"It's not that I don't trust you; it's that I don't trust her."

"Technically, I won't be going as myself." I interjected; the vial of Polyjuice potion in my jeans pocket was ready to be drunk just as soon as I get past Blaise.

"And since when are you on her side?"

"You took her off of my Quiddicth team Blaise, you owe me." Sheppard grabbed my arm and shoved past a flabbergasted Blaise, and before he could stop us, we ran full blast down the hall.

"Hold on a second." I came to a full stop and it took Sheppard a few steps before he realised that I was no longer beside him. I fished the vial out of my pocket. Snape said that the potion would last one hour, so he gave me enough for two. I took off the lid, and immediately, I wished I hadn't. The smell was horrible and it made me gag—making me think twice about having to drink it.

"What's that?" Sheppard asked curiously looking at the blue grey liquid.

"I hope you don't mind going with someone else." Immediately, I saw the disappointment in his eyes, so I quickly continued, "Snape says, I am only allowed to go to Hogsmead, if I use a Polyjuice potion. I have two hours before I have to apparate back to the castle." I explained and understanding what I meant, dawned in his face. I downed half the potion, trying my best not to taste it. Immediately, my insides felt like writhing snakes which led to a burning sensation that spread through my whole body. My hands looked as if they were bubbling hot wax, and I closed my eyes hoping the nausea would ease. The feeling finally past, and I opened my eyes.

"What do you think?" I smiled up at Sheppard, suddenly not liking how short I felt.

"I still like the real Tatiana better." So do I, I thought.

The girl I had transformed into was pretty, but in a way that I wouldn't stand out. Luckily, I was seventeen and didn't need to sign in or give my name before entering the carriages. There were hardly any students waiting to go, and according to Sheppard it was really unusual. A big majority of them belonged in Slytherin, having seen their faces in the common room. Somehow, we managed to grab our own carriage, mostly by Sheppard pushing other students out if they tried to get in. If they complained they stopped after seeing him, perks of being a seventh year and Quiddicth captain I guess.

"How do you plan to get back to the castle again?" We had been silent for most of the trip and he startled me out of my thoughts.

"I'll just apparate back." I said casually, returning my gaze to the window.

"You can't apparate into Hogwarts. The school is protected and I know you're new here, but there are some things you can't do with magic." Again, what is with people telling me what I can't do, not that he was saying it directly to me. A little annoyed, I tore my gaze away from the window.

"I can. That's how I got into Hogwarts the first time. I don't know how, but I can. It's like I a glitch in the system." It's a good thing we arrived because I really didn't want to talk about how abnormal I am. Hogsmead wasn't how Blaise had described it last year; half of the buildings were closed down and in ruins just like Diagon Ally. As long as I could find a costume store, I won't complain.

Sheppard gave me the tour of the village, probably would've been longer if it wasn't half destroyed. Firstly, he took me for Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks; inside, I kept my hood of my cloak up, hiding my face in the cowl. Even in my disguise, I felt eyes on me, most of them from dodgy and suspicious looking people. And I sank even further, hoping that the Snatchers at the bar wouldn't come to check on students. Warmed-up on Butterbeer, he led me to the Shrieking Shack; it surprised me to know that this run-down building always looked like this. It looked better than some of the buildings in town, in fact. I had to drink the last of my Polyjuice Potion, and I hoped it told Sheppard that I didn't have all day. Next he took me to Honeydukes for a quick stop, and it took a lot of restraint not to buy everything in the store because they looked so delicious. I resisted against the temptation and only bought a small bag of candy.

My time was running up, and I knew I only had about fifteen minutes left; Honeydukes took a lot longer than I had thought. The costumes I knew would fit perfectly, so I wouldn't have to waste time trying it on. Pirates, zombie, medieval, centaurs, French maids, and more that Blaise would like to see me wearing, but nothing to worthy enough for payback.

"How about this?" Sheppard pulled out a pair of costumes, one girl and one boy.

"Perfect." I smiled evilly, absolutely perfect.

I put my money on the counter to pay for the costumes, when I noticed I was out of time. I quickly pulled my hood over my head, so no one would see me change back to normal.

"We have to go now." I whispered to Sheppard as he paid for his. It took a second for him to remember that I was actually someone else. Once he saw my real face hidden in the deep cowl, he quickly grabbed his costume with one hand, grabbed my hand with the other and pushed people out of our way. We kept running until we were in the alley behind the building. A gust of wind blew my hood off, but there was no one around to see me, and I didn't have any hands to hold it there against the bitter wind. I shifted my shopping bag onto my arm and grabbed both of Sheppard's hands and closed my eyes getting ready to apparate. I was ready, but something stopped me for a second. I felt a pair of eyes on me. My mistake was opening my eyes while apparating. Standing at a few steps away, was the last person I thought I would ever see; part of me thought I would never see him again. All I saw was the shocked face of Draco Malfoy, before I was sucked out of Hogsmead.

I bolted to my room. This is all so messed up. All of the air seems to be sucked out of my lungs, making my chest feel completely hollow. I flopped down on my bed with the tortured look of Draco's eyes burned in my mind. In that one second, I felt like my world stopped spinning. I should've waited a second before apparating, then I would've... I don't even know what I would've done. He saw me holding hands with Sheppard, add that to my fast get away will only equal up to one thing. Knowing him, he'll think that I've moved on, that I've completely forgotten him, that Sheppard and I are now involved. And how can I be so stupid: Sheppard has been hitting on me the whole time, because he likes me. And now there is no way to tell him the truth. Where is the magic redo button where you need it? I slammed a pillow over my face, seeing if that would help erase this day. Maybe if I asked Snape how to get rid of memories like he did for my dreams to save me from the agony, but I doubt that could get rid of this awful misery that I'm feeling.

"You've got to be kidding me Tatiana!" Blaise shouted from the other side of the door of his room. I didn't hide my inner joy that came with Blaise finding out what I bought for him to wear. That'll teach him not to mess with me in the future.

"What did you say last year? This was the only one left, or was it, I liked mine and yours was the one that matched?" He didn't really have a choice of not coming out, seeing as which he'd be letting me out of his sight. What are we dressed as this year? Well, I quite enjoy being a fairy. My favorite part has to been the wings, they looked as if they are actually made up of fairy dust and I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't. They flapped as if ready to take off. Too bad they didn't actually make me fly; I already tried unsuccessfully. The dress was short, blue and green petal shaped layers of the skirt sparkled by itself. The backless halter top part of the dress, the wings looked as if they sprouted out of my skin. The neck-line hung in a low V-neck, but dark blue ribbons tied many time around my ribs and stomach holding it tightly in place tying at the back like a corset. I played with my hair, which was in a spiky bun with green, blue and silver beads, while I waited for Blaise to come out.

I tried my best not to laugh when a prince costumed Sheppard pushed Blaise out of their room. He glared at me, but it wasn't intimidating coming from the blue and green winged fairy that stood in front of me. I smiled sweetly at him; he said nothing knowing that I won. I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me as skipped down the hall in my dark blue ballet flats.

People started mingling, girls giggling and admiring their friend's costumes. The bright decorations and costumes made it feel like we were in a totally different world than the one upstairs—totally unaffected by the dark cloud that's been cast over the school. We sat in a far corner; Blaise chose it, so he could be partially hidden.

"Who did you bring?" Blaise asked Sheppard, the silence finally broken.

"Actually, I thought about bringing you." Sheppard smiled sheepishly at me. Internally, I cringed, remembering the awful feeling again. "But I heard that you were bringing Blaise, so I had to ask someone else." Just then a girl, a second year in a pink princess costumes walked over and hugged Sheppard and sat down next to him. Her light brown hair hung in long loose ringlets, making her blond highlights shine like gold. "This is my little sister Katie." He draped an arm around Katie. She smiled warmly at her loving big brother and my heart sank. I blinked rapidly trying to stop my eyes from misting; Ralph used to do that to me. Blaise silently squeezed my hand knowingly. Sheppard introduced us, and I saw a glint of recognition in her eyes when he said my name.

"Tatiana, will you come to the bathroom with me?" She asked sweetly grabbing one of my hands. "I heard that one girl went to the bathroom by herself, and she DIED!" I laughed to myself at her mock horrified expression, and pushed myself off the couch and followed Katie. Little did the boys know that the bathroom excuse was just so we could talk alone.

"So you're the girl that Rene has a huge crush on!" She squealed as soon as we entered the bathroom. The other girls stared at us, as if we interrupted the prestige art of powdering their noses. Katie ignored them, but she did lower her volume, "He has good taste; you're really pretty."

"Thanks. Wait who's Rene?"

"Duh, my brother!"

"Sheppard's first name is Rene?" Oh, I could have so much fun with this.

"Your first name is Rene?" Both boys turned around at the sound of my voice when we returned. Sheppard glared at his little sister. Katie smile innocently back at him.

"What else did you tell her?" He asked, eyeing her angrily.

"Nothing much." She winked at me. "Come and dance with me, please?" She pleaded to her brother. Sighing, he gave in giving me one last smile before escorting her to the dance floor.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sheppard had a crush on me?" I accused Blaise.

"I thought you knew!" I raised an eyebrow at him; he knew the real reason why I was asking this question. "Fine! I thought he would be able to take your mind off Draco. He's much safer, I might add."

"You're just going to have to find a way to tell him that I taken... sort of." Before he could protest, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor. It was more out of punishment for Blaise, because dancing with him isn't that fun, seeing as he still steps on my feet most of the time. Good thing he is wearing soft soled shoes. "I hope you have been practicing."

"I hate you Tatiana." I smiled at him sweetly. There was no chance he wouldn't give in to my wishes this time.

A few minutes later, Sheppard appeared behind Blaise and tapped him on his shoulder, stopping us from dancing, if you can call swaying side to side dancing.

"Can I cut in?" He asked nicely. I gave Blaise a hasty look telling him that I didn't want to dance with him. That would just lead him on further.

"Of course." Blaise gave me an evil grin, this was payback. Thanks Blaise, some friend you are. He left the dance floor as fast as he could, leaving me alone with Sheppard. He bowed deeply like a proper prince should, and I tried not to let the giddy feeling cloud my sense of reasoning.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand and I hesitated. Off the dance floor, standing in my line of sight was Katie with a hopeful sparkle in her eye. I quickly smiled and took Sheppard's hand; there was no way I could say no to her. I planned to avoid both of them for a long while after, maybe that will help ease the disappointment. Sheppard led me in a slow dance; he wasn't terrible as Blaise, and he was nimble and sure footed, but he wasn't in tune with the music.

"Where's your sister?" Stopping him from thinking it would be an intimate silence.

"With her friends." He said plainly. Under his hand on my back, felt warm—not the comfortable one either, the hot sweaty one. He looked nowhere but my eyes, nicer than what most boys look at, but he never took a break. I tried not to lock eyes with him; that way I would be stuck. Instead, I looked causally around, pretending to admire the decorations. As a last resort, I ended up staring down at our feet trying to make myself look like a terrible dancer. Turns out to be the worst idea, I accidently ended up stumbling over my own feet, and Sheppard caught me and held me up with his strong arms. It might have been looked like I did it on purpose, so we could dance closer.

"Don't worry you can step on my feet, I'll hold you up." I smiled gratefully at him, screaming on the inside. I knew it would be too easy to get rid of him and the ideas how flooded my brain like a raging river. Every single one of them ended up hurting him, and I couldn't do that not to him. He has been so nice, which makes it so much harder, not to mention I would be hurting his sister just as much. I know if someone had broken, ripped and stomped on Ralph's heart, I would be there in seconds to introduce the girl's face with my fist. And no matter how cute Katie looks as a princess, there is a Slytherin in her and I don't want to let it out.

Maybe I should go and get some punch, take a break from dancing. By this time, it might be spiked and it might help me get through this evening. I felt Sheppard's hand tighten and we came to an abrupt stop. Someone dressed completely in black, including the entire face stood behind Sheppard.

"Can I have this dance Princess?" His voice was soft, it was hard to tell his intentions with no facial expressions, but he did provide me with the escape I needed. I nodded and quickly thanked Sheppard for the dance. Free for a second, I rubbed my hands on the back of my skirt, wiping away the sweat caused from anxiety, before switching arms. I saw Sheppard's sad look before I turned my focus to the ninja holding me.

"Actually I'm not dressed as a princess. Maybe if you took off your mask you'd be able to see better." He wasn't really wearing a mask, rather a visor hiding his eyes and a scarf hiding everything from the eyes down, so there was absolutely nothing identifiable.

"I hope you're not too disappointed that I took you away from your date." His voice was familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

"Oh no, he wasn't my date. I came here with my friend Blaise, the grim-looking fairy you see in the corner over there." He spun me around gracefully to see who I was talking about.

"You've out-done yourself this time Tatiana." I could hear the smile in his voice, but that that's not what intrigued me. He sounded completely at ease saying it; as if he's known me for a while and this is normal behavior for me. I eyed him suspiciously, he'd made a mistake, and I was that much closer to figuring out who he was.

"Actually, I should thank you for interrupting." I continued casually. "Sheppard is a nice guy, but I'm kind of already taken." He tensed but never relaxed. We stopped dancing and he took a step away.

"Thank you for the dance, but I feel like I have wasted enough of your time." He said courtly. Gently, he took my hand in one of his, taking off half of his mask with the other and bowed to kiss my hand. A flash of emerald green and silver caught my eye. Around his wrist was a ribbon tied onto a silver bracelet. He stood up and gave me a sad smile before turning to leave. It clicked. The silver bracelet, the familiar voice even though it wasn't his and those lips I knew.

"Wait!" I called out to him through the crowd. He stopped and turned towards me. I ran and threw my arms around him and crashed my lips to his. I felt him melt against me wrapping his arms around my waist holding me tight against him. With a secure hold, I disapparated from the party; pulling the man in the mask with me.

He broke off the kiss, then suddenly jumped back, noticing his surroundings. "What happened? Where the hell am I?"

"I can apparate In Hogwarts. Can you? I mean how else did you get here?" We stood by the black lake; there would be no where he could go that I couldn't follow.

"What are you talking about?" In his hesitation, he dropped the fake voice he was using.

"I know who you are Draco." He stood there, speechless. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You can't pull the same charade on me twice and think it would work." Before he could think up some way to say I'm wrong. "Do you think I go around kissing boys? I mean who would want to kiss me?" That seemed to snap his out of it.

"Let me think, every male on this planet!" I cringed, it was a bad question. Wait, was he rating my kissing abilities?

"Ok, let me rephrase that, who would I like kissing back?"

"Sheppard maybe." He shot back. I took a step towards him and pulled off the rest of his mask. His blond hair shone under the moonlight, but his silver eyes staring at the ground, looked pained as if a scar had just been reopened.

"I told you, I was already taken." I smiled tenderly, brushing his hair to the side and he looked up and into my eyes. A twinkle of hope came back into his silver orbs and he pulled me tight against his chest, in a hug. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I could breathe. I held on to him tight, fearing that this was all just a dream and I didn't want it to end. A cold tear ran down my check almost freezing into ice with the bitter cold. I rested my head against his shoulder, holding him closer because I was stupid enough to forget that it close to freezing outside. A black material shimmered under his costume and I recognised it immediately.

"You're wearing your ninja costume." It wasn't a question.

"That's what I'm dressed as..."

"No, I mean the spandex one that I gave you." He smiled guiltily down at it.

"Give me your other top then. Because if you haven't realised, it's freezing and I'm wearing considerably less than you." He handed it over and I put it on backwards tying it at the back because my wings wouldn't fit otherwise. The material was soft and warm from his body heat and my bare arms thanked me. We sat down against the tree and I curled up against him, leaning my head against his chest. I closed my eyes, Draco's heartbeat calming me—I had to fight to stay awake.

"So, what did you volunteer for?" I smiled up at him. I remembered my last dream; there really was nothing to it, so I didn't bother telling Snape about it and it was the only time I had seen Draco, other than right now of course.

"Volunteered for what?" He furrowed his brow.

"Don't ask, it's a long story, but I had a dream seeing you asking permission from your boss and you followed a bunch of Snatchers." I really didn't want him to press me further, truthfully that's all that I knew. Draco looked a little confused, but as for my wish, he didn't ask.

"Actually, I'm supposed to be looking for you." I sat up, suddenly stricken with fear. I looked at him wondering if he was actually going to bring me in.

"And what would you do when you find me? You should've looked here first, might've saved you the trouble."

"You're just jumping to conclusions again. I was in charge of the Snatchers who are looking for you; we are to make sure that you are in fact staying at school or bring you in if you weren't. I volunteered just to make sure that never happens. If I had found any sign of you, I would've led them as far away from you as possible. It's the truth, I promise." I saw the ferocity burning in his eyes. He was telling the truth. I lay back down against his chest, the ease I felt before was gone. This couldn't last, after this if he ever saw me again, he would probably be hunting me. "You know Blaise is going to kill you for putting him in a fairy costume." Draco tried to lighten the mood, but I could tell he was just putting off leaving.

"Well that'll be the most fun I'll have all year, not like there's actually anything he can do. Because of him and Snape, I have no freedom and basically no sense of who I am." Draco pushed the hair out of my eyes, trying to see if I was kidding. "Snape takes out my memories that have anything to do with, well I don't even know because of him."

"Apparently, you rival me at Quiddicth." I laughed half-heartedly, as he changed the subject once again.

"We'll have to see who is better."

"Some day." He mused. I shivered: Draco took his arm back and there was now a cold longing for his arm to hold me again. Squinting in the dark, he checked his watch and a miserable look flashed across his face. He had to leave. Before he could, I pressed my lips against his. It was sweet, but not long after he stood up and I sank to my knees on the icy ground.

"I'm sorry I have to go, Snape told me I h..."

"Snape let you come?" I cut him off. Draco smiled and kissed my head. Forcing himself to move, Draco ripped his eyes off me; as if turning his back on me was the hardest thing in the world. He ran into the night, I closed my eyes and looked away. I felt the tears streaming down my face, but I knew that if I opened them I wouldn't be able to stop myself from chasing after him. "Next time you'd better not say goodbye." I whispered to the darkness where I had last seen Draco. I wrapped my arms around me, all of the warmth felt like it left my body. I disapparated back into the school: straight into the girls' bathroom. I came unnoticed by the other girls who were crying in a small group; obviously, I wasn't the only one with boy troubles tonight. I did my best to erase the fact that I had been crying, but there was nothing I could do to hide the sorrow in my eyes. I untied Draco's black Gi and folded it over my arm. Exhaustion washed over me and I pushed the door open, I want nothing more than to curl up in my bed. By accident I ran into a girl coming into the bathroom, her eyes threatened tears.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled and kept walking.

"Tatiana?" I turned around and the girl I had nearly run over was Katie. "Where have you've been, I've been looking everywhere for you and so has Sheppard." She was on the edge of tears.

"Shh, it's alright." I soothed trying to calm this hysterical twelve year old.

"No, it's not alright! First, I made up some excuse to go and find you, and when I couldn't, Blaise and Rene went looking for you too. But I couldn't tell Rene that you went off with some masked guy because I knew it would break his heart if he knew you were kissing the other guy, and I was going to be a bridesmaid and the main colour..." I grabbed her in a hug, trying to calm her and because I couldn't stand the hatred in her eyes. I had always wanted a little sister, but I couldn't remember why at this moment. But I could tell that she loved her brother so much, that she had done all of this just to protect him.

"I'm sorry Katie, I never meant for any of this to happen. I never wanted to hurt Sheppard or you. But it would've never have worked."

"But why?"

"I like you brother it's just that I'm in love with someone else." That's why he is so hard to let go, and I finally admitted it out loud.

"Was it the guy in the mask?" She had now calmed down enough to understand my side of the story. I nodded, biting my lip trying not to think about my mess of a life. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know Katie, I don't know."

By Monday morning we came to an agreement, she wouldn't tell Sheppard what she saw and she could think of me like a sister, as sister-in-law is not really an option at the moment. It was a win-win situation for me as I won a non-suspicious friend that is a girl and didn't break Sheppard's heart, yet. It was less awkward talking to her about my boy problems than with Blaise. He of course freaked out about me disappearing and I decided not to tell him about Draco. I kept my distance with Sheppard whenever possible, not looking forward to what will happen next. I did tell Katie that I would have to keep my distance from her as well. I figured that if there were people obsessed with my safety, means that anyone around me could get hurt. I didn't tell her the whole story, so she would just have to trust me.

I think the person who freaked out the most was Snape, not that he let it show in his face. As soon as I saw him in class after lunch, I ran and hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! This is why you're my favorite teacher." I squealed, not caring that I sounded like a crazy teenage girl at the moment. He stood motionless for a few seconds, not sure what do. He grabbed my arms and peeled me off of him, cleared his throat and when to his desk with saying anything. "Thank you so much for letting Draco in!" I was smiling so big my cheeks hurt, half because how uncomfortable Snape looked.

"He wasn't supposed to reveal himself." He smoothly kept his voice monotone.

"Well it wasn't that hard, not to mention he did the exact same thing last year." Snape had to force me to get to work, but I still smiled knowing that he was still squirming on the inside.

The heels of my shoes clicked on the stone ground, as I walked down a deserted hallway after class. Snape kept me late again and my stomach was already complaining that we were late for supper. Abruptly, I froze as something hit me in the back, sending a shock of pain jolting through my veins. It wasn't like the first times, it ws more of a tingle of sharp needles. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and held tights fists; I was determined not to give Pansy the satisfaction of a scream this time.

"Haven't you grown tired of your old tricks yet Pansy?" I said venomously, turning to face a surprised looking Pansy. Behind her stood a group of girls, obviously waiting for the show, well it'll definitely be worth their money. "Because I certainly have."

"_Crucio!" _She yelled franticly, but I simply waved my wand and blocked it.

"Don't you know any other spells? Because if you haven't noticed, they're not working on me anymore." Her nostrils flared and she fired another spell at me. This one I dodged easily. I simply smiled at her with an evil glint in my eyes and waited for her rage to boil over. Her friends cheered her on, and as I predicted, her actions became more erratic. Spell after spell shot out of her wand, but they bounced harmlessly off my shields and hit the walls surrounding me. Exhaustion began to slow her down as her spells became less rapid, and the amount of debris and destruction finally stopped. I waited for the cloud of dust to fade and chunk of stone fell from the ceiling and landed at my feet. Looking up, I saw a horror struck Pansy, I could see the perspiration on her forehead. Her mouth gaped open in disbelief as she noticed I was completely unharmed and not even panting.

"My turn." I tilted my head to the side and smiled sadistically at her. Now let's see if three weeks of dueling Snape has paid off. I shot a spell at her, letting my instincts take over. Hopefully, I would have enough restraint to keep my head. Fear spread over her face as she struggled to keep up with my ever increasing firing.

"Help me!" She screamed at her friends, but they hesitated. Obviously, they weren't too keen on fighting me. One stepped forward and added to Pansy's strength. With ease I dueled both of them, and with an extra flick of my wand, I hit her friend square in the chest knocking her backwards. Pansy looked to her friends, but none jumped in this time. It took all of my strength to stop my temper from boiling over; it would be far too easy to for me to finish her off. Even though she had tortured me several times, I knew how to finish this properly.

"What do you think Pansy?" I asked taking careful steps towards her. "Do you really think I would just stand there and take it again and again?" Her crazed look was gone and terror replaced it. She threw another spell at me, but I simply cast it to a side. "_Expelliarmus!" _Immediately, Pansy's wand flew out of her hand. Her friends didn't come to her rescue when she pleaded for help, instead they smartly took a few steps back. I walked up to a totally defenceless Pansy and look down at her, and I could've sworn she was whimpering. Not so tough are you now? The last thing she saw was the evil smile on my face grow even wider, before I rammed my fist into the side of her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell in a heap on the hard debris covered ground. "Take that bitch!" I don't normally cuss, but I made an exception for her. I looked at her horror stricken friends. "Who's next?" Without hesitation they ran, leaving an unconscious Pansy on the floor. Some friends you have, I laughed as stepped over her not bothering to look back on the destruction that I had caused.

News travel fast in Slytherin house, I don't have any connection with the other three so I had no idea if they heard. I received a few impressed looks as well as death glares from students that I past in the halls. Blaise to my surprise was impressed; he was one of the only ones who knew the reason for my hatred to Pansy. For the first time in a while I saw the fun loving Blaise from when I first met him. He was also one of the few who thought she deserved it. I didn't care anymore, the satisfying feeling that came with my fist colliding with her face stayed with me for the next two days. If Snape heard about me attacking Pansy he made no note of it, I would call it self-defense besides I could've done something even worse than a black eye. It might have been just a trick of the light but I could've sworn I saw Snape smile.

I no longer feared getting hit in the back with spells, especially from Pansy. And my reputation gave me tons of elbow room in the halls. Truth be told, I haven't seen her since and I kind of wanted to see how badly I messed up her face, not that it made a difference to her puggness. I felt as if a single ray of sunlight burst through the heavy grey mid-November clouds and warmed me to the core, nothing could bring me down.

"That's her, right there. The one that attacked me." That's the last time I think optimistically. I turned around to see Pansy pointing at me with a smug look on her face and behind her stood the two people I was to remain invisible from: the Carrows.

**Authors' Note: Oh we just wish we could see your reactions, how priceless they would be! And yes we purposely made it into a cliff hanger you know how we love these. We even added an extra thousand words to have it. I bet no one saw that coming! Halloween (I'll draw Tat's costume), Draco, Pansy getting her ass kicked. Want to know what happens next? Review and you'll find out sooner.**

**Love, C&M **


	8. I Hate Being Invisible No One Can See Me

**Authors' Note: Hey guys. Here's the story... we had this chapter all planned out, but then I started writing and with everything I had to add it just got longer and longer. So we have decided that we are actually going to cut this chapter into two instead of a super long one. This way you guys can have something to read and REVIEW while you're waiting for the next chapter! Sorry that's it's a bit shorter than the other ones (not by much though) but I still think it's pretty good. (And I know most of you will probably be saying, "no we don't mind that that chapter is really long." But to be honest we have to put certain events or even those cliff-hangers to get you hooked on our story.) Tell us what you think cause we love hearing from you we hold every review to heart and they just make our day. Please review and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but my own. **

Chapter 8

I Hate Being Invisible, No One Can See Me!

Pansy looked quite pleased with herself as she crossed her arms across her chest. Obviously, I didn't hit her hard enough. I glared at her, hoping she would take a step closer, so I could help wipe that smile off her face, along with a few brain cells. She had obviously gone to Madam Pomfrey to fix the colourful bruise, and I was sad not to get to see my handiwork.

"Are you kidding me, it was one punch!" I was going to continue, saying that the Carrows should look to their left for the real attacker. But I made the horrible mistake of confessing to being involved. They both wore black robes and similar crazed expressions in their eyes.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson, fifty points to Slytherin house for catching this troublemaker." Pansy smiled at me like she won. 'Good job Pansy you won points for our house!' I mentally cheered. The female Carrow then hissed something at Pansy and she left disappointed that she wouldn't get to see my punishment.

"Tatiana Nadira, we have been looking for you." The male Carrow said. "The Dark Lord will be please to know we found you."

"Skipping classes too." The she-Carrow said accusingly. They started circling me like hungry vultures waiting for me to give in, so they could take advantage of their weakened prey. I put my hands on my hips and gave them a half smile, confident that they had never dealt with anyone like me before. Go ahead and try.

"As I remember, our classes are mandatory for every student. And I haven't seen you once." He tried towering over me to intimidate me further but I held his gaze firmly.

"I'm not every student, in fact I'm actually a rare case where that the rules don't apply to me." I smiled sweetly at them. The male Carrow picked me up by the front of my collar raising me to his angry red face.

"Let's see what the headmaster has to think." It took all of my effort not to laugh, and they presumed that they had finally managed to intimidate me because they shared a smile. He dropped me to the floor, my ankles rolled to the side on impact. It was definitely not the best day to wear stilettos. I stumbled, but he grabbed my wrist tightly and he dragged me behind him. I tried slipping my hand out of his iron grip, but he only tightened his fingers. I gave up trying to escape his grasp, it would be bruise tomorrow and if the bones were deformed, I wouldn't be that surprised. Every kid we passed immediately moved to the closest wall as the Carrows went by and giving me pitied looks. Some even waved sadly as if I wasn't coming back. I'll have to thank her for the confidence booster.

We reached Snape's office and they threw me in. If it wasn't for years of dance training, I would've stumbled face first onto the stone floor. Snape looked up from his desk at the sound of the door.

"Alecto, Amycus, what are you doing here?" His eyes past over me and I gave him a worried smile. I knew what that look meant, I was in so much trouble.

"Miss Nadira has informed us that she is above the rules of the school, and therefore does not take the mandatory classes."

"I didn't say I was a..." I protested, but I was cut off by Amycus' hand striking my cheek. Immediately, I felt the sting and the tears welding in my eyes. I had to fight the temptation to do something crazy like strike back, but that would only make things worse.

"Silence!" Snape snapped at me, stopping me from thinking my dark thoughts of how to get back at him later. "Miss Nadira, wait outside and I will deal you later." His voice was harsh and I knew I was in trouble now. Quickly, I ran out the door, and it shut heavily behind me. I leaned against the wall and slid all the way down to the floor. I relaxed my head against the wall and shut my eyes. Snape is going to kill me! This is the one thing that every teacher has tried so hard to keep me from. And all their hard work has gone to waste. Who knows what Snape will do, not to mention I'll be receiving a huge lecture from him and practically every staff member, plus Blaise. Blaise is going to kill me! I wonder if there will be any way to keep this from him, because it will most likely be the worst punishment of all. But in truth they can't blame it entirely on me. Sure it was bound to happen sometime, but it wasn't entirely my fault. I am no coward, so what would they expect me to do? Sit down and let her torture me? Pansy just needs to know how to lose honorably. I guess I will have to take the consequences for the actions of my anger.

My long, stretched out legs blocked mostly the hallway. When the Carrows came out they would have to step over my legs to get to the stairs, and if I timed it perfectly I would trip them and they would tumble down the stairs. It's the easiest way to get rid of the two problems. I tapped my toes together impatiently and with nothing other to do, I reached in my bag and pulled out a random book. As I had guessed the door opened and both of the Carrows walked out.

"Miss Nadira, step inside my office." Snape said from the door. Maybe if I waited a few more seconds they would be close enough... "Now!" He raised his voice as if he read my mind. Reluctantly, I hauled myself off the floor brushing off dust from my robes. I could've solved many problems if you gave me a few more seconds. I gave the Carrows a whimsical look as I past, but they gave me no notice as they trudged down the stairs. Taking one last deep breath, I followed Snape in his office. I slumped in a chair knowing that it was going to be a long and painful lecture. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but Snape was trying to regain his normal emotionless mask.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear him. "I don't suppose you realise the severity of this situation?" Snape said, finally finished pacing and sat down at his desk. I figured he wouldn't accept any answer I gave him, so I kept my mouth shut. I could hear the anger lacing his smooth voice, and it wouldn't be smart to annoy him further. "You are completely irresponsible and you show no appreciation of the effort to keep you safe."

"It's not my fault!" I couldn't stand being picked on any longer.

"Is it not you who duelled with Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes but..."

"Is it not you who won by attacking her."

"Really it was one punch!"

"So excuse me Miss Nadira for asking, but how is it not your fault?"

"Look. I had no choice but to duel Pansy: it was out of self-defense. Would you just sit there patiently while she practiced the Cruciatus curse on you? I didn't think so; try doing just that since the beginning of September not able to say 'enough'! Sure the curse doesn't exactly work on me anymore, but I couldn't stop myself from just letting her get away with it again. So I duel her and won. It took all of my effort not to let my fury take a hold of me during it, but I did. You know far too well that things could've gone a lot worse, so that's why I punched her; it was the only way I knew that I wouldn't cause too much damage." Snape looked, emotionless like always, but I could see a tiny glint of amusement in his eye.

"It still does not change the fact that the Carrows have found you Tatiana." I sunk back in my chair. His voice was soft and it almost sounded like an apology, and with Snape that was good enough for me. "Even my authority has limits. And that is why you will join you fellow seventh years in Dark Arts on Monday."

"I can't take that class!" I cried in disbelief.

"I'm afraid you no longer have a choice. I was able to excuse you from Muggle Studies, so you will be able to continue your independent studies." He handed me a piece of parchment. Written in Snape's scrawl was my new schedule. I already had enough work and now I'm expected to do more? I folded my new schedule and shoved it in my pocket. I didn't care about it anyways. I pushed myself out of the chair and headed towards the door. Well I hope he doesn't expect me to try in that class, because he won't see any high marks from me for that class. An idea started forming in my mind, and a smile even crept onto my face stopping me in my tracks.

"Professor?" I slowly turned around and Snape looked up. "How important is this class, I mean do I _need_ to _excel_ in it?" I put emphasis on certain words hoping he would understand what I truly meant. I couldn't ask Snape if I could purposely fail a class, and as Headmaster he couldn't exactly tell me I was allowed to.

"In your case Miss Nadira, I would say that it isn't as important as catching up in your other studies." By his tone, I knew he understood.

"Ok, just wondering." I said with a smile turning again towards the door. My smile grew wider with each step. Carrow if you want me in your class, you're going to have to take all of me.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked Monday morning after breakfast.

"Can't two friends walk together?" I asked him innocently. I haven't told him about my run in with the Carrows, and there was no way I could keep it from him any longer. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side of the hallway, pushing down anyone in his way.

"What did you do?" Blaise eyed me suspiciously.

"Why do you assume it was something I did?" Blaise didn't believe me for one second. "Ok, it wasn't my fault, but Pansy told on me to the Carrows, so now I have to take Dark Arts class." I gave up. I was going to need Blaise's help if I was going to pull this off. "And before you say anything let me remind you it is not my fault. Let's get to class before we're late."

We took our seats at the back of the room. Blaise didn't say anything, but I knew he was dying to give me the same irresponsibility speech Snape gave me. I sunk lower in my seat after Carrow took attendance trying to become invisible. I had no idea what the lesson was about and I planned on keeping it that way. A few times I nearly drifted off into sleep, Blaise elbowed me each time. The last time was harder than he needed probably telling me how annoyed he was so I almost let out a yelp, muffling it, but not enough to avoid attention. Carrow locked eyes with me and I knew what was going to happen next. Before he could even ask me a question, in which case, I'd no doubt be caught off-guard with no answer, my hand shot straight into the air. Tongue tied for a second he dropped his questioned and pointed to me.

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly. Before he even answered I shot out of my chair and left the room, hiding my book bag in my robes. I wouldn't be going back there, not today and even Blaise knew that. He would've discreetly taken my books too, if I had forgotten them today. This now free time would just give me more time to think of new ways to get out of that class.

For the next week, I used the same excuse over and over again. A few times I just snuck out when he wasn't looking. When he refused to grant me permission, I simply acted out a bad case of cramps and blamed it loudly on PMS. This time I snuck out ten minutes into the class and I came back just five minutes before the bell rang.

"Do you really think you could get away with sneaking out of my class Miss Nadira?" Carrow said and now the whole class turned to stare at me. Well, so far I've managed to skip two and a half months worth of classes, plus all this week, so I think I can get away with it.

"I didn't want to disturb your lesson sir, so I quietly left to use the bathroom." I answered innocently.

"Does it really take forty-five minutes Miss Nadira?" At least I got my wish of wasting class time.

"Actually, it does Professor. You see the closest bathroom was full and the next closest one is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and I don't want to go in that one. So I had to find another one and then I had to wait for another girl to come to this one, because I heard that there was this one girl who went to the bathroom alone and she DIED!" Both Blaise and Sheppard had to cover their laughs because it was exactly the same excuse Katie had used on Halloween. I almost laughed myself, but I turned it into an almost sob. "And since I'm still kind of new I got lost on my way back and that's why it takes forty-five minutes to use the bathroom." As soon as I finished my explanation the bell rang. I grabbed my books and ran out the door before anyone could stop me. I would have to use my other excuses next week.

The beginning of December brought bitter winds and snowflakes that cut if you were unfortunate enough to have to walk outside. So I'm told, by a complaining Blaise who thinks it's unfair I get to miss the unified marches with the Carrows. But Professor Carrow knew better than to let me sit in the back, my next class Monday morning. I put my feet up in the empty chair beside me, getting into a more comfortable position. It wouldn't matter if he left me in the back or kept me in the front alone, he still would find it hard to keep me in this classroom. I balanced my pencil on its tip; I had to wait until tomorrow to use my other plans, so I had to stay today. He paced back and forth in front of the class room teaching about some dark spell, but all I noticed was his eyes never strayed too far from me just in case I decided to bolt for the door.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. Waking up from my daze, I noticed that everyone else was moving around and getting into partners. I looked up and found Sheppard standing beside me. Reluctantly, I stood up and gave him a half smile, agreeing reluctantly to be his partner after I couldn't see Blaise anywhere. He planned this and he is going to pay. I grabbed his arm and led him to the very back of the room. I felt his attempt to grab my hand, but I slinked out of grasp. Truthfully, I was scared what he was going to say, since I've avoided him for a month.

"What are we supposed to be doing? I haven't exactly been paying attention." I tried weakly to change whatever was on his mind.

"Why are you avoiding me Tatiana?" He said seriously, I could see the hurt in his eyes and I cringed knowing that it was because of me.

"I'm actually supposed to be avoiding everyone." According to Blaise it was the truth. Again I was trying to find Blaise, anywhere but having to look into his eyes.

"Blaise said I was safe, so what's really going on?" He grabbed both of my hands forcing me to make eye contact. He and Katie share the same hazel eyes; both were going to share the pain because of me.

"I told Katie I would stay away."

"Last I heard she was planning our future."

"I sorry Sheppard, I can't."

"It's Draco isn't it?" He asked and I knew he was letting me go. How he knew about Draco I didn't know or care. My chest felt tight and I could feel a sadness washing over me just thinking about him. Sheppard nodded with a small smile and let go of my hands, returning to his desk. Other students were filing out of the room: class was over. This is definitely the last time I will stay for the whole class.

I smiled at the power I held in my hands. In total, I had gained five permission slips to get out of class from five different teachers. It wasn't that hard to persuade them either, they all hated the Carrows which made it that much easier. On some teachers, I had to use a little more of my charm, but in the end they all gave me what I want. The teachers just put random requests down; with Slughorn I had to redo a potion and apparently it was very important, with Sprout it'll be something to do with plants. Snape even showed up one class and demanded that I come to his office. In truth, they just provided me an excuse to get out of the class and work on my studies. I played my part strategically; Carrow knew what I was doing, but he couldn't stop me. Every day the rest of the week, I showed him a new note and I saw how irritated he became. I would reply simply with a cool smile and leave.

I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. By now, I bet both of the Carrows are planning something and I might just have to endure the classes just to please them or else things will get really messy. I rested my head against the wall behind me, my eyes sore from the amount of homework I had to finish this weekend. Sitting on the wide ledge of the bay provided me with an excellent view of forest. I found it last week in a hallway on one of my extended bathroom trips. Snow covered everything in a white blanket. I searched for a spot of colour to break the monotone scenery, but there was none. And for once it held no interest for me, it was boring. In fact everything lately was boring. I rarely speak to anyone these days, lately I've been having this feeling that I could hurt anyone if they came close and my main weapon these days is my words. I'm getting to boiling point and the person I decide to take it out on might regret running into me, if I see Pansy anytime soon, I won't hold back. My studies as usual can't keep my attention for long. Snape rarely says anything anymore which bugs me because he had started to critique every small error I made and now I'm starting to miss it. I don't know what I'm going to do with anymore change; hopefully it'll pull me out of this drag.

I heard footsteps, fast steps on the stone floor. The running footsteps grew closer as did other noises like more than one set of shoes running and the destructive sounds of a duel. I came off my window and ran quietly to the other wall. I peered around the corner just for a curl with long blond hair to come crashing into me. She was out of breath, but she looked behind her for a second and took off again. Closing in fast were both Carrows they were only seconds away from turning the corner. For some reason I stuck out my foot and immediately, I felt a toe of a boot catch and Amycus Carrow fell flat on his face. A blink later, his sister crashed on top of him, forcing him back down onto the stone floor. I locked eyes with the girl and she smiled thanks before turning another corner and vanishing from sight. My crappy mood instantly vanished helping this girl. A large hand clamped down on the back of my neck, casing the rest of my muscles to seize.

"What do we have here? A troublemaker?" Alecto asked in her husky voice.

"Do you know what we do with troublemakers Miss Nadira?" Amycus asked his breath hot on my cheek. He pressed his fingers harder into my neck, his nails biting into my skin, but I refused to break my uninterested look. "We punish them." He whispered venomously into my ear. "I'll bring this one to the dungeons, you go after Miss Lovegood." His sister nodded and turned to find the girl.

Carrow pushed me the whole way down to the dungeons and I could tell he was enjoying every second of it. Every few steps he took pleasure in pushing me down then pulling me up by the hair. I refused to do or say anything about because I knew that's what he wants. I would have to wait for the opportune time to become the troublemaker as they call me. I winced as he shoved me to the ground again, my hands and knees scrapped and bruised. Groaning internally, I picked myself up again brushing the rocks out of my skin. All of a sudden black chains wrapped around my wrists and ankles and pulled me against the wall. Apparently, they are getting good use of the dungeons this year. On both sides of me I saw other students chained up like me, arms above our heads and feet chained to the floor. I glare at Carrow but he gave me an evil smile and left. He would be back, but I didn't want to be a part of what he was planning.

"So what are you in for?" Asked the boy who was chained up next to me. By his uniform he is a Gryffindor and by his bruised and cut face I knew he had been here for a while and has been here before.

"I've been skipping his classes and I tripped them when they were chasing this girl." I said proudly.

"I'm Neville by the way, Neville Longbottom. And I have to say that you are this first Slytherin I've seen in here."

"Sometimes, I think the Sorting Hat might've put me in the wrong house. I'm Tatiana Nadira." He might've recognised my name but it was hard to see his face from this position. Mostly all of the other students except Neville and I were pretty young, I could hear their whimpering as they feared what was going to happen when the Carrows came back. The metal cut painfully into my wrists as gravity wore them down. My sore arms wanted nothing more than to be lowered because I feared that my arms would be frozen like this forever. I tested my chains, probably bound by magic or really well made because there would be no way I could strength to get free but it didn't mean it was the only way.

"Hey Neville," He looked sideways at me, the only way he could. "What would you do you could get out of here?" He eyed me for a second trying to see if I was being sincere or if I was some kind of spy.

"I would make life hell for the Carrows." So he wasn't going to trust me. He will when he knows what I'm about to do. I closed my eyes and apparated out of my chains. Neville's mouth gaped open. "You can't apparate in here! I've already tried."

"Let's just say that I don't exactly follow the rules." I said with a smile and grabbed my wand from the Carrows' desk. I freed Neville from his chains and together we went down the wall breaking the chains of the other students. Each grabbed their wands and stood behind Neville. They rubbed their wrists and wiped there tears but that still didn't hide them from eyeing my Slytherin robes. After all I did they still don't trust me, well it would be pretty rare for a Slytherin to do something nice for another house. "Get them out of here Neville, I'll stay and give them a piece of my mind." I said, a smile widening on my face.

"Come with us." I could tell that Neville was the only one that wanted this Slytherin with them.

"I'll be fine, believe me." Neville was hesitant; it was nice to have someone caring. "I'll give them hell, from the both of us." He stuck out his hand and I shook it in a sign of friendship. He then led the others out of the dungeons and hopefully to safety. Now all I have to do is wait.

It must have been a shock for the brother and sister when they came downstairs to the detention room. Maybe because all of their students were gone except for one. I chained myself back up, well not completely; the shackles were unlocked. I nodded off several times as I waited them, and it was a nasty shock to wake up to a slap across my face. My eyes snapped open, a rage flooding through me.

"_Crucio!"_ One of them shot the torture curse at me, but thanks to Pansy, the pain was barely a tingle. I smiled evilly. That was the last straw; I couldn't control my hatred for them, they deserved to be punished just as they punish others. I didn't even have to think that hard before they started screaming on the ground. I don't know what scared me more, the fact that it didn't take me anything to torture them or that I didn't want to stop—that there screams fueled my power. I closed my eyes, breaking my power over them and I tried to shake out the darkness I felt.

I shook off the chains and stepped over them, as they were too weak to move. They followed me with their eyes, with a mix of fear and new determination.

"Do you really think catching me would be that easy?" They wanted a troublemaker, so congratulations they have created one. I left them in their tortured positions walking with a new swing in my step, and I can say that I was really tempted to start skipping.

Everyone went dead silent, no one dared speak as both Carrows rose and stood in front of the head table. I sunk low in my seat, which was at the back like always, and pulled my hood over my face as I felt their eyes sweep across the Great Hall.

"It has come to our attention that there is a threat to the safety of this school. Tatiana Nadira is dangerous and needs to be contained." The Carrows' voices boomed.

"What did you do now?" Blaise whispered and by Snape's glare, I knew that they both were thinking the same thing.

"I had to do something." I snapped back in the same harsh whisper. I was about to say that it wasn't my fault, but that wasn't true and I was cut off by another boom from the Carrows.

"For the protection of this school we need to find Miss Nadira and make sure she doesn't do any more harm." They're making me sound like fugitive. I pulled my hood down even more, hiding behind Blaise. I already knew exactly what both Snape and Blaise were going to say tomorrow, but let's just face it responsibility isn't one of my strong suits. I would just have to play it safe for now. My chances for being turned in were low; Slytherins tend to work as a group so they wouldn't turn one of their own in. As for the other houses I had no idea, but they would probably be too scared of me to even think about turning me in and because of Blaise, they probably don't even know who I am.

I gave a sigh of relief when no stood up and the disgruntled Carrows turned to go back to their seats. I sat up a little straighter, my back cramping from hunching. All I have to do now is be careful and not get caught.

"Well if you're looking for her she's right over there." Said a nasally voice and I knew that I could only belong to one person. Everyone looked at Pansy and followed her finger to where I was sitting. You're so asking for it this time Pansy. Both of the Carrows turned around and ran down the aisle. I drew my wand and shot a hex at Pansy knocking her off her feet and I heard a gasps from my audience. I don't remember exactly which one I used, and it might have been a mixture, but I just hoped it did some permanent damage. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to check; I sprang from my chair and headed towards the exit. Well no use hiding from them at this second. I shot a leg binding curse at them, causing them to trip and fall flat on their faces, again. At the entrance, I turned and saw students trying to hide their amusement at the scene. I bowed my head and blew the fallen Carrows a kiss before my laughter chimed behind me as I ran.

**Authors' Note: Who knew Tatiana was that much of a bad-ass. Rebelling and helping kids escape and torturing the Carrows, wow that was a little dark. And she helped Luna and Neville what do you think is going to happen next? We will say one thing... this chapter has some small details that will be important for the next chapter. Tells us what you think and we even take ideas into consideration. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Love, C&M**


	9. Monster

**Authors' Note: Alright here is the second part of the chapter that we promised. It's a good thing we put it in two chapters because this chapter ended up being longer than any other in this story (hearted). It happened quite fast, but there is a ton of important information in this chapter, so I hope it isn't all jumbled because there was only so much I could do. Hope you guys love it. Please review because it is the reason I wrote every spare moment; I had to finish it, they inspire us. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 9

Monster

I knew as soon as the Carrows free themselves from the leg binding curse, they would stop at nothing to find me. At least they weren't expecting me to show up for class anymore. At least this time I can't be blamed for not thinking in advanced for my actions. I kept running with my high heels in hand until I was sure that the Carrows had given up. For tonight that is. They, fortunately for me couldn't just drop everything and spend every hour looking for me. The bad news and I hate to even think about it, is what they will do to me if they catch me. I doubt they enjoyed getting tortured by me and I bet they have more than one way of punishing bad children.

My heart was pounding and I sank out of breath onto a bench. I couldn't just assume they had given up, that would just lead to my eventual capture. I needed a place to hide, at least just for the night. There was no way I could sleep in my own bed; that would be too easy for them, they probably have a whole magical protection of some kind that will capture me if I go anywhere near it. No, I needed a place they would never expect. Too tired to take another step, I closed my eyes and disapparated from the dark hallway. There was no yell of surprise, but I still opened my eyes slowly hoping that neither Blaise nor Sheppard were changing. The room was empty—they haven't come back from supper or they were trying to find me. There was no way to tell what time it was, but my body was telling me it was time to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I froze when I heard the door open, but kept digging thru Blaise's clothes when I saw that it was Blaise and Sheppard who entered. I found some grey sweat pants and a white muscle shirt that looked comfy enough to wear to bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I held up what I had found. "I can't exactly sleep in my own room." I took the clothes and went behind the partition to change.

"Out of all the hiding places that you could hide in you chose here?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"Well I knew that you would be the only one who wouldn't hand me in." I said with a smile stepping out.

"If you think of taking my bed then I might just do that." Blaise said jokingly as he gave me a bear hug, lifting me off the ground. "We looked everywhere for you! Do you ever think before you act?" Here comes the protective Blaise again. Come to think of it, he was right. I don't exactly think everything through and usually jump to conclusions, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I didn't plan this for this to happen. Do you think I'm going to enjoy being chased by the Carrows for god knows how long?" I didn't even want to think of it, all I wanted to do right now was get some sleep. Maybe this is just a terrible nightmare and I just have to wake up from. With my luck, I highly doubt it.

"You can have my bed Tatiana." I had forgotten that Sheppard was still in the room. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that! You guys could get in so much trouble just for me being here." Sheppard touched my shoulder and looked deep into my eyes.

"Please, I insist." I could tell that he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"Thanks." I said sheepishly. Internally, I cringed; I could tell by the way he looked at me he wasn't going to give up on me. I gave Sheppard his choice of covers and pillows before I crawled under the sheets. Exhausted, I closed my eyes hoping that as soon as my head hit the pillow sleep would wash over me.

Whispering voices woke me. By how tired I felt, I knew that I had only slept for maybe an hour. I rolled over trying to ignore the voices, so I could get some sleep.

"No, she's still asleep." I heard Sheppard whisper. I tensed for a second knowing there could only be one person they would be talking about, I moaned and rolled back over just to pretend I really was asleep. That way, if I accidently opened my eyes, they couldn't tell I was awake and intently listening. I slowed my breathing and finally they started talking again.

"I can't really help you man. Tatiana will rip my head off if I do." Blaise whispered back. What were they talking about?

"How can you stand it Blaise? I've talked to others, how are you not tempted or lured by her charm? Are you really her friend or are you looking for something more?" So they were having a heart to heart conversation, I really shouldn't be listening, but there was no way I could sleep, and I kind of wanted to hear what they were saying.

"No way we're just friends. I was at first, but then I kissed her and knew it was wrong." Thanks Blaise for bringing that up, I tried so hard to forget that weird feeling.

"You kissed her!?" Sheppard sounded jealous.

"Obviously, you haven't heard about her wicked right hook. She knocked a guy straight out cold with one punch just for trying to kiss her. I'm even scared of her." I smiled at the thought of Blaise being scared of me. Maybe I should use that power over him to stop him from being so over-protective. He doesn't need to any longer, now that the cat is out of the bag.

"But how can I get to know her like you; I keep fighting to get close to her but she keeps pushing me away." Blaise's hesitation was a little too long for my liking.

"You can try to get to know her, but I warn you: do not dig too deep." Blaise's voice was deadly serious, and I could tell that he was hiding something.

"I don't understand what..." Sheppard started, but Blaise cut him off.

"What the Carrows said is true, she is dangerous. Her charm just adds to it—why do you think I never let anyone close to her, because I'm trying to protect them from her. Worst of all she doesn't even know it." What don't I know! If I wasn't supposed to be asleep right now, I would strangle him for keeping me in the dark. And apparently, I'm the one that people need to be protected from, why didn't he tell me!

I waited for a bit, but I heard nothing more: they went to sleep. I stared up into the darkness; the green light from the bottom of the lake didn't even make a difference. Snape really should've taught me the spell to get rid of memories just so I could use it, and sleep without my mind on constant repeat. Why would Blaise need to protect me, no protect others from me? How was I dangerous? Well I can basically torture people with my mind, but I can control who I use it on. But I don't remember telling Blaise I can do that, so what does he mean?

Eventually, I did fall asleep. For once, I had a normal nightmare, not that it was fun or anything, just not trapped in some guy's head. My imagination transformed me into some dangerous monster and in the end Blaise had to throw me off the astronomy tower to keep me from killing everyone. The scary part was that I could feel myself falling, tumbling down towards the ground with nothing soft to catch my fall. My eyes flashed open just as I fell off the bed: onto Sheppard. A groan came from underneath me and I rolled off of him as quickly as possible.

"Sorry." I whispered, not knowing if Blaise was awake or not. It took him a second to wake up and realise what just happened. When he found out it was me his kind smile warmed his face.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged it off.

"Are you kidding? First I take your bed, and then I fall on top of you. I wouldn't be the least bit offended if you asked me to sleep on the floor." My blankets held me in a tight cocoon, and I struggled to get free. I must have been turning around in my sleep, not to mention me falling and rolling off onto Sheppard, might've aided in tying this knot.

"I'm not going to kick you out; I'm not the one being chased by the Carrows. I'm fine honestly." Wait till you see the bruises I gave you, I thought moodily hating his cheerful mood this early in the morning. "Here let me help you with that." Sheppard leaned closer and helped free me from the tentacles of sheets. He froze, his face inches away from mine and I knew what he was planning. Speedily, I wriggled out of my sheets and smoothly slid back before he was close enough to kiss me.

"Thanks, those sheets have a mind of their own." I said light-heartedly trying not to make it obvious that I backed away. It was still dark enough in the room for me to say I didn't notice, so I quickly jumped back on the bed. I turned, so I wasn't facing him, pulled the sheets almost covering my whole head and closed my eyes. I heard a sad sigh coming from Sheppard and I knew I wasn't going to get a good sleep for the rest of the night.

Someone pulled the covers off of me, and then proceeded to shake me forcefully awake. I groaned not wanting to wake up especially after having one of the worst night sleeps ever. It felt like only minutes ago that I had fallen asleep.

"Time to wake up, sunshine!" Blaise said cheerfully. He pulled the rest of my covers off, and the chill of the morning made it impossible to remain asleep. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up groggily in my bed. My hair was a mess, I gave up trying to comb through with my fingers deciding that I would just brush it later. There was no sign of Sheppard, and Blaise was just changing into his uniform. I then realised a problem.

"Blaise, I need you to find Katie for me." Blaise gave me a look, probably asking why. "Because she is the only girl I know and trust, that can go into my room and get my things." Blaise sighed knowing that he would have no choice unless he wanted me to be wearing his clothes. He walked quickly out the door, and I hope he would catch her before she went upstairs for breakfast. I stood alone in their room, now suddenly aware that I had no idea what I was going to do. I couldn't stay here; I would put Blaise in danger, maybe I could hide here just for the nights. I stood up and stretched my stiff muscles that came from falling out of bed. I searched through Blaise's bag, this time looking for parchment and ink, so I could write a list for Katie. Just then the door open and Sheppard quickly closed the door behind him. I had grabbed my wand out of instinct, but relaxed when I recognised the friendly face. I bent down to pick up the parchment I had dropped when I was grabbing my wand.

"For a second, I thought you were someone else." I laughed trying to ease the tension I still felt between us. I stood up and made my way back to the desk to finish my list. I only made it a few steps before Sheppard grabbed my right wrist, whipped me around, and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't move: I was completely in shock.

"What are you doing?!" Someone shrieked, and I thanked them because Sheppard finally released me from his hold. In the door way stood a shocked Blaise and an angry looking Katie. I was still confused of what just happened and all I was happy that Katie wasn't angry at me. "Why were you kissing Tatiana?" Against Katie Sheppard had no chance, his mouth was open and it gaped like a fish. My lungs screamed for air and I gasped for air, I didn't even realise that I had been holding my breath. Katie walked right up to Sheppard and smacked him on the arm, and that seemed to take him out of his shock.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sheppard ran his fingers through his hair, basically ripping it out. I tried to figure out what he needed, with Blaise it was easy all it took was forgiveness and a hug.

"How could've you kissed her when she's in love with someone else!" Both Blaise and Sheppard looked from Katie then to me.

"You are in love with him?" Blaise asked incredulously about Draco, "Well I knew it a while ago..."

"Can we really not discuss this now please?" I hinted at the now torn apart Sheppard who was sitting on his bed. I'm wondering if it would've been better if I had punched him, but there was no way I could do it in front of Katie. I had to force myself not to think of the kiss, because this was already way too messed up. There was something I did know was that I wasn't planning on sleeping in here tonight. I walked right up to Sheppard but he refused to meet my gaze. I grabbed both sides of his face and tilted his head up gently. "Hey." He finally met my eyes. "It's not your fault, I'm sorry." I felt the truth fill my eyes and I pulled Katie with me out of the room.

I put everything Katie gave in a sling bag with an undetectable extension charm, and with my silver pumas, I was putting as much distance as I could from the Slytherin common room. The silence was intense, even my soft soled shoes echoed loudly in my mind. Above all, the waiting killed me. Every time I looked over my shoulder there was nothing and every corner I came to no one was there. At one point I even thought about doing some schoolwork, but I wasn't that bored, not yet. I walked closer to the main part of the school, guessing that it as long as I was careful, I should be safe. But then I saw it and stopped to stare at it like so many others. Of course they had to move on so they wouldn't be late for classes, but I simply stared at the wall. I don't know how they did it, but on the wall in huge letters was "Dumbledore's Army still recruiting." Leaving with a huge smile on my face I knew what I was going to do next. Being completely cautious had flown right out of the window; time for a little bit of fun.

I mentally thanked Snape for teaching me the replicating spell. I put all but one tube of dark red lipstick in my bag, and began writing my message on the wall. This was the first message I was going to write, just to mess with the Carrows. I smiled at my masterpiece; this is going to be fun.

'Come try and find me'

'Catch me if you can'

Soon I was even leaving clues for them, telling them that I had been here a few days ago. Other times I would wait in the shadows just to see their faces turn red at my latest message. They would quickly erase it with magic and their fury would increase when I would run past them laughing. They couldn't catch me for speed and their spells never hit me. But I would always disappear from sight before they even got close.

'Roses are red, violets are blue, you can't find me but I can see you.' That was my latest taunt and I signed my initials at the bottom like the rest. Unlike the others, I wrote this one on the steps heading upstairs, somewhere that it would be easily noticed by the Carrows as well as everyone else.

"Someone stop her!" I had taken too long on this message, and I turned around to see the Carrows starting up the stairs. There weren't that many kids in the hallways but they didn't aid the Carrows they simply stood back and out of the way. I bolted up the stairs, taking two at a time. I could see the Carrows where hot on my trail and I just hoped the moving staircases would be on my side today. I leaped over a gap and landed hard against the railing of the third floor. The Carrows would have to wait a few minutes before they could reach me. I gave them a mock salute and entered a room, closing the heavy door behind me. Quietly, I walked down the eerie hallway, torches coming ablaze when I neared them and the firelight danced off the many cobwebs that covered the statues. In the distance, I could hear the staircase moving and I knew I had less than a minute to find a hiding place. I race to the end of the hallway and slipped through another door. Light from the setting sun flooded from the skylight from the high ceiling, and it showed me my next hiding place. I peered in the square hole in the floor, there was a long drop but not far enough to hurt me. After hesitating for a second, I jumped in knowing it is the only place to hide at this moment. I fell onto a plant and hurriedly backed into a far corner, in the dark where the plant was thickest. Good thing I did, because I heard the Carrows voices coming closer and saw them press their ugly faces in the hole. I dared not to move, a sudden movement would immediately catch their eye. I almost screamed when the plant started winding around my legs and slowly cocooning me in it, but I held still it in. The Carrows soon lost interest when they couldn't find me and left infuriated. I wasn't so lucky, the plant had now encased me in its branches and started sucking me inside, I couldn't move and the plant was going to eat me. I closed my eyes and began concentrating getting ready to apparate out of here. But the plant released me and I fell hard on the ground. I felt a shot of pain in my wrist when I landed; I just hope it wasn't broken. Holding my injured wrist against my chest I moved away from the weird plant. I decided against exploring when a hum came from nearby, and it sounded like the beating of hundreds wings of huge bugs. I'm not scared of bugs, but that doesn't mean I have to like them.

After an uncomfortable sleep on the stone floor, the throbbing pain of my wrist didn't help either. I ate my meal off the enchanted plate that Blaise gave me, but it gave me the same meal as the last four days. I needed to fix my wrist, I could've tried using magic but my left hand was clumsy and I didn't trust it fixing my right. I couldn't ask any of the teachers because they would get in trouble so there was only one person that could help me. I closed my eyes and disapparated, my focus completely on Blaise. I opened my eyes and I standing in the shadows of a busy hallway. I quickly scanned the hallway looking for Blaise. I saw him for a second but he disappeared into the Dark Arts classroom. I almost went in after him but something stopped me. At that moment professor Carrow passed inches from my hiding place and heading into his classroom.

"_Blaise," _I said softly to Blaise in his mind, hoping he wouldn't jump and cause suspicion. _"I need your help; I'm going to come into the class just make sure_ _you aren't seen leaving with me." _ I knew Blaise wouldn't have any opportunity to object to my plan, so I walked quietly to the closed door opened it a crack and slip in closing it behind me. I leaned casually against the door, and decided that it was time to reveal myself.

"I don't really understand this class." I said loudly from the back of the room, interrupting the Amycus and now I had everyone's attention. "You should really try harder to protect your students because your greatest threat is in your very own classroom" That did it; Carrow's rage boiled over and he shot a spell at me. I dodged behind Blaise's desk to avoid it and I shared a look with him. I waited another second and he shot a curse right above my head, with my left hand I shot a spell at him throwing him back. I grabbed Blaise's hand and disapparated before anyone could even realise what had just happened.

"What are we doing in a girl's bathroom?" Blaise asked. I walked past him and headed straight to the sinks.

"I need you to help me, but we need a hiding place that they won't be able to find and I doubt they know about this place." I found the broken sink, and concentrated on the snake engraved on the tap. I had found this place last year and figured it would be a great place to hide. Parselmouth was a rare gift, so I doubted that the Carrows would be able to follow us.

"_Open"_ I whispered in Parselmouth. Blaise stood shocked as the sinks moved and opened into a large hole in the ground.

"What is that?" Blaise was looking uncertainly into the dark hole.

"I don't really know I found it last year." I said matter-of-factly. Before Blaise could say anything more I pushed him in. There was no way I was going in first. His yell echoed in the darkness as he plummeted down.

"I'm really going to kill you Tat!" At least it was survivable. I jumped in after him, the walls curving and I slid most of the way down. I don't know why Blaise was screaming because this is more fun than terrorizing. Coming in fast, I almost fell on my face, but Blaise was ready to catch me and helped me to my feet. Our feet crunched on bones, most of them turned to dust beneath our feet... gross. "Why did you push me?"

"Because I didn't want to go first, and I could've hurt my wrist even more." I then showed him my swollen wrist and he examined it gingerly.

"Let's move on a bit, so I can look at it properly." He squinted in the fading light. Together we picked our way over a mountain of stones and squeezed ourselves through the hole at the top. It was a good thing I didn't plan on coming this way on our way back. I had to speak Parselmouth again to get us through the door, and I jumped when the snakes started to move. I really didn't want to deal with live snakes at the moment. "There." Blaise pointed to the other side of the huge chamber, where light streamed in from high above. Our feet tapped loudly on the wet floor as we walked in between the giant snake heads.

"Don't you think it's a little eerie in here?" Blaise whispered even though we were the only ones here. "You know what; I think we're in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Stop whispering and fix my wrist." I had no idea what the Chamber of Secrets is but this place did have a strange feeling to it. The pounding in my wrist grew even more making it hurt more and made my mood worse.

"I mean look at the creepy face" he pointed across the pool of water where a huge ugly face was carved out of stone in the wall.

"Blaise!" I waved my injured hand in front of his face and that finally seemed to get his attention. He took out his wand and began the healing spells. I doubt I would've been able to get his focus if he saw the giant snake skeleton behind him. Its hollowed out eyes entice me as if I could almost see something inside them. Blaise let my hand go; wiggling my fingers, I knew that he had fixed my wrist but I forgot all about that.

"_I smell the blood of Salazar Slytherin in you." _ I looked at Blaise but he wasn't the one who said it. "_You must be the newest heir come to awaken me." _It hissed gently.

"Awaken you? Why? How?" I asked. Blaise said something but I ignored him.

"_To finish the job your ancestor has started, together we can rule the school." _The snake whispered and I was having a hard time thinking of reason to say no. Well, I didn't really want to rule the school, but having a giant snake might be helpful against the Carrows and setting one loose on Pansy might be fun to watch. I knelt on the wet ground in front of its empty face, and I ran my fingers on the smooth bone. _"Yes, all I need is a drop of Slytherins blood and I will be at your command Tatiana Riddle." _I stopped my fingers just above the snake's fang. Blaise grabbed me under my arms and quickly pulled me away.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" Blaise yelled in my face and that snapped me out of the rest of my trance.

"I don't know." My voice was shaky not because I lied but because I had almost awakened a monster, no I wanted to awaken it. I stared at the floor, my reflection in the water showed my emerald snake eyes. That didn't look at all like me. That looked like a girl who could unleash a monster on the school and could torture people without a second thought; this is the monster Blaise needed to protect everyone from. I hugged my knees into my chest and closed my eyes not daring to open them until that part of me was gone. Blaise put an arm around me, comforting me like a true friend. I've been a horrible friend back and I really don't deserve this. I've done nothing but complain about how over protective he's been, but really he's been putting himself in danger and I could've snapped and done something horrible like become the monster I am inside. I couldn't do that to him anymore, he deserved better. I won't use my weird powers anymore; they were just hints to what I am really capable of doing and will probably make it easier for me to turn nasty. Even if I get caught by the Carrows, I won't it's just too dangerous.

"I'll get the tent set up." Blaise said casually taking my bag and ruffling through it. With his wand he set up the tent which probably only had room for the two of us to sleep. Blaise ducked inside it and it was curious because he kept walking even though the roof of the tent was low. I followed him into the huge interior of the tent with multiple rooms and even a stove. I love magic.

"Why didn't you tell me that you put a tent in here?" I pointed at the bag. "Do you know how many nights I spent on the hard ground when I could've slept in here?" Blaise laughed at my naivety about magic and soon the laugh became contagious and the worries about me accidently killing Blaise in my sleep faded. But my vow not to expose that side of myself didn't.

"So what was up with the snake?" Blaise asked once we had settled down and he had past me a drink. To avoid interrogation I took a huge gulp which was a horrible mistake because it burned down my throat.

"What is this?" I gasped.

"Firewhiskey. I know something was going on so don't even try to change the subject." After taking another sip of the Firewhiskey I told Blaise everything. I even told him that I had been awake when he was talking with Sheppard. I didn't tell him I heard him say that I was dangerous, which would make this so much more awkward. I didn't want him to know that I knew that I was a monster, because I bet he already guessed it.

The warm tent did a good job keeping out the cold December draft coming from somewhere high above us. I wouldn't have woken in a good mood if I had been cover in a thin layer of ice like the rest of the Chamber. I broke the ice off the pool and looked at my reflection. Against my almost black hair my face looked pale, like it always does in the winter, but the hardness in my eyes didn't disappear overnight even though my snake eyes did. I hugged my arms inside my velvet cloak everything but the tent pack in my bag. I could come back some other time, but without Blaise's company. People would get suspicious if he was to disappear and he would be in loads of trouble if he were to be found with me. I also had to let the Carrows have an eye on me, or else they would think I had left the school and that could cause troubles for others. Blaise came beside me and handed me the folded up tent.

"You're related to that guy?" Blaise pointed to the giant face as I put my tent in my magic bag. Blaise told me last night what was the Chamber of Secrets and that it was made by Salazar Slytherin and we had guest that he narcissistically put his own face on the wall. "You certainly didn't get your looks from his side of the family." We both laughed. This was the part I hated the most, the goodbyes. I had no idea when I would be able to see him next, he would've come with me if I gave him the chance, but I couldn't put that kind of a burden on him. I hugged Blaise because I knew my words would fail me. I felt his arms hug me back. I closed my eyes and disapparated to the bathroom above ground. "I love your way of apparating." Blaise dropped the hug looking around at our new location. "Stay safe." He smiled and gave me one last hug and left the bathroom. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing him for a while. I knew he left to make it easier for the both of us because I had to wait a few minutes before I was composed enough to even think about leaving this safe spot. I was on my own for now.

I just got the attention of the Carrows. By the amount of people roaming the halls not in uniforms I guessed it was the weekend. That also meant that the Carrows would be doing nothing but chasing me. And once again I was in need of a hiding place but I was nowhere near the second floor bathroom or the third floor corridor. I cast a random spell behind me, which caused the walls to explode in a shower of rocks and debris on top of the Carrows. I kept running not looking back, so I could gain a lead over them. I rounded a corner and ran smack into another girl. We both crashed backwards to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I mumble as I picked myself off the ground.

"It's no problem." The girl said airily. I helped her up and it just so happen it was the same girl I had crashed into the last time, or she into me. Her long blond hair and vacant expression were impossible to forget. "Are you looking for a place to hide?" She asked. I was just shocked that anyone would even think about helping me. "Follow me." She said without wait for an answer from me and grabbed my arm.

"No I can't, you'll get in trouble." I pulled my arm away.

"You're the one the Carrows are after and you got in trouble because of me. It's only right for me to return the favor." She smiled. So she did recognise me. I figured she might know the castle better than I do along with some hiding spaces. I followed her through a series of hallways and hidden classrooms. She slowed down to a walk and for some reason this empty hallway seemed somehow familiar. She motioned for me to stop, I looked behind me but the cost was still clear. She began pacing back and forth in front of one wall. Once she stopped a huge wooden door magically appeared in the stone: this is the Room of Requirement. This time I followed her eagerly; this was a good space to hide. We pushed the doors open but it wasn't how I remembered it. I remember it being dark and filled with mountains of forgotten and broken items, now it was filled with light with rows of beds and hammocks hanging from columns and various tables and trunks filled with clothes.

There weren't that many people in here, but everyone stopped and stared at us. The door closed behind me and I suddenly had the feeling like I didn't belong, worse by the stares, I knew I wasn't wanted. She led to the far side of the room, passing by whispers that didn't comfort me in anyway.

"What are you doing Luna? She's a Slytherin!" A boy asked angrily. A crowd formed around Luna and me.

"She is the same as us, Seamus, hiding from the Carrows." Luna said in her soft voice to Seamus.

"How do we know she won't turn on us and just hand us over to them?" Another joined in. Really they're talking about me as if I'm not even in the room. I would have to wait until they blew off steam before saying anything because my mouth would end up getting us both kicked out.

"How do we know if she can be trusted?"

"Because I trust her." Everyone turned to the last voice. The crowd parted and at the familiar face, I relaxed a bit. Nobody said anything further after Neville butted in, in fact the crowd pretty much dispersed.

"Thanks Neville." I sighed happy not to be the center of attention anymore.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of having Tatiana Nadira with us?" At the mention of my name, the boy named Seamus took a step closer with his wand pointed at my face. He glared at me, but I held my ground.

"You let her in even though you know she's dangerous?" He bitterly asked Neville. Really it's like I'm invisible all over again.

"And when have you agreed with anything the Carrows have said." I asked him arching an eyebrow. He considered it for a second then lowered his wand but still eyed me suspiciously.

"Anyway," Neville started again, putting an arm around my shoulders and giving me the grand tour of the room. "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army. I think you'll make a nice addition to the team. The Carrows are still in a frenzy trying to make you pay for what you did, what on earth did you do?"

"I'm sorry Neville but I won't be able to stay very long, you'll all be put in danger because of me." I wasn't about to say that I was the danger.

"The Carrows can't get you in here; I've made sure of it." Neville reassured me.

"I wish that were the case. But I can't stay hidden or else it'll be bad for others." I gave him a look telling him that I really didn't want to explain any farther.

"In that case, you're welcome to hide here any time." Neville said dropping any further questions.

"So what is Dumbledore's Army, not to burst your bubble or anything, but didn't he die last year?" I asked Luna and Neville as we sat down on a ring of beds at the far corner. Neville smiled to himself as if thinking of a private joke, Luna of course still had a mystified look to her, so I couldn't read anything from her expression.

"Actually Dumbledore was never a part of it. It started when we were in fifth year when You-Know-Who came back, but the ministry refused to believe Harry. Long story short, Harry had to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts because Umbridge wouldn't. Now we fight against the Death Eaters, mainly the Carrows and wait for Harry to lead us against them again."

After a rather unappetizing supper that Neville brought from some guy named Aberforth from behind the giant picture, I moved to the far bed near the window. Even in the shirt I stole from Draco couldn't help me sleep tonight. Quiet conversations came from the few students who actually lived here permanently, but they eventually died away as the silver moon rose in the night sky. I couldn't sleep because I was scared. Not scared for anything, but I am exactly what Seamus had said, I am dangerous. Consciously, I knew I wouldn't hurt them but what if I fall asleep and have one of my nightmares? Nothing has happened before but my eyes turned to the evil side of me and who knows what would happen with a bunch of people around.

My eyelids fluttered open when the bright light shone in front of my face. Groggily I sat up, squinting at the bright light that pranced in the foot of my bed. For a second, I thought my tired mind was playing tricks on me because the light was actually in the shape of a deer, a doe in fact.

"Tatiana," It whispered and its voice was strangely familiar. "You need to come to my office now. Bring your belongings and make sure you are not seen." It was Snape! Well his voice at least. Without questioning, I grabbed my shoes and my bag and followed the blue light. I picked my way carefully through the sleeping students not even daring to breathe and when I reached the door, I paused looking back on the people who so kindly took me in. Before leaving I wrote 'Thanks' in my red lipstick on the door and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

I reached Snape's office with cold sore feet and now completely exhausted, hopefully he would excuse me for being in my pyjamas. The door was open and despite it being very late, Professor Snape was still wide awake. The door closed behind me as soon as I crossed the threshold. Yawning, I sat down in the chair opposite not even bothering with formalities. As long as he hurries this up, I won't fall asleep on him, because this wooden chair is getting quite comfortable. Snape finally looked up, a tired look on his face.

"I'm afraid that the Carrows are now taking more desperate measures. Because of your recent actions, The Carrows have asked for specially privileges in order to catch you." I furrowed my brow, what does he mean? He wouldn't turn me in; I'm like his favorite student. "It's getting harder to play both sides." He murmured and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not. "That is why I need to prepare you for when they catch you."

"You have that little faith in me?"

"The Carrows' aren't as dim-witted as you think Tatiana, so that is why I will be returning these to you." In his hand he held a small vial with a shimmering white substance inside. Then I remembered—I had seen it many times before when Snape put my memories inside it. I sat up straight in my chair, is he actually giving my memories back. Even more, he trusts me with them. Snape waved his wand and the white cloud of memories floated towards me. My eyes went in a white blank as my memories played like a movie in my mind. Every nightmare I had frightened me even more than the first time. His voice hissed in my mind as the pieces of the puzzle finally started to come together: my young mother refusing his offer to join him, her telling him he killed her son, my mother protecting me by not saying we were twins. Another flash: Ralph saying he has me he will use me, mom telling him that I have power that could make him more powerful, then Harry asking me why Death Eaters were after me. The last one was of the Death Eaters casting their final curse at Ralph and I could feel the weight of his body in my arms.

My head felt like it was going to explode, seeing Ralph's death tore open my heart again. My eyes fluttered shut from the force of the memories exhausting me into a sleep. There was one thing that kept me from completely fading to black. It all made sense now; the pieces had all come together. Now I know why everyone had tried so hard to keep it a secret from me. Voldemort, the Dark Lord and the most powerful dark wizard of all time, is my father.

**Authors' Note: OH MY GOD! She found out! What will happen next?! We know but you guys will have to review to find out. So much happened this chapter and we really want to know what your favorite part is. I love this chapter because we finally get to see the dark side of Tatiana and her internal struggle, does she have a change of heart? Next chapter we promise to at least put a Draco's point of view but that's all we'll promise because we don't want to give anything away. Don't worry he will be back in the story soon. Review please!**

**IMPORTANT* we've had several people ask why Draco isn't at school?**

**Well, we've done our research and it actually unknown whether or not Draco went to school in his seventh year. So we just decided that he wouldn't. **

**Hope that's all cleared up, until next chapter **

**Love, C & M**


	10. Troublehearted

**Authors' Note: Hey guys, Catherine here! And before you guys start freaking out, no, I did not write this chapter, Marie did like all the others. But I decided to write a little bit and actually get some credit. So bad news, Marie almost gave up on this entire story, and threatened to even remove the entire thing! But I helped her through it and now, well obviously, it's not deleted and the chapter is complete. The main thing from this meltdown, was the fact that we had planned this chapter from the beginning (or most of it), and she was quite worried that it wouldn't be exactly as we see it in our minds. So I hope you guys enjoy it, and... Review please! We'd love to hear from you!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, would you honestly think we would be writing a fanfiction?**

Chapter 10

Trouble-hearted

My head felt so heavy, I was surprised my neck could support its weight. There was a pounding ache behind my eyes that it took a long time for my vision to focus. Really, it felt like I had become a victim of one my own punches. I sat up too quickly, and it took a few minutes to steady the nausea. A heavy blanket slid to the floor; strange, I don't remember putting that on or even falling asleep on this couch for that matter. The last thing I remember was... oh right, I just found out that my father is Lord Voldemort and passed out from information overload. I felt a little awkward knowing it was Snape who had moved me, and any sort of thanks would just make us both uncomfortable, so I decided it was best not to even think about it. I stood up, stretching my stiff muscles. Dizziness washed over me again and a grey haze started to cloud around my eyes. I grabbed the closest thing for support; unfortunately, I pulled the drape to the floor with me along with a whole array of magical instruments, which proceeded to clatter loudly to the floor. If Snape wasn't already awake, he sure will be now.

I picked myself up off the floor groaning at my new bruises. Underneath the drape I had pulled off was a mirror. I saw myself stand up and behind me stood two other people. Immediately, I turned around, scared that the Carrows had found me. But there was no one there, strange. The faces in the mirror became clearer as I stepped closer. I froze. I had to check behind me a second time, just to make sure they weren't there, because they looked so real. I stood broken-hearted, while Ralph smiled at me as he put his arm over my shoulder. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as my mother came into view and kiss both of our heads, holding us both in her arms. This is my family: the one that can never be whole again. My knees gave out and I crumpled to the floor. I tore my eyes away from the mirror my eyes misted by tears, but only for a second, I wanted to see the people I had lost again. In the mirror entered and new person, someone else I had lost in a way. My twin glared at Draco and I could totally tell he didn't approve of my choice, but my mother accepted him as another son. Worst of all Ralph looked exactly how I imagined he would if he ever met Draco.

The mirror was once again hidden from my sight, and I saw that Snape had covered it back up with the drape. Wiping my tears, I stood shakily, my throat raw and dry.

"The Mirror of Erised, probably the most dangerous magical object in here." He stated.

"More dangerous than me?" I challenged.

"Men have wasted away in front of it, because it shows your most desperate desires of your heart." He turned away an almost sad look in his eye.

"What do you see Professor?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. He stopped mid-stride and looked back at the covered mirror.

"I see the family I lost a long time ago." There was a distant look in his eyes as if he could see through the cover. Snape didn't really seem like the family man to me, but then again, he said it was a long time ago. "There's a bathroom over there." He pointed going back to his original emotionless face and walked briskly to his room and shut the door.

I splashed my face several times with cold water and had to resort to a little extra makeup to hide the fact that I had been crying. I let my hair hang straight down, its dark colour almost blended into my black dress, I had run out of clean clothes and this was the only thing left, plus I didn't feel like running today. Snape had left me a tray of food but there was no sign of him, I was alone. I slipped my flats on and pulled my bag on. It was time to move on again.

Slowly, I made my way down the stairs, making sure not to make any noise on the stone floor. The hallway was clear and I started making my way to my next hiding place—wherever that may be. I wish I had a map: that would be helpful. Hell, I wish that I didn't have to run anymore. I rounded the corner and ran straight into someone; I should start looking where I'm going. I was about to apologize when I realized I had made the worst mistake ever. Standing in front of me, were brother and sister Carrow with evil smiles on their faces. They went to grab me, but I jumped back just in time. Spinning on one foot, I bolted back the way I came, knowing that I could out-run them soon. I looked back and Alecto was chasing me; strange, didn't I run into both of them? I wasn't looking where I was going, so I ran straight into a wall and it grabbed my hair. When do walls have hands? I looked to find the wall was actually Amycus, his wand pointed straight at my face and a satisfied look on his face. I guess it's one of those 'be careful what you wish for' moments.

"You led us on some chase girl." He spat. I was determined not to let my fear 'of what they will do to me' show.

"That was the intention." I hissed at them and he pulled harder on my hair. I stopped moving knowing that he would love to have the chance to harm me more.

"Now, now play nice." Alecto cooed. She waved her wand, and immediately, my arms and legs snapped together and I felt myself falling backwards without any means of stopping myself. I closed my eyes and I felt my head crack on the floor. "Ouch!"I said in my head since my lips were frozen together. I opened my eyes and freaked out because I was floating in the air. It must have been like jolting awake because I fell onto the floor, magically released from the Carrows' spells.

"How did she...?" Alecto exclaimed and I tried to run for it, only managing to get to my feet before Amycus' hand clamped down hard on my shoulder. He then painfully pinned my hands behind my back.

"Doesn't matter how, but I think the Dark Lord would be very interested in you, especially with that little mind trick." By the laughs I received from the Carrows, I must have looked scared; I felt it too. I was expecting punishment maybe the rest of my life in the dungeons, but this was way worse—more than they realised.

"I don't think it would be the best idea to bring me there, I..." I struggled to get free, but he held my wrists tighter and twisted them so a shock of pain shot up my arm. Alecto stuck her wand into my temple.

"You'll be a good addition, once he straightens you out." They pushed me forwards. If I could get away for a second maybe I could apparate out... no, any attempts to use my powers would just further their need to bring me to see him. They paraded me through the main hallways like some prize they had just won. Many times I had to shake my head, just to stop people like Blaise, Sheppard or Neville from trying to rescue me. They had done enough already; it was time to accept responsibility for my actions.

"So did you make an appointment for me to meet him because I don't think he likes having his time wasted, I mean..." A bag appeared over my head, cutting my vision and my words.

"Will you shut up?!" one yelled at me. I tried to speak but no sound came from my mouth. 'This better not mess up my hair.' Without letting go of me, they switched and now both of them had an arm in a skin pinching grip. I purposely went limp, letting my feet drag behind me: it was my job after all to make their lives difficult. A cold wind bit at my bare arms and legs. They stopped and I took it as a chance to shake out the snow out of my shoes. They dug their nails further into my skin and I felt like I was being sucked inside a vacuum, we were apparating and now I can see why Blaise prefers my way. The spinning stopped and I was glad that the Carrows supported my weight because even thinking about standing made me nauseous. They dragged me again and stopped after a few steps.

"You are supposed to be at the school!" A shrill female's voice yelled through the harsh mid December wind. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Tell the Dark Lord we have brought Tatiana Nadira; we've heard that he has been looking for her." Apparently, that was an acceptable answer because I heard the squeak of a metal gate being opened and I was once more dragged through the snow. We entered a building and I was relieved to thaw out, but that feeling didn't last. Knots began forming in my stomach, if this is what everyone was trying to keep me from then I really should be worried. From the information from my dreams, I knew that he didn't know that Ralph and I were twins, so maybe he didn't know... yet. I couldn't tell where they were taking me, but I knew I would get lost if I had to find my way back.

I could hear murmurings and they stopped abruptly when we got closer; obviously, we had arrived. At the same time the Carrows slammed me down on the cool tiled floor. I could already feel the bruises spreading on my knees. They pushed my arms down sending me off balanced and I had to catch myself with my hands.

"My Lord, we have brought you Tatiana Nadira." And the bag was ripped off of my face. My hair hid my face, but I was still looking down. I was knelt before him, but I could see nothing but his black robes and his bony bare feet.

"Why have you brought her?" His voice chilled me like it had in my nightmares. He stood up and walked around me, and I didn't dare move. Maybe he would tell them to take me back to the school.

"She has a unique power we thought might be of some use to you." Alecto stated, and I could hear the worry in her voice. They really should've made an appointment first—I tried to warn them.

"She has the ability to torture people, just with her mind." Amycus added. I hope they will volunteer if I'm asked for a demonstration. A swish of black robes stood in front of me again and a white hand holding a wand lowered to my face. With the end of his wand he lifted my chin and I rose slowly to my feet, my breaths coming in faster. My eyes came level with his face, chalky white complexion, slits for a nose and two red snake-eyes that bore menacingly into mine. I took a quick intake of air in shock, and then set my face in stone, unafraid and determined. But it wasn't fast enough; he saw that I was afraid and the little up curve of his lips told me that he knew he had already won power over me. He walked around me, examining me creepily. I saw in his eyes there was no warmth, this was the man who had taken my mother from me and killed my brother and there was no way he could ever be my father.

He circled me again and probably started talking, but I wasn't paying attention. If this is my father then should I be worried about what I will look like when I get older, because I don't think I can pull of the snake features as well as he can. I resisted the urge to touch my nose just in case that it had magically disappeared. Someone slapped me across the face, and immediately I felt the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Answer him!" Amycus roared his hand ready for another strike.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" I smiled innocently, after glaring at Amycus. The Dark Lord might not be the best person to ignore.

"I asked you to show me." He said calmly, but I could hear the malice lacing his voice. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what he meant, but I didn't say anything. Showing him would mean showing him that I was very powerful, not to mention my eyes would probably turn into their snake-eyed form. I held my ground under his gaze which was cold, hard and calculating. "Perhaps she needs a little persuasion." There was a chorus of low laughs from the room, probably excited to see me receive punishment. Voldemort moved and whispered to one of his followers, they nodded and left the room. Many in the room wore dark robes, and stood in the shadows, but they all had something in common they were all intently watching me. I scanned the room, but there was no way I could escape unless I wanted to expose more of my powers. I locked eyes with Narcissa, and she shared my worry. I didn't even know she was here, well I didn't expect her to be. Her eyes filled with tears and I had to look away to stop myself from doing the same.

Voldemort had returned to his chair, well it looked more like a throne the way he sat on it. There was a sparkle in his eye as if he knew something. His face lit in a sadistic smile when we locked eyes and then he did something I wasn't expecting: he looked away. I followed his gaze to the end of the hall were a bunch of his Death Eaters were filing in. I looked back at Voldemort confused, but then I heard it.

"You promised." It was a new voice, but it echoed in my mind and it was twinged with hatred. My chest felt empty as I thought I would never hear that voice again. In the middle of a group of five Death eaters was my mother Chantelle Nadira. I ran towards her, the tears streaming down my face and not even the Death Eaters surrounding her could stop me. I didn't even have to think about it, they all fell down in pain and I wrapped my arms around my mother. I felt myself mold to her body and the comfort of her arms made me feel like I was finally safe: finally at home.

"Mom!" My voice was cracked with tears. "I've missed you so much."

"I know Tatiana, I know." She stroked my hair and I could hear the strain in her voice too. "Are you alright, did they hurt you? Why are you here?" Her typical mothering made me smile.

"I'm fine mom, really. You know me, following rules isn't exactly my strong suit." We loosened the hug but didn't let each other go. It took me over a year to find her and I wasn't about to let her go. There was more grey in her hair and dark circles under her eyes. She wiped the tears from my face and smiled, but it looked tight on her pale skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this, I tried to keep you and Ralph safe." We both choked up at the sound of my twin's name, being together made Ralph's death fresher in our minds. More tears spilled down both of our cheeks now and we cried in each other's arms.

"He's gone mom, I tried..." the words caught in throat.

"I know." She croaked in my ear.

"Pity our son wasn't here for this little family reunion?" Voldemort's cold words my grief and happiness of being reunited with my mom. He just put acid on my memories of Ralph. I sucked up my tears and glared at him, I wouldn't let him get to me, or pull me down; I was stronger than that.

"But that would mean that she's..." Everyone turned to look and the owner of those cut off words. Narcissa looked warningly at her husband, and Lucius looked horrified at what he was just about to say. Worst of all it had caught everyone's attention, including Voldemort's. I pleaded with my eyes to Lucius silently asking him not to say anymore. Voldemort saw the exchange and flicked his wand at Lucius. The weakened man grabbed at his head and cringed in pain, there was no way he could block his mind against him. An evil smile cracked on his face as he learned my secret, and he couldn't have looked scarier.

"_Crucio!" _He yelled, casting the spell. I braced myself for the pain but it never came, instead a scream almost shatter my ears, but it did shatter my heart. My mother dropped to the floor and twitched in pain, breathing heavily once she was free from the spell. I knelt beside and held her hand tight in both of mine. "You lied to me!" Voldemort hissed at my mother. My mother let out a weak laugh which surprised everyone in the room, including me.

"You never asked." I helped her to her feet. She smiled without a hint of fear at Voldemort in her eyes, and I was awed by her bravery. A dangerous fury rose in his eyes, and raised his wand ready for another curse.

"Wait!" I stepped in front of him, in front of my mother protecting her. There was only way to save her to make sure no more harm came to her. "I'll join you." I heard my mother behind me scream no, but I wasn't about to lose her again, she was all the family I had left. Voldemort frozen mid-spell stopped when I stood in his way. "Let my mother go and I'll join you." My voice was hard as was my gaze as I held my ground.

"We always have room for young and powerful individuals." A chorus of amusement rumbled in the throats of the people around the room. Only my mother and Narcissa looked fearful. Voldemort sneered and grabbed my left arm, he had won his prize and he was going to claim it.

"Let me make one thing clear," I ripped my arm out of his grasp forcefully. "I may have just joined the devil but you don't own me!" I spat the last words out like it was poison in my mouth. I went and stood by my mother, she choked on her words, the pain in her eyes clearly evident.

"On the contrary, I do..." His even tone caught my attention. "I am your Father!" There was a chorus of gasps throughout the room. A silence washed over the crowd as they looked at me then my mother to Voldemort.

"You did not just pull a Darth Vader on me." He might've expected shock or horror, but by the confused look I saw on his face, I knew this was the last thing he expected. My mother did her best to cover her laugh, which made it even harder to cover my own. It felt good to laugh, especially in the darkest, unhappiest room in the world. I felt that it would take a heck of a whole lot more to try to change me.

Draco's POV

There's no warmth here. I don't even recognise my own home anymore. The empty dark halls don't welcome me like they use to, even this close to my favorite holiday. Without my mother's usual Christmas decorations, everything just seemed dead and cold. I was glad to find no one in the halls; probably, there's another Death Eater meeting that I will do my best to avoid getting roped in. I collapsed on my bed lucky not to have run into anyone and explain why I'm home. I'll just blame it on the extremely bitter cold, that'll be good enough for them and it's half of the truth. I'm just thankful I don't have to deal with those dimwitted Snatchers anymore. Months have gone by and I don't know half of their names, but that was fine by me. I stood watch acting like their superior, which I was, turning a blind eye every time they caught someone new. My only job was finding Tatiana; the Snatchers would bring their latest victim to me to double check that it wasn't her and then move on. All I remember are the screams, families getting ripped apart as the Snatchers took them away, and I tried not to think about what they did to them. The fright in each of their eyes told me all the same thing, why are you doing this and won't you help me? Because, I don't have any other choice.

I kicked off my shoes and threw the blankets over my head hoping sleep would take me quickly take me. But my hope was in vain, it always was. Images of Tatiana filled my head making it harder and harder to keep her face hidden if someone were to enter my mind. No one knows I'm here, so she should be safe in my dreams for tonight. I could imagine her face clearly, her sparkling emerald eyes dancing in the light of the moon as she twirled in the rain. The tingle of her lips on mine was more magical than any spell. Every time set my heart on fire and just made me crave her more. But every time also brought the pained, broken-hearted girl that I left not able to look back. That was the other picture that was only too easy to remember. Knowing that I was the one who caused it made it even more painful. Before her, I had no reason to wake up in the morning, now it's because of her that I need to survive in any way possible to make sure we both survive the war.

Even a bright sunny day couldn't bring colour back into my mother's hollowed face. I found her the next morning setting up, doing her best to make the house look more like home. She didn't have the extra effort in putting up every decoration and she stayed well away from the left wing. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug wishing that none of this had ever happened to our family. We both knew our part to play. We didn't need words; there weren't any that were safe; she smiled at me brushing my hair away from my face. There was a sad look in her eyes as if had a new fear in them, but I knew it she wouldn't want me to worry about it. In silence, I helped her put up some Christmas decorations, even though I knew we wouldn't really have a Christmas this year. Lucius Malfoy walked in and I hastily made my exit without making eye contact with him. I refuse to get to know this person that had replaced my father. Sure he was less arrogant, but all he is now is a snivelling coward waiting for his next chance to get back on top. He was the kind of person I hope I will never become.

The crisp December air chilled me to the bone, but I didn't put on a cloak. This was one of the only ways that I actually felt alive and not living in some nightmare. Shivering, I walked to the stables, seeking shelter from the cold and an old friend. What surprised me was that there were two horses in here: Theron and Deidra. How the white horse had come back, I had no idea. Tatiana couldn't have brought her to school, so probably let her go and this was the only home the horse had known. Theron didn't look too upset that I haven't been around but I guess it was because he had someone to share time with. My spirits fell a bit, why because I am jealous of a horse. Just to kill time, I rubbed down both horses knowing that at least they will let me stay here a while without asking too many questions.

The night sky was clear and the stars shone brightly but they didn't seem to shine on this part of the world. We were cast too far into the dark that I doubt we will ever see the light again. There was only a sliver of the moon shining, barely showing. I brushed the powdered snow off the railing of the balcony. I didn't need light to see the view from the right side of my house. Countless hours I had spent here, hiding from my father, sneaking cookies with the house-elves; all during happier times of course. Simply from memory, I could see the gardens and the forest, the shimmering lake stretching far to the low mountains that bordered the estate. But I know that its familiar beauty will never be the same, and its warmth is gone.

"What are you doing 'ere?" The girl's voice was unfamiliar. Concealed in a black robe, the hood pulled up completely hiding her face.

"This happens to be my house." I snapped back at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't t'ink anyone came to t'is side." Her thick French accent made it a little difficult to understand her, but by the sound of it she was about my age. "I also didn't know dat there were men as 'andsome as you in t'is in t'is place." In the moonlight, I could see a playful smile on her dark red lips but that was all that I could see of her face. She moved closer, gliding on top of the newly fallen snow. I flinched when she reached out a hand to touch my cheek. "Do not worry, I do not bite." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." I pushed her to one side and decided it would be best to leave her. She grabbed my arm with surprising strength and twisted me back to face her.

"What kind of a gentleman would leave a girl under the mistletoe without a kiss?" I followed her pointed index finger and found the mischievous plant hanging above us. I cursed myself knowing that I had placed it here only a few hours prior. I will never help my mother with decorating again.

"I must apologise, but I am not much of a gentleman at this moment." I said sharply and tried to leave again. She only held onto my arm tighter. With her right hand she waved her wand and my vision suddenly became black, what did she do to me? Am I blind?

"There, now you can pretend I'm your girlfriend." At that moment she pressed her lips to mine. I broke it off immediately, giving her only a chaste kiss. I pulled free and I tore at my face finding an ordinary blind-fold covering my eyes. How did she know I had a girlfriend? I'm actually not sure what to call Tatiana, but that was close enough, I guess. She laughed quietly to herself. "Is dat 'ow you really kiss her? Because I t'ink you can do much better dan t'at." Something ran through me and it took control of me. I grabbed her face in both of my hands and kissed her feverishly, ripping off her hood as I did so.

**Authors' Note: We are laughing manically here, mwuhahahaha! Draco kisses a mysterious French girl, we said we'll have a Draco point of view but didn't say that you would like it. Tatiana finally met Voldemort! What will happen with Draco, what about Tatiana? Will they ever get together? (Don't worry we haven't forgotten that it is Draco/OC story). Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but if I had to add more in this chapter I would scream because it had caused me so many problems. To find out you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Review and the next chapter will come sooner. =)**

**Love, C&M**


	11. My Choice

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. If you guys ever have ideas for us, share it we would love to know and might even dedicate a chapter to you for it. We'll keep it short so you can get to the story. Thanks to all the reviews they mean the world to us and inspire us to write. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HP. **

Chapter 11

My Choice

My legs had begun to fall asleep nearly an hour ago, but I still was in no position to stand. I was woken up absurdly early and had creepy ladies prim and poke at me since.

"We have to make you look presentable, my Lady." I simply scowled at them and that shut them up for good. I couldn't really object because I didn't have any of my clothes here with me, I'll have to thank the Carrows for that. I had locked eyes with the Carrows right before they left and gave them an evil smile; their plan had back fired on them. A terrified look appeared on their faces as they realised what I could do in retaliation for what they put me through: they should be scared. I wasn't planning on turning them in because that would just make me as bad as them, but I wasn't about to let them know that.

The breath was almost sucked out of me when they pulled the corset tight. Sure the black corset of the dress was beautiful, but I didn't need it to make me look any skinnier. I didn't complain, knowing too well that if I said anything about it, it would be the same as me saying 'off with her head!' Without a word they left hurriedly and without looking me in the eyes. I collapsed on my bed the many layers of the black dress flowed out around me. I'm definitely putting a do not disturb sign on my door for tomorrow, that or I will find a way to get my own clothes back. The dress was heavy and beautiful, but something I would hate if I had to wear every single day. I'll have to ask Narcissa picked it my clothes out, she has much more of a style from this century. I was unrecognisable in the mirror, this is the person that would let the darkness inside take over, something that I couldn't never let happen. Dark makeup made my skin look ghostly; my dark hair framed my face hung in ringlets. I'll admit that the person in the mirror was beautiful, but it was all fake; I am a fake. Scariest of all the dark makeup and black elegant dress suited me.

Two Death Eaters escorted me from my room. I was told the Dark Lord expected me. He obviously didn't trust me to get there on my own, the first person not to make that mistake. I'll just have to find an advantage I can use. The many hallways we took started to look familiar, not as in we've been going around in circles, but it was almost as if I had been here before. Where I had seen this place before, I don't remember; I had walked in these halls in my nightmares, but usually I saw it in the dark. No, I had seen this place myself before, but my memory is having technical difficulties at the moment. Once I entered the grand hall, everyone was dismissed and exited in an orderly fashion. Most left without a second glance back fearing what would happen next if they stayed any longer. The heavy door shut behind the last of them sealing me in this room alone. Well, I wished I was alone.

I remembered only too well the last time I was in this room.

"_Tatiana!" I heard my mom scream from behind me. Two Death Eaters had grabbed her and were dragging her back to her prison. _

"_Mom!" I ran to her, but hit an invisible wall. A hole was punched through my heart as I could do nothing to save her. I would find her again; they can't hide her from me. _

"_If you want Chantelle to remain unhurt and alive," I turned and faced him. Now there were only us. "Then you will do everything I ask of you." I said nothing, but he didn't need an answer because I didn't have a choice now did I? I had no other choice but to agree to him, it was the only way I could see my mother again_.

No matter what, I had to free my mother. I refused to lose her again. I felt something touch my ankles and I flinched. Slithering around and coiling around my legs was his giant snake. As of that moment, I really started to dislike snakes.

"_I'd really rather if you didn't do that." _I told the snake, for a second it looked confused but relaxed and slithered to her master. I tried to shake out the thought that the snake was big enough that it could probably wrap itself around my entire body and just squeeze the life out of me.

"A Parselmouth, I wonder what other talents you have hidden away." I turned around to find him standing right behind me, not on his throne. Voldemort reached out and let a lock of my hair slip through his white boney fingers. A chill ran up my spine, but I refused to let my discomfort show.

"That's the way they are and they will remain so." I smiled coyly at him. Like so many others before him he has never dealt with anyone like me before. I had to force myself to take deep breaths, mostly to make sure that my mouth will say something stupid. Not thinking about my words could be very dangerous.

"You will be the tool Tatiana." He hissed softly, in a voice that could probably persuade most people into doing anything for him. I had inherited that gift from him, I bet and it will take a whole lot more to persuade this master. He sat down in his throne. "You will be the tool that will bring us the ultimate victory." With a wave of his wand an elaborate chair appeared to the right of his at the far side of the room. "With you by my side, daughter, we will be unstoppable." There was a malicious glint in his eye, even more than usual. He placed a hand behind my back and pushed me towards the chairs, or should I say thrones. I would have to play my part to ensure mine and my mother's safety. Ralph was right; he is going to use me. I can only assume that he remembered the conversation he had with my mother telling him that Ralph could make him more powerful. The hardest part will be to not let him use me and not let him know that it. Most importantly, I couldn't let my other side show; in his hands it would be an extremely dangerous.

I froze right in front of my chair, refusing to be pushed farther. Voldemort sat royally in his chair and gestured for me to sit, but I made no move forward.

"Let my mother go." I said serious, meeting his eyes without wavering.

"No." It was worth a try, but I knew why he couldn't. She was the only leverage he had against me and without it there would be no way to guarantee my allegiance.

"I will not stand to see my mother locked up, at least let her prison be more than a single room." It was hard standing my ground with him, he had an unwavering stare and his red eyes scared me, but I had to gain some ground.

"Very well." Voldemort agreed, again gesturing to his right telling me I should sit down. I hesitated on spot for a second; reluctantly, I sat in the straight backed chair but it was like sitting on, needles. I wish I could relax because any tighter grip on the arm rest and they will probably break off.

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked him after a moment of silence. He stopped stroking his snake, which gave me chills.

"Of course not." His voice was strained but I knew he had no other choice but to say it.

"Awesome!" I said cheerfully and pushed out of my chair and left. The heels of my shoes clicked on the marble floor and I dropped the fake smile once he could no longer see my face. Technically I was his prisoner; he needed to keep me no matter what. I volunteered and I could just as easily leave. I don't even know if he told me to stop or not, I just kept on walking. Anyone else probably would be blasted if they ever turn their back on the Dark Lord, but they didn't have my advantage of sharing his blood. I had another problem, what do I call him? I haven't exactly addressed him yet and I don't really think he fits the 'dad' title. Probably 'Father' could be safe and expected but really I will avoid it as much as possible.

I hiked up the layers of my dress so I could take longer steps and move faster. I have to find my mom and tell her that she was free, more or less. There were so many rooms in this house it could take ages. I stumbled again, twisting my ankle because of these cumbersome heels. I knelt in the middle of the floor to take them off. First I had to find them in the crinoline of the skirt. I fumbled with the straps having to deal with the amount of fabric made it that much harder. The shoes had to be new from the way they pinched painfully. I held one shoe in each hand and stood in my stockinged feet on the cold floor. While I had fumbled with my dress I had be completely unaware that I had become surrounded. By the way they proud showed off their dark marks I knew they were Death Eaters, young and cocky by the looks of it.

"Looks like someone is a little lost." Ugh I really hated immature boys. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk by but one of the three grabbed my arm.

"It's not every day, someone as pretty as you here in this house."

"I haven't seen you here before, new are we?" Obviously, they weren't high enough rank to be at the meeting yesterday. They better watch what they do then.

"Maybe you could help us before we let you get on your way." It wasn't a suggestion. They grabbed me again but that was their last mistake. I gave up being patient with these boys, I whipped out my wand and knocked them flying off their feet.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." I smiled down at them sweetly. "Because even before I joined the dark side I actually rank higher than you." They groaned as they rose to their feet.

"Come now baby, we all know you're bluffing." They came on to me again and I sighed. They held out their left arms showing off their tattoos. I looked at bare left arm, still completely unblemished. So far I was not asked to have a Dark Mark and I was going to make sure it never happens.

"You'll just have to ask my father about that." Don't Death Eaters have anything else to do? "You know, Lord Voldemort." They burst out laughing. They really started to tick me off. I glared at them and simultaneously they screamed and crumpled to the ground in pain. "If you don't believe me than why don't you go and ask him?" I said coyly and they finally saw what a big mistake they had just made. I stepped over them and continued walking.

I really should stop doing that. Passing a window told me I was right. My green snake eyes completed the dark make up and dress. I couldn't let that side of me gain control: here it was only easier. I would have to work on that later; right now I had to find my mom. It felt like hours had gone by and I had explored so many hallways and rooms but still no luck. I had tried to remember the one dream I had that had led me, or I should say Voldemort, went to my mother. It was impossible because those dreams seemed to blend with the rest of my thoughts and no longer helped. I rounded another corner and a plan immediately came to mind. Two Death Eaters stood talking to each other; they had yet to notice me. I was going to let them lead me to her.

"Excuse me." I said sweetly, knowing this was the voice to use when trying to persuade someone. They turned not pleased to be interrupted, but there annoyance changed once they recognised me. They know exactly who I am; this will be much easier than I thought.

"Yes my Lady?" one of them said slightly bowing.

"I need you to take me to my mother, Chantelle Nadira." It wasn't a question. They both nodded and led the way. In a few minutes they led me to the infamous door at the end of the hallway. Looking by myself, I probably would've never found it, not to mention I would've become lost way before coming this far. Before knocking on the door, I dismissed the two dark robes wizards. I could've sworn they looked confused on how they ended up here, but I shrugged it off. I knock on the door quietly before opening the door and slipping in.

"Mom?" I whispered. The room flooded with light which contrasted the rest of the house greatly. My mother was sitting on her bay window, looking out. She ran towards me when she saw me and I melted in her arms again. This time it would take a lot more to break us apart.

"Oh my Tatiana Rose, I love you so much." She cooed and smoothed my hair.

"I love you too mom." She led me to the bay window grabbing extra pillows from the chairs to make ourselves comfortable. We sat facing each other and for once I felt somewhat whole.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I have my ways. Persuading people to get them to do what I want is one of my strong suits." She laughed a real life for the first time in ages I bet. There wasn't that much reason to be happy in the last year anyway.

"I could imagine no less from my daughter." I could still see the sadness in her eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted to say. I was much better at getting out of trouble than Ralph; well it was mostly because of me that we were in trouble. I decided now was a good time to change the subject.

"Mom may I ask you something?" 

"I believe you just did." She said with a smile and I scowled at her. I did this every single time and she never responded in any other way.

"Anyways... What Were You Thinking?" My mother looked sheepish.

"He was really good looking back then."

"That's no excuse! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by it s cover; I mean did he just decide to be evil one day?" As soon as I said the words I regretted them. I fell silent and bowed my head in shame. My mother didn't have someone to tell her that, her mother ran away when she was really young, her father raised her all by himself. So really, she didn't have someone to warn her about men like that. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry my Tatiana. Let's just say you got his persuasion skills from him. I might have known, but I was young and in love with the idea of being in love. I loved the man I knew and was blind to everything else. Only later did I see him start to change, and by then it was too late. Once I figured out I was pregnant I knew I had to get out of there. Several times he tried to force me to stay with magic but eventually he let me go." She looked out the window, she was ashamed of herself it was all too obvious. I didn't press any farther.

"Are his looks also inheritable? Because I am really keen on keeping my nose."

"No, you're safe." We laughed until our sides ached, stopped, looked at each other and started laughing again.

"How did you do it Mom?" We had moved over to the fire, the sunlight had disappeared behind the dark grey clouds filled with snowflakes. A puzzled look crossed her face so I continued. "I know I never inherited your unending patience but really! What is there to do in this room and for that much time?" I didn't mention the fact that she had been trapped in this room for more than a year, it probably wasn't bad now but it definitely would have some affect on her. She reached down and retrieved stacks of parchment from beside her. Handing them to me I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. She is an excellent artist and every piece had an elaborate picture drawn. I knew I didn't get all of my persuasion skills from my father; it would be too easy to get a supply of simple parchment and quills. I flipped through the pictures smiling at the beautiful ones of me; those ones were incredible, done only from memory. There were only a few of Ralph; I didn't blame her, it was painful for me to remember him let alone draw a picture so to remember his face. It seems like forever since I've seen him smile.

"I think I have some others that I think you might enjoy." A Mona Lisa smile spread across her face as she handed me two more drawings. My jaw dropped to the floor he Draco's handsome face stared up at me from the page. "I just saw this picture in my head and I truly think it is the perfect male."

"Are you kidding me, this is Draco Malfoy!" I flipped to the other page. The next picture was even more unbelievable. How she had drawn this, I have no idea. Again it was picture of Draco leaning casually on a couch looking off into the distance. "And how do you know what he looks like shirtless?!"

"I might ask you the same question?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I stuttered for a minute trying to find words.

"I asked you first." I concluded.

"No, I did not ask him to model for me. I didn't need to see him shirtless to see what was underneath; I have seen at least one man..."

"Mom!" I covered my ears not exactly keen on hearing the rest of this conversation now that I see the man with my own eyes. I removed my hands once I thought it was safe.

"We met—well he came to my room, we talked, he really cares for you. But I think it is my best work yet, I think I might just..."

"No you are not keeping a half-naked picture of my boyfriend." She smiled knowingly. This is what she wanted to hear. I looked down and blushed. She manipulated the truth out from my lips, because she knew I had a bad habit of not thinking everything through first.

"So he's your boyfriend is he?" She arched an eyebrow trying her best not to make fun of me.

"Ummm... it's complicated."

I gave her a look asking her not to press on further and thank goodness she respected my wish. "So when did you see him shirtless?"

"We went swimming." I tried but she could see right through and I could tell that she was over thinking. "And he sleeps without a shirt. But nothing happened I swear. Blaise cast a soul chain and we were connected for a few days."

The rest of the day we talked. Mostly it was me answering her questions about boys and school, who was Blaise and why he would do that to me. It was nice, but I knew we were doing our best to avoid any mention about Ralph. It made losing him so fresh in our minds because he was missing from this picture. I could see him asking where to find Draco, so he could threaten him into guaranteeing that I would never be mistreated. I took a few of the pictures, including the Draco ones, so I would have something of her when I leave. I tried to postpone leaving for so long, I almost forgot that it wasn't necessary anymore.

"I got your freedom mom. Well kind of, at least now you're free to roam the house." I exclaimed excitedly after a few minutes of silence. My excitement wasn't shared.

"What did it cost you this time?"

"It didn't cost me anything!" Well I don't remember if it did or not.

"Everything comes with a cost Tatiana!" She was no longer her calm self; I had never seen her like this before. She pushed herself off her chair fuming walking into the dark corner of her room. "I have been a prisoner for an entire year Tatiana to make sure you remained safe! But I knew it wouldn't be long before they brought you; promises aren't his strong suit, and then you joined him!" Her hands were clenched in fists at her sides and by her shaky voice; I could tell she was close to tears. This side of my mother scared me. "How could you do that? He killed Raphael! That man is evil and now you are his servant." I couldn't take being yelled at anymore.

"It was my fault; I didn't want to run anymore. I couldn't take it anymore. I did it to save you mom! I don't know what I would do if I lost you too! You might think it was a mistake, but I regret nothing. I couldn't lose you, not again. " I turned and ran from the room, sucking back tears. I left the door open to show her that she was free. This was not how I thought my reunion would end like.

Running as fast as I could, I tried to put as much distance from there. I didn't stop. Not even when I realised I had left my shoes behind or when I plowed through someone who got in my way. My dress flowed behind me moved like smoke. I burst into my room and crashed to the on my bed. I wiped the only tear that managed to escape. Her accusations were unfair. She was allowed to save the one she loves and could sacrifice herself, but I wasn't? Trying to find my mother was the only way I could cope with losing Ralph, if I had at least one member of my family to share this pain I wouldn't feel alone. But now, I felt more alone than ever.

I had fell asleep fully clothed and nearly tore a lady's head off when she tried to wake me. I was in a bad mood and she was smart to close the curtains before quickly leaving the room. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, but I didn't care. Unable to get back to sleep, I fell out of bed, stripped out of the ridiculous dress and entered the shower. Hot water poured down on me, relaxing my tense muscles that had formed from yesterday's stress. Facing the outside complicated world was the last thing I wanted to do right now. I can only wait. Time can only help to smooth things over with my mom, that's how it had always worked, but our disagreements never ended like that before.

I was dressed in another elaborate dress, this one even more uncomfortable than the last. I really need to speak with whoever is choosing them. They pulled my hair painfully up in a Grecian bun and reapplied the dark makeup. Once again they left without a word, not daring to speak because of my even worse mood. The door shut behind them and I immediately pulled at the itchy crinoline and ripped it out. Nearly tripping on the dress, I gave up caring about the hard work that came with making this dress. With magic, I cut half of the front part of the skirt off and kicked off the heels they gave me. I pulled on my black flats, and my feet thanked me for the comfort.

I grabbed a black cloak before heading outside. This was the only place that I could think of that I wouldn't run into people. Fluffy snow floated to the ground peacefully, the heavy clouds covering the afternoon, but it brought a bone numbing chill. I walked on a path, around the house and it still bothered me because it was like I had been here before. The white haze made it impossible to see more than a few steps in front of me, so I couldn't see the entire picture that would surely tell me for a fact, if I had been here or not. I huddled in my cloak; it was nowhere near as warm as my velvet one, but it made it impossible to remain outside any longer. I found the nearest entrance and shook the snow off the now damp cloak. I would need somewhere to dry it or find someone who knew a spell to dry it. Walking into the next room and I knew for sure that I had been here before and a huge smile spread across my face. The beautiful decor and furniture along with picture on the mantle confirmed it, this is the Malfoy Manor. That means that in these walls there could be Draco himself.

I had forgotten how big this house actually was. Now it made sense why he said to stay out of the left wing of the house last year. Hardly anyone was on this side, and if I had a choice I would never go back to the over there. I could see Narcissa's handy work as Christmas decorations made this side look festive and livable. The decorations didn't look finished yet, so that meant that she should be around here somewhere.

I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" It didn't take me that much longer to find her; she was hanging her infamous mistletoe by the hearth in the living room. She turned and smiled upon seeing my face.

"Tatiana!" She hugged me like she would if I was her daughter. "I have been so worried about you." Her face was tinged with grey, an obvious sign of fatigue. She was worked to the bone, but her smile didn't show it: she was genuinely happy to see me.

"I'm fine now, don't worry about me." I could see in her eyes that she uncomfortable talking about my new found parentage, it was a good thing I shared this feeling. I smiled again letting it fill my eyes to show her that I meant it.

"That is, um... some dress." Gesturing to my dress.

"Don't even get me started." I pulled at the itchy high lace collar that wouldn't come undone by hand or by any spell I tried. "I really need my old clothes back because and I think I will tear one of those ladies into pieces I she tries to put me in another corset."

"I could take you shopping my dear." I hoped she would volunteer. But as much as I wanted to I bet there was no chance of that happening, not yet at least.

"I don't think he will allow me to leave the house."

"Then I will make sure that you will have something to wear." She smiled even wider, some colour returned to her cheeks. I suddenly felt guilty and I must have shown on my face because Narcissa asked immediately what was wrong. I lied and said nothing. Truth was she was acting more like a mom to me than my own mother. Then again my mother didn't exactly have to worry about me getting killed or turning evil. "Draco's back." So lost in thought, I thought I had misunderstood her.

"What?"

"I just thought you might cheer up a little knowing that Draco came back today. He helped me hang mistletoe this morning." Mistletoe you say. "Go down that hallway, take a left and I think he might be around there somewhere." She winked at me and I had to look down to hide my blush. I waved a quick goodbye and ran down the hallway as per her instructions. He stood his back to me, leaning against a railing his silvery hair dusted with heavy snowflakes. Of what I could see he looked even paler than before, in contrast to the black night sky probably just made his skin even whiter. I stopped myself from running towards him, as a thought crossed my mind. Why not have a little fun with this? He after all he did this multiple times to me and I think I deserve some payback. I donned my cloak pulling the hood up so it covered my face almost entirely in shadow.

"What are you doing 'ere?" I figured that he would be able to tell that it was me if I used my real voice and French was the only accent I could pull off well enough to fool someone. Draco turned around, startled but then he quickly changed his expression to annoyance. It took everything I had not to reveal myself at that moment.

"This happens to be my house." He snapped back at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't t'ink anyone came to t'is side." It was a perfectly good excuse, the left wing was reserved for the Death Eaters and they hardly came to this side. "I also didn't know dat there were men as 'andsome as you in t'is place." I couldn't help smiling. Even with the hollowed cheeks and dark circles under his eyes he still struck me as breathtakingly beautiful. I walked gracefully towards him and reached out a hand to touché his cheek. He flinched away. "Do not worry, I do not bite." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." He said forcefully and pushed me to the side as he walked passed. I quickly grabbed his arm and spun him back towards me. Congratulations Draco, you past level one of ignoring other females.

"What kind of a gentleman would leave a girl under the mistletoe without a kiss?" I smiled sweetly; I saw it earlier and my plan was going perfectly. I pointed up and I could see in his eyes the mistake he had made.

"I must apologise, but I am not much of a gentleman at this moment." He said rather pointedly trying his best to leave but I held his arm tighter. I was really too good at this, but it was way too much fun to stop. I waved my wand and a blind fold covered Draco's eyes, how I had done that I had no idea, but it did the job I wanted it to. I felt my heart glow as I now knew that he didn't want anyone else but me; well I hoped that's what all this meant.

"There, now you can pretend I'm your girlfriend." I didn't give the chance to answer. I couldn't help myself anymore. Almost as soon as I had pressed my lips to his, he pulled away. He is absolutely genuine, and even Ralph couldn't disagree that he will stay true to me. "Is dat 'ow you really kiss her?" I teased him, laughing quietly to myself. "Because I t'ink you can do much better dan t'at." I let the accent slip a little, just for a moment, but I don't think he caught on. But I figured it was time to end it.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, smiling as our lips moved together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling me closer against him. I melted against him, but he abruptly pulled away, taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done tha..." He stopped, and I saw him do a double take. "Tatiana?" He asked uncertainly. I smiled and laughed to myself.

"The one and only." I curtseyed. "The makeup and dress wasn't my choice, believe me."

"What are you doing here? And what's up with this whole charade?" It was difficult to see if he was ticked off or happy to see me.

"I wanted to see if I could pull of a French accent." I answered innocently, but he saw right through it.

"In other words you wanted to play with my head and check how faithful I am?" A sheepish smile spread across my face. "Do you know how hard it is to ignore a master at seduction? Impossible and you can't possibly think that cheating on you with you is a fair test?"

"You think I'm a master at seduction?" Draco raised an eyebrow and I knew that was a stupid question proven many times over. Half of the times I didn't even have to try. "Don't tell my mother." Draco pulled me into a hug, together our bodies were warm enough to keep the bitter cold away.

"Wait, how are you here? Why are you here?" He sounded worried. This was the part I was trying to avoid.

"If you haven't noticed by now, I'm entirely the best at following rules. And apparently the Carrows don't like it when their bested by a seventeen year old girl. They then brought me to the Dark Lord guy for punishment." I felt Draco's heart skip a beat so I continued explaining. "He has my mom so obviously he found my weak spot and now he gets me, apparently I'm an immensely powerful witch."

I don't know why I kept the identity of my newly found father a secret from him. Maybe I didn't want him to freak out, but I think it was more for his protection. If Voldemort found out about me and Draco he wouldn't hesitate on killing him, overprotective father would be a huge understatement. I melted further into him knowing that finding each other wasn't going to be an easy road from here on out, dangerous even. I knew for a fact that keeping an open relationship with Draco is out of the question. No one could ever find out about us.

**Authors' Note: Wow what a chapter! Speaks with Voldy, talks then fights with her mom, and finds Draco! Who actually thought that we would let someone else kiss Draco? But now you guys can stop complaining because Draco is back in the stories... this is going to cause some problems for them. To find out what happens next leave a review and we will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. If you guys are unsure about something feel free to ask us.**

******Important! **I (Marie) have been accepted into university this year, yeah! Down side is that I won't be able to work on the chapters as much as I would like to. I apologize now if you guys have wait a while for chapters. You guys can always review and PM me to bug me about writing and I will probably lose some sleep to write. I promise that I will not abandon this story, it might take a while but eventually it will be completed. So it's not because I gave up on the story that I won't post chapters, so please don't give up on us. **Until next time... Review please!**

**Love, C & M**


	12. Locked

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Sorry, but school has been my main priority, so I'm sorry for the wait between chapters. Whenever I have I time I will work on it—don't you worry. I also have to finish typing this story because I am actually going to write an original story of my own (eventually it will be published! I hope.) Anyways, hoped you like this chapter we'll admit that it's not our best one. ***We're also having troubles with this story! It's horrible because we have these amazing ideas, but there for later on and we have NOTHING to fill the gaps between them. If you guys want to share some ideas that you think would be pretty good we would love them (it took me all week to figure out how I was going to end this chapter!). You will get credited if we use your idea and have the whole chapter dedicated for you! Until next time... Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter **

Chapter 12

Locked

"Where is it Draco?" How I had forgotten about it, I had no idea. Unannounced, I apparated to his room, it was definitely the easiest way to get across the house without people watching you or without people asking where you're going. Draco's room was dark: he isn't here. How am I supposed to find my iPod without him? He most likely would have it on him at all times. Trying to look for it would kill time at least. I wasn't about to spend another few hours in one of Voldemort's 'meetings', that he expected me to be present at all times, without my iPod. So far, I had only been through one, and there is only so much one can do to ignore the scene in front. I try not to even think about what happened, and what he did. That's why I need my iPod more than ever, I need a distraction. There is a dark part inside of me that will eventually come out unless; I keep it hidden, especially from him.

Casually, I went through his room. I didn't dig very deep not wanting to get caught snooping through something and have him bust through the door; that would be awkward. A splash of red caught my eye. In the dark lifeless room a little colour really stood out. On his bedside table in a small silver vase was a single scarlet rose. I touched its velvet petals and it exploded into a full bloom, the unexpected magic startled me. Luckily, I was sitting on his bed or I probably would've tripped back over something. Then I remembered this is my rose—the one I gave Draco. Upon further examination my fears were confirmed. The tips of the rose had turned black. The darkness inside of me is slowly creeping out.

Nope, it isn't here. I really shouldn't waste much more time, there is no doubt that people are looking for me. I grabbed and interesting book off of his shelf and left his room. Like I expected, there was no one on this side. My ninja skills wouldn't be needed until I get to the other side.

"Tatiana!" I turned around and a frantic looking Narcissa strolled quickly to catch up. "Where have you been? The dark lord expects you at his side and sent everyone out to look for you once he found out you weren't in your room."

"I was looking for my iPod, but couldn't find it, so I was heading down now." Narcissa led me by the small of my back, pushing me quickly along. I was glad that I woke up early enough to pick out my own outfit; a pair of grey jeans and the black layered pea coat, which is a lot more comfortable and easier to run in.

"You'll have to come up with a better excuse than that." We were nearly running and almost to the entrance hall, which marked the half way point. She quickly came to a halt. "You know, I have perfect shoes for that outfit."

"Weren't we in a hurry?" I don't think we have time to talk about shoes at the moment. She smiled; obviously, she knew what she was doing.

"There is always time for shoes. It is also your excuse—what better than a princess looking for the perfect pair of shoes." A pair of bedazzled hot pink pumps flew into her hands.

"Not to mention, I could play it up." Narcissa handed me the shoes and winked at me. I didn't need her to tell me what I should do. "I'll go ahead and tell them I found you." She left with another smile and briskly walked away.

I back tracked and sat down on the steps. I pulled my plain black shoes off and slipped into the four inch heels. I nearly stumbled when I stood up; I'll admit I am a little rusty. I took my time, mostly because I didn't want to fall on my face, practicing walking in the shoes just to make sure I didn't look like a fool. Making an entrance wouldn't be as effective if I tripped on my own feet walking in.

On the tips of my toes, trying to make the least amount of noise possible, I sneaked closer to the main hall. Two Death Eaters guarded the heavy double doors, making sure no Snatcher or low ranked interrupted. My straining ears could pick out muffled voices and the scraping on chairs, looks like I'm now fashionably late. I took one last deep breath and walked towards the doors.

The voices in the room died down as the doors burst open quickly. The clicks of my heels on the ground echoed loudly in the room, making everyone on the stretched table stop what they were doing and stare. The most surprised, I think, would have to be Draco. I caught his eye at one point, but had to force myself to look away, exposing us wouldn't be good. I reached the end of the table and a very irritated looking Voldemort. I ignored him, keeping a cool uninterested look on my face as if I would rather be anywhere but here, which of course was true. The high backed chair to the right of him was the only vacant spot left around the table, so I slumped down. I sat sideways in the chair crossing my legs casually over one arm rest. Narcissa had to quickly cover up a smile; obviously, I was doing a good job. The hot pink colour of my shoes really stood out in this monotone room, an excellent choice for making a statement—I'll have to thank Narcissa later. Many of the dark robed followers glowered in my direction, particularly the woman with wild black hair. She shot death glares at me; I am most definitely not her favorite person. Not since I walked in here and took the spot they all wanted most.

It didn't take much longer for them to settle down; they pretty much shut up as soon as Voldemort stood. I cracked open my book, doing my best to ignore the rest of what is going to be a very boring day. The book I took from Draco's room, turned out to be a collection of bedtimes stories called the Tales of Beetle the Bard. What I would give to have an invisibility cloak right now. That way I could sneak off without anyone realising; though, I would first have to take off these shoes. I finished the book, too fast for my liking. Next time I'll have to take more than one.

It was a good thing I couldn't be forced into listening or paying attention, because I would be blasted off this chair if not. Pretending to be disinterested, I glanced over at Draco. He sat in his chair, eyes fixed to the floor not daring to look up. For a second, I actually thought he was scared, or even sad. As soon as I saw a small flash of green, I knew what he was doing. That green just so happened to be the same green as the iPod Ralph gave me a few years ago as a Christmas present. I glared at him, I was right he had with him and it was because of him that I sat without anything to do. I wonder if he has found the solitaire game yet.

I caught myself staring at him and only broke my gaze when everyone started to move. Scrapping of chairs were the only sounds of the Death Eaters leaving. Draco noticed too, and hastily made his exit behind his parents.

"Not so fast Tatiana." I had only managed to stand up when the chilled voice stopped me. I rolled my eyes, figuring that this was bound to happen. I sat down again, crossed my arms and huffed like a brat. There were several ways to getting out of sticky positions and I was a master of almost all of them. I gave him a look that said 'hurry up and get to the interesting part'.

"Sorry about the whole being late thing. But this is a huge house and I got lost and did you see my shoes?" Annoying teenage girl: check, good luck dealing with this one.

"It's not about that." He snapped. I paused, not tempted to test his patience, because he probably had less than me. "To sit at my right hand is a great privilege." Not like I really have a choice in that, do I? "But you still need to prove your worth." I gave him a confused look. "I will teach you to become the most powerful witch in the world." He said excitedly, well what I thought was an excited expression. I was kind of hard to tell his facial expressions with his creepy nose-less face that didn't exactly show emotions.

"What?" I was still confused.

"I will teach you the dark arts and everything I know." Oh, now I get it, so not going to happen.

My eyes widened in horror when Death Eaters were dragging a screaming woman into the hall. She was forced to her knees in front of Voldemort and remained completely frozen in fear. Her blonde hair stuck to her tear stained face. Out of his robes he pulled out my wand and handed it to me. I took it and I hoped I was the only one who noticed they were shaking. I had totally forgotten about my wand. The Carrows had confiscated it when they captured me; how Voldemort had come to have it, I have no idea.

"We will start with the Imperious Curse." Before I had time to blink, he shouted: "_Imperio!" _ The woman no longer was in control of her body. Worst to watch was the satisfied look on his face as he controlled her, he enjoy it. Manipulating people and having power over them is what he lived for. "Your turn." I locked eyes with the woman; she was the only one in the room that knew that I didn't want to do this. Everyone will expect this of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, his fingers pressing uncomfortably on my collar bones. It was strange, but I could feel a connection of power between us, even more than with anyone else. Without realising I raised my wand and began speaking the spell. I choked on the words having to stop myself. I stepped away from him quickly so that I was out of reach. I could still taste the dark power in my mouth.

"Yeah, I don't think this is the best idea." I said discreetly moving away inches at a time, as well as hiding my wand in my back pocket. "Since I have been in hiding for most of my life, I just started school last year; I'm still learning the simple spells." I put on a cute face, the one that usually helped me get what I wanted. "I should really learn some more magic first before trying anything too difficult." I could go into detail about how badly I mess the simplest spells, but sometimes less is more. That, and I could use it if I needed to explain some more.

The Death Eaters looked stunned as if they had never seen anyone say no to the Dark Lord. If possible their jaws dropped even more when Voldemort had actually bought my story and let me leave. I cast them a coy smile before leaving, letting them know that it would be wise to ever get on my bad side. "Since we don't need her anymore you guys can just bring her back from where you found her." I said as an afterthought. I ran on the very tips of my toes, the only way to run fast in heels and flew down the hallway. I pushed past people who gave me dirty looks, but I ignored them. I only slowed when I found what I was looking for. Hesitantly, I knocked on my mother's door. It was ajar and it creaked opened wider. The room looked empty, but it was filled with sunlight. The emptiness I felt melted away when I saw my mother rise from her chair and face me. I didn't care that we had a fight; I ran over to her and hugged her. I wanted her to tell me that it was just a nightmare and I should go back to sleep. The shallow face of the blonde woman with the tear-stained face, reminded me too clearly of one of the first dreams I had: the one where she had been tortured.

"Grab a cloak mom, we're going outside."

The afternoon sun bounced brightly off the crystal white snow, making us squint against its harsh blinding light. Not bad weather for a few days before Christmas, not that this is going to be much of one. I could see a clear smile on my mother's face, her natural beauty shinning from a long time of being in the dark. We hooked arms and I led her through the ice covered gardens letting her breath in fresh air for the first time in a year. We sort of ignored the talking about our last conversation; neither of us knew how to move on from that point, so silently we agreed that not dealing with it was the best plan.

We didn't talk much, but that didn't bother me. Neither did the cold biting wind nor the snow getting in my shoes. I took another glance behind me, yep they were still there. Death Eaters started tailing us a few minutes after we exited the house. I would bet anything that Voldemort sent them out here to keep an eye on us, and make sure we don't try to escape. They could probably come and drag my mother back inside because technically she wasn't supposed to leave the house, but I doubt any of them would dare do that while I'm here.

"Why don't we give our friends there the slip?" I whispered out of the corner of mouth. Discreetly, she turned her head and looked at our followers, how she hadn't heard their stumbling around like elephants this whole time, I have no idea. She gave me a worried look, but I ignored it. No one could do anything to me now, they had my mother as a prisoner and I was mostly one myself. "Come on. The lake is just up ahead." And I pulled my mother along, including her ramblings of disapproval.

Mom couldn't get me to change my mind and eventually she became quiet when she knew there was no way she could change my mind. A good thing too, because I would've had to use a spell on her to get her to shut up so we wouldn't be spotted. I peered through the branches again, and smiled evilly. The two Death Eaters were frantic and looked terrified at the thought that they had lost us. Smoothly, I slid out of my hiding spot and leaned against a tree.

"Looking for someone?" They both turned, their wands drawn ready for an attack. I saw the relieved looks on their faces and their wands dropped when they realised it was me. Good, they do have their wands; they will need them in a few minutes. "Well now you found me, and since you're here you wouldn't mind do me a small favor would you?" I gave them a look that told them that they didn't have the option to say no. "Good. Could you guys go back to the house and fetch me two Butterbeers? Wait, make that two Firewhiskey's; I'm of age now."

"Tatiana!" I heard my mother shriek as she dusted the snow of her clothes. She placed her hands on her hips and raised one eyebrow.

"Fine stick with the two Butterbeers." I mumbled. I pointed to the house across the clearing. Without another word they set off, in that direction. I wonder if this would be considered 'evil'. Really, I was just sick of people underestimating me, as if all I am is just a pretty face. More than half of the Death Eaters could walk right over me, unless I show them that they should really watch their steps. Falling through the ice into the lake won't kill them. The ice cracked and shattered a few steps later beneath their weight, just as I predicted. My mother couldn't bear to watch, making it my job to make sure they came out alive. They eventually came out wet and shivering, but very much alive. As soon as they locked eyes with me, I knew that we would be in worse shape if we stayed here. I wrapped my arms around my mother, held her tight and closed my eyes. I opened them to find both of us back safely inside my mom's room.

"How did you do that?" I rolled my eyes. I wonder how many more times I will have to answer this question because it's starting to get annoying.

I couldn't sleep. I had lain in bed for what seemed like hours, but my eyelids seemed to be glued open and determined to stay that way. Without more than a secret kiss goodbye and a smile, Draco had left somewhere, five days before Christmas might I add, and never said anything about when he was to return. It was sweet then, but I had planned to have more than the one secret meeting with him so that didn't help my mood. Frustrated, I ripped the sheets off of me, stumbled out of bed, pulled on a pair of shoes and a warm cloak. There had to be a kitchen in this huge house somewhere, with a midnight snack with my name in it. I tiptoed passed the dreary looking guards that were posted by my room. I slinked in the shadows, slipping unnoticed by the other dark cloaked figures who roamed the halls in the middle of the night. Now how was I going to find the kitchen? Better question is how am I going to find it in the dark?

I came to a complete stop and pressed my back against the wall. Light came from the room next to me, as did voices. Of course I didn't think this all through; I would have to pass through the main hall to get to the right wing. That's where I assumed the kitchens are. I guess I could just apparate to the other side, I wish I knew how to get to the kitchens that way I could just pop up there and not have to sneak around like a thief. But where is the fun in that?

"Have you met her?" I heard a man say and I froze. I chill ran up my spine, for some reason, I just knew they were talking about me.

"Not really. I saw her once, and then somehow I ended up on the other side of the manor." Yep, they were talking about me and there was no way I could leave now.

"You had it lucky. I was asked to make sure she didn't escape and I ended up in the lake!"

"What I don't get is how she just suddenly appears as his right hand man." That person didn't sound too impressed. Obviously, they didn't get the memo. "Don't you have to work from the bottom like the rest of us?"

"She's his daughter you idiot." A new voice said.

"So just having the same blood as him, makes her that much better than the rest of us?"

"In his mind... Yes." There were more murmurings as they quietly talked to themselves. I had to inch closer to the door and even then I had to strain my ears to hear what they were saying.

"All I know is that she deserves that spot." One voice said.

"You're just saying that 'cause you think she's hot. Trying to get on his good side won't give any chance with her." This one was a woman talking.

"Are you kidding? I hope never to be in the same room with her again!" That is a little harsh to say. "She is so powerful she can cast the Cruciatus with just her mind and no wand. She's dangerous, maybe even more because of that pretty face."

"Is that so?" My breath caught in my throat. I knew that voice. That voice chilled my bones and had haunted my nightmares all last year. Every time I heard his voice, it echoed in my head and brought back every painful memory to the front. The rest of the room fell dead silent. The tick of the clock told each one of them could only have a few seconds left to live. Quietly and slowly I backed away. I had lost my appetite and figured it was way past my bedtime. "What do you think of what these have to say, Tatiana?" I froze on spot upon hearing my name. Before I had the chance to run for it my entire body froze and I felt myself moving backwards. I was dragged into the room, and in the dim firelight I could see every horror stricken face as I floated past them. I was realised from Voldemort's spell, but still not allowed to move as he placed both his hands on my shoulders, his fingers digging painfully into the tender flesh. All eyes were on me as they waited for me to speak.

"Wow, look at the time! I really should be heading off to sleep now..." I tried walking away but Voldemort only held tighter and I silently cringed in pain.

"_Not so fast." _ Voldemort whispered to me in Parseltongue, he paused for a moment and I saw an idea spread like his evil smile.

"Jugson" He turned to his nearest Death Eater. "Lead Miss Nadira back to her room and make sure she doesn't leave it for the rest of the night." Jugson nodded. He then grabbed my arm tightly and began to pull me forwards.

"Don't touch me." I hissed and ripped my arm away from him. "I can walk perfectly well on my own." He didn't try it again. He lit the way with his wand, seeing as I had forgotten to grab mine before I left. I could probably persuade him to let me go the rest on my own, but I was beginning to feel the weight of my eyelids, so keeping them open to see in the dark would be next to impossible.

Raised voices grew nearer and nearer. I slowed to a stop and move to the side of the hallway. They sounded irritated, well I would be if I had to work at one in the morning too. I didn't want to have to deal with anymore problems tonight; I just wanted to get some sleep, so I would just let them pass. Two cloaked figures came out of the darkness, still wearing their masks dragging a girl between them. She tried desperately to get a proper footing almost as if she was trying to escape. She wouldn't get very far in this place, not in this labyrinth.

"Stop fighting or your death will be the next thing your father gets to write about." The death eater warned. As they passed us, I locked eyes with the girl, and I immediately recognised her. Her long blond hair and wide eyes were unique to only a Miss Luna Lovegood. I almost made the mistake of saying her name aloud, that would make it even more difficult for her if she was somehow linked to me. In her eyes I saw recognition as she too, remembered me even in the dark. Why was she here? Was she a prisoner? I waited until they had disappeared from sight, still trying to come up with answers to my questions. Jugson motioned with his wand to keep moving, afraid to touch me again. I stumbled forwards forcing myself to move towards my room, but I doubt that I will get the luxury of sleep now, because of not knowing why Luna's here?

I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly. Normally they would regret waking me up but, I had absolutely no energy to even open my eyelids. I groaned and rolled over hoping they would get the message not to bug them, or else I would find the energy to punch them. Whoever it was began shaking me harder.

"Wake up Tatiana." I rolled back over now partially awake. I hope they were ready for the consequences of waking me up after I had finally managed to fall asleep. "Hurry up and get changed, I'm taking you out." I rubbed my eyes and the blurred image of the person came into focus. Narcissa stood with a bundle of clothes in her arms, and she herself was dressed warmly with a heavy traveling cloak.

"Where?" I yawned.

"Shopping" She whispered as if it was a huge secret. "No time to explain now, just get dressed and I'll meet you outside the main entrance. Sleepily, I dragged myself out of bed and changed into the clothes and donned a winter cloak. The cold corridor helped me to awaken my senses fully. Silently and quickly, I made my way downstairs; the idea of leaving the house for a bit was very appealing at the moment. I made sure to apparate across the main hall, I wasn't exactly sure if Narcissa had actually asked permission to take me away, so better to play it safe. The long shadows caused from the early morning sun helped hide me as I stealthily made my way to the doors. The coast was clear, so I sprinted the rest of the way, pushing the door open on a crack just enough to slide through and closed it behind me.

"Ready?" I jumped, as Narcissa snuck up behind me. She smiled through her wearied face, up softening the hardness she had built since the last time I saw her.

"Wait till my heart starts beating again." She laughed and linked arms with me and led me away from the house.

Apparently, she didn't exactly get permission to take me out, especially since I'm sort of a prisoner. I didn't care about that; I was well practiced in getting myself out of these kinds of situations. I pulled my hood low over my face, making sure that my face is completely covered. Nothing here was recognisable. It was only after I saw a sign that told me that we were in Diagon Alley.

We spend the rest of the day shopping in the shops that were still open and avoiding Death Eater detection. Narcissa bought me a ton of clothes that would be suitable, and that were from this century. It was weird not seeing shops bustling with people, hurriedly trying to pick up gifts for Christmas, especially since it was only four days away. The world would have to end if it was going to stop me from having Christmas, even if I had to celebrate it alone. Well I would be alone technically; I would have my mother, Narcissa and Draco. If he comes back that is.

The sun was beginning to set, and I doubt that I could push my luck any farther. People were probably out looking for me by now and it was only a matter of time before someone caught onto our trail. Just then something flew out and landed just in front of us, thinking it was just a drunk getting thrown out of the pub we walked around.

"Where is she?" The man yelled, he wasn't .

"You were warned about putting that stuff in the paper Lovegood." Lovegood, as in Luna Lovegood, I mean it's not a very popular name. Was he her father? Is it because of him she was taken as prisoner? I stopped Narcissa and turned to watch the scene. Two cloaked figures stood over him smiling evilly. It was horrible what they did to him, but I couldn't stop myself from watching.

"Enough!" I yelled, not caring that I would be exposing who I was to them. Narcissa tried to pull me back, but I shook out of her grasp. I walked straight up to them, they smiled thinking that they would as easily do the same to me.

"And who are you to tell us to stop?"

"Maybe if you took care of us first, then you could have him." The other smirked and flicked off my hood. A red hazed flooded my vision as I felt nothing but hatred for this man. I glared at him and he immediately crumpled to the ground with a scream. I had to force myself not to keep my gaze on him, who knows what damage I could do. The other stepped back in fear and recognition dawned in his eyes, and he immediately bowed his head afraid to meet my eyes.

"We apologize, my Lady, we did not recognize you. It will never happen again." He helped the other to his feet and Disapparated on spot. I knelt down beside the shaking Mr. Lovegood and helped him to his feet.

"I know where she is." I whispered to him and before he got his hopes up too much I continued, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you where nor help her escape. I would if I could but I'm somewhat a prisoner myself." I saw his shoulders slump in renewed loss. "The only thing I can promise is her life."

"Don't make me empty promises, just to sooth a sorrowing man." His voice was cracked and tears ran freely down his cheeks.

"You can choose to believe me or not but won't matter to me. Doing something good with the power I have is all I'm searching for."

**Authors' Note: Hmmm... I don't really know what to say about this chapter. Is Tatiana going bad? Is she good? What do you think? Lots happened this chapter, some important for later chapters. I also ran out of ideas at some points, so I apologize if after you waited patiently and you ended up with this. *** Like I said before I need ideas! (or you might just get a whole chapter on the clothes she's wearing because I like to give you guys at least 5000 words every chapter if not more) PM or review if you have any. Next chapter however is planned out pretty well if we do say so ourselves, and we happen to be looking forwards to writing it. Review please because they are our inspiration and drive us to type faster (when I can that is). =]**

**Love, **

**C&M**


	13. This One

**Author's Note: Hey guys... Please don't kill me! I just finished my last midterm and finally got time to finish this chapter. I even stayed up a few hours (when I was supposed to be studying of course) just so I could write. I won't tell you what's going to happen in this chapter because you can just read about. If you guys have any questions or if things don't make sense just leave it in a review or PM and we will make sure an answer comes to you. We will now be answering review questions at the end of the chapters. Read and Review please!**

Chapter 13

This One

"Don't tell anyone that you showed me here." The Death Eater nodded in comprehension. "You can go now." He turned and walked away obediently. Since Voldemort knew about this power, I wasn't worried about showing it. I waited until the dazed Death Eater was well out of sight before moving down the stairs. I hugged my clock closer around me, feeling cold all of a sudden. The coast was clear, so I slowly went down the stairs, looking over my shoulder one last time just to make sure I was alone. The heavy rod iron gate at the bottom of the stairs was locked. It didn't matter if it was by magic or the old fashioned way, because I wasn't going in. Going in meant that I could probably get them out, but I didn't want to get their hopes up. I know for sure that if I went in and got caught that it would be even worse for them.

"Luna?" I whispered hoarsely through the bars. I wasn't even sure if this was the right dungeon, I just asked the Death Eater to bring me to the dungeons not thinking I had to be specific. I squinted into the darkness; looking, for any sign of movement.

"Fancy meeting you here." An airy voice said, which sounded a little too cheerful compared to everything else in this dark house. A lantern was lit and a now visible Luna with her wide eyes stepped up to the bars. I'm actually surprised that she could recognise me under all this dark makeup and clothes. "Now I feel a bit responsible for you being brought here as well."

"It wasn't anyone's fault but mine." I said with a half smile.

"What brings you down here today?" It amazed me that she seemed still so light-hearted and happy. She's only been here for three days, so I doubt she has been properly broken in yet.

"I just came to see how you were doing and to see who else was locked up in this house other than me." I chose those words for a reason, hoping she would understand that I too was a prisoner and that there wasn't really any chance for escape.

"I'm fine, although Mr. Olivander doesn't look too good in this place." Luna glanced over her shoulder. Where had I heard the name Olivander before?

"Mr. Olivander, the wand maker?" I guessed. Luna smiled and nodded.

"It looks like he's resting now; let's try not to bother him." I nodded as I could see a faint outline of an old man curled up on the straw-filled bed under the only window in the room.

"How are you a prisoner, if you are on the outside of these bars?" She asked curiously.

"No one actually says that I'm a prisoner, but it kind of was a part of the bargain I made to save my mother. It was the only way that Voldemort could guarantee that I'll stick with his side. After he found out of my power, he is making extra sure that I don't run off." If he found out about the rest he would have me chain to him at all times. I said the last part to myself not sure if there was anyone around to hear me.

"Is your mother alright then?" Luna asked, only someone like her would be able to ask the really important questions, the ones that matter. Most people would probably pry and see if they could figure out more. You really are quite special Luna, I smiled to myself.

"She's still a prisoner, but I found some loop holes and made it so I could actually see her, and they let her free of her prison." Before Luna had the chance to ask for the same loop holes, I had to make one thing clear. "I wish there was something I could do to help you guys, but they would figure out it was me. Even coming here to talk to you is a risk." Luna nodded her head in understanding. "If they knew, they would use that against me. Being the daughter of the most evil wizard ever has so many draw backs." I really didn't want to relieve that part about myself. Thanks a lot mouth, soon I'll just have to duck tape it shut just to make sure that I think about what I say first.

"I can see where that might be a problem." At least now she understood and could probably agree with my actions. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I turned around but no one was there, just the sound of their footsteps coming closer and closer. I put a finger to my lips and winked at her, this would be our little secret. Without hesitation, I disapparated from spot and found myself in my own room.

There wasn't much I could do for them. I did bring them some warmer blankets and told some Death Eaters that they should bring good food to them, who complied like the rest of the people under my charm. Of course I had to make sure they didn't 'remember' it was me, one mistake like that and that could cost them their lives. I spent the majority of my time in my room, minus when I snuck out of course. I refused to have anyone come in, because I knew Voldemort was planning something and I was going to do my best to keep as far from him as possible. At least until after tomorrow, there was no way he was going to ruin my Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" I said cheerfully when I apparated into her room. Once I saw her, I ran and gave her a big hug. For living in the same house it bothered me that I didn't run into her more often. For one, it is a huge house and I bet that there some other factors involved, namely the death threats on our heads so I didn't question it.

"Merry Christmas Tatiana." She smiled and kissed my head. Usually, Christmas was my favorite holiday but last year changed everything. This will be our first Christmas together without Ralph, and this family oriented holiday just seems less empty.

I had spent all morning setting up for tonight, Christmas Eve. I had also spent several hours looking for Draco, but still no luck. In reality I wouldn't be able to spend Christmas anywhere near him in this house. Mom and I talked through the night, sitting in front of the fire on cushions that we pulled from the couch. The house elves, which took me forever find this morning, brought a Christmas dinner and marshmallows which we roasted on the fire. At midnight I brought out the gift I bought for her, it was always a tradition to open one present before going to bed. She unwrapped a midnight blue magical blanket I bought for her, and wore it around her shoulders like a shawl.

"Apparently it will keep you warm in the winter and cool in the summer." She smiled and passed me a very small box, topped with a white bow. I opened the box and inside was a shimmering oval gold locket with small rhinestones. I pulled it out of the velvet case and delicately undid the clasp. Inside were a picture of me and a picture of Ralph. This was my mother's personal locket. "Mom this is yours, I can't..."

"This was passed down from my grandmother," She took the thin gold chain from my hands and put it around my neck. "I think it was time that I passed it down to you."

"Merry Christmas, Mom." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Merry Christmas."

Groggily, I opened my eyes; the fire in front of me was small but still held some warmth to it. I sat up and a heavy blanket fell off my shoulders. Mom must have put that on me when I fell asleep. She was sitting sipping a hot drink just waiting for me to wake up.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful."

"On Christmas? You could've had revenge from all those years of us jumping on you!"

"No, robbing you of a few hours of Christmas I think is enough." I glared at her.

"Now I see how you were a Slytherin." I mumbled. She faked a hurt expression.

"Since I'm a Slytherin maybe I should just hold onto your present."

"You were got me another present and you didn't... I mean... oh mom, you shouldn't have." She laughed at my failed attempt of recovering.

"I think you're going to like this present." She paused to build up my anticipation, and of course she knows that is the one thing I hate... waiting. "It involves you disappearing for a little while, just enough to drive everyone crazy trying to find you. So you better start coming up with an excuse for when you come back."

"I like this present, tell me more."

"Well close your eyes and I'll give you your ticket out of here." I smiled, closed my eyes and held out my hands. Hands covered my eyes so there was nothing, but black behind my eyelids.

"I'm not peeking mom."

"Are you sure about that?" That definitely wasn't my mom. I peeled off the hands and standing behind me wearing a huge smile was Draco. I jumped over the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around him. "Happy Christmas to you too." He stumbled a few steps backwards to regain balance when I crashed into him. His arms slinked around my waist and not wanting him ever to let go. Someone cleared their throat. I felt heat rise to my face and saw Draco's face turn a little red, awkwardly we stepped away from each other, both of us forgetting that we weren't the only ones in the room. My mom raised her eyebrow at me. I'll admit that she does have good timing, any later and it might've become even more awkward.

"I know it would've been kind of boring being stuck here with me so letting you have a real Christmas is my gift to you." I gave my mother a hug (going around the couch the long way this time).

"Thanks mom."

"And don't worry about me, it's about time that I get out of this room and explore a bit."

The plan was to meet in Hogsmead in an hour. That way I wouldn't be caught leaving with Draco. Of course he was worried that I wouldn't be able to get out without getting caught, but I assured him with a small peck on the lips that it wouldn't be a problem. An hour would give me enough time to get ready and leave before the rest of the house wakes up; one of the advantage of training myself to wake up earlier than most on Christmas. I slipped into a warm pair of black leggings and comfy a cream cashmere sweater. I brushed my hair so it was hung down low, framing my face. Lastly, I slipped on a winter cloak and winter boots. I looked at the clock one last time before disapparating from my room.

Light fluffy snowflakes stuck to my eyelashes, and I smiled. Fresh snow on Christmas just made this holiday so much better. The few shops that were open had some decorations, but not as much as last year; people's hearts weren't in the Christmas spirit. Not that that would ruin my mood. I pulled my hood down even lower on my face, trying to avoid any unnecessary eye contact with dark cloak strangers. There was only one set of eyes that I was looking for, and he was leaning against the wall of one of the empty shops. I had to force myself not to run and make a scene because that would attract unwanted attention. I walked up to him and leaned beside him against the wall. Before I even got the chance to say anything someone stood in front of us with a big smile on her face.

"Ready to go yet children?" Narcissa asked merrily. "Merry Christmas my dear." She said as she hugged me.

"For the hundredth time mom, you are not coming." Draco said bluntly.

"Come now, Draco. Christmas is about spending time with your family."

"Yeah, but she got permission from her mother to have a day with me." Draco smartly didn't say my name aloud.

"But I didn't." She grabbed took one of my hands and one of Draco's in her own. "Beside this will provide you with a plausible cover story." She squeezed our hands tighter and I felt myself being squeezed through a small tube. Oh how I hate other people apparating.

"Fine you can stay." Draco and Narcissa walked ahead while I tried to regain my balance. It wasn't as bad as the first times, but getting used to it meant that I would have to endure it again. "But only because it will assure Tatiana safety." It wasn't really my safety I was worried about. I looked up and in front of me was a huge house. Not as big as the Malfoy Manor but still very large. Really there are only three of them, what do they need with all this space? I felt a warm hand grasp mine; Draco had come back for me. "Don't start this again or else we'll never get inside." He said with a smile, but I could hear the mocking behind his voice.

"This is my summer cottage, but really it was a good escape from my father. So I figured, why not escape from that place for a little while at least." He said as he led me in. "That's why I've been away for a few days." He scratched the back of his head. "I wanted you to have a real Christmas." He opened the double wooden doors and inside was a huge room with a fire blazing in the hearth, Christmas decorations everywhere including a beautiful Christmas tree with presents underneath. There was no way I could be mad at him for leaving me.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Considering how much of a jerk I was last year, I figured that I had some making up to do."

"Well I can say that you're off to a good start." I said coyly as I slinked my arms around his shoulders. Draco bent down and lowered his face to mine.

"Mom in the room!" Narcissa called as soon as she entered the room. I laughed, but Draco didn't seem too light-hearted about having our time together interrupted, yet again.

"Mom, did you honestly forget all the conditions that I gave you for letting you come with us?"

"No, but this will be the last time I swear. You can't have Christmas without opening gifts with family, wouldn't you agree Tatiana?" Both of them waited for my answer. I smiled and walked over to Narcissa.

"Sorry Draco, but she is right." Draco rolled his eyes. Once I joined sides with Narcissa he knew that there was no chance to win. We sat down on the couches and opened presents, my other favorite part about Christmas. I had started to notice a permanent smile develop on Draco's face which made him so much more handsome. I can say that they were much more animated about gifts than last year, so it wasn't just me acting like a little kid. After we were surrounded by gifts and wrapping paper Narcissa promised she wouldn't bother us for a while. I arched an eyebrow at her, knowing too well that she had too much fun snapping pictures while we unwrapped gifts for her to leave us alone.

Draco sat on opposite sides of the couch facing each other; mind you it wasn't a very big couch. A blanket was draped over my shoulders and how he wasn't cold, I have no idea. I didn't complain of course because his white shirt against his pale skin, unbuttoned at the top was a very pleasant thing to look at.

"What's with the silver ribbon?" He asked and I had to follow his gaze to remember what he was talking about. Wrapped around my wrist multiple times was the silver ribbon the unicorn gave me holding Draco's ring close but out sight. I undid the bow and showed him his ring.

"I got this for saving a unicorn." I said like it was no big deal.

"When did you save a unicorn?" Draco asked, but by his tone I guessed that he didn't quite believe me.

"When I snuck out into the Forbidden Forest one night because I couldn't sleep."

"The Forbidden Forest, what were..."

"Don't you start too; I already heard this from Snape and Blaise and I guess you could count the centaurs."I cut him off not wanting to hear another lecture about my lack of responsibility. I looked at the ring and sighed letting it fall from the makeshift necklace. "Here," I handed his ring back to him. "It's just another way they can link us together." Draco understood but still looked a little hurt.

To end the silence, I decided that it was time to play (well a version of it anyways) of twenty questions. Most of them were random, but I figured we had time and we should get to know each other better. The more questions we asked the harder it was to come up with new ones.

"What's your favorite kind of pizza?"

"What is pizza?" Draco looked almost pained when he said it, but it made me laughed.

"I'll make you one" I chimed, my sides aching from laughing so much, "someday." That's when it hit me, after this we would have to go back to pretending that this doesn't exist. It was even worse because we wanted to be together and being apart was because of something else entirely, my father. I still haven't told him, I don't even know why. Saying 'my father is your boss and the most evil wizard of all time' is kind of hard to come out and just flat out say it.

"What was your favorite holiday?" Draco must have heard the change in my tone because he quickly jumped to the next question.

"That's a tough one," I mulled it over trying to pick my favorite out of so many. "It was a few ago near Christmas and for some reason we were staying in this tiny log cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was this huge blizzard and we were snowed in for a week. I don't even know why it is my favorite memory. All I remember is my mom, Ralph and I having to keep ourselves entertained for five whole days without any electronics, and that we couldn't go too far from the fireplace or else we would freeze. How mom had managed to keep the Christmas presents hidden in that tiny space until Christmas morning I will never know, well I supposed she could've used magic, but I really didn't know about it then." I could still see the crazy things we did in my mind. Before I could even think about Ralph I shook my head, I would rather see him smiling from an old memory than having his death on repeat every time someone said his name. "What's yours?" I asked Draco trying to distract myself.

"This one." He replied quietly.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Every Christmas, I have received everything I could've ever wanted. I would've traded all of my presents for a holiday with my family like that." He was still talking quietly. I couldn't imagine growing up with my brother and my mom as close as we were; sure, I wished we didn't have to move and that we could live in a big house. But now that I look at it, the Manor and this place all have the same emptiness. Narcissa was a caring mother, but I never really met the non-cowardly Mr. Malfoy. I bet they weren't that close of a family.

"Even though the day is only half way done, not to mention your mother hasn't barged in again with lunch, it's still your favorite holiday?"

"Last year was fun too, minus some parts of it. It's all because of you." He ended the last part shyly; I knew there was a soft side to him.

"I don't know what I can do about making up for all of those crappy holidays you've had, but I can help start some." I'm not sure what Draco was about to say next—if he was planning on it—but I never gave him the chance to say it. I shrugged out of my blanket and crawled over to him. Gently and smiling down at him, I pressed my lips down to his. This is how a kiss should go. No interruptions, no rush to leave afterwards, just the two of us. It took a second for Draco to come out of his initial shock, but his lips were soft and moved with mine perfectly. I could feel the pulse of electricity on my lips and on my hands on his chest. His fingers were like ice and they created Goosebumps as his fingers slid slowly up my waist.

Then it changed. He was no longer soft and gentle, but more urgent. I could feel the fingers in his left hand clench into a fist and began to shake. I pushed myself up, breaking off our kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked not sure if it was something I did.

"It's nothing." He sat up and tried unsuccessfully to pull the sleeve down on his white shirt to cover his arm.

"Liar." Still sitting on top of him I grabbed his arm, and he smartly didn't resist because I was going to find out one way or another. He looked away shamefully. His left arm was still clenched in a tight fist and I could now see the reason why. His tattoo, his Dark Mark, was pitch black and almost red around its edges. I lightly touched it with my index finger and the black went darker and I heard Draco gasp slightly in pain. "Does it hurt?" I asked stupidly.

"All the time." I was actually surprised that he was being honest. Last time I had seen it, it was what made me push him away and he wasn't exactly keen on talking it about it then. I went to touch it again, but he flinched, so I didn't.

"Sorry." I let him take his arm back and he covered it with his sleeve.

"Doing that might accidently call the Dark Lord and I really doubt that he would enjoy seeing you like this." He said trying to lighten the mood. No, that would be the worst thing ever if he saw me like this, even worse because I can just see him taking the whole over-protective father thing to a new level.

"Is he calling you?" I hinted at his arm. He gave a small laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No. This actually happens every time I touch you. Even if I think of you it starts hurting. It's like there's some a connection of sorts..." You have no idea.

"Well this sucks." I moved into a more comfortable position, leaning against his chest and making sure that there was no skin contact. "I can no longer touch my boyfriend unless I want to sentence him to death."

"Well as long as you're here it would be heaven." I smiled and looked up at him. He bent his head down, and kissed me gently making sure that nothing but our lips touched. I pushed away after a second for two reason, one because I didn't want Voldemort to be summoned and two... "It doesn't hurt at the moment Tat. Wait your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" Without over exaggerating I blinked hard because I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"For a second they just looked like they changed shape."

"Three, two, one." Right on cue Narcissa walked into the room saving me from having to explain further about my eyes.

"How did you know?" Draco asked quietly as Narcissa entered and magically made lunch appear.

"I guess it was just a feeling, and like you said we haven't been interrupted for a while now." Plus I think she may have been spying on us. I saw in Narcissa's face that she was trying not to smile at the sight of us together.

"Oh Draco darling, could you please go and get the Butterbeer?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm still setting up here and it's in the magic case because of that time that you-"

"Ok I'll get it, just don't finish that story while I'm gone."

"You two looked a little too comfortable there." Narcissa said when Draco was out of sight. In no world could this be any less embarrassing. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and Narcissa's smile grew larger. "Don't worry about it. I was a young woman once too you know. Really, I was just making sure to keep the promise I made to your mother about nothing happening." So it was my mother, so typical.

"As I have told my mother countless times I am in no rush to make her same mistakes. I would rather wait to see what kind of man he will become before that." Yep, it's still awkward having the sex talk even if it's not my mother. Full understanding dawned on Narcissa as she realised that I was talking about Voldemort.

"On that note," Narcissa, thankfully, changed the subject. "Have you told Draco yet?"

"No. It's not exactly an everyday conversation." Narcissa gave me a disapproving look, but didn't say anything because Draco entered carrying the Butterbeer.

"She better not have told you any embarrassing stories about me." Draco said placing the drink on the table. We sat on the floor around the coffee table for lunch. If only my mom could be here and Ralph of course then this would be up there with my top holidays.

If anything I wished time had moved slower. The next few hours went by so fast and before I knew it Narcissa told us that we had to head back. We had so much fun that going back to the Manor seemed like a distant and dark memory, who would trade this happy times and good laughs to go back there? I did the charm to fit all of my gifts into the small purse that Narcissa gave to me. We all put on our cloaks and headed outside.

Narcissa gave us a bit of room as Draco kissed me goodbye. It would be dangerous if he was caught with me, technically he wasn't even supposed to be home. So we had to say our goodbyes here. "There has to be an easier way for us to be together." He said softly as he brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I'll figure out some way." I replied giving him one last hug. I turned to Narcissa who was waiting patiently pretending she was oblivious to the exchanges we just made. "Let me give you one more present. I'm apparating us back." I took both of her hands and I closed my eyes concentrated on our destination. The looming Manor appeared in front of us. Back to the real world I guess. I sighed and pushed the heavy gates open and strolled up the path to the house. The evening shadows cast everything into even more darkness, making the manor look even more uninviting. "We really need to get some colour in here."

The double doors opened magically, but inside didn't look as warm as I hoped it would be. Voldemort stood in the entrance looking like a very angry father who just caught his daughter coming home after curfew; only he looked a hundred times scarier. "Thanks Mrs. Malfoy for getting me home, you can go now." I said emotionless to Narcissa. She bowed her head slightly and walked away, and I tried my best not to burst out laughing. "Where are my manners? Merry Christmas! How has it been so far?" I said cheerfully.

"This is not the time for celebrating." He said icily.

"Sorry, I didn't think you felt that bad because I didn't get you a present." I mumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms and pouted like a little kid.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought." He grabbed my arm tightly and towed me out of the main entrance and into his 'throne room'. The people in there took one look at us bargaining through the doors and hurriedly exited the room, slamming the doors shut behind them. He let go of my arm, well it was more of him pushing me into a chair.

"You know you could've just asked for me to follow you." I said as I rubbed my sore arm. I slumped in the chair, having the feeling that I was about to get a lecture or something close to it.

"Where did you go?" Right to the point.

"Hogsmead."

"None of my followers were able to find you there once I felt you disapparate from your room."

"Wait, what do you mean, you felt me disapparate."

"Today confirmed the fact that it is you who causes a sort of pain you could say." I tried my best not to smile but out of all people I was glad he was in pain every time is apparated instead of me. "You left your room and ended up in Hogsmead. After that I felt you disapparate from somewhere else nowhere near Hogsmead." I wish he showed more than one emotion, that would make it a lot easier to tell what he was thinking.

"Sounds about right." I could see he was getting frustrated but I didn't care. This whole 'evil' all the time was getting a little boring.

"Tell me what you were doing!" I yelled at me and I wiped his spit off my face.

"I thought I wasn't a prisoner." I retorted but his white face turned a little red with anger and I decided to give him an answer. "If you have to know I was having a Christmas. My mother wanted some marshmallows and really I could`ve just asked for someone to bring them but I was getting bored, so I just went and got changed and went to Hogsmead. Then I was being chased by some snatchers and so I used one of those fireplace things and that's how I ended up at this random house. I walked around a bit cause I couldn't find my way back and then found Narcissa and her son..."

"Enough."

"I'm so stupid I could've just apparated before I met them..." He then put a silencing charm on me. I smiled internally knowing that this particular spell would only last for so long.

"Of course we will have to explore our link further but there is plenty of time for that." I raised an eyebrow at him still not able to talk. "I have a mission for you and your talents." The way he smiled I knew that I wasn't going to like what he had in mind.

**Authors' Note: I know some of you have been asking for some Draco and Tatiana fluff so here it is. Catherine apparently really enjoyed the fluff and read that one part over ten times. Did any of you guys like it? We put it in because there won't be as much Draco in the next chapters as we would like but don't worry he'll come back... eventually. What does Voldemort have planned for her? You can try and guess in a review because we love hearing from you. Ideas are always welcome (we do have the next chapter mostly planned out... go us!) Review please, it makes me feel really guilty because I don't have time and but then I am motivated to lose studying time and sleep just to finish the chapter. **

**Love, C&M**

Aly- you guessed it right

Gerryberry- I think you are psychic cause that does happen... but which one?

And thanks to everyone who reviewed... You can always try and guess what will happen and I will (like above) tell you if you're right but if it gives away too much of the story away I might make it a little cryptic.


	14. Unfound

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Look at us posting sooner than expected. Why? Because this chapter was fun to write and we can't wait for you to know why. Try and figure it out. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated and motivate us to write and update faster. You guys can tell us about any mistakes you think we've made (we'll do our best to fix them), any questions (we will answer them at the end or in the story), or ideas! Thanks for reading=]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter **

Chapter 14

Unfound

Whatever he was planning, I knew there was no way I could weasel my way out of it. And now that he can feel me apparating, there is no way I can escape.

"I need you to find something for me." Why can't you just find it yourself? I would've loved to say out loud, but I was still under the silencing spell. I waited for him to quit his dramatic pause and get on with the story. "... rumored, to be the most powerful in the world." Seriously, can't you just get to the point? "The Elder Wand." I gave him a blank look. "The wand given by Death to one of the brother's in the story you read." It took me a minute, but I remembered the story. Would he really be that crazy to think that the story was real? I guess it could have been based on a true the story, but how was I to know? He waved his wand and the choking feeling that comes with that spell vanished.

"Why do you need me to get it?" I asked already guessing an answer.

"I figured it needed more of a gentle persuasion to get the information I need." Aka, he wanted to keep me busy. I bet it could also be due to the fact that he would just end up killing them because of his anger issues, before getting the information.

"And how am I supposed to even find where this Elder wand is?"

"I have already done that work for you." He handed me a small folded up piece of parchment, only the name Loxias and an address was written.

"And what if I can't find the wand?" I wanted to know.

"Then your request for not having a Dark Mark will be revoked. And I will have to use other methods to find it." I nodded making sure that my sleeves covered my whole arms so he couldn't get to them. Somehow, I had convinced him that I didn't need a Dark Mark because we were link by more than a silly tattoo. Really, it was more of that I didn't want to be recognised as a part of him; blood was easier to hide than a tattoo. This wasn't too bad I guess, I didn't have to hurt anybody and I could save people from him killing them. "You will continue to search until you find it, until you succeed, using any method you need."

I stood up out of my chair and pretended to straighten out my clothes, "Don't expect me to start until after New Years because this is still my holiday time." I smiled and walked passed him, not giving him the chance to say otherwise.

Strangely, he respected my wishes, probably trying to convince me that he wasn't the bad guy, good luck with that daddy dear. The last week was relatively boring compared to previous years. Also, the daunting fact of Voldemort's mission might have been a factor to my lack of holiday spirit. I spent most of the time with my mom, the only person I had an excuse to talk to. I snuck several times to speak to Luna and I had to use the old fashion way of sneaking around. I wouldn't be able to apparate anymore unless I wanted Voldemort to know exactly where I am.

There was a rather loud and constant knocking on my door. I rolled over in my nice and warm bed and looked at the clock; it was seven in the morning January 2nd. "Go away!" I shouted at the door and pulled the sheets over my head trying to block out some of the noise.

"You don't have a choice Miss Nadira." I opened my cocoon when I heard Narcissa's voice as she pushed the doors open. Several witches followed her and I frowned, the ones that used to dress me and the ones that I have been avoiding for a while. They laid the bundles they carried in their proper places, getting ready to torture me with extreme beautifying techniques. "Now, get out all of you." Narcissa commanded and they all looked at her in surprise.

"But the Dark Lord requested..."

"I will do it myself. Now get out of this room or I'll kick you out of my house permanently." This firm and emotionless Narcissa was almost scary.

"You can't..." Another started, but I cut her off this time.

"But I can. Now get out." I pointed at the door and they scurried out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I just want my house back." She sighed, and wrapped a warm housecoat around my shoulders as I sat down on the stool in front of my vanity mirror. She took a brush and carefully smoothed out my hair as if she had done this for years. Even though she probably never had anyone to practice, she was surprisingly good at doing hair. How fast and how perfect she pinned and curled my hair in place was almost like magic. Wait, it could've been magic, but I'm going to pretend she isn't because that would be so much cooler. By the way she smiled; I could tell that she enjoyed this.

"I give you permission to do my hair whenever you want." I told her once she was finished. She smiled.

"Now let's see what those hags brought that's good enough to wear for a 'dark princess'."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest, which was hard because of the long tight sleeves of the dress I was wearing. "You've got to be kidding me." I stood in the main Hall because Voldemort wanted to see me before I left but I did not expect this. "Bodyguards?" I asked him in disbelief looking at the three men in dark cloaks and faces hidden already to go.

"You said so yourself, you are not experienced enough with magic to be able to protect yourself." I was about to tell him otherwise, but I stopped myself just in time. I couldn't win this one. I could tell him that I could handle myself, but then I would be ready for his magic and that was so not going to happen. I bet this is also his way of making sure that I don't run away.

"Fine," I pouted and I turned to the three Death Eaters "but don't you dare intervene unless I say so otherwise." Moodily, I led the way out of the hall, through the entrance and pushed open dramatically the double doors. The three Death Eaters followed obediently, just a few steps behind me. There was new snow on the ground and I gave up on holding my dress up so it wouldn't get wet, it was long and heavy so it would have to deal with it. The gate opened for us and I turned to the men following me. "Which one of you knows how to get there?" They all put their hands together like one of those cheesy sports teams getting ready for a cheer. Worse of all was when they all waited expectantly at me, and a knot formed in my stomach. Of course, we were apparating there. Wishing there was another way to get there, I placed my hand on theirs and closed my eyes.

"I hate apparating!" I exclaimed as I struggled to remain on my feet after we landed. It didn't help having my dress trip me. Luckily, the three stooges had already started walking down the snow covered street. I pulled out the piece of parchment Voldemort had given me and ran to catch up with the three. "Do you even know where you're going?" I asked them and they froze remembering that this young girl standing in front of them is their superior. That's what I thought. I looked on the piece of parchment again hoping I could remember it so I wouldn't have to look at it every few seconds. The Death Eaters followed me diligently, but I could hear their shared murmured complaints about having to be here and to babysit me. Believe me; I know exactly how they feel. We passed by houses most of them looked deserted, that or every window was covered up. One family forgot to close their curtains and I could see that there was still some holiday spirit left in the world, but one casual glance out at the wintery outside left them with a glance at us and had them running to close the curtains.

"There, number 29." My fingers and ears thanked me at the possibility to feel warm again. This house looked darker than most, not as in the colour, but the overall feel to it. Just like the Manor, it felt like there is a shadow over it, but this one I could feel has been here for a long time. We marched up the narrow snow covered path to the front door. If I had any feeling left in my hands they would be sweating because of how nervous I felt. Timidly, I knock on the door. From behind, I heard one of them suggest we should just blow the door off. I turned and scowled at him, shutting him up rather quickly.

An elderly man opened the door. The squeak the hinges made me shiver, but I tried not to let it show. There was a shock of horror when he saw the three men standing behind me and he tried to slam the door. Instinctively, I reached out a hand and stopped the door. I gave him a sweet smile making sure it lit up my eyes as well. He relaxed a little, but not all the way.

"Would you mind if we came in?" I asked cheerfully. "It's dreadfully cold and talking while we freeze won't be that enjoyable." The man stepped to the side and we filed in. I thanked him, but he was more concerned with keeping an eye on the three cloaked men. Getting information from this man would be impossible with them here. I turned to my babysitters. "Stay here and do not interrupt me." I could tell that they were a little torn. They would rather stay here, but that would mean disobeying the Dark Lord and his order to not let me out of their sights. "I'll call if I need you." I rolled my eyes at them and gracefully walked over to the timid man still glaring at the three.

"Is there anywhere we can talk more in private?" I asked him softly. He nodded and showed me to another room. It was a small sun room near the back of the house; he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared carrying a tray with steaming tea. I made myself at home and sat in on of the chairs, accepting a tea cup from the elf. I angled my chair so I was in view of the entrance, so the Death Eaters wouldn't freak out completely.

"What do you want?" he glanced over my shoulder at the three men waiting in the entrance.

"I'm looking for something." I leaned on the arm rest to block his view from the Death Eaters, and I finally got his full attention. "Are you Loxias?" he didn't have an immediate reaction to the name, so before he even answered I knew it wasn't him.

"No. Loxias was my grandfather."

"Really? Where is your grandfather?" It was a long shot because this man was already pretty old, but I had no idea what the average age people lived to was.

"He's dead." He said with a little sadness in his eyes.

"Maybe you can help me. It was rumored that he had the Elder wand." Something clicked in his eyes, almost a panic.

"I have no idea where it is." He wasn't the best liar. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would someone like you want such a weapon of death?"

"Where is it? Or even if you know who has it please tell me. You can either tell me, or the next person that comes looking for it won't be so nice and it will probably be the one who want it." Once I asked a question I knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from answering. The scary part was how I felt no guilt when I used my power to basically control him, as if my conscious decided to take the day off.

"My grandfather was killed because of that wand, and put darkness over our family name." He struggled to keep his information quiet because I could tell he figured out I worked for Voldemort, but I haven't met anyone strong enough to even resist. "His name is Arcus." He held his head in shame, but it wasn't his fault. I quickly finished my tea and patted his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled and left him hoping that face would disappear the moment I leave this house. I rounded up my babysitters and we headed out the door. The air felt even colder than it had before but it couldn't compare to what I feel inside. I felt almost empty, no guilt or pity for that man as if I was starting to become the other Tatiana. Tatiana Riddle, the Dark Lord's daughter, the one with his same snake slit eyes. I shook that thought out of my head, that wasn't going to happen. "What's close around here? Cause I need a drink."

Apparently, this creepy place called Knockturn Alley. Was I surprised this was their first pick, not at all. But I knew that there was no way I was going in any of these shops. Hardly anyone was in the streets which made the dark walls seem to move closer together. I followed them slowly seeing how far back I could go without them really noticing, It didn't help they made sure to look back every few steps. Obviously, they were really keen on doing their job, with Voldemort as an employer who wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you messed up, I guess helped them stay on track. The sun finally peered through the clouds high above us, its ray giving me a sign, literally. A post sticking out of the ground had multiple markers pointing the way to various places, including a familiar name: Diagon Ally. A wicked smile spread across my face as a devious thought came to mind. These guys haven't been working hard enough today, time to change that. How was I going to get rid of them, just asking them would make them completely forget and what I really wanted was a chase. Something in a shop caught my eye and I walked over to the window and rubbed off the ice to make sure I was sure of what I was seeing. A silver harp played a Christmas tune softly and it provided me with an answer.

"My Lady," One of the men put his hand on my shoulder somewhat pinching into my skin, reminding me not to wander away. "We have found a place for your requested drink." He pointed down an adjacent alley, and I could see a dirty sign hanging in front of the pub. He led me forwards and we joined the other two, and they walked around me so I wouldn't try anything of the sort again. It was now or never.

I began to sing softly making sure that they were the only ones who could hear me. I figured, I would have to choose my words carefully or else this would go the opposite way I wanted. "_Jingle bells, Voldy smells, now just walk away. Oh what fun it is to have, when you're trying to find me all day." _As soon as I was finished my parody to Jingle Bells,I stood still and they kept walking without a second glance at me. Voldemort would love to find out about this power. I pulled my hood over my head and raced out of Knockturn Alley, finding the sign and followed the arrow that pointed towards Diagon Alley.

My boots made no noise on the snow-covered ground and I only stopped running when I reached my destination. Most of the shops were boarded, up but it still felt warmer here. My stomach rumbled loudly reminding me that it was still waiting for more than just a drink of tea to fill it. I walked down the alley, and anyone I saw took one look at me and quickly scurried away. For a second, I questioned why they would be acting like that, but then I saw my reflection in a window. Dressed all in black with a hood covering my face did look a little scary. I pulled off the hood, but it only made a little difference. Narcissa could only get away with so much so there was still some dark makeup making me look dangerously beautiful. Wiping it off was also out of the question because everything got more complicated with magic involved. People didn't hurry along but they did keep their distance when I walked past them. I looked over my shoulders a few times just to make sure I wasn't being followed. These powers would be cool, but the only person I know that could help me master them, was the only person I didn't want finding out about them.

Fred and George's shop was also closed down like mostly all of the others. This sneaking off would've been so much better if their shop had been open. Which reminds me, I still have all of their products, well I did. I am going to have to talk to someone about getting all of my stuff that's still at Hogwarts. I came to the one building that looked open. The sign read 'The Leaky Cauldron', some name for a pub, but I didn't care as long as they had food. I pushed open the door, several heads turned my way but I ignored them. I chose a table with a wall to my back making sure that no one would be able to sneak up on me from behind. I folded my cloak over the chair beside me and picked up the menu. I didn't have any money on me, but I was perfectly comfortable with staying here until the three stooges show up.

"You know it is not safe for anyone to be dining alone, especially a young woman such as yourself." A man said.

Without looking up from the menu I replied, "Believe me, nothing is more dangerous than getting in between me and food when I'm hungry."

"Then I should call Tom over here for you. Tom!" I looked up and the man and he flagged the man from behind the bar over. The tall grey haired man turned back to me with a wide smile, a twinkle in his emerald green eyes. It took me a second, but I have seen those eyes before, he was the old man from this summer. Why was he talking to me? Didn't I already tell him that I wasn't the girl he was looking for? I decided not to bring up that subject just in case it offended him or something and he may not recognise me with all this makeup on. There was something about his eyes, which looked exactly like mine, that told me that I could trust him. There was something about that devious glint, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Well have two House Leaky Soups and two Butterbeers." He said when Tom came over. "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you, I've never seen you in here before and you have to be careful what you order because the cook likes to experiment sometimes." Come to think of it I was actually glad he picked for me because a lot of the names on the menu didn't even sound appetizing. "How rude of me, where are my manners?" I looked up at the man. "May I join you?"

"Sure, why not? I accidently left my escort in a trance and I don't expect them to find me until later." He laughed and sat down on the chair across from mine.

"My name is..." I cut him off before he could get any farther.

"Actually, I think it might be better if we don't know names; sorry, but they could use it against me."

"Say no more, I guess I should be thanking you then. I haven't met any of his followers that haven't tried to recruit me yet." That means that he comes from a magical family, and that also means that he isn't on Voldemort's side.

"You can definitely say that I'm not his average follower." Our drinks floated to our table and we both waved thanks to Tom at the bar.

"You seem pretty capable of handling yourself." Nodded laughing into my drink, only I knew how true this was. "Why do you need an escort?"

"I'm actually more like a prisoner and they are to make sure that I don't run off." He raised an eyebrow at me and it shocked me to see that he looked so familiar, as if I had seen him before summer, maybe I knew someone who looked like him.

"Isn't that exactly what you are doing?" He inquired.

"Technically yes, but I'll let them find me. Just to put them in a panic, cause they were probably threatened with a death sentence if they lost me. They won't tell the Dark Lord that they lost me or I'll make sure they don't, so really there's no harm done."

"Who knew a pretty mask could hide that deviousness so well. Is that why he wanted you?" Why was he asking so many questions? I didn't really mind and didn't have anything else to do, but really?

"Not exactly." How could I put this without revealing everything about myself? "Let's just say that I have major 'daddy' issues. He forced me to join and he's trying to convert me subliminally, and he knows it."

"He doesn't exactly sound like the most caring father." I could hear a lace of concern in his voice.

"I just met him not too long ago, to be honest, and it was no wonder my mother hid us as long as she did."

"Us?" He asked, and I cringed as the hope he wouldn't catch that was gone.

"Me and my twin brother." My voice cracked and I hoped he would understand that I didn't want to talk about it.

Our food arrived and I ate it hungrily. We ate our food in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was strangely nice. I didn't have to worry about him being a stranger because there was nothing he could really do to me unless he wanted a death wish, and if he was on the good side I could just use the whole I'm friends with Harry Potter card. His eyes still bugged me. Why are they so similar to mine? Every time I looked up from my soup he was staring at me, and when we made eye contact he would smile even bigger. It was nice to have someone smiling with me for a change; it put some colour back to this world.

"You were right to warn me not to get in the way of your food?" He asked as I took the last spoonful. He was only half way done, but then again he didn't have Ralph as a brother who would eat all the food unless you were fast.

"Yep, this was delicious by the way." At that second the door opened and my heart stopped thinking that they had found me. I exhaled when an old lady entered; I still had time with the kind old man. "Do you have any family?" I was hesitant to ask him because of last time he looked completely shattered that I wasn't his daughter. But hey, it was my turn to ask some questions.

"I did a long while ago." I reached over and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "My wife left me when my daughter was only three. I raised a beautiful, funny and smart daughter; I always thought that she would become a healer. But one day she just disappeared, no note, no kiss on the cheek goodbye." I squeezed his hand but it was shaking. The squeeze told him that he didn't have to continue; beside I didn't know how waterproof my makeup is.

The door opened again and by habit I checked to see who entered. Immediately, I turned away as two Snatchers waltzed in. Well I guessed they were snatchers, they kind of all dress the same and have the whole 'I'm better than any of you' attitude. The old man turned and saw from who I was hiding from.

"Are those your escorts?" He asked in a whisper.

"No: even worse, Snatchers. They haven't exactly been told that I have been found, so I can imagine that my name is still pretty high on their list." I pushed my chair back quietly so that my face was covered in shadows, just in case.

"If you want I can make a distraction for you to slip away." He asked with a mischievous look in his eye, making him look for an instant years younger. I saw them sit down at their own table, none of them even took a glance in my direction.

"I think I'll be fine, really the worst they can do is bring me to him." I relaxed slightly, but still remained in the shadows. He pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time, by the dim light coming from the windows, I could guess that we had been here a long while. Where are those Death Eaters?

"Really how long does it take to find one person?" I looked over at the door, but there was no one. "Not that I don't mind: spending time with you has been enjoyable compared to what I would've had otherwise. I'm more afraid of what will happen if they don't find me."

"I see your point there." He stroked the grey stubble on his chin. "What spell did you use on them?" He asked intrigued. I was stumped, and didn't know what to say next. I just met this person; I don't even know his name and telling him would be revealing my powers. I knew that he wasn't a Death Eater, and there was just something about him that made me feel like I could trust him.

"Well, that's kind of complicated. I didn't exactly use a spell on them. I can persuade people into doing anything, but then I think it's kind of amplified when I sing." He looked a little confused, but I didn't blame him, I barely understood what I said.

"So you sang them away?" He asked still confused. I nodded. Yep, he will definitely think I'm crazy. He pondered it for a bit, and I can actually say that I'm curious what he is going to come up with. "I don't think I've ever heard of that before."

"Oh well. I guess I should go and look for them." I said sadly. "I really shouldn't wait any longer." I looked at the door, procrastinating on leaving. He was so kind and I didn't feel like I had to hide anything with him. I turned back to the old man, he looked as sad as I felt. I felt guilty leaving because he had gone through so much loss, something I knew well. "You know, I can guarantee that I will be asked again to go out again. And there is a chance that I will be able to ditch my escort again." His eyes smiled before his mouth did.

"How about the Hogshead in Hogsmead?"

"But I can't be exactly sure when I'll be out next."

"Don't worry about that, I'll talk to the owner, he's a friend of mine. Just ask him for R. N. and I'll come"

"R.N.?" I asked and there was a twinkle in his eye. R. N. nodded. "Well then R.N., I will see you soon." I stood up and swung my cloak over my shoulders and fastened the silver clasps. He left several coins on the table and then followed me out of the pub, holding the door open for me to the cold snowing outside.

"Until later, milady." We shook hands, and we went our separate ways. Those green eyes were going to bother me, especially how they sparkle mischievously exactly how mine do.

I found my three escorts basically tearing through everything trying to find me. I was glad to see at least that my singing didn't last. I leaned against a wall waiting for them to notice me. "You guys are going to be in so much trouble." They stopped and looked at me. A wave of relief washed over their faces, and I smiled maliciously at them. With a wave of their wand they repaired all the damages and walked over to me. "So here's the deal. You don't say anything about me disappearing and I won't tell daddy that you were unable to look after his daughter and that you lost her. Besides, whom do you think he's going to believe, a few of his followers or his daughter?" Really they didn't have any other choice but to accept my offer. Grimly they nodded but I knew they were never going to be able to trust me again; they would make sure not to take their eyes off me. They could try but I knew that I was going to do it again, maybe next time I should have different escorts so they wouldn't suspect anything. I grabbed their hands and we disapparated from spot.

**Authors Note: Ooooh! Who is R.N.? Any guesses? So Voldy has found something for her to do, find the elder wand. Tat's starting to go bad, what's going to happen to her? Sorry no give aways. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Review please... that will make the chapters come sooner;]**

**Love, Catherine & Marie**

Kristalikadragonfly- I hope your question was answered (at the beginning of this chapter)

Daria- Sorry there won't as much fluff for a while, sorry. That's why last chapter was nothing but fluff.


	15. Lost and Found

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter sorry about the long wait, but I had 10 final exams for this term and I had to study for them if I wanted to pass. Anyways I'm hoping to post at least one maybe two more (no promises though) before the New Year. This chapter also took a while to write because of how much I cried writing it, literally... I couldn't see through the tears. So I hope all of my suffering was for something and I hope you guys love it. Any questions just ask and we'll answer them at the end of the chapter... Please review, they mean the world to us and will help put the next chapters up faster. Now presenting:**

Chapter 15

Lost and Found

"Since I doubt that I will be returning to Hogwarts anytime soon, I would like to have my stuff returned to me. As well as my trunk with everything in it, as well as my school books so I can continue on my studies that I am so far behind on." I waited for an answer, who we are kidding, I'm not that patient. "I know it's horrible and asking him would be even worse, but how else am I going to get my stuff back?" Narcissa looked as if she was about to laugh.

"I don't know why you have to ask him. I am perfectly capable to send Severus a letter to send your trunk."

"Why did you let me go through all of that pain trying to figure out how to ask him then?" Narcissa laughed at me.

"You dragging me away from other those Death Eaters so I don't have to deal with them. And listening to you talk gave me some extra free time."

"Well technically I outrank them, do you want me to continually kidnap you?" The thought of not having to spend my days alone was brightening my spirits.

"I'll get you your stuff as long as you tell Draco about your father."

"Well I can't exactly tell him, he's not even here!" Narcissa gave me a look only a mother could give.

"Fine, I'll tell him the next time I see him." I pouted and fell back on my bed. I was not looking forward to telling him. On the plus side I won't have to tell him until he gets back, which I have no idea when that is. Narcissa left, having spent too much time with me. She was one of the only human interactions that I really had had in three weeks. I handed over the name to Voldemort once I came back and he sent it to someone for them to find. I couldn't exactly go and visit my mom until I get control over my evil side. She's the one person who I don't want to see it; she would think that all of her hard work would've been wasted. Really I was just waiting for Voldemort to summon me, so he can send me back on his quest. That would mean having another meeting with R.N., the puzzle of trying to figure who he is, is rather fun. It's like it would be if I was still in the dark about who my father is, which is a lot better than knowing, now that I know.

I stared up at the canopy of my bed. If I get the choice I will never leave school again. Doing nothing is so boring. How do only-children survive? Where the fun in playing pranks or games without someone to share them with? I can't exactly talk to anyone here without them telling Voldemort. In a huge house like this, and yet there is nothing to do! How did Draco survive? Then I remembered, of what he used to do when he was a kid. I quickly grabbed boots, an extra sweater and my winter cloak. I ran down the stairs not caring if people saw me or where I was going, someone would be sent after me anyways. Before heading outside, I grabbed warm mitts and hat, along with the magical bag that Draco had with him last year. I pushed open the door and ran outside through the deep snow. I was glad it was a little warmer than usual for the middle of January; a sun shining through the clouds would be nice, but asking for it might jinx this warmth. I yanked open the stable doors and two horses neighed happily when they saw my face. Finally, someone I can talk to without having to worry about them saying anything to someone else.

"Long time no see, hey guys?" I stroked them both on the nose. This would've been more fun if Draco was here with me, but beggars can't be choosers, so I saddled up Deidra and put rains on both horses, I bet that Draco's horse has been as neglected as mine has. I'll wish good luck to the Death Eater that has to follow me: have fun keeping up. I mounted Deidra and had Theron's reins in my hand so he could run too. I clicked my heels lightly into the horse's sides and we were off. It started slow, but we quickly gained speed—not to a full gallop, but close. Theron followed obediently behind us, so I didn't have to worry about holding on. My hair whipped me in the face, but I didn't care, nor did I need to see. I let Deidra choose where to go, was just happy to be free of that place. It was almost like flying, which reminds me, I should start looking into a wing-growing spell for Theron. Draco wasn't able to give him wings, but I might be able. That or I could borrow someone's power to help me.

Trees became a blur, just dark breaks in between the white, as we made an arch around the huge frozen lake. I laughed gleefully, my laugh the only sound in this forest with the exception of the horses' breathing. Then I saw it. Someone was riding Theron. I pulled on the reins, Deidra slowed to a stop on my gentle tug with Theron following suit a few steps after. It must have been just my imagination because no one was riding beside me. There was nothing but trees and snow around me, the sky was a light grey which made the forest look duller. I dismounted my horse and patted its neck, if they wanted to follow me they could, after all, there's no one else here to steal them. The wind whipped fiercely through the trees at random times, as if playing tag with itself. I pulled my hood over my head, my ears cold from the ride.

Using the trees and their branches to help me not to trip on their snow-covered roots, I wound my way through the trees. It was almost as if I was looking for something. I kept going, looking high and low frantically searching, but I couldn't find it. My head started to spin, making it impossible to see in front of me. A lump started creeping up in my throat. I put my back against the nearest tree and sank down to the ground unable to see or breath. I finally broke. The tears felt like ice as they poured endlessly down my cheeks. I hugged my knees in close and sobbed into them. I couldn't hold it in any longer, it was all too much. I wept, but there was no one around to see or hear me, so I didn't care. I tried wiping the tears away, but more streamed down my face, forming icy paths all along my cheeks. I couldn't be strong anymore; all that weight bore down on me and more just seemed to add on, as if they were waiting to see when I would break. Well congratulations, you finally added the straw that broke the camel's back.

I took some deep breaths, but that didn't help the tear-leakage to stop. I leaned my head back again the tree and closed my eyes. Up until this point I had two options, I could either have become an unresponsive zombie or I could've forgotten all about Ralph and what happened. I chose to forget because it was easier to hide the pain than to face it. You can't just lose your other half and expect you can be whole, and there will always be a giant hole in my heart that can't ever be fixed. Ralph was my best friend, my protector: he was only one who knew exactly what I was thinking and could make me smile in the most difficult of times. What other choice did I have? What's worse getting killed or being the one left behind? And I just left him there, and never had had the chance to say goodbye properly. And that was one of the first times he said he loved me, without some kind of joke at the end.

"Why did you get the choice and take the easy way out!?" I screamed at the sky, hoping that my brother could hear me from wherever he is. He would've been the better choice to be dragged into this world. He wouldn't be as easily corrupted as I am becoming, he would've already found a way to escape and taken the chance rather than stick around and hope that I could stay alive.

With trembling hands, I wiped away, as best I could, the tears that froze to my cheeks and eyelashes. I opened my eyes and kneeling in front of me was Ralph, with his carefree smile as if nothing was wrong. He wasn't solid, more of a spirit: transparent and unclear at some angles. But it is his face I am positive. "I'm lost without you." I whispered to him. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"You are the strongest and the cleverest person I know, you'll figure it out." He smiled even wider if possible.

"Why did you leave me here all alone?"

"You're never alone, I'll always be right here." He touched my heart and vanished, disappearing like ash in the wind. Whether it was real or if I was just imagining I didn't bother to question it, my head was spinning so I couldn't completely think straight. I tried wiping the tears again, but more just poured out. I struggled getting to my feet, but I couldn't stay here any longer because I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not the pain, the frozen tips of my fingers, nor the bitter winter wind that had murmurs of a storm coming. I am hollow, minus one steady and strong heartbeat that started spreading this new blood through my body. Warmth spread from my heart outward until the tips of my fingers were hot. Like electricity telling me that I am going to continue living for both me and Raphael. The heavy-heartedness I felt was lifted off my shoulders.

Once I regained my balance, I found my way back easily. Each step without second thinking, as if I was walking on top of the snow and not having to deal with the tangle of roots under the white blanket. The horses were right where I left them and they greeted me happily. I leaped on my horse and raced back the way we came. I checked several times to make sure the black horse was behind us and that's when I saw them. They were like black smoke rushing in the wind. Took them long enough to find me. I pulled my reins and Deidra slowed to a stop, Theron slowing beside us. Four Death Eaters appeared in front of me, obviously they needed more than one to keep me in line, but I'll take that as a compliment.

"The Dark Lord would like to see you." One of them said trying to sound dark and mysterious, but it didn't work. For some odd reason they attempted to intimidate me by looking evil, really they just looked like they were posing for the front cover of their gothic metal band.

"No." I said plainly without any waver, even I was surprised of the words coming out of my own mouth. I had just said no to the person who could most likely kill me, but I didn't feel any fear at all. "Tell him, that unless he would like to deal with a weeping woman... he will have to call upon me later." The four men standing in front of me were frozen in surprise; I simply nudged my horse and walked past them. Good luck trying to explain that to him. We galloped back to the house, laughing with new energy all the way. Heart included this time.

Theron nudged me in the back as I just finished taking the saddle off Deidra. "Yes I'll look into your wings." I patted his neck, and headed back to the house. I walked with my head held high; people seemed to move out of my way faster. I walked right passed through the throne room without a single glance at the other end and headed straight upstairs. So I was going to be in trouble, as he said: I am not a prisoner here. I could deal with him later; things would end badly if I had to deal with him right now. There is only so much a person can handle in a single day. I locked the door to my room, relieved that I had made it here without being stopped. I stripped out of my cold and damp clothes and turned the hot water taps on high for a bath. I wrapped myself in one of the towels, sitting on the edge of the tub my feet off of the cool tile floor, waiting for the temperature to be perfect. I let the towel fall to the floor and slipped pointed-toes in first, into the steaming water. The ice melted away and I felt my tight frozen muscles relaxed. My fingers and toes felt like they were burning, heat warming them up quickly. I closed my eyes but the only thing that didn't want to relax was my mind. There was only silence in the room, and my mind wanted to fill it with something. I felt a few tears falling down my cheeks, and wiped them away before more could replace them. I didn't want to cry anymore, there was nothing that could be done and I doubt that even magic could bring people back from the dead. I reached up to the shelf and grabbed the first book my fingers came into contact with. A distraction would be nice. I cracked open the book and found it was full of spells, some were simple beautifying spells, but was I was interested in was the whole section at the back of the book. I jumped out of the water, dug through my clothes and found my wand—how else was I supposed to practice spells? Before my body could lose all of its warmth, I slithered back into the water.

Sure these simple water spells were just to impress little children, but they were pretty awesome. Once the water cooled off and the bubbles I made disappeared, I reluctantly pulled the plug and dried off. I didn't want to go back to reality, it is impossible to forget my responsibilities and I can still remember every single speech Snape and Blaise gave me on that subject. But that doesn't mean I can't hide from it for a day. Wrapped in a robe, I entered my room and found my trunk sitting at the end of my bed with a small note on top saying that it was from Narcissa. I dug through it and found what I need. A pair of sweat pants, a t-shirt and a warm sweater. I quickly put them on, finally feeling more like myself that I had in a while. I have been away from school for over a month now, and everything in my trunk looks foreign and unfamiliar. I smiled maliciously when I found my Weasley Wizard Wheezes products tucked into a corner of my trunk; I could have a lot of fun with this crowd. I found my velvet cloak folded neatly at the top, and placed it on my chair to make sure I didn't forget to wear it the next time I went out. It would be a lot warmer than the thin cloaks that I had hanging in my closet. I knelt back beside my trunk and found my red dragon journal placed strategically at the top of my bag, under my cloak so I wouldn't miss it and so that people who would just glance at it, wouldn't see it right away. I did the spell and the dragon relaxed and slithered away from the lock. Two letters fell out as soon as I opened the book, and the only one capable of that would've been Blaise. I took my journal and the letters and took them to the window seat, the bay window looking over the grounds. I carefully opened one of the letters.

_Tat,_

_I figured that you would eventually want your stuff back, turns out I was right. You're not really missing much here at school, but then again I wouldn't want to be in your shoes at the moment. I'm going to guess that you figured it out already, and now you see why I kept you in the dark. And knowing you, you are probably thinking that you should've listened to me in the first place. I don't really want to say much just in case this somehow gets into the wrong hands. _

_Miss you,_

_B. Z._

_P.S. You should keep in the habit of writing in your journal, at least every day._

I really started missing Blaise at that moment. All these days spent alone, I really could use my best friend, but I couldn't do that. I wonder if there was any way I could secretly meet him, but that would be hard to arrange without arousing suspicion. I picked up the next letter and opened it, this time the writing was unfamiliar, but I could tell a girl wrote it.

_Dear Tatiana, _

_Blaise said I should write a letter, but he never really said how he was going to get it to you. If you are reading this that means that his plan worked. There are so many questions I want to ask you, but I doubt that I'll get a response back. Like where did the Carrows take you? How long do you have to stay? Why did they take you in the first place? _

_There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about how you were able to fool those Carrows, I wish I was as brave as you. I do everything I'm told even though it's not right, because I'm afraid that Rene and I will get separated if I do anything against them. He's mostly good by the way, and of course you're unforgettable, Blaise is doing the best he can. He said that he was no blond Tatiana, whatever that means, but I figures you might. _

_Keep safe and stay alive,_

_Katie_

I draped a blanket over my shoulders and hid the letters inside the pillows behind me, knowing I would forget to burn them if I put them in my pocket. I pulled out my wand and whispered the spell making my journal safe to open. I flicked through the pages, laughing at the things Blaise and I had written. It seems like that was another lifetime ago. All the things I wished I could've done seem childish and carefree, something that this war has taken away from me. I took the pen out of its holder and wrote at the bottom of the list: _To be free, again. _By the way things were going; it seemed like the most impossible thing on this list. Licking my finger I turned some more pages, secret plans filled a few plans, plan c was still blank, but I bet Blaise was still working on it, whatever it is. I almost closed it, but something caught my eye. I had to flip a bunch of blank pages but that the top of was a single phrase written in Blaise's messy handwriting: _Here's a good enough spot as any to start a conversation :) _

A little confusion about what he meant didn't stop me from replying. I thought for a second and wrote underneath his. _But why in the middle of the book, that's such a waste of paper. _ I stared at the page expectantly, but nothing happened. I waited a few minutes, but it remained blank. Even in the magically world I guess you might need someone to pass the note to, and that person would have to be paying attention to get it. I would have to wait for him to get it, great another test on my patience. I think I might be catching on to this whole magic thing. I closed the book and threw it on my bed, staring at it won't help so I might as well put it out of my mind for a while. The dim sun had faded behind the horizon meaning that I had successfully avoided the people downstairs for an entire day, well mostly. I went back to digging through my trunk, if anything I could chose what I was going to wear tomorrow before my eyelids become too heavy. I picked up something red; funny I don't remember owning a red dress, nor do I recall ever getting something that looked way too short. Blaise, he would be the only one to buy me something this ridiculous and if I remember correctly I believe that this could be the dress he picked out for me last Christmas. If my mother ever saw me wear this, she would freak out and give me a disapproving look that would make me immediately go and change. There's no telling what Voldemort would do if he saw me wearing it. I hate you Blaise was going to be the next thing I write in that blasted journal. Why? Because, my sense of curiosity won over modesty and it was all because he snuck this dress into my trunk. I threw it back in my trunk and closed the lid; hoping sleep would be able to reinstall my sanity. I changed into my regular pj's, including Draco's ninja shirt, and crawled in the covers. Something about having the familiar fabrics against my skin helped fight off anything that tried to disturb my sleep including dreams.

A gentle shaking woke me up. I tried hitting the hand away and ducking under my covers once to hide from the light creeping through the curtains but they just kept shaking. Groggily, I sat up in bed, it felt like I had only been sleeping for a few minutes rather than a few hours.

"Wow, you really aren't a morning person are you?" I hated Narcissa at the moment. Really I hate anyone who wakes me up from a good sleep. She folded the cover back so I would have no chance to pull them back over my head because reaching over to get them would require too much effort. I literally rolled out of bed and Narcissa had to pull me to my feet to get me to stand. If only I could have an hour longer. She sat me down in front of the vanity mirror, and she was being nice when she stated I wasn't a morning person. "Now let's see what we can do with this hair." It took her a while to brush through this mess even with a magic hairbrush.

"Not to sound mean, but why are you here and why did you have to wake me up early?" I peeked at her through my hair.

"He wants to see you." That's what I thought. "And nine in the morning is not early." Everything is early until I wake fully. She pinned my half my hair back and let the rest fall straight at the back. I would have to wear the red dress another day, because the only reason he would summon me is if he wanted me for something. I changed into one of the black gowns that hung in my closet, one of the ones that we bought before Christmas. I hiked up my dress and followed Narcissa out of my room and down the stairs into the main hall. I bit my lip knowing that Voldemort probably didn't like being ignored yesterday, and you could say I was a little worried. Narcissa stopped me by gently grabbed my arm. "This is as far as I can go; he specifically said that he wanted to speak to you alone." She briskly hugged me and opened the heavy wooden door for me. I gave her a look telling her that everything would be alright. He couldn't exactly do anything to me, and I still have some tricks up my sleeves if I need them. I waited until the door closed before turning around. I took one last deep breath to calm my fast paced heart, really hoping that I would be the only one to hear it.

Slowly, I turned around and confidently walked to the other side of the room. I tried my best not to think how each echoing step sounded like a tick of a clock telling me that my time might be coming to an end. Voldemort sat pompously in his chair, it was hard to read his expression but he did look a tad scarier today. I walked right up to him and stood in front of him, better get this over with.

"It would be wise for you not to disobey my orders again, Tatiana." He said coolly, but I heard the silent threat behind it. Smartly I held my lips tight together; back talking wouldn't be something I wanted to try out on him. With a wave of his wand, a single piece of parchment appeared and floated into my hands. Like last time it only had one name: Arcus and an address. Only this time a smile spread across my face, and not for the reason Voldemort thought. This was my ticket to meet with R. N. again. "You will remain here until I have your escort arranged." I quietly sat in my chair and did what I was told. It was hard to keep the smile off my face but at least I wasn't bouncing up and down in my chair from excitement. The three new Death Eaters gave me strange looks, but smartly didn't say anything since Voldemort was a step behind them. They wouldn't have those looks on their faces later. Voldemort probably gave them their instruction already because they patiently waited for me to meet them, at the other side of the hall. I still couldn't wipe the smile off my face so instead I flashed a coy smile at Voldemort knowing that it would be bother him all day not knowing why I am smiling.

With a wave of my wand my cloak appeared around my shoulders, and then stepped outside into the winter wonderland. Before we apparated from the Malfoy manor, I made it very clear to my babysitters not to intervene unless I say otherwise. Like the last time Arcus was dead long before we got there. Only his granddaughter was alive. She probably thought I belonged on the dark side because of my not caring for anything attitude. It didn't bother me what she thought, all I needed was information from her and the quicker I got it the more time I had for my secret meeting.

"I just want to make this as quick and as painless as possible." I smiled sweetly at her, my patience was running out because of the Death Eaters that refused to stand less than five meters away from me were making it very hard for this elderly lady to concentrate on me. "If you don't tell me I'll have to tell him and let's just say that he isn't as kind as I am." Again her eyes wandered from mine, and she looked terrified at the three men standing behind me. I turned around and gave them a death glare that helped give them the message to back off a bit. "Tell me who killed your grandfather." I asked her when she refocused on me. I laced my voice with sweet malice, another way to persuade people easier.

"Livius." She said softly, so the other three couldn't hear. I smiled pleasantly at her, but it felt more like an evil smile. As if I had won the prize and watched the rest suffer for losing. I got up and turned on my heel walking haughtily out of her small shadow casted house, leaving her to her quiet sobs. Obediently, the three followed me outside and I smiled, I had done my job I think I deserve a little reward. I pulled off my hood and stopped in the middle of the street, probably making them almost run into me.

"I want to go to Hogsmead." I demanded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But my Lady..." One started, but I cut him off.

"I haven't been shopping in over a month and I not allowed going alone, so you three are going to take me." I told them, there was no way they could win against me.

"But the Dark Lord said..." Another started but I already had retaliation.

"Well if daddy has any problem with few extra hours then I'll deal with him, besides if you don't take me than he won't be the one you have to worry about." I said darkly with a twinkle in my eye. Grudgingly, they agreed and we all disapparated from spot. They trudged through the snow and followed me. I glanced in a window; I had to come up with another song that would work. I in the reflection of the glass I saw no one else was around and knew that I had to do it soon. I waited until they caught up with me and sang the first words that came into my head. And I might add that the first tune that popped into my head is a Lady Gaga song (Bad Romance) "_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Go on and just walk away, Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Leave me for the rest of the day." _ Their eyes sort of hazed over and they did just what I told them. They turned and walked away without a single glance back. If I am turning evil why not use some of my advantages for my own benefit. I picked up the front of my dress and ran gleefully through the snow.

I didn't even bother to look for it knowing it would waste precious time. All I had to do was convince a stranger to show me where it was. I thanked him and headed inside, inside was filled with dodgy looking people, so I kept my velvet hood up. I just hope there will be no Snatchers in for a drink today. I walked proudly to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice me.

"What can I get for you?" He asked plainly, expecting me to be like another one of his followers judging me just by the way I dressed and acted. I smiled at him kindly, which surprised him as if it had been a while since he's seen someone with something to smile about. He wouldn't be wrong, except for my case.

"Actually, I was just wondering if R. N. is in today?"

**Authors' Note: Yeah we know a tiny cliffhanger with a small ledge to stand on. The part where Tatiana is mourning finally nearly killed me to write, I literally had to imagine that Catherine was dead to make it sound realistic, I hope tears were shed for the pain I was put through. Favorite parts anyone? Did you cry? I hope you cried. We want to know. And we are still accepting guesses for who R. N. is but you won't get to find out until later. Some are close, others not so much and those who we've told please don't say anything. Any questions just leave them in a review and they be answered on next chapter.**

Tasha: Yes the final battle will be more than one chapter long, don't worry

Demisses: I'm glad you said so because that's how I was trying to portray Draco

Guest: Sorry it's not her brother

Lilylunapotter13: Blaise will sort of come up only in the journal, sorry if you wanted more but there is only so much I can do.

Nadia Leigh: We'll keep you in mind if we run into any trouble ;) and good guess, but not the right one

I'm so cool: Sorry but it's not Percy Jackson

Thewrittenword87: Nope it's not Voldemort.

I'm a sap like u: You'll just have to wait to find out.

Daria: No it's not her brother

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: Not the Nott family

**Sorry if I didn't comment on your review, leave a question and I'll definitely comment next chapter I just want to get this one up as soon as possible.**

**Love, C & M**


	16. Don't Be Fooled By My Charm

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. These chapters are getting harder and harder to write if you didn't know. I have these great ideas but then I reach where I want to stop and I still have a bunch of left over ideas. It messes up the plan we have but it does mean that you'll get more chapters. So hopefully you keep reading because it keeps getting better, you have no idea what we have in store we are so excited. But you'll have to wait and read if you want to find out what. Please read and review it really means the world to us. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the laptop on my lap I use to write this story**

Chapter 16

Don't Be Fooled By My Charm

He laughed quietly to himself when I mentioned the name. I hoped that meant I was talking to the right person. R. N. said that he would speak to the owner, and I don't remember him saying who the owner was.

"When he said, someone will come asking for him, I wasn't expecting someone as young and as beautiful as you."

"I'm never what anyone expects." I smiled as thanks for his compliment. "Can you call him, or whatever you guys do in this world? I don't really know how much time I have today." He nodded and went into a back room for a second and then reappeared, I was kind of disappointed that R. N. wasn't right behind him when he exited the room.

"He'll arrive shortly; can I get anything for you while you wait?" He asked kindly, in his gruff voice. I asked for a Butterbeer and with a wave of his wand a steaming mug of the delicious drink appeared. "I never knew any of his, to be muggle raised."

"No doubt one of my many flaws, besides he hates it." I said with a laugh, and I had to cover it up because that would cause me unwanted attention.

"You really need to work on your people skills Abe." A new voice said from behind, this one smooth, deep and with laugh to it. I turned and standing with a smile was the mysterious R. N.. He shook hands with the bartender. "Shall we?" He gestured to move somewhere a little quieter and I followed him. I made sure not to do anything like touch my hood or look directly into anyone's eyes, which would just have suspicious written all over it. At the back of the pub with a wall behind the table, was definitely a good choice if you were worried about someone sneaking up on you. Once I sat down R. N. cast a spell silently behind him. "Now no one can interrupt us without my say so. How much time do you have this time?" He asked, but something told me that he already knew the answer.

"No idea, probably until I go and look for them." I shrugged not wanting to worry about that at the moment.

"Ever since you told me about your singing, I've been trying to figure out what it might be." He sounded rather excited.

"You didn't have to do that."

"My dear, I am an old man with no family, I am retired and I live by myself in a huge house, believe me it was more for my sake than yours." He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. I didn't think of it that way. It has been a while since any one has done something for me without expecting anything in return.

"Well in that case, what's wrong with me?" I could tell by his face he was just waiting for me to ask this question.

"I need you to do one thing for me first before I can be absolutely sure." He paused and a crocked smile spread across his face, "I need you to sing for me."

"No, not going to happen. I was almost killed because I hummed in my boyfr... my friend's ear!" He arched an eyebrow, meaning that he didn't miss a thing. Let's just hope he doesn't ask: talking about Draco with this old man would just be awkward.

"All you have to do is sing one little note, you can even cast a silencing spell around you." He held out his wand as if handing it to me.

"I can't remember if I told you this last time we met but I just started learning magic last year and I actually don't know that many spells." I had hoped that would discourage him from getting me to sing but he simply laughed and merely taught me the spell and its counter curse. I preformed the spell; it took me a while to perfect it so that it only covered me. My habit of overpowering spells the first time I tried them didn't help my cause this time. I bit my lip as I looked at the wand I held like a microphone in my hand. Why am I stalling? This man with unending patience is here to help me, and I know that I can trust him not sure why but I know I can. Maybe because I didn't trust myself, when I know what it is then I will fully understand how to use it. If Voldemort finds out about it then it will just add to his arsenal. But also not knowing could end up as a problem. It would be easier to accidently use it if I don't know about it. I can't afford any accidents, then he will be the one to investigate and I doubt that he means will be as nice as R. N.'s. I took a deep breath and sang a single long note. I put down his wand and took out my own and ended the silent dome cast around me. R. N. didn't look like he was in any daze so I guess I did the spell correctly, he smiled, reached across the table retrieving his wand. He pondered for a moment looking at his wand as if it was supposed to do something. Without a word he waved his wand and out of the tip was a plume of smoke, acid green in colour it swirled in the air. I watched in awe as it slowed and formed a shape above his wand. The smoke took the shape of what looked like a mermaid; she made a gesture to R. N. as if beckoning him closer. He waved his wand again and the smoke disappeared. There was a quizzical look in his eye as he stared into mine.

"It looks as if it is a Siren Charm." He said not taking his eyes off me. "But it can only be used by certain types of mermaids. It's been told in muggle legends that mermaids were able to sing sailors to their deaths by dragging them in. You're not a mermaid are you?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't think so, but for some reason things always happen when I'm near water. I'm thinking that that is just coincidence."

"I didn't think so." He laughed "But I had guessed of something like this. You have been put under some sort of the Alluring Charm."

"An Alluring Charm?"

"Yes, from my research this is the closet explanation to what you have. Not many people know that there is such a spell because it's an ancient and powerful charm; it's almost consistent to an Unforgivable Curse." I gave him a blank look hoping he would explain further. "Usually people who are put under this curse develop an unbreakable connection with the caster; this charm only causes a mental and physical attraction making them unwillingly bound to that person."

"So kind of like a love potion?" I asked. He nodded.

"In a way but it doesn't affect normal and everyday thinking. You should in fact be able to remember when this charm was cast on you."

"Umm... Not to burst your bubble but I don't think it was ever cast on me directly. Everything that you just explained is the opposite of what I have."

"What do you mean that it wasn't cast on you directly?" He asked, not bummed that he was wrong in his guess.

"I believe that the charm might have been casted on my mother while she was pregnant with us. I don't really know for sure, but I saw it in my dream and asking my father about it would be kind of weird. The charm was casted on her but she wasn't affected by it and she was able to leave to keep myself and my brother way from him, until recently of course."

"Interesting, do you have a connection then, with your father?" He asked, thoughts I could see were still buzzing around in his mind.

"Besides blood and evilness, yep, I've had dreams where I get into his head which is how I know he casted the spell on my mother."

"I see. There is no counter curse." Great, I was hoping for a way to get rid of it so Voldemort can't use it anymore. "The only way to get rid of it of course is the caster has to die." I tried not to smile, that would make me seem completely heartless or could give an indication to R. N. to who my father is, but I could live with Voldemort dying.

"Well thanks for clearing that up." He leaned back in his chair, with a victory smile on his face.

"It was my pleasure my dear. Do you have any other anomalies you wish me to figure out?" He asked animatedly.

"None come to mind at the moment, but I'll tell you if I think of any the next time we meet." His face drooped, his smile vanished. We had been here for nearly two hours, the last thing I want to do is take too much time.

"Leaving, so soon?" he asked dejectedly. I squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile; I wanted to leave as much as he wanted me to.

"I have to; testing his patience wouldn't be smart, especially, because I did that yesterday and I'm not entirely his favorite person at the moment. Besides this way there will be a next time."

"Then let's hope we can meet again soon." He said as we both stood up from our chairs.

"Same place, but I don't get to choose when." We shook hands and he smiled down at me.

"What was your excuse this time?"

"I told them I wanted to go shopping." I replied coyly. From around his own neck he took his scarf and put it around mine.

"There you just went shopping." I knew that I would just hurt his feelings if I said I couldn't take his scarf, so I simply stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you next time." I said waving goodbye as I was leaving through the back door.

"Next time you can tell me about that boyfriend of yours!" He hollered after me and I had to hide in his scarf so he couldn't see my cheeks reddening.

The confused three musketeers weren't that hard to find. They were the only ones in the street, and their panicked noises about losing me did help me to locate their position. Their faces were white with fear knowing that they had missed their execution by minutes. Of course, I gave them the same rules I gave the first three, and they agreed because they had no other choice. We apparated to the house and they scurried away with their tails tucked in between their legs as soon as they made sure I was safe in the house. I just hope that I can get different escorts because it would be more difficult to elude those dogs with the same tricks, I don't know if they remember that I sang, so I want to play it safe. I marched proudly and gave Voldemort the new name, gave him a mock curtsey and left his throne room before he could say anything else. I glared at anyone who looked at me as I passed, making them lower their eyes as they remembered their place which happened to be below mine. If they had problems with me interrupting their meeting they smartly kept them silent. In front of Voldemort, I decided I should start acting the part, that way he wouldn't be as compelled to change me.

Once out of everyone's sight, I ran on my toes to my room. I ripped off the black dress, the black boots and put on a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. I shook my head and messed up my hair letting the hair pins fall to the ground. I grabbed one of my school books from my bag and hopped onto my bed. I have never in my life been so excited to do homework then at this moment. I cracked open the book to the marked page of where I left off. It seems more than a month and a half since I have been away from Hogwarts, more like triple that time. I wonder if all my school stuff was put in my bag. I flipped onto my stomach and reached into my bag from the bed too lazy to actually do it the easy way. I went to the stack of books and eventually found it: Snape's spell plate; the one that I used to practice on that could tell me if I was actually succeeding. I knew somehow that Snape was responsible for making sure I had everything I needed. I don't care if he doesn't like it, but next time I see him, I am giving him a hug.

Working on spells was the most productive thing that I have done the entire time I have been here. Sure it was a little boring having to repeat spells over and over again until they were perfect, but it still was better than doing nothing. I was at least working towards getting caught up, except it will take a long while to catch up with seven years of school. Whatever side wins this war I can see myself spending years getting caught up.

No one bothered me, which I thought was strange. I didn't think too much of it because that would just reverse my luck. I practiced until a house elf appeared as usual with my supper, and took a break to eat. I wish I could still be with R. N. at the moment, maybe I would feel less alone. I couldn't exactly have any friends here unless I wanted to condemn them to a worse fate. I wonder if Voldemort had planned this, leaving me with no option but him. It hasn't come to that yet, because that would be my last option. If only I could talk to Blaise again, I would gladly listen to him going on about how he was right all along and should've listened to him from the beginning. My journal! I knocked my chair over standing up so fast and ran to my night table. I picked up the red leather book careful not to touch the lock so I wouldn't get burned. It was almost eight o'clock so Blaise should be able to write back, that is if it works that way. I murmured the spell and the embossed dragon slinked away from the lock and I opened it. Quickly, I flipped through the pages till I reached the center of the book. I smiled when I saw the writing had changed, as if the first two messages had vanished and a new one took its place.

'_Since when did you start caring about rules?' _

'_Since I found out who my father is... and you knew this whole time!' _I wrote under his message. This time both of the messages faded I even checked the next page but the ink didn't leak onto the other page. I flipped the page back over and a new message appeared, I smiled knowing this was Blaise's writing meaning that I could now talk with my best friend. Oh how I love magic.

'_Well it's about time.' _

'_There's something I wish to tell you Blaise before I forget... I hate you.'_

'_That's hurtful Tatiana, after all this time I thought we were friends!' _I could even see Blaise's mock upset face through his writing.

'_Well friends wouldn't make other friends do stuff they didn't want to do such as wear ridiculous dresses!'_

'_I didn't make you wear any dresses'_

'_How about Halloween last year?" _ I waited for his response but he was taking too long so I wrote another one down. '_And now I have the red dress that is telling me to wear it!'_

'_I didn't know dresses could do that.' He replied coyly. _

'_The one you gave me can, it really wants to see Voldemort's face when I show up wearing it.'_

'_So would I.' _

'_If you were really my friend you would try and convince me that this could be the worst idea ever.' _

'_Well I'm your best friend and I say go for it, besides what's the worst that can happen?'_

'_I can actually think of a few things should I list them for you?'_

'_It's up to you then, somehow you should sneak a camera to get a picture of his face when he sees you.' _

'_I can't guarantee anything.' _

'_So how is life with his royal darkness?'_

'_To describe it in one word I would have to say... boring.'_

'_Not the word I thought you would use to describe the most evil lair in the world.'_

'_Well I do nothing all day, I managed to weasel my way out of him teaching me spells. And I can't spend time with my mother because I'm slowly turning evil.'_

'_You found your mother!' _

'_Not really what I was hinting at but yes she's been his prisoner this whole time.' _

'_You're not turning evil Tatiana.' _

'_How do you know? You haven't seen me in over a month!'_

'_I know because out of everything you don't want to be evil, besides do you really want to end up looking like the Dark Lord?'_

'_No'_

'_Then you have nothing to worry about.' _

'_What if I can't help changing into him? I mean I already have the snake eyes!'_

'_Then you're on your own.'_

'_Some best friend you turned out to be.'_

'_Just hope that you got your looks from your mother's side.'_

'_How did you make this journal work? I mean it's kind of like Facebook but in a journal, kind of like a Notebook!'_

'_Umm... This is a notebook.'_

'_Never mind.'_

'_Not that I don't like talking, well writing to you, but I actually have school in the morning.'_

'_Since when do you care about school?'_

'_Since you pissed off the Carrows and they've been in a worse mood since they came back from dropping you off, punishing any students that are even a minute late for a 6 am march outside.' _

'_Well I hope you have fun marching in the snow, I guess I will have to pull pranks on the Death Eaters all by myself.'_

'_You're evil.'_

'_But you said there was no way I could be evil, why the change in heart?'_

'_Because you know that I would love to be a part of your pranks, and I can't.'_

'_I thought you had to go to bed.'_

'_Well at least tell me what you are planning, just like old times.'_

'_I'll just use the Weasley products that Fred and George gave me, which I found in my bag.'_

'_You'll have to tell me everything tomorrow night, say around 8:30?'_

'_Sounds like a plan.'_

"_Goodnight Tatiana.'_

'_Night Blaise.'_

I closed the book, watching as the dragon curled up around the rose as securing it closed. If anyone did find a way to open it, it wouldn't make any sense to them. The random notes written in there would just confuse normal people. As long as we watch out what we write last in our magical conversation we will be safe. Well, rather I'll have to watch out. I pulled the covers over my shoulder pushing the other books off my bed before slipping into a blissful sleep.

I had to cover my mouth with both my hands and bite my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud. It was the third prank I had pulled each one the same and they have yet to get old. I never thought that a portable swamp could be so useful. I know that it was kind of mean, but this is the most fun I had had in a long while so why not. And I could easily weasel my way out of trouble, even though at this rate it is highly improbable that I do get caught. I couldn't hold my laughter in any more so scrambled up from my spot and fled from the scene of the crime. What shall I use tomorrow?

With two words I made Blaise jealous of my prison. I simply wrote '_Portable Swamp' _and waited until he answered. He went on in detail how unfair that I was pulling these pranks without him. Annoying as it was, he did give me some ideas on how to plant Canary Creams on the poor Death Eaters that will soon become my prey. It might take me a while to go through this bag, Fred and George managed to pack a lot of things in this bag. That might equal up to a bunch of days full of mischief.

I decided to wait for a better day to wear the dress even though it begged me to just try it on. If I tried it on I knew that I wouldn't dare try it on again to leave my bedroom. I would just have to wait for the perfect day. I began early knowing that Death Eaters are probably humans, well wizards, under those dark cloaks and masks, so I bet they too eat breakfast. Well it was more of Blaise's idea; I might as well give him some of the credit because that's all he's contributed. It was easy enough to convince the house elves to give them my pastries; they distinctly remember me being here as Master Draco's Mistress so that was good enough for them to do my bidding. I watched from the next room, hoping that I could see without being spotted. It was really an odd sight. Death Eaters didn't have the privilege of having house elves deliver food to their rooms so they had to wait around in the lounge for the house elves to appear. There was about twenty of them, most stood alone, the idea of social interaction was just as repulsive to them as having to wait like some sort of lower life form. The higher ranked whispered to other at their shared imaginary level. Really there are no ranks with Voldemort, well except me and him. They make up these ranks on their own by how evil they are and how long they have been a member.

I think it's about time to liven this place up. I waited impatiently, resisting the urge to tap my foot on the ground or drum my fingers on the wall, but that would only get me busted. The small clock on the mantle struck eight and in a snap, several house elves appeared magically lifting trays a few feet over their heads so the Death Eaters could reach without having to bend down. I smiled as they ate in silence, earnestly waiting. With loud 'Pops!' one after the other, sounding almost like canon shots, fifteen yellow birds took the places of where humans use to be. They flew around frantically trying to figure out what had just happened. The few that were saved from a shortage of stock didn't get off so easily. They were covering their heads and shielding their eyes from the pecking canaries because they were the only people in the room that could be blamed for why some of them had suddenly transformed into birds.

I laughed. A single chime escaped my lips before I caught it, being so careless was my first mistake. I quickly hid from view, but there was no way to be sure that it went unnoticed. Well might as well run for it so I can get a head start on the birds. I took out a small lump of rock out of my pocket, this should do the trick. I threw it over my shoulder and the Peruvian Instant Darkness powder instantly swallowed the room in a dark cloud. There were several shouts and many chirps, but I kept running. They were full pledged wizards; they would be perfectly capable of handling a bit of dust and a little transfiguration. It would only be really bad if they ask me to help undo it.

The inhabitants of this house started watching every step they took. Of course that was after many of them had found the bowl that I poured the entire contents of my Skiving Snackbox candies into. Putting them into the open might have also helped. I really should have read the instructions. I unknowingly made a whole bunch of people sick. Worst was that some of them had taken more than one so they ended up with more than one symptom. All in all it will equal to one huge mess. Poor Narcissa I hope she doesn't have to clean it all up; I might have to help if it is her.

This time Blaise was giving me the cold shoulder, well in truth he probably wasn't on the receiving end of the notebook. I watched the magical page intently, waiting until my detailed description of today's events to dissolve. Patience of course wasn't one of my best qualities. I changed out of the black dress and changed into sweat pants and a tank top. I shook out all of the hair pins and let my hair fall to my shoulders, massaging my scalp. I lay down on my stomach on my bed, but again the page was blank. Maybe he was caught up with homework or there was another one of the Carrow's marches. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in?" No one really came to visit me, and usually the old hags don't knock. I quickly closed the book so that it wouldn't accidently be read by the person entering. The door opened slowly, but the hooded figure didn't move to enter into my room. He also didn't take off his hood, smart. Making it impossible for me to remember who bothered me, this one is smart.

"The Dark Lord requests to see you." He said plainly and took a step to the side gesturing for me to leave.

"Right now?" The hood nodded. I looked at my clock, checking that it was indeed only five minutes since the last time I checked. "Eleven o'clock in the evening. Why on earth would he want to see me at this time?" He smartly didn't answer. "Well I hope he doesn't mind that I'm in my pyjamas." I walked out of my room barefooted not even caring to put on shoes. He followed me but I didn't even need him to make sure I made a straight course to the throne room. He opened the doors and then closed them behind me. This room looked even more intimidating at night. Why would he summon me this late? He usually waited until morning so that he made sure that I would go as soon as possible. The only other explanation would be that the Death Eaters were actually brave enough to tattle on me, but no one saw me doing it so they wouldn't have that great of a case against me.

I walked along the cold stone floor. The only light was from the hearth but that just created large shadows on the walls. "May I ask why I have been summoned at this late hour?" I asked the darkness not really knowing where he was but he had to be here somewhere.

"For the next three days," He started appearing directly behind me making me jump. Good thing it was dark because he would've seen it this time. "I will be attending to some important matters." He was stalling again, trying to sound dramatic. I waved my hand gesturing him to get on with it, sure it was a little rude but then again it was still dark in the room and the only thing I could see his face. "I need you to take your rightful place as my right hand."

"Wait, are you seriously saying that you are leaving me in charge for the next three days? Are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"No, Nagini will be in charge."

"What! The snake!" The snake hissed happily from the darkness. She didn't even need to speak to show how smug she was.

"She will make sure that you don't do anything foolish. No one else can speak Parselmouth; you will act in my place and act on based as what she says." He gestured to his chair which looked very cold an uncomfortable and I had no desire to sit in it. In other words I had no other choice; of course I haven't had the privilege of having a choice since I got here. "Nagini will report to me when I return on the thirteenth."

"May I return to my room, apparently I have work to do tomorrow." I said cold-heartedly. His lips curled up into an evil kind of smile. He took a step back and I walked head held high back into the darkness. Once out of sight I ran to my room trying to not to think of the things that I might have to do in the next few days. I figured that the hags would wake me up earlier than normal, probably before Narcissa even wakes up just to make sure that I look presentable as acting Dark Lord. I took a shower because I wouldn't have time tomorrow; it was quick because my thoughts started coming up with terrible ideas.

Physically and emotionally drained I crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and rolled over. My hand hit something that was on top of the covers. I forgot that I left my notebook on top of the covers. Blindly I reached but I didn't find the leather bound book. This felt cool and even scaly. My eyes shot open and I shot out of my covers. I grabbed my wand and lit it. On my bed was Voldemort's huge snake.

'_I know he said that you had to keep an eye on me but there is no way you are sleeping on my bed.'_

**Authors' Note: Oooooo... Tatiana in charge? How is that going to turn out? What else happen... Right another meeting with R. N. I hope you understood his explanation, if not just write it in the review and we'll do our best to make it clear. And Blaise is sort of back into the story, sadly that is the best we can do for what we have planned. Draco will be making an appearance next chapter, originally he was going to be in this chapter but I decided to give you something before you come after me with pitchforks and torches for not posting. Please Review!**

**Love, C & M**

We will no longer be answering who is R. N. just because we kind of what it to be a surprise when we do learn who he is but you can still guess because we love seeing who is close to the right answer.

RobynNight- You are the only person who actually likes the cliff-hangers don't worry there will be more (as well as plot twists that you won't believe)

MissGlam- If I can find the time between school, homework and typing my story I will read yours.

Lilylunapotter13- I hope this is enough Blaise for you cause that's all I can give at the moment. Draco will be in next chapter

Thewrittenword87- Thanks that means a lot to me that you were able to feel the emotions

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you so much for every review you have written it means the world to us

Mmb- Any other suggestions?


	17. Risky Business

**Authors' Note: Hey guys! Guess what! I'm in a procrastinating mood. No don't worry this works in your favor because I really don't want to do my homework at the moment. So that is why you guys get a faster than normal chapter update. It probably couldn't been posted sooner but I started another fanfiction, not harry potter sorry, but if any of you are Ranger Apprentice fans go check it out because it's pretty good (in my mind that is, my little sister told me that it was better than this one but that is just her opinion) it's called: Gambling with Shadows if you want to check it out. If you love Tatiana and RA then you will love it because I love her character so much that I put her personality into the other story. Anyways I'm done with the self-promotion. Review please and tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 17

Risky Buisness

The snake slithered off my bed and looked at me, well if snakes could glare this one would be.

'_Now, now Tatiana no need to get nasty. Master told me that you need to be watched very carefully.' _ The rest of her body finally coiled off my bed and I carefully walked around to the other side of the bed to get in, making sure not to touch the outside covers.

"_Well you can tell him that I will be a good girl and that I don't need a babysitter." _ This was the weirdest thing I had ever done. I had always wanted a pet, but mom wouldn't let me get a cat, but a snake was never on my list. Plus, I always wanted a pet so I could talk to it, not wanting a response. But a talking snake with a mind of its own was just creepy.

'_Always so proud, walking around with your head held high. You might want to start watching your pretty little steps.' _Nagini slithered over to my fireplace and coiled up in front of it making sure that she could see me very clearly.

"_And why do I need to watch where I'm walking?" _

'_Someone may be able to see the destruction in your wake. You haven't been a good girl for the last few days.' _ My eyes widened in shock. And if she could, Nagini would be smiling.

"_Did you tell him?" _I don't really know what he would do if he found out; I would rather him not to find out at all.

'_No, I thought I may use it as a reminder for the next few days.'_

"_You're blackmailing me?" _

'_You really think that I would be capable of such a thing?' _Wow that's something else new, a sarcastic snake.

"_You are the pet of the most evil Dark wizard and you kill people for food. He's probably got you blackmailing everyone one of his followers, saying if you don't do what he says you'll eat them." _

'_I don't need to say it.'_

"_Speaking of saying stuff that you're not supposed to be able to do, like talk, so shut your mouth and go to sleep." _The snake looked at me one more time and lowered her head closing her eyes. I wonder if it is at all possible to sleep with one eye open, because I'm not feeling that safe with a man eating snake sleeping across the room from me.

I managed to survive the night, mostly due to a lack of sleep since I woke up every few minutes just to check that Nagini was in the same spot. Nagini's head only moved when the door opened and the three old hags entered the room to make me look presentable. I didn't even try to resist them when they pulled a thick dress over my head, squeezed out all of the air out of my lungs with the corset and pinned my hair to my head. The crinoline inside the skirt itched uncomfortably, but I ignored it, for now that is. I grabbed my velvet cloak and swung it around my shoulders, and did the clasps. They bowed slightly as I left the room following Nagini. I shadowed my face with my hood, so that no one could really tell it was me. Of course people just assumed that anyone with Voldemort's snake must be Voldemort so they quickly cleared our way. Nagini led the way through the dark halls until we reached his throne room. Instinctively, I sat down in my chair, but Nagini hissed and told me to take his chair. Luckily, no one was in the room, and the doors had closed as soon as we had entered. As I had thought Voldemort's chair was cold and hard, meaning that these next few days are going to move by very slowly.

The silence was killing me, worse the itchy crinoline that was making my dress poof out. Irritated, I very unladylike yanked up my skirt and ripped the extra material out. No one was here so I don't know why the snake was looking at me like that. "_You try wearing this and then you can tell me to suck it up." _ I hissed irritably at the snake. I took out my wand and destroyed the crinoline that I threw on the floor in front of me, one of the new spells I just learnt a few days ago. If tomorrow goes like this, doing nothing but sitting here, I am going to hide books inside my dress where the crinoline is supposed to be. "_Is this all he does? In which case, I seriously received no patience from either one of my parents." _ Still the snake said nothing. What's the point of being able to talk to snakes if they are giving the cold shoulder? "_If this is because of what I said last night, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just really tired." _Nagini looked straight at the double oak doors at the end of the room as if she didn't hear a word I was saying.

It felt like hour had passed before I couldn't take it anymore. "_Seriously, what does Voldemort do when he's here, this is so boring!" _I complained to the snake. She finally took her eyes off the door and looked at me with an annoyed look on her face, if snakes could look annoyed that is.

'_Master has many tasks he must perform in order for everything to be ready.'_

"_Ready? Ready for what?" _

'_If you were truly his right hand then he would've told you.' _

"_Well then I'm sorry if I'm not what he expected." _ The snake said nothing. "_Well if Voldemort doesn't tell me everything then I won't tell him everything." _ That would have Voldemort trying to get me to reveal what I'm hiding but he would have to dig pretty deep. Even if he asked I could easily start rambling on about every second of my day and that would work to annoy him. It returned back to the silence. The only sound in the room was my occasional sighs and the drumming of my fingernails on the armrest.

"How about a game of fetch?" I asked the snake hopefully, hoping that I could do anything but sit in this chair.

'_Do you really think I am some common animal?'_

"_Sorry, didn't mean to insult you. Can you do any other tricks like play cards or chess?"_

'_No.'_

"_Well that's boring, I could teach you." _

'_No.' _

Nagini had to be the worst pet in all of history. She did nothing but lay beside the chair, all coiled up and probably sleeping. I tried multiple times to sneak off but an eye would open every time I moved a muscle. I slumped in my chair, bored out of my mind. I wonder if I know any spells that could help me sneak out for a few minutes just so I could grab a book or something. Of course I have only been learning magic for a year, not to mention I've only started practicing again after more than a month of letting brain cells die.

The snake's head lifted off her thick and scaly body, something caught her attention. The doors at the end of the hall opened a crack, just wide enough for Narcissa Malfoy to slip through. I ignored Nagini's hiss about keeping an image. I floated on the tips of my toes over to her, trying not to show Nagini that I wanted to see Narcissa. She was doing some sort of work in the room and made sure not to look up just in case she wouldn't disrupt anything. I had to resist the urge to run up behind her and hug her. I simply tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around a little surprised, and I smiled up at her from under my hood.

"Tatiana?" She sounded surprised. I tilted my head and gestured to the snake sitting not too far away. "I mean, my Lady." And she added a small curtsey with a quick wink. "How may I be of your service?" I smiled at her smooth cover up. I checked at Nagini, but she simply laid her head back down in disinterest.

"I need you to find me a pair of shoes." I said to her quietly. That stopped her from what she was doing.

"What do you need these shoes for, may I ask?" She asked, still sounding polite for Nagini's sake.

"Well you'd have to get them to match a dress I have. It's in my trunk at the foot of my bed; you won't be able to miss it." I smiled deviously; I could already see Voldemort's face.

"Of course my Lady, may I enquire to the occasion?" She asked sweetly, I could see that she was having as much trouble keeping a straight face as I was.

"I'm not sure yet, but I want to be ready. You'll understand when you see it. I have another question for you. Is there any way you could take a picture without anyone noticing?" At that a cunning smile crept across her face.

The next day went much like the first, minus a few books that I snuck under my cloak. I did however have to deal with some lowly people that wanted to join his side. Nagini simply told me to keep my mouth shut, nod and wave my hand dismissively. But nothing much else happened. I couldn't exactly practice spells because Nagini would tattle on me and Voldemort would be able to assess how far along I am.

'_There are people coming.' _She hissed. At least it was a break from the hours we spent in silence. I couldn't wait for Voldemort to come back tonight, and then I could finally be alone without having a tail following constantly. Nagini threatened to bite me because I wouldn't let her come into the bathroom. If being in charge meant doing more than just sitting and looking pretty, I would never want it. I made sure that my hood was up so that my face was hidden. I figured I had more chance of intimidation by pretending to be Voldemort than Tatiana ever could, well I could but in a different way. In strolled three cloaked men, trying their best not to show their fear as they knew they were probably interrupting something important. It must have been important because they continued on this dangerous path. Nagini slithered and placed her head on my lap, a reminder that I wouldn't be able to try anything.

"My Lord," All three of them bowed deeply making sure not to raise their eyes to my face. So they do think I'm Voldemort. "There is something we must inform you of." I waved my hand dismissively, telling them to continue. They murmured amongst themselves, no one wanted to be the bearer of bad news.

One was pushed forwards, being nominated as the designated speaker. "There have been some disturbances around the house lately. Some power that has been misused, that should be taken out on the enemy and not the inhabitants of this house." He said nervously. There could be only one thing he could be thinking about at the moment.

"_I thought it would take them a lot longer for them to come and complain about my pranks."_ I said to Nagini.

"Ex... excuse me my Lord?" one trembled.

"And who do you think is behind these disturbances?" I asked in a lowered voice, making their skin turned cold. How do I know, well the sound of my own voice made the hairs on the back of my own neck stand up. They probably could hear how female may voice was, but they were too intimidated to question it. Nagini looked at me, I think she was glaring or was giving me a disapproving look, but I couldn't tell because snakes don't really have eyelids or eyebrows to facility reading facial expressions. "_Come on, let me just have some fun, you can tell your master that I have begun using power to intimidate people or something like that." _ The Death Eaters waited patiently before continuing. I turned to them again and the last was shoved forwards.

"Your daughter my Lord, Lady Tatiana." He shied back to the others as I stood up in rage, well pretend rage.

"Do you have any proof? Or are your accusations empty?" They stumbled on their words. They tried multiple times, but their words came out as babbles. I slipped off my hood and the three Death Eaters stood dumbfounded, eyes popping out of their skulls. "I would be careful of what you say next boys."

"Wh... where is the Dark Lord?" One said after regaining his voice. I casually sat on Voldemort's chair swinging both legs over an armrest and pretended to examine my nails.

"He's absent at the moment and left me in charge." I stated nonchalantly.

"When will be returning?"

"That's not important at the moment. What I think is important is that someone would dare to accuse me without any evidence!" They cringed at my raised volume.

"My lady we apologise we never meant..."

"For me not to hear it." I finished his sentence. "Well then I will just have to tell my Father of this." They looked more scared of me than they did when they thought I was Voldemort. "However if it was me it would be because I was testing my Father's loyalty among his followers." I smiled sweetly at them. I had already thought up this excuse for this exact situation, well I thought I would be telling Voldemort but it works either way. "I'll have to put in a word for you three then." I smiled at them again, and their shoulders relaxed noticeably.

'_I can now see how you are his daughter.' _Nagini hissed as the Death Eaters left the room.

"_What do you mean?" _I looked at her confused.

'_Very intelligent and cunning just like master. Not to mention your eyes sometimes look like his sometimes." _

Voldemort came a few hours later, saying nothing to me even when I asked him how his day went. Nagini winked at me, or what I thought was an attempt at a wink, but I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not, all I knew was that I was free to go. I almost skipped out of the room I was so relieved not having to be in that room anymore. I collapsed on my bed not having to worry about finding a snake in there like the last few nights. I did however find a box lay on top of my red dress that was perfectly pressed. A small note with neat writing was left in plain sight, the message in side and a wicked smile crept across my face.

_Tatiana,_

_Valentine's Day is tomorrow. _

_Narcissa_

Narcissa woke me up the next morning, earlier than normal, but I didn't complain. She helped me pulled on the red dress, having to squeeze into the extremely tight material. No matter which way I pulled it never felt long enough to cover the top and bottom. Narcissa took out her wand and did something to the top and bottom of the dress. Strangely the dress felt like it was glued to my skin, making me feel a little bit better and I knew it wasn't going to ride-up while I walk.

"That should help so you don't have to keep adjusting it. Where on else did you get this dress?" She asked nicely, but I knew she disapproved. I looked at myself in the mirror, Narcissa wasn't alone in thinking this dress was a little on the revealing side.

"Blaise bought it for me last year for a Christmas party; luckily, I found something else to wear instead." The dress was blood red, made out of what felt like silk, but it was stretchy almost like the material that my ninja suit was made out of. There are cut outs along each side showing the skin underneath, from top to bottom, looking like someone took a knife and made tiny slits to it. Narcissa sat me down and started on my hair.

"The Dark Lord has called a meeting for eight." How could anyone be expected to be able to function that early in the morning? "Are you planning to arrive late again?" She asked and I nodded. That would give the chance for everyone to be settled in, not to mention Voldemort. Plus Narcissa would need to have some time to get in a good position so she can capture a good picture.

"Do you have a camera or how do you plan on getting this picture?"

"I have a way, don't worry about it dear. That way you won't be looking for it." I guess she is right, I would try and look for the hidden camera and that might look suspicious. She straightened my hair pinning half of it at the back with a small red bow that matched the dress. I did my own make up; making sure it was still dark just so people wouldn't think I have completely converted to the other side but not over the top as it usually was. Narcissa kissed the top of my head and told me to come about seven minutes late, that should allow everyone to calm down and it would look as if I planned to be late.

I opened the box that held the shoes Narcissa gave me. I strapped on the red stiletto heels. Pulling the thick strap of the buckle at the top tight just to make sure they wouldn't slip off. There was still a half hour until eight. I practiced walking in the shoes that made my legs look even longer; I doubt the magic Narcissa used would help if I fell flat on my face. I broke the shoes in as much as I could, I would just have to deal with the pain of new shoes until I hunt Narcissa down so she can tell me the spell to make them hurt less. She probably is keeping it just to make sure that I will always need her, if so, she is sneakier than I thought. I sat down on the edge of my bed; I didn't trust my dress to remain in the same spot if I flopped down on it like I wanted to. I grabbed my notebook and checked the inside pages. Blaise still hasn't replied but the words did fade so that meant he looked at them. Well that's what I think it means. I wrote on it, just in case Blaise might have it with him today. _Too bad you aren't here because this is the one and only time I am going to wear it and apparently there is a Death Eater meeting today that I have to be present for._

I grabbed my cloak and hugged it around me, so no one in the halls would be able to see it and warn Voldemort. If I walked very slowly I would arrive on time, well seven minutes past on-time that is. I walked with my chin trusted into the air trying to look as pompous as possible, people tended not to stop and chat if it looks like you own the place, or actually heir to the world of Voldemort. Well they didn't ever talk to me; there could always be a first. It won't be today though; everyone except for me might lose their head if they arrive late. I didn't really get nervous, but my hands did start to sweat as did my feet, making my feet slip in my shoes. I lied, I am nervous. Blaise I am going to have to kill you. I checked a clock, the second hand moved slowly towards the twelve. I snapped my fingers and a house elf appeared, bowing so its nose touched the floor.

"What can I do for you my lady?" It said then murmured under its breath.

"Please take this to my room." I handed my folded up cloak to the house elf. I nodded and disappeared from sight. I paused at the doors, bracing myself for what was in that room. The only thing that led me to push open the door was the priceless look on everyone's faces inside. With a proud head and a devilish smile, I pushed the doors open and parade in.

The room was already dead silent, and if possible, it went even more so when my heels hit the stone floor of the meeting room. I walked along the table, moving my hips extra and just watching jaw after jaw drop. I walked in front of the small fire and the colours bounced off my dress making, the glow in a red light for a few seconds. It was as if I was in a black and white world and I was the only colour they have ever seen. Considering their wardrobe and their moods, it might be the case. It was a good thing Draco wasn't here, who knows what he would've done. No doubt reveal the fact that he was my boyfriend. But they weren't the ones I was looking at. At the end of the table, standing all high and mighty was the Dark Lord himself completely flabbergasted. His red eyes bore into my flesh, but I ignored it. I totally wished I knew how to perform the spell that Snape used to enter my mind because I would love to know what was going on in Voldemort's right now. Maybe I can unblock my mind and force myself to have a nightmare. Snape would kill me, not to mention that would get me in a lot of trouble because Voldemort will definitely remember that it was me creeping into his mind. Even the snake beside him was speechless, and that thing never shuts up. I pulled my chair back, letting the legs drag on the floor purposely to make that extra amount of noise. I winked playfully at the snake, half at Voldemort because I knew it would bug him even more and sat down, swinging my legs over the side so I was facing away from everyone except Voldemort. I did however remember to bring something to occupy my time so I took out my red leather book and laid it on the table so I could readjust into a more comfortable table, but in this dress I really needed both hands to accomplish it. Everyone else was still starring at me, rather uncomfortably at me I must say. Narcissa covered her mouth as an impatient gesture but I knew she was trying to stifle her laughter. She gave me a small wink and I knew she had done her task. I sighed into the palm of my hand dramatically. "You were saying, Father?" It took a second but everyone suddenly remembered what they were actually did there and it wasn't I smiled sweetly at him that Voldemort remembered. As soon as he started talking I tuned him out, not really interested in what he had to say. Nagini hissed at me but she ended up with the silent treatment as well. I whispered the spell to open my book and cracked it open. A Mona Lisa smile crept across my face when Blaise's messy scrawl was waiting patiently for a response. Who are we kidding? His words would be screaming for an answer if they could. I laughed quietly, receiving several glances but they couldn't linger for longer than a second or else Voldemort would give them death glares. In my own world in the pages I explained every detail as best as I could to paint Blaise the best picture I could, telling him that I did in fact get a picture of Voldemort's face.

Voldemort had nothing to say, I even gave him the chance by me being the last one to leave. I simply smiled coyly at him and left him to figure out the mind of this teenage girl. I proudly walked the halls of Malfoy manor, enjoying the internal struggles some of the men I passed face. They knew all too well they wouldn't be allowed to even look at me. This power I have over the inhabitants of this house is actually kind of fun. I debated whether or not to go and visit my mother, but she was the only one that would have something to say about this dress. Maybe tomorrow and I'll wear sweats and a turtleneck.

All in all, a pretty successful day even Blaise agreed. I tore off the dress and switched into my pyjamas which consisted of a tank top, loose pants and Draco's ninja top I stole from Halloween. I crawled into bed, feeling alone, Blaise went to bed a while ago, but my eyes were still wide open. I attempted to close my eyes and sleep, but my mind kept racing as if it was looking for something that I missed. Even worse something was tapping on my window annoyingly. How can anyone sleep with that tiny tapping in the background? And it's not even a constant rhythm. I groaned and threw off my covers shuffling my feet across the floor. That bird would be sorry to be tapping on Tatiana Nadira's bedroom window. I pushed the windows open, leaned on the window frame and yelled to the dark outside world, "Don't you dare come back!" But I didn't get an answer, actually I don't even think I even saw a bird fly away or heard its screech as I knocked it off the window ledge. Something flashed in front of my face and I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't an owl I had scared away that was now seeking revenge. Instead I felt something soft touch my lips for a brief second.

"I didn't think you hated me that much for leaving you last time." I opened my eyes and smiled. Floating in mid air was Draco.

"Are you staying this time?" I asked smoothly.

"No, but I can make it up to you." He replied in his velvety voice.

"Fine, I guess I'll take you back." He zoomed in and wrapped me in a hug from the other side of the window. I wrapped my arms tightly around him; I had found what I had been missing. My feet started lifting form the ground.

"Hold on tight." He whispered excitedly in my ear. I did what I was told. He lifted me out of the window and pulled me onto his broom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, don't you remembered what happened last time?" I hollered over the wind as we flew blindly in the night.

"As I remember I was the one falling to my death, and what's life without a little risk?" He flipped us over backwards and I almost let out a scream that would've woken the entire house. If I was in control of my own broom that would be a different story, but turning upside down while riding side-saddle wasn't as fun as it could've been. His feet touched the ground, or should I say roof and he dismounted while carrying me bridal-style. He gentle lowered my feet to the ground, but I left my arms around his shoulders. "What were you saying again?" He mused as he kissed my neck.

"As a matter of fact I do take risks because living here has been so boring you couldn't imagine." We swayed side to side in the moonlight, dancing to no music under the canopy of stars.

"More risky than living with desperate Snatchers trying to prove themselves for 51 days?" Awe he was counting days.

"Imagine me in a red dress, a dress that our dear friend Blaise picked out. Now imagine me wearing it to a Death Eater meeting." Draco's face dawned with understanding and my mischievous smile helped.

"Do I get to see this dress?" He asked as he led me to a corner that was cushioned by pillows and blankets for warmth.

"If only you had been here an hour earlier, but I vowed that I would never wear it again." I said looking up at him from the pillows.

"Is there any way I can convince you to change your mind?" He asked seductively. He sank to my level, crawled to me and kissed my lips all while making sure that he didn't crush me with his weight. His lips against mine were better than any magic in this world. They were soft without rush and moved against mine like a dance. I curled my fingers in his silvery hair moving them until I locked them at the base of his skull. I wrapped on leg around his waist, pulling me that much closer to him. Without him knowing I pushed off with my free leg and rolled us over.

"That's a start, but you will have to do much better than that Mr. Malfoy." I bent over to kiss him again but I stopped, millimetres apart. I could see in his eyes I was causing him pain. Reluctantly, I rolled off him, and grabbed a blanket. "You should've said something Draco."

"What kind of man would push a beautiful woman such as you just because of a little pain?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I could think of one. "Sorry." He murmured and opened his arms so I could sit against him without having skin contact.

"I think we can live without touching each other all the time, but if he shows up then you will have a tough time with the whole living part." It was a good thing he couldn't see my face because I was just reminded of something that I was supposed to tell him. "Listen Draco, there is something I need to tell you and I really should've told you when I first found out but I don't know how to say it..."

"Just wait!" Draco stopped me and it couldn't have been at a worse time. "This is for you." He passed me a small velvet box. I opened it and inside was a simply silver chain with a snake pendant with emerald eyes. "Since you had to give me back the only memento you had of me I wanted to give you something else. No one will suspect anything of a snake pendant." Speechless, I gingerly took it out and held it to the light. Draco took it in his hands as I pushed my hair away and did the clasp at the back. "What do you think?" He asked timidly. I turned and looked at him smiling happily.

"I love it, thank you."

"Well it is our first Valentine's Day together, night that is." I pivoted so I could kiss Draco again. I could feel his smile on his lips as it remained. Not long after, or what felt like too short in my opinion, did the smile fade and I broke the kiss off knowing that he wouldn't. "That is really irritating." And I tried to be light-hearted about it but I knew exactly how he felt. "What were you about to say?"

"When?" I asked even though I knew perfectly well what he was referring to and what I was going to say. But how could I ruin the mood after he gave me this wonderful gift. 'By the way my father is the most evil wizard in the world' didn't sound very romantic.

"Before I gave you the necklace."

"I don't remember anymore." I laughed. "I'm so sorry Draco, I didn't get you anything. I totally forgot plus anything I could've scrounged up in this house is already yours." He kissed my tenderly to shut me up.

"I'll live." Draco said benevolently. Wait until my father hears about you being my boyfriend. "Being with you is all I ever wanted."

**Authors' Note: Awe how cute! But sadly he'll have to go again next chapter, but he will be back... eventually. Just thought I would warn you now... sorry... I love Draco too but this is just how the story is planned out. There are some really exciting chapters coming up next and we are so excited for them you have no idea. Small ideas are always welcome, especially for filling in some parts that aren't completely planned out. Questions? Leave them in a review and we'll answer them. Any guesses to who R. N. is are still welcomed but we will not be saying if it is right or not because we want some of you to be surprised. Review please they mean the world to us and encourage me to write this chapter before my other story. ;]**

**Love, C & M**

Anna- So her weird singing power was said to be like the power the mermaids had. I called it an alluring charm because under this spell the victim becomes very attracted to the caster (the spell Voldemort put on Chantelle so she wouldn't refuse his offer to join him). She was born under this spell so she became the product of the alluring charm so she can charm people into doing things she wants. Hope that helps

Thewrittenword87- Thanks for the review and for the guess

Mmb- Thanks for the review, glad you liked it.

XxMizz Alec VolturiXx – I agree, not something I would like to find... ;]


	18. Wake Up

**Authors' Note: Here's the next chapter! I decided to finish it at the normal length instead of putting everything I wanted to put into this chapter. And there was actually a lot that will have to wait until next chapter. I didn't want to have to make you wait so here is a chapter to keep you busy while I write the next one. Very exciting this chapter is, hope you enjoy it. Review please and tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP **

Chapter 18

Wake Up

Draco made sure that no one could see us by putting a few enchantments around us. Apparently, they could be looking directly at us, but they would see nothing but the flat roof in front of them. No one really came up here anyways, but this invisible shield that I could see through didn't exactly give me comfort. I gave up on worrying knowing that there will be a major freak out when they find out that I'm not in my bed. I could deal with a panicked household as the price to get to stay with Draco all night. As the night went on and we spent more and more time together the less I got to touch him because hid Dark Mark would start acting up every time our skin touched for more than five seconds. We just ended up falling asleep while watching the stars on our backs lying side by side, blankets the only thing keeping from us touching each other.

I rolled over wrapping my arm around him. I woke up when my arm hit nothing. I was in my bed. More importantly Draco was gone, again. On the other pillow was a note so I picked it up and ripped open the seal. In Draco's writing was three little words: _Until next time._ It was sort of a goodbye I guess, but our goodbyes have never really been pretty and I guess I could live with this.

I attempted to turn over to fall back asleep but to no avail. Groaning, I rolled out of bed tossed on a pair of dark jeans, a plain t-shirt and slipped on my black boots. I made sure to throw the note in the fire so no one could accidently stumble upon it. Before leaving, I grabbed one of the short cloaks that Narcissa bought me just so I wouldn't be asked to go back and change. I didn't even bother with makeup this morning, nor did I look in a mirror. I tossed my hair into a messy bun hoping that I didn't look too terrible. What people are going to think of me, I didn't really care? I just knew I was going to get a few strange looks because today and yesterday are on two different sides of the scale. I forgot how boring this house could get. The empty halls were just reminders of how trapped I was. I was sick of being here, really I wanted to do something useful and not for Voldemort. I wonder if I could try and figure out his Achilles' heel, which might help the good side in winning the war. But that of course would mean I would have to get close to him in order to find it out. I could try to get the snake to spill the beans, but she would just prattle of to master about how I convinced her to tell him every dark secret. She wouldn't be scared to tell him like the Death Eaters are.

I snapped my fingers and a house elf appeared instantly beside the couch on which I was lounging. I didn't feel bad ordering them around anymore, mostly because they were terribly rude, and really all they had to do was serve my breakfast somewhere else today. The warmth of the hearth didn't quite reach me over here, so I wrapped the heavy blanket over my shoulders. This was the only spot in the house I found somewhat comfortable. In the right wing of course, but right next to the middle so if I needed to be found I wouldn't look as if I was hiding. It did have some memories that I liked to play over and over in my head like Christmas last year. I sat curled up I ate my breakfast in silence. Really, I think my gloomy mood was worse today because Draco left me. Not to mention he forgot to give my iPod back. I wonder if I could replicate it and it would work, but I don't know how well technology goes with magic. Now that I think of it how is my iPod working in the first place?

"Good morning dear." I looked over my shoulder and sure enough it was Narcissa. She looked better than she had in days, probably because she had yet to deal with anyone from the left wing yet. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep anymore, I guess." I shrugged. She sat on the couch next to me and held my hand, stroking it with her thumb comfortingly.

"I wouldn't blame you, darling." She smiled. I knew exactly who to blame at the moment. "Merlin Tatiana, your hands are freezing!" with her free hand she pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the fire. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and saw a bright flash of yellow light before everything went black.

My head was pounding behind my eyes, rather uncomfortable I might add. Plus someone saying my name over and over again didn't help. My eyelids fluttered open, the light from the window made the headache worse. I felt a pair of arms pull me up from the couch and hold me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're ok, you just suddenly passed out after the small explosion in the fire place." I rubbed my eyes and looked at the fireplace; around it was covered in soot and small glowing embers. She wasn't kidding when she said there was an explosion. "I don't know what happened?" She continued to stroke the back of my hand with her thumb.

"It wasn't your fault Narcissa. This has actually happened before." She looked at me curiously but glad, that she wasn't the reason I fainted.

"Has it now." We both froze at the chilling voice. I slowly turned around in my seat praying that the owner of the voice was someone else. Voldemort stood in the doorway, looking very interested.

'_Tatiana is full of surprises master.' _Nagini hissed happily as Voldemort stroked her head.

"Indeed." Voldemort held out his hand in gesture for me to join him. I didn't have a choice; I shrugged the blanket off my shoulders and gave Narcissa a weak smile. Proudly, I walked over to him. He led me to the other side of the house, his hand guiding me even though it never came close to touching me. Once again, he locked us up only in his throne room, but this time he looked as if he won a prize. I glared at the snake for ratting me out. "Exactly what may I ask, happened before?" he asked rather calmly. I should dare him to keep calm once I tell him. There was no way I could back out of this one, and this was the one thing that I was afraid of him finding out.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Not that I was going to give them away willingly. He swiftly flew over to me and grabbed my face with his long boney fingers. Any harder and it actually might feel like he is cutting into my skin.

"I have my ways of getting what I want and what I want is for you to tell me what Nagini witnessed when you were with Narcissa." He spat into my face. I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if he knew it was impossible to speak when someone was holding onto the part of my face that I needed in order to speak. I torn his hand away and rubbed my face for a few more seconds longer than needed.

"I don't really know, ok."

"Liar, do you really think I wouldn't be able to see through your lies?" Actually, I was hoping that he wouldn't. He came up to me and grabbed my left wrist, yanking up the sleeve. "Shall we try this again?" He asked sadistically. Slowly, he lowered his wand to my skin. I did my best to pull my arm free but his iron grip tightened like a vise.

"I'm actually not sure entirely what I do." I fumbled over the words right before contact was made. "Weird stuff happens when people touch me and use magic." I hope he will buy my lack of knowledge when magic is involved. That won't stop him from testing me like a lab rat, but it might save me from him asking why I didn't tell him this before. He didn't say anything, he smiled at his snake. Instead, he flicked his wand towards the far wall and before I even knew what happened, my world turned black.

The headaches never truly went away. But that didn't stop Voldemort from trying out this new power. Here is what happened to me in the last two weeks: I woke up, was summoned after getting dressed and with one spell with Voldemort holding onto some part of my flesh, I would pass out and wake up the next day. Every day it took longer for me to wake up and if he doesn't realise this soon, who knows—maybe I'll never wake up. I didn't want to wake up anymore. He was physically draining me. Blaise is probably checking every two minutes to see if I'm still alive, but I don't feel alive anymore. If I wake up, someone will tell him that I'm ready for the next round. Worse was, I couldn't even move into a more comfortable position when they left me in my room. Someone brushed the hair off my face, and tucked it behind my ears. "You could never fool me Tatiana, even when I carried you from the couch, I always knew when you were awake." said a soothing voice. I knew that voice.

"Five more minutes mom." I croaked out and rolled over. She, out of everyone, should know that I'm not a good morning person. She pulled me back towards her, somehow she felt stronger for some reason because normally I could resist.

"You can sleep once you have something proper to eat."

Groaning, I sat up in bed; my mom's hands under my arms helped me sit. She then placed a multitude of pillows behind me. I was about to protest, but I realised that I could no longer stay up on my own. It was as if my head had become too heavy for my body to support it, and trying only made the room spin. My mom put her cold hands on my forehead which made me relax.

"It will be a few days before he calls for you again. Narcissa ran to me and explained what he was doing, and I managed to buy time so you can recover your strength." I didn't even notice that Narcissa was in the room, but she came and sat at the end of my bed. A sad smile was spread thin across her face, along with unshed tears that she probably has been holding in for a while. I tried giving her a smile back, but it probably didn't give her that much comfort.

I slept the rest of the day, only fully waking when the room was only lit by the dim embers in the fire. My mother lay beside me, Narcissa in a chair, arms resting on my bed; both fast asleep. Quietly, I slipped out of my covers and crawled out of bed trying not to move too much. Shakily, I tiptoed in the dark, using the furniture around me to help me steady my steps. I managed to make it to the bathroom without tripping over anything. I turned the doorknob so that it wouldn't make a sound as I closed it. Those two probably stayed awake as long as possible just waiting for me to wake up, worrying. I turned on the light, having to blink a few times before I could handle the white light. My reflection in the mirror was scary, even after I splashed water on it. Dark circles bagged under my eyes, along with my thin skin and hollowing cheeks it only made me look whiter and sick. I started to look like him: that's really what scared me.

I woke up the next morning, but no one was here. Why would they leave? I wasn't even close to complete recovery. They were there when I returned from my trip to the bathroom last night, but I didn't think not waking them up would offend them enough for them to leave. With shaking arms, I pushed myself up, only a little bit of my strength had returned. I heard a crinkle of paper and felt it crunch under my hand. Curiously, I opened the letter and read:

_I know this house can be boring. I have lived here all my life. Sadly, I'm not here to try and drown you again. Unfortunately, there are some things that I won't be able to help you overcome, but I have come up with a way to end the boredom. _

_Ready to play? _

_I'll give you an easy one to start with:_

_Find the scariest book ever_

_Ps. Don't stress yourself about how this will work... it's magic after all._

I didn't need him to sign his name to know that it was from Draco. Maybe that's why my mom and Narcissa left; maybe they have something to do with it. He also didn't mention what would be the prize once I'm done this, that's usually what happens when one finishes a scavenger hunt and I believe that this is one. I burnt the letter just in case; I didn't want anyone following me. I grabbed a housecoat after finishing the breakfast that was laid out and dug through my trunk for my slippers. At the bottom of my trunk, I found them. People wouldn't understand and would probably look at me weird, but I didn't care about that in this house. I pulled on one black fuzzy boot that had bear claws at the end and one Kermit the Frog slipper. No one would get the hidden joke except my mom and Ralph. Each year for my birthday, my half birthday or Christmas, Ralph would get me one slipper. I never saw the other one, so I was forever stuck with mismatched slippers and now I would keep that tradition just for him.

Before leaving, I made sure to write in my journal just to tell Blaise that I was still alive and I told him briefly what happened; no need to freak him out entirely. I shuffled down the dark hallways, trying to look as dead as I felt. That way people would see that I was in no condition and was in no way presentable enough to see Voldemort today. Draco had shown me his library on the grand tour. But that was a whole year ago, and it will take me a while to find it again. It is in the right wing of the house; that much I can remember. Just walking there would take all day. Maybe I should've waited another day, so I wouldn't pass out in the middle of the cold hard ground. I took five minute breaks every so often, just closing my eyes and leaning against a post. If I sat down or lay down, I probably wouldn't get back up.

Finally, I found the double doors of the library. Too tired to actually push the door open, I turned the handle and leaned against the door using my lead body weight to open the door. The Malfoy's massive library had books lining the shelves from floor to ceiling. I couldn't look to see how high the shelves went up because the light raying in from the skylight made my head pound more. I sat down on one of the chairs; I would start once I figured out what I was looking for. No use wasting precious energy. Now what did Draco say? _Find the scariest book ever. _Maybe I should've looked in his room first: no—Tatiana Nadira, daughter of the Dark Lord wouldn't have any reason to go into this boy's room. But what does he mean in scary? Like monsters? But monsters were kind of real in the wizarding world and probably weren't as scary as they are in muggle nightmares. What would he find scary? No, he was too proud to admit that he was scared of something. I'm going to have to prod him until he tells me, so I can make fun of him like he makes fun of me and owls. Owls! That would be a scary book. Knowing Draco, this was probably spot-on. Filled with excitement, I found a little extra energy to push me out of the chair.

It took a while to figure out how this library was organized, and since there was no librarian I had to search for it myself. At least he was nice about it. He made sure it was at eye level and sticking out farther than the rest. I actually almost ran into it. I cracked open the book and sunk down to the floor, leaning against the shelves to keep me upright. On the cover there was a huge owl flying in the night sky. But since it's not the muggle world, this owl actually looked as if it was flying towards me. He was right. This is the scariest book ever. I flipped open the book so it wouldn't fly off the page and attack my face. Stuck in the middle of the book was the next letter. I no longer needed the book so I threw it back on the shelf behind me.

_Don't worry; I've made sure that no one else will be able to find these clues. I've made sure of that._

_Next clue: Find our escape. _

_P.S. Nice slippers._

I looked around but I didn't see anyone. How does he know about my slippers? Neither my mom nor Narcissa saw me put them on this morning. I wanted to shout and ask Draco where he was but I remembered I couldn't do that. I was probably being watched at the moment, and probably they would've used the sneakiest of them all. Someone or I should say something that can fit in the smallest of corners, just waiting to tell her master that I was ready. No, would have to find Draco the old fashioned way, if he actually is here that is. He could be watching me with some sort of magic, creepy now that I think about it. But anything was possible in this world I guess.

I would've waked up earlier this morning, but I was still on the mend. My mom was simply sitting by the fire with my breakfast waiting for me. The strange thing was that she just sat there and smiled at me, like she knew something. I also knew that there was no way she was going to tell me. She usually had this face before Christmas after she had bought our presents. I have to admit, I ended up really hating that face. I also knew there was no way to beat my curiosity, so I will just have to ignore it. I had better things to keep my mind on. I had to figure out Draco's next clue.

There was a knock on the door and my mother answered it. "You can tell your Dark Lord that she is still dangerously unwell and no were close to healthy enough for his experiments." She yelled at the Death Eater and slammed the door in his face. Even I was afraid of her a bit; there is a bit of snake in her too.

Once again, I slumped around in my housecoat and slippers, doing my best to look absolutely horrible. Where can I find an escape? No, not any escape, this was Draco leading me there. So that means that it has to mean something, it has to be important to us. He could mean the roof, we escaped there once. I would check there later: later when I have a way up there that doesn't require effort on my part. He could mean escaping literally, there is a dungeon here. But we never went there together, so I doubt that he meant there. Which reminds me, I haven't visited Luna in forever and I really should make sure that I was keeping my promise. But I knew that I was being followed just to make sure that I wasn't just faking. So somehow I would have to sneak down there without having Nagini following me. Asking nicely won't work either; she is Voldemort's pet after all. A pet! I have my own and so does Draco. And we did use them to escape the house a few times. I knew where the next clue is and I doubt that Nagini will follow me outside. I tried my best not to run, but I did walk a little fast unable to help myself. I reached the coat room and layered up, switching my slippers for warm fur boots that just happened to be my size. Yep, just as I suspected Narcissa was in on it too. It was a good thing that everyone in the house loved being in the dark and always had the curtains drawn. I ran through the wet snow out of excitement, it wasn't that cold out since the weather decided that spring was soon. I reached the stables and hurriedly locked myself inside it. I was greeted by to forgotten horses, both happy to have human company.

"Have either of you seen Draco lately?" I asked them not really sure how they would respond. They both whinnied happily and Deidra bounced excitedly in front of me. I calmed her down by patting on her neck. As soon as I touch her mane a letter dropped to the floor. Both horses watched me pick it up and gave me the same look my mother did this morning, as if they were in on it too. Why does it always end up with me left in the dark? "Oh, shut up." I mumbled to the horses and they neighed gleefully.

_You're getting pretty good at this. But I think the last two were a little too easy for you and that you just got lucky. But we both know that you only have so much of that._

_Next clue: You have a really hard head._

I had no idea what that meant. Nothing came to me. I walked back inside the house, took off the layers of cloaks that I didn't really need and switched into my slippers once again. I kept my head down to retain my sickly appearance. I was so lost in thought that I almost stepped on Nagini. She hissed at me. '_Master says that you have until tomorrow at eleven to be ready.' _

"Thanks for the heads up." I said moodily. "Tell him that I'll still be in my slippers.

'_You will be doing a demonstration of your power, to prove your place on his right hand side. I suggest you come prepared.' _

"If he wants me to be fully awake and dressed tell him that I will need until tomorrow evening around five."

'_Fine.' _

If Nagini wasn't pleased, wait until Voldemort hears about it. He couldn't really do anything about it; I just hope he doesn't use me to blow off steam. At least that will give me some time to think.

"Do I have a hard head mom?" I asked her the following morning. I had to get Narcissa to put a spell on me to help me sleep because there was no way I could sleep while I was trying to figure out the clue. On the plus side I actually felt a lot better, which would all end when I see Voldemort in a few hours.

"Yes, you are strong minded my dear." She smiled at me from across the couch. That wasn't what I hoping her to say. She probably didn't want to give anything away, forcing me to think for myself. Really I was hoping for her to tell me a story of when I was young and how I started to use my head as a battering ram or how I ran straight into a wall and left a dent. Voldemort made sure that I would be attending later and placed guards at my door. If I wanted to leave, I would be going nowhere but straight to the throne room. Walking helped me remember before, but pacing did nothing but start a path in the floor.

Narcissa came in a bit later holding a dress bag in her arms. I just hoped she picked this one out. I unzipped the bag and found another black dress inside. "Apparently, you now have to get your dresses approved." Narcissa said with a laugh. The bodice of the dress was made out of embroidered silk with that went all the way up into a choker collar. Somehow Narcissa managed to get it a halter dress, not that it showed more than my shoulder blades, probably because there was so much material of the ball gown bottom that it covered enough up. It took a while for my mother and Narcissa to do my hair because they did it without magic, but it was rather relaxing. Well, as relaxing as I could get at the moment dreading what was to come.

"I hoped you planned ahead because sleeping in this is going to be rather uncomfortable." I said as light-hearted as possible. We all knew that sleeping was putting it mildly.

"Of course, I did." She handed me a pair of flat silver silk slippers, pointed at the tip. Well at least I won't be falling from heels, and hopefully someone will catch me this time.

"Thanks." I smiled and hugged both of them, doing my best not to smudge the dark make up they just finished putting on. I didn't want to go, I actually was afraid of the darkness it caused. It felt like I was falling into a void and would never wake up. I hope I wake up this time.

"One more thing, Tatiana." Narcissa held out a pair of long black gloves. So that's how she got away with a sleeveless dress. I slid them up and kissed my mother on her cheek. Narcissa grabbed my hand and led me from my room. I took one last look at my mother who will be waiting for me to return as a lifeless corpse. She probably was the only one who was as afraid as I was. But she didn't have to put on a strong face, free from any fear. If I don't, Voldemort will use this against me. She gave me one last squeeze before letting me walk ahead of her into the throne room. Death Eaters lined the sides of the room and all their heads turned towards me when I entered the room. Bravely, I marched to the head of the room where Voldemort was casually lounging in his throne. I met his eyes briefly before I sat down, showing him no emotion. Sitting up in the chair I focused on my breathing doing my best to keep it and my heartbeat slow and calm. I scanned the room but Draco wasn't there, so I relaxed a bit knowing that he wouldn't have to witness me basically dying.

Voldemort stood once the attention was back on him. "There have been murmurings through the halls that have been questioning my choices." The crowd smartly stay silent. "We are gathered here today to witness that I am not wrong." He nodded to someone, and he bowed slowly before leaving the room. "Those who have uncertainties of why Tatiana Nadira is at my right hand will no longer have doubts." He gesture to me with a swoop of his arm. I did nothing, but looked confident and that I knew that I deserved this place. I tapped my wand nervously in my lap in a way that could be confused with boredom. Voldemort sat down again and waited. Few murmurs were exchanged, but all were silenced when the doors burst open and a crowd of people filled in, led by the man who had left a few minutes before. I could see perfectly who they people were being forced by magic. They all had horrified expressions and tears streaming down their cheeks. My stomach dropped because I knew exactly what Voldemort was planning. Ten people were forced to kneel in front of us, all of their heads bowed and too scared to look any higher then the floor. "I want to thank our guests for joining us today." He paraded around them and a chorus of laughter rang through the crowd. He went to a woman who sobbed louder than the rest. With his wand he raised her chin so she looked into his face. A stream of tears blubbered out and dripped off her chin. "Don't worry," Voldemort cooed. "Dying doesn't hurt. At least I've never heard anything otherwise." He laughed as did everyone else leaving her to her misery. I felt helpless they were all going to die right in front of me: no I was not going to help kill them.

Voldemort stood and held out a hand like a gentleman. I tried not to let my hand shake as I grabbed it. He smiled and helped me out of my chair escorting me to the center of the raised platform facing the desolate and scared victims, pleading silently their tears making pools on the ground. That's it! That's where the next clue is. It's in the pool where I hit my head. This was probably not the best moment to remember not to mention that I might not remember it within a few minutes. Voldemort slowly pulled off my gloves, making a show out of it; clearly showing that skin contact was the key. I couldn't look at Voldemort; I didn't want to see what in his head. '_Relax Tatiana.' _Nagini was the last person, or rather snake, I thought would try and comfort me.

"_I promise this will be the last time we use this power in vain. We will save it to defeat Harry Potter." _ I heard Voldemort whisper calmly in Parseltongue. I didn't take that as reassurance. A young boy looked at me with pity, as if he could see that I didn't have a choice with this. Voldemort finger by finger grasped my left arm with his left. I was turned away from the people and face my father. He waited until I grabbed onto his arm and he held the bond tightly. He smiled cruelly and began raising his wand. I looked over my shoulder to the boy and he bowed his head and just waited for death. Before Voldemort could even start his curse, my mouth overruled my brain. I took my wand and pointed over the people yelling "_Immobilus!"_

I felt power drawing from Voldemort and I took everything out of him and let go only when he hit the floor. Everyone was frozen in their spots unable to do anything. The only people untouched from the spell were the ten kneeling right in front of me. "I'm going to be in so much trouble when he wakes up." I poked him with my toe but he didn't move. The ten looked up at me in shock. "It's too bad that I don't know that any spells to be able to stop these people from escaping." I said out loud so that everyone in the room could hear me, if frozen people can hear then I would have an excuse. I gave an over-exaggerated shrug and parted through them. Once at the door I winked at them and silently beckoned them with my fingers. Everyone who was frozen was turned away so they wouldn't be able to see me from over here.

The people hurried after me realizing that this wasn't a trick. Once out of hearing distance I led them to the front door. I made sure no one was guarding the way out before letting them go. Dazed they thanked me quietly and quickly before leaving. I was going to have to come up with a really good excuse to get away with this one that was for sure. I don't even know how long the spell I casted was going to last. I could go and get my clue, but I decided that it could wait a little while longer. I think I had some free time, so I can say hello to Luna.

**Authors' Note: Not really a cliff-hanger, and believe me I kind of wanted to put one. But we decided to be nice... for now. We have this really terrible cliff-hanger waiting for you in the near future (I'll give you a hint... it won't be the one next chapter). A little bit of Draco plus a scavenger hunt, we felt like this story needed a little more of fluff. Where will it lead her? What will be the prize? Any guesses? Then Voldy found out about her transferring power! What will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out. Leave a review and we might keep up these fast updates!**

**Love, C & M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks so much for the review! I really love how you're almost always the first person to review!

Anna- Hope that was enough Draco and Tatiana for the moment. Don't worry I have a Draco POV planned for later but you probably won't like the time of it. Thanks so much for the review!

BrinaLily- Not saying who R. N. is but thanks for the review!

Gerryberry- Draco will find out... eventually. You'll have to wait until he finds out then you'll know the answer to your second question. Thanks for the review.

Mya the one and only- Thanks so much for the review! Don't worry I will keep writing until it is finished. How do you know if no one likes your stories if you won't let anyone read them? I started this story for me and my sister and asked my friends to read it, that's how this story got started.

Tasha- You'll find out soon enough about Draco find out... maybe not next chapter but maybe the one after that no promises though. Thanks for the review!

Birdy- Thanks so much for the review!


	19. In the Dark

**Authors' Note: Here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for. Apparently everything I wanted to have in last chapter had enough for an entire chapter on its own. This chapter was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed because they are our inspiration to write. Any questions or ideas leave it in a review and we will respond to it at the end of our chapters. Until then happy reading... By the way we have another song in this one: ****Arms by Christina Perri ****just if you want to get it ready before hand. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own harry potter or the song lyrics we borrowed for this chapter.**

Chapter 19

In the Dark

"I don't know if he'll believe that story." I was actually starting to worry about how Voldemort was going to take this. Luna sat beside me, on the other side of the bars.

"I don't think that You-Know-Who is going to believe that you shouted the spell by accident." Luna said which was no help, what so ever. She was surprisingly still cheerful, despite being stuck in a prison for over two months. Mr. Olivander and the other prisoner, I think Luna said it was a goblin didn't share her optimism.

"What are the chances that I did some permanent damage, at least to his short term memory?"

"There must be a reason that would refrain him from killing people even though he would kill them anyways." I looked at Luna, not really sure what she meant.

"The only way he wouldn't kill someone would be because they had something to do with Harry Potter." Realisation dawned. "Luna you are a genius!" I would've hugged Luna but the bars made that impossible. I quickly said goodbye and dashed up the stairs. I crept quietly along the hard floors and decided that it might be a good idea to see if there was an army of Death Eaters inside the throne room plotting against me. I opened the door a sliver and peeked inside. To my luck everyone was still frozen. If they are still like that later, then I might consider trying to learn the counter curse. The only reason why I would unfreeze anyone was because Narcissa was also a part of the group.

I flung the door open to my room and my mother's expression was one that changed from horror to confusion within milliseconds. "What happened?" She asked.

"There was a small accident." I went over to my trunk and started digging through it. My mother came and stood over me. She didn't need to say anything for me to feel uncomfortable. She would remain there until I told her the whole truth. "He was going to use me to kill a whole bunch of people, so I might have accidently shouted a spell before he could finish his, knocking him out and froze everyone else in the room at the same time."

"What are you looking for?" She changed the subject casually, as if I said that I had a good day at school today. I looked at her and there was a smile filled with pride on her face.

"What, no lecture about responsibilities and how this could affect our status of living? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" She laughed merrily and knelt down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Tatiana." I couldn't reply because she was holding so tight, she was nearly suffocating me. "And I know you would just tune me out if I tried giving you a lecture on responsibilities. You're so determined not to be like him and to remain pure that you would save a bunch of people from dying even at your own cost."

"Don't worry mom, I already have a way out of this."

"I guessed that much."

In my green swimsuit, I slipped into the warm water of the pool. I wonder how long I actually have before they start looking for me. Probably until Voldemort is strong enough to stand on his own two feet. The big windows covered in steam showed a promise of spring. The snow outside was not as high and patches of brown grass started to peep through. Of course in March the weather is always unpredictable, tomorrow may be blizzards again. Not that I would care, I might actually be locked up for a while because of what I did. Better enjoy what's left of my freedom.

I remember the last time I was in here. Draco and I were still chained together. As awkward as it was at times, I actually would rather not being able to go anywhere farther than five feet than this not being able to see each other. But then there was this mysterious scavenger hunt that Draco planned. I just hope that I am correct in thinking that he is here and is keeping his distance just to keep us safe.

I waded into the pool then dove in. I would have to thank Draco for reminding me of this place. I went over to the edge were Draco had tried to seduce me into coming into the water with him last time. I wouldn't tell him this but I was just waiting to see what he was going to do to get me in. Plus it was amusing to see him attempt to swim within the five feet I gave him. It was easy to find the spot. Why, because there was a small chuck of the stone edge that had been broken off. I rubbed the back of my head remembering how much it had hurt. "He was right; I do have a hard head." I whispered. Just then something small touched my arm. Floating on the water was another piece of paper. I glared around, trying to see if I could catch Draco before he disappeared again. My wet fingers picked up the charm-waterproof little note and I opened it.

_Try not to drown this time. Next clue:_

_To make up for the mess that I've been leaving_

_A second chance is all I'm needing_

I looked on the back but there was nothing more written. How am I supposed to figure this one out? All of the other clues had at least some connection to me or to a time that we have shared but this made no sense. This was completely abstract and I doubt that it would refer to a location. The only place that I gave him a second chance, or the one I can remember at the moment because I gave him more than one chance, would have to be Hogwarts. And I really doubt that he hid the next clue somewhere inside Hogwarts. It might help me waste a few days looking for it. No it had to be somewhere in this house, that I knew for sure.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that I was summoned to Voldemort. I wasn't surprised and had expected it. I was dressed in a comfortable outfit, black in colour of course. I was escorted by three Death Eaters, all with their wands drawn but lowered as if they expected me to attack them. I rolled my eyes but said nothing; fear among these followers was the key. They now were fully aware that I had power and wasn't afraid to use it, even against my father. Voldemort didn't stand up infuriated as he would've normally done. He actually looked old and weary. He dismissed people with a feeble wave of his hand. Now I would have to use my acting skills and see how well they will work against him. I tried not to make my stare look awkward, but I knew that it was the fastest way to evoke tears. I also knew that Voldemort was a man and like mostly all men they can't stand having a woman crying. It is also extremely unlikely that he will try any means to comfort so that will make this visit a lot shorter. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"I'm so so so sorry!" I cracked my voice and knelt down in front of him, covering my face with my hands. "I didn't mean for it to happen, and it happened so fast I didn't even realize what I did until it was over." I gave Voldemort one look so that he would see the red eyes and the tear stain cheeks, then I blubbered into my hands again giving him a second to comprehend what I just said. He began to say something but I cut him off again as if I couldn't hear him at all. "But I just couldn't let it happen."

"What happen?" Voldemort finally managing to say something and I might add that his voice was edging on uncomfortable.

"I couldn't bear watching those people die not after what happened last time." I cried loudly.

"Last time?" I almost had him right where I needed him to be.

"The last time I saw you kill someone, I completely shut down because of Ralph. With you draining all my power and if I were to see you kill those people I could've never woken up. Then I wouldn't be able to help you defeat Harry Potter." I sobbed again, but I peered through my fingers. Voldemort's face went from uncomfortable watching a girl cry in front of him to a dawn of new realization, which meant that the reprimanding I was going to get was no longer on his mind.

He stumbled on words to say, and I don't ever remember him like this. A weeping woman that he can't just kill off might just be his weakness. '_Just leave and he will call on you later.' _Nagini hissed to me as she rolled her eyes. I nodded with my face in my hands and stumbled to my feet, sobbing all the way out. I did my best not to laugh until I had made it safely back to my room. I didn't make it that far. I burst out laughing half way there but to the people I passed it might sound as if I was breaking down completely in tears.

A week went by and a full but nothing lead me closer to figure out what the clue is. I did an entire search of the east wing but found nothing, and believe me it did take all week to do a thorough search. My mother and Narcissa have secretly avoided me when I needed there help. I even asked Blaise but he had less of a clue than I did. I will have to somehow search the other half of this house, without getting noticed and snooping around will be a difficult task. Not that I didn't have anything else to do. Voldemort bought my sob story and I haven't seen him since, nor have I seen Nagini following me lately.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." A Death Eater stood in the entrance to the living room. Speak of the devil, I guess. I put down the tea Narcissa had given me and reluctantly when with him. I had guessed that he would want me sooner or later; I just gave up caring about worrying about what was going to happen. I was really tempted to say a smart remark about what he needs this time, but I just barely got out of the fire last time and jumping back into the flames won't be the best idea.

I stood in front of him and crossed my arms just waiting for him to say something. He flicked his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in front of me. I held out my hands and it floated gently into my open palms. The words inside made me smile. Not because of the name and the address written but because it meant that I could have another nice chat with the mysterious R.N. I quickly got changed into a dark dress that trained out into uneven layers behind me. Along with dark makeup and hair pinned back tightly that I quickly did myself. If I was going out I wanted to have the most time possible.

I fastened the clasps on my velvet cloak. Just then I found myself surrounded by a bunch of masked Death Eaters. There were five of them this time. Apparently, Voldemort doesn't think that three of them would be enough to handle me; I think that might be the closest that could be considered as a compliment from Voldemort. I couldn't see their faces but something told me that I would have to rely on another tactic to get rid of them this time. I smiled to myself and led the way out of the house.

I knocked on the door. Several times I had to make the Death Eaters stand back a bit, I think most of them were just worried that they wouldn't be able to stop me from pulling my wand out if they were too far back. This intimidation reputation is getting pretty annoying. Really, I think I liked it better when they didn't think I was capable of doing anything myself. I smiled at the man that opened the door. My charm didn't work on this one for very long. This one quickly saw the five masked Death Eaters standing behind me and was struck with horror. Rapidly, he drew his wand and fired a spell, I dodged it just in time; stepping to the side but it hit one square in the chest causing him to fly backwards. The other Death Eaters stepped in; casting spells at the man, taking cover in his house. I was wondering when something like this was going to happen. Next time they might want to rethink sending five masked men with me.

I had to stop them, before someone did something stupid. Like kill the person I need information from. I casted a spell wall in between the cross fire. It took a few seconds for each side to calm down realizing that none of their spells were hitting the right target. "Now, now boys, let's play nice." The man on the inside of the house shot a spell at me, but I deflected it with a simple wave. "I'm not going to kill you but keep that up and I'll take down the shield and let you get back to fending for your life." I smiled sweetly at him and he finally lowered his wand slightly. I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me. "They won't disrupt us unless I tell them to."

"What do you want?" He said in his gruff voice.

"I need information, and once I have it we'll leave you in piece." I pompously sat down in an armchair without being invited.

"You'll have to kill me then, because I'll never give any information to him." He spat. I looked up at him and gave him a small laugh.

"You'll find that I'm not like his other followers, which is why you will give me the information I seek because if I don't then I will bring you to the Dark Lord himself. And between you and me, I am much more civilized in getting what I want." The man glared at me but said nothing. Really, I just wanted this meeting to be over with because it was taking far longer than I wanted. "Who has the Elder Wand?" I said coldly. He stared at me in fear. He now knew what Voldemort was after, and he was the one who was going to help Voldemort get it. "You are somehow related to Livius and based on everyone's story they were killed." The truth in his eyes told me that I wasn't wrong and he knew exactly what name I needed. He struggled internally, as if he couldn't decide if he wanted to give up this information. "Please." I said softly and looked up at him with softened eyes. A confused look crossed his face as he looked at me. As if I had in that instant become a human being and not one of cold-hearted followers.

"Can you promise my safety?" He asked knowing he was defeated.

"I can tell him that you cooperated." I wished that I could guarantee his safety but I couldn't control who Voldemort decides to kill.

"Gregorovitch, he is the one who took the wand from Livius."

Great, I now had the name for Voldemort, and now I have to find a way to get to Hogsmeade, a way that won't create suspicion to be more accurate. I ended the shield spell I had cast and walked proudly to the annoyed Death Eaters. "I need to go to Hogsmeade." I said matter-of-factly.

"We have orders to bring you back to the manor as soon as we're done here." One said.

"Yeah, well I need chocolate from Honeydukes." I said thinking of the only shop that I could remember that was in Hogsmead.

"There is no doubt chocolate at the house." Another said. I knew they just wanted to get out of there.

"You do not get to tell me what I get to do! Not when I am in charge here. Plus you do not want to get in between me and chocolate when I am having female issues." I said rather icily, they didn't need to know that it wasn't my time of the month. But really, this is another area that men really wanted to avoid, this and crying.

We apparated together, which landed us in Hogsmead. A strange alarm went off. Several dark clad figures came filling out of the shops, most of them looking like Snatchers. It was a good thing I wore my hood because I looked just like the other Death Eaters. Once they say the masks the alarm was turned off and we when without being questioned. I had to get rid of them now, but Death Eaters could be fooled only a few times before catching on and tattling. I stopped right outside Honeydukes. "I need a snuggie." I said the first time that came to my head. I turned and looked at the confused bunch. "I need a blanket that has sleeves; it usually helps me get over..."

"Where can we find one?" one asked interrupting, not wanting to hear anymore about female problems.

"I don't know! I don't know where to get anything here!" I said. "Oh and I want it to be pink. And that feels like silk, and the other side is fuzzy." They stood and did nothing. "Well what are you waiting for, go and get me one." I shooed them and they scurried away in different directions. How they were going to find one I had no idea. I pretended to go into Honeydukes but quickly ran the other way when I knew no eyes were on me.

I ducked into the Hogshead. Keeping my eyes cast down so they wouldn't catch unwanted attention. I walked straight up to the bartender and sat down on a stool until I was noticed. "Hello Abe." I remembered his name from last time. I smiled from under my hood at the old bartender.

"I'm going to ask him about how he attracts such beautiful women one of these days." Abe laughed and shook his head remembering me from last time . I waited a few minutes sipping on the Butterbeer Abe gave me. It took all I had not to constantly look over my shoulder. The pub was crowded today and I remember seeing a few snatchers. Looking over my shoulder would do nothing but give me attention and my time would be up.

"I am here upon your request my Lady." I turned around to find a head of grey hair bowing right behind me.

"Took you long enough." I joked. His green eyes sparkled with laughter.

"My apologies." He bowed again. "Abe offered a more private room?" he asked quietly.

"No, I can't exactly be hidden this time so a table at the back should be fine." R.N. nodded and offered his hand to help me off the stool. He led me through the pub to a table in the back. People watched us as we passed, but I merely looked down on them condescendingly and that seemed to make them return to their own business.

"So how long do I get to enjoy your company this time?" He asked as he pulled my chair out for me.

"I'm not sure this time actually; I resorted to a more cunning method of getting rid of my bodyguards. And this time there is five of them."

"Impressive."

"Anything interesting happen in the world lately?"

"Nothing really, only what the ministry wants to release, but there has been greater numbers of witches and wizards joining his side because they are scared that he actually might win."

"Not really what I wanted to hear." R. N. shared a sad smile with me. "What about you? How's life inside your prison?"

"Where to begin?" I felt comfortable with R. N. and I didn't feel the least bit insecure telling him what I was really feeling. I wished it was a different time that we could've met. "He finally found out this secret power I had and has been experimenting on me, which has almost killed me I might add. Don't worry; I weaseled my way out of it, well for now at least." I reassured him when I saw the horrified expression light his face.

"This power that you have, wouldn't it be yours to control?" He asked and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. It was the same look he had the last time he was trying to figure something out. As if it was a puzzle that he was determined to figure out.

"Unless there is some way to stop skin contact without him knowing I don't think I can control him from taking my power." I guess that if anyone could figure this out it would be R. N. He knew more about magic than I did and he did help me out about my last problem. Plus, I think he did mention that he liked these sorts of things and was an old man with nothing to do. If he could figure this one out it might help some problems I'm having.

"So how's your boyfriend?" He asked with a mischievous smile. He laughed at my stunned expression. Apparently, he was done quizzing me about my strange powers and jumped right on to the next subject.

"How did you know?" He laughed at my uneasiness.

"A lovely lady such as yourself, how could you not have an admirer or even more than one." He saw my blush. "Oh, so there is more than one."

"No!" I interjected. "I only have one boyfriend thank you very much." He raised an eyebrow and smiled even bigger.

"I remember last time you slipped and said you almost killed your boyfriend by humming in his ear."

"Oh yeah." Let's just face it, it awkward talking about boyfriends to anyone. Just by the way he was looking at me I knew he wanted to know more. One day it would be my turn to hear what is going on in his life. Maybe not today, I wasn't in the mood for his tragic past and what the harm in pleasing an old man. "Of course it really sucks because if he I can't even look at him or else I'll sentence him to death."

"The smart thing would be stop seeing each other, but of course there is no stopping young love now is there?" He winked. "Besides us Slytherins will use any means to achieve our ends."

"How do you know I'm in Slytherin?"

"Lucky guess." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Actually we have found a way; well he has that is." I pulled out the clue Draco had left me. I didn't burn this one because I still hadn't figured it out. No one else would be able to connect the dots because no one would know the meaning. R. N. won't know the meaning but maybe he'll be able to help get me thinking on the right path. I showed him the note. "He made this scavenger hunt for me and I think both my mother and his mother are in on it or something because they are being no help whatsoever.

"Try not to drown this time?"

"Don't ask that's a long story."

"It's kind of melodic, don't you think. Like its part of a poem or even a song."

"You're a genius!" I said a bit too loudly. "I knew it sounded familiar. Now if only I could remember what song it is from." If only I had a quiet place where I could sing and not accidently charm someone. I could cast the silencing spell around me that he taught me last time but there were people around and it would look strange if I was moving my lips with nothing coming out. "I'm going to find a quiet place where I can sing." I pushed my chair back as I stood up. Like a true gentleman R. N. stood with me. Luckily for me, he knew what that meant and would know that I was coming back.

"Is there anything I can get for you while you're away?" He asked sincerely.

"Actually, I might need some chocolate."

_To make up for the mess that I've been leaving_

_A second chance is all I'm needing_

_And anything, I can do, just to make it up to you._

_I would do anything_

_I'm dying to live again_

It took a few minutes after I had locked myself in a bathroom stall and cast the spell over me, but I had finally worked out the tune. Once I figured out the tune, the rest of the words came easily. Of course only Draco would remember me telling him last year at Christmas that Dying to Live Again by Hedley was one of my most favorite songs. And that is also where I was going to find my next clue. I walked out with a smile on my face as I figured it out. I walked over to R. N. about to tell him that I had it figured out but that is when my smile faded. In walked two Death Eaters and they quickly found me. They pushed through people and I could tell that I wasn't their favorite person at the moment.

"Crap, they found me." I murmured to R. N. "I looked everywhere for you guys but I couldn't find you." I told the Death Eaters a sob in my voice. "I was so worried because I had no idea how I was going to get home or explain this to the Dark Lord. And then this man offered me a drink to get me out from the bitter wind." I choked on fake tears. By what I could tell from behind their masks they bought my story.

"Don't forget your chocolate my Lady." R. N. bowed his head to the side, playing along with the chocolate in a neat bundle in his hands. I grabbed it and smiled a wink at him before leaving.

"Did you get me my blanket?" I asked haughtily and it was the last thing R. N. heard before I left the pub.

I peeked into the throne room. Voldemort wasn't there. Unfortunately, that would be the last time I get to go out searching for the Elder wand and the last time I could have an excuse to meet with R. N.. Apparently, Voldemort knew who Gregorovitch was and is going to search for himself in his free time. The good news was that I could go where I wished without being question. Also since the ballroom is right next to the throne room—him being away makes sneaking a lot easier. I snuck into the ballroom and shut the doors behind me. I could tell that this room hadn't been used in a long while: a shame really. This was the most beautiful room in the house and it too had succumbed to misuse and shadows. The small heels of my boots echoed loudly in the huge chamber, making me tiptoe. Where was I going to find the clue in here? Does he really expect me to search every corner? I walked to the middle of the ballroom and placed my hands on my hips. I started tapping my foot wondering where I should start looking. Just then the tap of my toe doesn't make the right noise. I lifted my foot and sure enough there was the newest clue under my foot. I suspiciously picked it up, wondering how he did it. Stop wondering and just blame it on magic Tatiana. I always found that it wasn't good when I had to talk to myself.

_Dance for me... please_

That was all that was written on the note. I glanced around confused, was this the next clue or did he mean it literally? "I can't really dance without music." I challenged the emptiness. I waited in the silence standing absolutely still, but nothing. I took one step and then I heard it. A song started to play and it ringed from every wall. Draco must be here because the only place to find this song would be on my iPod. I smiled and took off my boots. Arms by Chrsitina Perri.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<p>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<p>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I let the music fill me up and carry my feet throughout the ballroom. I felt free, as if I was no longer a prisoner. The song was nearly done when suddenly the room was cast into complete darkness. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face.

"You're beautiful." I heard Draco whisper into my ear. I was just about to say 'I knew you were here!' but he crashed his lips to mine. For a moment, when his lips touched mine I could see clearly. I could see Draco holding my waist with one arm while holding a weird looking hand with his other. I closed my eyes and kissed him back holding tightly to him, smiling that we could have this secret meeting. Of course I knew we couldn't stay like this forever, not unless we wanted Voldemort to show up. "You found me." His soft lips kissed me once before letting the darkness cover me again.

Of course I was a little ticked off that he left me again, but I couldn't exactly complain. He was close by and that is all I really wanted to know. I had a ton of questions like: was he still working with the snatchers, does Voldemort know he's here, and how long is he going to stay? Of course I spent the next few days seeing if I could find him but he knew this house better than anyone so I never did.

'_You're just complaining because you are bored without having Draco's scavenger hunt.' _Blaise wrote.

'_I hate it when you're right.' _At least I had one friend to talk to.

'_It's a wonderful feeling you know.' _I rolled my eyes able to hear his exact tone.

'_The most interesting thing I have done this past week is watch the rest of the snow melt.' _

'_Well I think that you'll be in for a treat this week because you can watch the leaves grow."_

'_Haha you're hilarious.' _I leaned my head against my bay window. The dark clouds making day and night almost undistinguishable and made me feel even gloomier. Something unusual happened. A bunch of people were walking up to the enchanted gates more than six of them. Hardly anyone came to the house let alone the middle of the afternoon. Death Eaters were usually night people. I opened my window and leaned out as far as I could. They didn't say anything loud enough for me to hear but they waited patiently until the crazy black haired Death Eater lady, I think she's Draco aunt or something, to greet them. She opened the gate and led them to the house. I looked down at them as they entered. Some of them were Snatchers, I could easily tell from their greasy black appearances. But there were three that were different, probably more prisoners. I could only see them vaguely but I managed to see a bit more clearly right before they entered. One was a girl with bushy brown hair, one had black hair and one had bright red hair.

**Authors' Note: OMG it Ron, Harry and Hermione! Just in case you didn't get that. And that is where we are in the book... We are sort of going along the book timeline just to spread things out a bit because the movie moved a bit too fast if we are to put in everything we planned. We don't really think it's that bad of a cliff-hanger now is it? Not compared of what is soon to come. We don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. What else happened this chapter? She had two more clues of the scavenger hunt with the prize being Draco himself... how cute. Another meeting with R. N. and don't worry you guys will actually get to know who he is really soon. Did you guys like the song we chose? We actually thought it fit pretty perfectly. Review please... it helps us update faster!**

**Love, C&M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- We needed a bit of fluff, this is a somewhat of a romance story. Thanks for the review!

CrimsonDream 11325- Catherine figured it out Anna ;) You'll have to wait until chapter 21... I can't guarantee that a Draco POV will be there but it will be coming soon I can promise that. And Draco will find out about Tatiana father soon. Thanks for the review!

Thewrittenword87- I thought it showed how she is isn't evil like her father. Will she stay that way? Thanks for the review!

Birdy- I guess then you'll just have to wait for each chapter as it comes. Hopefully this chapter will quench your thirst... for now that is. Thanks for your review.

Evelyn- Thanks for the review!

Tasha- You'l just have to wait and find out hwo she ends up because I'm not giving away anymore hints. And you should be scared... dun dun duhnnn... Thanks for the review!


	20. Prisoner

**Authors' Notes: We are so sorry. We never meant for you guys to wait this long for this chapter. We do give you permission to kill us... but you might not want to kill us because then we won't be able to update the next chapters because they aren't typed yet. Here the chapter that you all have been waiting for, so we hope you enjoy it. We did take some lines from the because it was easier, also we took a while because Catherine did not do the job I asked for so I had to take extra time to do it. Please review and tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own harry potter or the lines we took from the movie **

Chapter 20

Prisoner

I snuck down the stairs. My soft soled shoes made no noise on the ground as I leapt into the hiding places I had created. There were hardly any people in the halls, but I could never be too careful. The house was dead quiet, more so than usual. It was creepier; I think I would rather Nagini's constant hissing to this. I didn't know where these new prisoners would be taken first, but I did know that they would eventually end up in the dungeon. Everyone knew that Voldemort wasn't here, so it was strange that I wasn't summoned to decide their fate. Well not really strange because I doubt anyone will trust me anymore with prisoners considering the last ones I let go. That just made me even more curious.

I took the long way to the dungeon; this way minimized my chance for getting caught. Mostly because it was through the upper hallways and most people stuck to the main floor. Maybe I should've worn my ninja suit. Really I should consider wearing it like a superhero costume underneath my clothes at all times because I seem to need it every other day. I descended the stairs, the only staircase that would be short enough to make a dash for the dungeon. I had found this a while back when I went and visited Luna, this and about six other ways to get from one end of the house to the other without being caught. I heard someone grunt in pain and quickly ducked behind the thick columned railing. I peered around and there were people in the hall. None of them made a sound as Bellatrix held someone in her grasp. These were the prisoners!

"Well?" I heard her ask. But it was who she was asking that I was more interested in. Draco looked down at the prisoner.

"I can't be sure." Draco mumbled.

"Draco," Lucius stepped forwards and clamped his hand on Draco's neck, "Look closely son." Then pushed him closer to Bellatrix. What was he doing? Something caught my eye that made me give up on guessing who Draco was looking at and that was the bright colour red in this monotone room. But it was who belonged to the bright red hair that almost made me fall backwards. Luckily, I was holding onto the railing or else I would've given up my location upon seeing none other than Ron Weasley. Standing right next to him also with a wand pointed at her temple was Hermione. I had to bit my lip to make sure I didn't say anything because the only person that would be with Ron and Hermione and that would different than other prisoners would be Harry Potter. How could they not know who this is? Well with magic involved I guess that there was some way to hide his appearances and they got Draco to confirm that it is actually Harry before handing him over to Voldemort. That won't be happing if there is something I can do about it.

Lucius whispered something to Draco as he held the scruff of his collar, but he spoke really quietly so all I could do was watch Draco nod his head agreeing with his father. "Now we won't' be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope... Mr. Malfoy.", said a snatcher, the one wearing the long leather coat.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house!" Mr. Malfoy's voice rose in anger and in volume with every word as he snapped at the snatcher.

"Lucius..." Narcissa warned her husband and pulled him away from Draco, just so that he would cool down before completely losing it.

"Don't be shy sweetie." Bellatrix said in her high sickly sweet voice to Draco and gentle pulled him closer to the unrecognisable Harry. "Come over." Draco let his aunt drag him a bit closer and he knelt down right in front so that they were face to face. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all. We need to be absolutely sure."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asked and it confirmed my suspicions.

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix demanded.

"He came to us like that. Something he picked up in the forest I reckoned."

"Run into a Stinging jinx. Was it you deary?" Bellatrix turned and point her wand at Hermione.

I ignored the conversation they were having below because this might be my only chance. I concentrated hard, hoping that it would work. "_Don't do it... please." _I whispered in my mind, not sure if Draco would hear me at the moment. I also don't know if Voldemort would be able to hear this so I had to make sure that accidently say anything that could expose Draco or Harry. I saw Draco lift his eyes up and they met mine. It was too fast for me to read his facial expression but he knew that he could hear me and that's all I needed. Narcissa came and tapped Draco on the shoulder and he quickly got off the ground. She looked directly at me and by her expression she knew that this person was in fact Harry Potter.

There was a loud yell as a body flew through the air and crashed to the floor. Bellatrix waved her wand again and another body crumpled to the ground. Another flick and a cord wrapped around the hairy snatcher's neck. "Are you mad?" One yelled and a whip appeared around his throat and he twisted to the ground as she yanked on the other end.

"Go! Go!" she screeched at the last two snatchers and the quickly scurried away. She then grabbed both Ron's and Harry's collar and shoved them to Narcissa. "Put the boys in the cellar. I'm going to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl." She walked right in front of Hermione until their faces were an inch apart. I could clearly see the fear on Hermione's face as she stared at the murderess in front of her.

Draco discreetly snuck away and came up to my hiding place. He grabbed both of my arms and steered me through the twists and turns of his house. I couldn't object without exposing myself, so I regretfully let him lead me away. I pulled my hand away from his once we were safe inside my room. "Where are you taking me Draco, those are my friends." He walked up to me and grabbed my hands in each of his own.

"It's because I know that they're your friends that I have to take you away." His eyes were soft but I still didn't understand what he meant.

"But why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to stay in your hiding spot if you actually know what was going to happen. You'd try to stop my Aunt Bella but that wouldn't be good for you and your apparent second in command status." He said with a small laugh, trying to be light-hearted in this moment of darkness. He gave me a small peck on the lips before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Wait he didn't say if he was going to turn them in. I ran to the door but it wouldn't bulge once I tried ripping it open. He locked me in! I pounded on the door but it did nothing but bruise the sides of my fists. Screaming would do nothing but let anyone in earshot know that Draco had been in my room with no purpose; Draco might've added a silencing spell to his lock but that wasn't something I was willing to test. He knew that I wouldn't be able to escape. Wait! I actually know a spell that can open locks. I pulled out my wand pointed it at the handle and whispered "_Alohomora". _ I tried pulling it open but it was still stuck. Draco's smarter than I thought; ok I will give his six years of learning some credit but he still had no right to lock me up in here. But what Draco doesn't know is that I have a way of finding a way to get out. I raced over to my bed and opened my red leather notebook.

"_Quick Blaise, what is a spell that can unlock a door?" _I quickly jotted down. Hopefully still had his book on him, it had only been a little over twenty minutes.

"_Did you try alohomora?" _appeared on the page in Blaise's scrawl.

"_Yes and it didn't work." _

"_Who locked you in your room?" _ I could hear Blaise's snicker.

"_Draco, because he think that I'll interfere and try and stop Bellatrix from calling Voldemort because Harry Potter is here." _

"_What is he doing there?" _

"_Somehow he was captured and so were Ron and Hermione! Please Blaise tell me the spell."_

"_I can't do that Tat." Blaise wasn't helping me at the moment, he sounded exactly like Draco. _

"_But I need to help them!" _Why were people so keen on trying to stop me?

"_You don't think of what will happen next. I know you want to help them but once their free, how are you going to convince them that you had no part of it. Draco locked you in because he knows the consequences and usually they end in death. It may not be your death but those who you love." _I shut my book and threw it across the room. I hated it when he was right and he wasn't going to see me admit it. I folded across my chest waiting for the echoing screams from somewhere down below to stop.

The door was opened a crack and someone quietly slipped in closing the door behind them. I couldn't tell who it was because I had turned out the lights and was waiting patiently at the table with my hands folded in expectance. I didn't need to see to know who came in. I with a flick of my wand, one light shone bright like a spotlight on Draco.

"You're mom already tried the bad cop thing on me already Tatiana." Draco said after he got over his initial bewilderment. Now he just sounded cocky that he ruined my plan. He flicked on the other lights, but I still sat with one eyebrow arched and waiting for his explanation. "I'm hope you're happy because I lost a wand because of them escaping." Draco said grumpily.

"They escaped!" I felt myself light with delight. I flung myself out of the chair and bounced into Draco's arms. "How did they escape? Did anyone get hurt? Where did they go?"

"If we knew where they went do you really think I would risk coming here to unlock your door to tell you?" I slapped him on the shoulder. "Ow, what did you do that for?" Draco complained as he rubbed the spot where I just hit him.

"That was for locking me in my room. Even Blaise wouldn't tell me the spell to unlock the door when I asked him."

"Blaise?" Draco looked around as if he was seeing if he could spot where Blaise was hiding. "How did you talk to Blaise?" His brow furrowed.

"I have my ways." I replied coyly "Tell me how they escaped and maybe I'll let you in on my secret." I slinked my arms around his waist seeing if I cold coax the information out of him.

"It was really all thanks to yours truly." I gave him a look telling him that I didn't believe his story. "Well since you won't be hearing this story from anyone else you might just have to happy with whatever I tell you." He said with a rather wily look in his eye. I dropped my arms but my steps backwards were halted by his strong lock around me. "Is it that impossible to think that I had something to do with helping them?"

"Sorry Draco, but your past is against you and I doubt that you could've changed that drastically."

"That's where you're wrong Tatiana, I have changed and it's all because I met you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel his smile and it was contagious. I wanted to wrapped my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair, but I knew that if I touched him the kiss would be shortened. He stepped back and hid his arm behind his back, faking a smile. I knew that it caused him pain but I also knew that he was too proud to admit show or admit it. I held my arm out in front of my gaze, closed my eyes and pinched my skin. I tried several times but every time I opened my eyes there was still a perplexed Draco looking at wondering what I was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked finally.

"I'm trying to wake myself up because guys like you only appear in dreams and I'm wondering if this in fact is just a real long and detailed one, that maybe I've slipped into coma or something."

"You want this to be a dream?" Draco asked, sounding a little sad. "If this is just a dream, then what about me?"

"You are the only thing in my dream that stops it from becoming a total nightmare. Well I can't wake up so maybe I will have to see how far the rabbit hole actually goes." I saw Draco's face turn from solemnity to delight as he pulled me close once more.

I walked proudly through the halls. I didn't have to worry about being confined to my room because technically I was in charge since Voldemort was away searching for the Elder wand. He left three days ago but I tried not to think about how he was getting the information out because he has less patience than I do at times and that's saying something. I was free for this moment because Nagini might have accidently stopped following me around when I took a secret passage and put a shield spell so she couldn't follow me. It might take her a while to find me, but that was all the time I needed.

I knocked on her door. I heard her say come in and I swiftly slipped into the room shutting the door behind me. "And what do I owe a visit from my Tatiana Rose this fine evening?" My mother asked a smile forming on her lips as she opened her arms. I ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you mom." I said into her shoulder.

"I know why you haven't my dear." She brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

We sat down on the couch together; the light of the blazing fire danced on our cheeks and warmed the room. "I know that look Tatiana, what do you want?" I looked into her eyes and saw that familiar look in them, the one where she knew I had something on my mind. I pulled out my wand and cast the silencing spell around us. This way no one would hear us accidently. She looked rather impressed that I could do magic but didn't say anything because she knew she would have to remain quiet if she wanted to hear what I had to say.

"I can't let him win, we just can't." I didn't have to say his name for her to know who I was talking about. "What will happen to us if he wins? Are you going to remain his prisoner, will I be taught to really be his right hand man?" Mom stayed quiet, she had already thought of this before. "He was so close to winning today, you have no idea. Harry Potter was in these very walls today, and it wasn't until Draco told me that they escaped that I realise that hope wasn't going be enough. There has to be a way that the other side is going to win. You know him better than anyone mom, what does he want?" I didn't like reminding mom that she had affiliations with him; really I couldn't imagine him ever looking normal for that matter.

"His dream is to become immortal."

"Really?" I asked disbelieving. "So I'm going to go ahead and guess there are no spells or potions that could make him live forever."

"You've nailed it. He never told me exactly how he planned on doing it."

"That doesn't really help me to figure out a way to at least weaken him so when Harry does go against him it'll be easier."

"If he has any weaknesses I don't know or I was too blind to see. I can tell you that he was very possessive."

"Possessive, what do you mean?"

"He had this ring, some family heirloom. He became more and more obsessed with it to the point where I couldn't even touch it without him flaring out. That's when I started to notice the change in him. I tried everything to get him back to the way he was but he just became less human. By the time I knew that he wouldn't change I was already pregnant with you."

I left shortly after that, not forgetting to remove the silencing spell. I passed Nagini and gave her an innocent look as if nothing had happened; she of course didn't buy it and followed me to my room. At least my thoughts were safe inside my head and she couldn't tattle on me for them. I closed my eyes in my bed, pretending to sleep. There was something about possession that began picking at a part of my brain as if it was trying to get me to remember something. His precious possessions, somehow they had to mean something.

The pounding in my head felt like someone had just punched me in the head, waking me up from a deep sleep. I couldn't open my eyes; it was as if I was locked inside my own mind. No, not in my mind: inside a dream. I felt the cold wash over me as I was sucked into the familiar nightmare of what is my father's mind. This was different, even from the last one. I could feel that I was inside his mind, but far from his conscious mind. As if I was hiding in between his thoughts. How I was doing this I don't know, maybe because I knew who's mind I was infiltrating and maybe because I knew exactly what I was looking for. What did my mom say again? Immediately, memories of my mom showed up around me, just as I thought of her. Some of flashes of her that I've never seen, a flashed smile in her Slytherin uniform as their eyes met. More memories flashed through my mind and I had to block my mind to stop the images. I didn't want to see what I knew what was going show up soon, talk about too much information. I couldn't tell what he was thinking without hearing his thoughts; it was all just like a frame caught by a camera. It would be dangerous to stay in one memory for too long, I didn't know if he could sense me inside his mind, but I wanted to keep it that way.

I need to focus on the ring: his precious possession. The ring appeared as he looked down at his hand. A column of dark smoke looked like it was absorbed into the black stone. More images with the same grey smoke appeared but all were different objects. There was a locket with a green rhinestone S, a simple leather diary, a golden cup, Nagini. But it was the last object that caught my eye. A silver tiara with a blue gem held up by some sort of bird. I took one last look at it before shaking my mind blank. Now all I have to do is wake up or get out of his mind before he realises I'm here if he hasn't already.

It took a while but I managed to escape, and when I mean escape, I mean wake up fully. I had to concentrate on closing my mind completely, but it was rather hard task when every inch of that darkness whispered horrible and evil suggestions. I took a heaving breath in as if I dared not to breathe the entire time I was in there. I just hope I won't ever go in there again, even if I have complete control over it. I peeked over at Nagini who had coiled up by the fireplace which held nothing but dim embers, her head lying peacefully on her body. I wonder why Nagini was paired with the rest of those objects, I mean she was a live animal and the others looked more like souvenirs or antiques handed down from the previous generation. But what did they all mean? I knew I had found something but what? Why did the tiara look familiar, have I seen it before? There had to be some sort of connection somewhere, there has to be an answer to these questions that are making my head spin. All of the items were his possessions; somehow they were important to him, they are precious to him. Why do I keep using the word precious? Then it clicked. A memory I had, no a dream that I had a while ago. _"Where else would you hide something precious? Somewhere safe... at Hogwarts." _It was from what I thought was my own dreams, but now that I think about it must have been the mind connection that I have and I might've slipped one day and that leaked through. These objects could be Voldemort's weakness, if they really were just his prized possessions he would probably have them in a glass case next to his throne so he could admire them. No, these could help bring him down, even if I won't be able to do it maybe I can hand it over to someone who can. Nagini might be the easiest object in reach but she would definitely be the hardest to hide inside a bag and given to Harry, not to mention she would put up one hell of a fight. But I do remember seeing the tiara somewhere, and the only safe place I would hide something would be at Hogwarts.

"Going riding are we?" Narcissa asked as she walked into my room.

"How did you know?" I asked her, turning in my chair as I was applying makeup. Technically, if people saw me they would still need to believe that I'm Lady Tatiana just wanting to go for a ride on a horse. Then I looked down at the clothes I was wearing: grey riding pants and a black wool jacket with double breasted brass buttons. "Oh." Narcissa laughed, gleefully as she shut the door behind her.

"You must have something on your mind if you are able to get up early enough to get ready but forget a moment later." She took the brush and pulled my hair back into her hands as she brushed through the long strands. I couldn't tell her what I actually planned on doing today, no one could find out. That would just risk their safety and I only had an explanation to get myself out of trouble.

"Umm, Narcissa? Is there any kind of spell that you could teach me so that I can make some sort of map?" I figured that that was generic enough for her not to become suspicious.

"If it is a place you want to find, just ask your horse." Narcissa said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep forgetting that you were raised as a muggle, you just fit into this world so perfectly. Any animal has the ability to find anyone or any place. Just like you tell an owl to send a letter to someone, they will eventually find them. How do you think your horse found you this summer when Draco sent her?"

"That might work better than a map, thanks Narcissa." I smiled at her when she finished putting my hair into a tight ponytail.

"Anytime my dear, anything else I can help you with?" She asked motherly.

"Actually, there is."

I swung my leg over and mounted Deidra. I pulled my velvet cloak tighter around my shoulders and flicked up the hood. I hooked my booted foot in the stirrup and took up the reins. "I put the things you asked for in here." Narcissa said as she tapped the saddle bag behind me. "So you will have to wait two minutes as soon as I'm in the house then you can go. I don't know how long I can distract them for so you'll have to move fast. I nodded and pulled on my leather gloves.

"Thanks Narcissa." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "By any chance do you know a spell so I won't get saddle sore from ridding?"

"I doubt that anyone has even invented that spell yet, because apparating is so much faster to get away for an afternoon. Sorry but this isn't my area of expertise." She went to the doors and opened them wide. "Have fun." She smiled and she left with a wink. She thought I just wanted a ride without anyone following me. It was half true and the best lie is always the ones that were true even though it wasn't the whole truth. Deidra crept out of the stable and she trotted quietly on the wet grass. We couldn't go fast unless because a fast moving object was easier to discern out of the eye. We hit the tree line and we ran.

"Ok Deidra, head for Hogwarts." I whispered as I rode laying low against her neck.

I constantly check behind us, but no one followed. But still I was anxious that Voldemort would just appear right in front causing Deidra to stop and fling me from her back. We rode hard until the inside of my legs couldn't take it; there was only so much the leather patches could do protection wise against my legs rubbing against the saddle. Deidra steered me in our desired direction when I walked as a break. I had no idea how long it was going to take to get there, so I tried not to take too long to recover. I just hope that this horse could get me there as soon as possible, who knows how long Voldemort is actually going to be away. As long as I didn't get back after he does, I don't know if he will actually buy my story even I was trying to come up with a better one. I would have to think of one later though; my mind was needed for something else. I needed to remember where I saw that tiara. It's a good thing that I haven't been at Hogwarts for more than two years because I would never be able to remember the exact location. The good thing was that I haven't been in that many places so that will definitely narrow my search. It's not anywhere in the Slytherin common room, nor in any of my classes. I could see it clearly in my mind but it was like I was waiting for a photo to develop and it was painstakingly slow. I remember looking at it because it was placed very strategically, as if someone placed it there so they could remember that spot but where.

The unforgiving wind that came at the end of March nipped bitterly as if it was threatening a return of winter. My numb fingers wrapped desperately around the reins as I moved my other hand to pull my cloak around me tighter. Night was beginning to fall and I knew that I couldn't continue unless I wanted to slip of the saddle from exhaustion. "Head to that town." I croaked to Deidra and she complied without hesitation. I needed to warm up at least and grab a bite to eat, and so did Deidra. I patted her on the neck knowing that she deserved it.

She slowed as she entered the town right down to a walk. I couldn't believe my straining eyes as I read the sign. She had brought me all the way to Hogsmead! "Let's go to the Hogshead and I'll ask Abe if he can get you a treat." I whispered excitedly. I hid inside the cowl of my cloak knowing that only Death Eaters and Snatchers walked around at night and there was only so much I could do about hiding the white horse I was riding. 'Just look as if you're so important that you're pompous enough to ride a horse.' I told myself. I could already sense the warmth my body would find inside as we rode right up to the front door.

"Do you really have no other friends?" Someone asked and the cloaked figure that appeared beside me took off his hood. R. N. with grey hair and dazzling smile held out a hand to help me dismount my horse.

"How did you know I was here? I haven't even seen Abe yet and he's the only one I know that knows how to get a hold of you." I took his hand and swung my leg over. He gracefully lifted me to the ground like a perfect old fashioned gentleman.

"I am allowed to come here on my own you know. Besides I saw someone trying her best to hide by standing out as much as possible."

"I didn't think I was that bad." I said defensively.

"My Lady, when you get as old as I am then you will remember that magic can be used for a multitude of purposes including telling me if the person I saw riding into town was in fact you."

"So I might have to ask if you have any other friends then." I retorted.

"Not really, besides, none of them are as lovely as you." He bent down and kissed my hand then placed my arm on his arm, guiding me inside. He stopped before entering and looked at Deidra. "Go to the stables at the back, I'll tell Abe to prepare something special." Deidra neighed happily and trotted around the building.

A food filled stomach and thawed fingers and toes; I was finally ready to head back on the road. But what is a few extra minutes with R. N.. Besides I still had to remember where the tiara is. There was no way I could think with a head that was half frozen wouldn't be able to remember anyways. "A head—no a statue!" I said out loud. R. N. looked at me puzzled. "That's where it is! It's on that statue in the Room of Requirement."

"Now you have completely lost me." He said sitting back in his chair.

"I remember where the thing I am looking for is, that's the whole reason why I'm here."

"And I thought you just wanted to have a friendly chat with and old man. I might even be going senile unless that sentence actually didn't make any sense to you as well."

"If I find this then there might be a chance. I'm sorry but I have to leave you. We will see each other again R. N., if I can find it then I can definitely make that a promise." I kissed the old man on the cheek knowing that I was incredibly rude for leaving him like this. But I could almost feel the silver tiara and its cool metal against my fingers. Eagerly, I wove through the tables from our back corner, accidently bumping into filled chairs as I passed. I nearly bumped into a man that stood up from his chair, but I did ram my toe into the leg of the chair and I limped to the side to avoid him. I didn't get very far because a hand grabbed my arm as is helping me to walk. It wasn't the case; they held tighter and turned me around to face a bunch of greasy looking men. No, they were worse: they were snatchers.

"Hello darling." The one in front of me said with a drawl, and then stroked my cheek with two dirty fingers. "We've been looking for you... Tatiana Nadira."

**Authors' Note: Oooo... The snatchers have finally found Tatiana! What will happen next? You'll have to wait to find out. Hopefully everything in this chapter made sense and you guys, maybe you are even seeing how we put everything in. Any questions feel free to ask in a review. You guys can hope for a fast chapter update but I do have final exams coming up but I do like to procrastinate and that means more typing. Review please!**

**Love C&M**

xXMizz Alec Volturi Xx- thanks for always reviewing

Evelyn- Thanks for the review, most of the songs that we put in the story I think have subconsciously been influencing the story so that's why they fit so well.

BrinaLily-We were going to say who R. N. is this chapter but you'll have to wait until next chapter... I can promise next chapter we'll get to know who he is. Thanks for the review!

Tasha- Well this is a romance story so there has to be some stuff in this story ever few chapters. That's a good question, I kind of think Voldemort is bothered by her crying because she is technically a part of him and he may even have some paternal sympathy (probably not but that's the best explanation I can think of) also she charmed/persuaded her excuse so that might be a factor. Thanks for the review

Drown The Ants- Thanks so much, we're glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

CrimsonDream11325- Thanks for the review!

Amello O- Thanks for the review!


	21. This Kind of Pain

**Authors' Note: We know, we know that this chapter is long overdue. On the plus side we made this chapter extra long! Also I didn't update when I wanted because Catherine said I had to include one part in so that's why you're getting an extra long chapter. We won't keep you from by saying anymore, but we would love to hear what you have to say this chapter. It might be a bit confusing but it is in two parts this chapter, the first part is in Tatiana's POV then it changes to Draco's but you'll have to wait to find out why. *** Catherine even wrote a few paragraphs this chapter! Shocking I know! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own HP**

Chapter 21

This Kind of Pain

"Vous trompez—you are meestaking. Tatiana nadireé, non, my name iz Danielle Zabini." I quickly told them, in the best French accent I could conjure up at the moment. Wow, my French is a little rusty at the moment, but this worked last time and I doubt that they have become any smarter since the last time I saw them. The man that held my arm raised me up to his face, a snarl on his lips.

"Nice try sweetheart, but we have been looking for you for quite some time now and have a pretty accurate description of you." He grasped my arm tighter as the others laughed quietly. "But still we want to make sure you're the real one before we bring you in." He turned to the person beside him. "Call Malfoy will you." The other man nodded and dashed outside the pub. Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy? They laughed again as they saw my eyes fill with fear, but it wasn't for the reason they thought. Draco was going to kill me. How could I be so stupid to let myself get caught? I ripped my arm out forcefully out of his iron grip and glared at them. They had formed a ring around me, so I would have no option to escape; well that's what they thought. I wouldn't be able to disapparate without Voldemort knowing exactly where I was and then, reprimanding me. I could just torture them, but then my only way out of here is Deidra and they can apparate faster than she can run. Maybe I could discreetly pull out my wand, but I don't know how well I can duel five of them at once.

"This had better be worth my time." I knew that voice. That was the voice that belonged to Draco, the cold, hard voice that he had adopted during school.

"Don't worry we have her this time." The man beside my boyfriend said as they entered the pub. Of course Draco would be thinking that I was safely in my room back at the house. Yep, I am so dead. I can already see him telling his mother and my mother, which will also mean a few days worth of responsibility speeches. They opened the ring and let the two new members in. I kept my face passive, even when I saw the second of shock in Draco's eyes. The shock immediately turned to a warning.

"How did you find her?" Draco asked them sharply.

"She walked straight into our grasps." One said with a smile as he placed his hands hard on my shoulders.

"If the real Miss Nadira was trying to avoid detection what makes you think she would be so careless to make a mistake such as this?" Draco said haughtily and I knew he was shooting daggers at me.

"That doesn't matter; we just want to know if this is the real one so we can collect our reward." A Snatcher said impatiently. There was a reward on my head? I wonder how much I'm worth. Draco took two dramatic steps towards me and scanned me from head to foot. He must be pretty mad if he didn't even break his distain when he looked straight into my eyes.

'_They can't really do anything to me Draco, it's alright if you turn me in.'_ I whispered to him in my mind as he circled me like a vulture. Every snatcher was watching with high anticipation, waiting for Draco's verdict. He stopped right in front of my face and looked me right in the eyes.

"She certainly does look like Miss Nadira, but there is one way I can be absolute." Draco cracked a smile and before I knew what he was doing he pressed his lips to mine. A little ostentatious are we? No wait, I'm not supposed to enjoy this, but why does he have to be such a good kisser? I put my hands on his chest and feebly tried to push him away, he was after all not my boyfriend in front of these people he was the person determining if I was going to be brought in. He let go of the small of my back, so I was able to push away. I raised my hand slapped Draco, well I would've if he didn't see it coming and blocked it and twisted my wrist. I made sure not to put any force behind my hand just in case he didn't stop me in time. He pretended to retaliate and I turned my head as if in fear, but really it was just to hide my smile. "Yes, those are the lips I vaguely remember." He said heartlessly. If he wasn't my boyfriend right now I would be seriously hurt at that last statement.

"Could you really forget me Draco?" I asked Draco maliciously sweet. I gave up with the whole French girl charade, and the Snatchers finally caught on and they knew that I was.

"Let's bring her in boys." A Snatcher said in my ear as he grabbed both of my arms. If felt him press against my back as he stroked my face roughly. The smile he and the other snatchers shared were one that made me want to make them fall where they stood. They looked at me like I was free game, and just another quarry.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that." At the new voice everyone turned and standing boldly was R. N.

"And why not? She's our catch."

"There is one problem, she was my catch before yours" R. N. said with a wolfish smile. "The Dark Lord was tired of waiting for pathetic troglodytes, so they sent someone that could gain her trust, and I accomplished that even without her learning my name." R. N. stepped right up to the most talkative snatcher, the one I had guessed as the leader, aside from Draco, so that he was standing in front of me.

"Oh, really? And what might be your name?" I could tell that the head Snatcher was testing R. N.. I had a feeling that he was just making up the story about gaining my trust, but the Snatcher would've also guessed that.

"Raphael Nadira." R. N. said plainly as he faced when he answered the snatcher's question. His face broke into a smile when he saw my jaw drop. It all clicked, the unique green eyes, his lost daughter who disappeared without saying a word and him calling me Rose that first time. R. N. is my grandfather! I couldn't help myself, not even the Snatcher holding my arms to my side could restrain me. I went and hugged the mysterious old man: my grandfather. "I would never turn you in, my dear." He whispered in my ear.

"I never thought for a second that you would, grandfather." I whispered back.

Draco POV

I would kill Tatiana if I didn't love her so much. How could she be so irresponsible to sneak out of my house and expect not to get caught? What is she even doing here? Is she meeting with this old guy? Well that last one is a possibility, but where did she even meet this guy? Raphael Nadira isn't that her brother's name? Maybe this guy could be her grandfather. All I know is that she will have some explaining to do when we get home.

"Raphael Nadira is pure." One snatcher said leafing through the infamous book of names. Pure meant that he was a pureblood and he was safe from being taken in by these losers.

"Well this has all been very touching..." Another Snatcher grabbed Tatiana's arms and ripped her away from Raphael. All I wanted was to take Tatiana by the hand and disapparate away from their clutches, but Snatchers were all about gaining power over people and that would most likely lead to me or my family's death. Tat ripped her arms back and stared murderously at the man who had torn her from her hug.

"Excuse me, but I was having a family reunion." I almost laughed when she said this. She was either unafraid of standing up to these creeps or she was stupid enough to forget that they were going to bring her to the Dark Lord. My guess would have to be both.

"Nice story by the way," He said to Raphael. "Very convincing, but if you don't mind we will be bringing in our snatch to collect the grand prize." They pointed out their wands at the old man, so he had no choice but to let them take her. It took two men and all their strength to get Tatiana moving towards the doors.

"His name was Ralph too. Mom named him after you." Tatiana shouted as she was being pulled away, right before they ripped her from her hold on the door frame. He made a move to go after her, but some of the Snatchers had stayed behind just for that reason.

"I'll deal him." I said as I pulled out my mother's wand and pointed at him. The other two Snatchers shrugged and without complaining left the pub. They didn't want to be missing out on their share of the prize after all. Raphael and I were the only ones who cringed at the sounds of Tatiana struggling to get free. I quickly summoned a small bit of parchment and wrote down the only thing I could, to help this man. I handed him the address of my house so that he would be able to find it.

"You'll find her here." I said to him in a small voice. He looked at me surprised. "Chantelle is also there." If he really was related to Tatiana then the name Chantelle would mean something to him. His eyes lit up.

"My Rose is there as well?"

"Go to that address and you can ask her yourself." I gave him a crocked smile as I left the pub. As soon as I was outside, I disapparated and reappeared in the dark trail between the tall hedges leading to my house. They would have to wait for someone to let them in, and I doubt that anyone from inside wanted to deal with a group of Snatchers at this hour, not to mention what happened yesterday. I tried not to give Tatiana a longing look as I passed her on my slow pompous walk to the entrance gate. Only I have the ability to open it from the outside and they thought they would be able to leave me to collect their prize before me. I did however brush my hand against hers as I raised my hand to the iron lock. The magic shield opened at my touch letting me push the door open. They followed me as I lead the way into and through the house. I glanced several times at Tatiana and each time the worried look on her face turned closer to fear. We reached the heavy doors of the room the Dark Lord claimed for his throne room.

"I'm just going to warn you now; this really isn't a good idea." Tatiana was once again trying to wriggle free form their grasps the signs of pain clearly visible on her face.

"Nice try darling, but the Dark Lord has put you near the top of the list of people to find. The Dark Lord must be really interested in you."

"Well why don't you come back after you've made an appointment, how do you even know he's here?" Tatiana tried again. I would've laughed if this wasn't so serious.

"Let's go and see if he's in, shall we." A Snatcher said, a little close to her face for my liking. They all turned to me and I remembered why, the order of ranks. I was the only one out of them who was a Death Eater thus the only one that could disrupt the Dark Lord without being blasted. Well I could be blasted but he would at least listen first, I hoped. I swallowed hard and gingerly peeked through the door. My worst fear sat at the end of the room, creepily talking to his snake. I took another breath and pushed the door wide open. Ever step I took chiselled my heart and if anything happened to Tatiana, I don't think I could do anything to stop myself from breaking down completely.

"We've found Tatiana Nadira, my Lord." I said coldly, I only managed not to croak. The snatchers pushed past me hurriedly, towing Tatiana with them.

He looked up and his cold eyes passed through all of us and focused with narrow slits directly on Tatiana. The room felt like it dropped a few degrees. The snake hissed something, but the Dark Lord ignored it completely. "Thank you, Draco, at least there some who are able to do as they're told." It was a snide comment that was actually directed at Tatiana.

"Hang on; Draco here didn't bloody do anything! Where is our promised reward" One of the Snatchers complained, with the others nodding in agreement.

The Dark Lord in one fluid movement crossed the room like a wraith up to Tatiana, and the huddle surrounding her scurried away a few steps with their tails tucked under their legs. She stood resolute; determined to not show the fear that might have been there before. The slap across her face thundered in the silence and echoed off the walls. "There is no reward for recapture. You pathetic little girl!" He spat the last at Tatiana.

She turned a venomous glare to him, five red fingers dominant on her pale skin. "You pathetic excuse for a father." She whispered malevolently, and yet it seemed to be the loudest thing I had ever heard. Disorientation, confusion, shock could have explained my lack of movement for who knows how long. I did not even register the fact that my mother had pulled me away when the Dark Lord ushered us away with a wave of his hand, let alone the fact that she had actually entered the room. Nor did I realise the significance of his wand pointed directly on her skin.

I couldn't concentrate. I fell to the ground with an awkward thump as my mother tried to hold up dead weight, all the while thoughts were pouring into my head. _Why hadn't she told me? Why would she have kept it a secret from me? How long has she actually known?_ _Did she not trust me enough with this important fact in her life?_

All of my thoughts halted at the sound of a blood curdling scream, which disturbed the very essence of my very soul, came from just behind the door that we exited. I tried to run back in, but my mother pulled me back, which would have taken all of her strength to do so and held me while I sobbed. Tatiana, the toughest person I ever knew, did not spring a leak when she broken a few of her ribs; she'd even laughed. She was in excruciating pain; probably the most pain that she has ever endured and I could do nothing to help her.

My mother guided me to another room: out of the line of sights of any inquirers. I did not move for three hours. The screams never seemed to stop. My hands were clenched in fists of rage but nothing could stop them from shaking. There was an eerie silence a while later and I hoped that she was still alive and not just killed on the spot not after everything she just fought through; he would have valued her too much for that, I presumed.

His snake coiled its massive body into the room and slithered towards us. It ignored me and simply looked at my mother, blinking once before turning and leaving the same way it just came. Apparently, my mother understood the snake because she stood up and followed it. I knew that the snake could only want one thing. "Come Draco." Mother stopped at the door and held out her hand. I let my feet carry me and my mother guided me through the house with pulling me by the hand. The snake looked back at us several times just to make sure that we were following. We reached the familiar doors and I stopped dead in my tracks. The snake squeezed itself through the small space between the doors. This is where I left her. I couldn't imagine what lay beyond this door; no I didn't even want to know. Mother turned to me, "Wait here Draco." And she slipped through the door closing it behind her. Even if I wanted to go in I couldn't, I was frozen in place. It felt worse than those petrified students looked back in second year. My hands shook furiously at my sides, but I couldn't let go of the fists I was holding. I focused on my breathing the only thing that I was sure of, making them as even as possible and trying to keep them from stopping.

The doors opened long minutes later and my mother walked head held high out of the room. Well everything but her face. She may look like the lady of the house from the back but her face was somber as if her heart was just broken. I saw the reason why, floating behind her. By magic, a limp body was hovering behind my mother and my worst fears hit me like a ton of bricks. My mother put a hand on my chest and gave me a stern look that confused me, but I could still see the culprit at the other end of that room. The doors slowly closed and finally my mother flicked the wand she took from me without me realising and Tatiana floated towards me. I felt the weight of her body in my arms as the magic was lifted. "She's not dead." Mother croaked, but by the way she looked I had a hard time believing her. "Bring her to her room, I'll go and find Chantelle."

It was a good thing that this was my house because I just let my feet carry me; my focus was completely on the lifeless girl in my arms. Her pale skin that looked even whiter than mine, not to mention the new purple bruises were starting to show. The black bruise on her face had spread and started to swell, the hand print clearly visibly. I raced her up the stairs, I wouldn't be able to see her beaten face without some emotions boiling over and they weren't safe out in the open. I kicked open her door with my foot and used my elbow to shut it quickly behind me. I crossed the room in two strides and gently lowered her to her bed. I cradled her head and lowered it gingerly once I saw the finger shaped bruises around her neck. My imagination started firing up, I could almost match the screams and the bruises to what happened. But every time my imagination resulted in a horrifying series of images that became more and more gruesome. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips tenderly to her forehead making sure that I didn't harm her further. The door burst open and I stood protectively in front of her bed ready, I reached for the wand in my pocket but forgot that I had none. A frantic looking Chantelle pushed me aside and sat beside Tatiana. She examined the body with shaky hands.

"What did he do to you?" Chantelle whispered. She took both of her daughter's hands and held them to her lips. But then she let the hands drop and her tear filling eyes turned hard and cold. She stood up and without a word headed towards the door. I finally saw what she stormed out about. My mother picked up her left wrist and on the inside was the raw jet-black Dark Mark tattoo.

"Stop her Draco."

"What?"

"Because I know how I would react if I found your body lying on a bed and the Dark Lord doesn't need Chantelle." I understood what she meant. I booked it out of the room. I had to beat Chantelle downstairs, but going against a mother and the person who hurt her daughter could also be dangerous. But also Tatiana waking up and finding out that something happened to her mother would have even more dire consequences. I half ran, half jumped down the stairs. Luckily, she wasn't running, but she was very close to the door. I leaped and grabbed her arm stopping her from pushing the doors open.

"You can't Chantelle, think of Tatiana." I pleaded with her.

"I am!" Chantelle spat back at me.

"He has claimed her and doesn't need you to control her anymore." She still tried to fight my grip but I felt her slowing. Her tears started to spill over which made it harder for me to conceal my own.

"How could he do this to her?" Chantelle sobbed.

"Chantelle?" A voice called from behind me. I looked and it was the old man that I had given my address. "My Rose is that you?" He asked again continuing his steps towards us.

"Dad?" They stared at each other as if they had just seen someone come back to life. They walked towards each other as if they thought the other would simply disappear. Chantelle hugged the old man and cried onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." It was barely audible, but the house was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"All that matters is that I have finally found you." A tear slid down his cheek. He looked at me over Chantelle and smiled at me, but there was no happiness here and he was soon to find out.

My mother slowly waved her wand over Tatiana. Each swollen bruise faded and disappeared one by one. I understood why they erased her battle scars; they were painful to look at. Each time I looked at them I could see his white boney hand wrap around her neck and wrist, the worse was the one on her face. That one I had witnessed myself, and it was repeating itself in my mind. Tatiana I know would've worn them proudly because it was a sign that she had overcame and fought through it. But this way it was easier for all of us just to pretend like she is sleeping.

I knelt beside the left side of her bed. It was the only spot that I could watch and make sure that she was still breathing without being in the way of the two mothers and a grandfather worrying. I wasn't sure what they did or what spells they tried, but none of them did anything to noticeably change. There was only so much they could do but because they were guessing what might have happened they couldn't be too zealous of what they shoot at her. They discussed what they should try next, but I ignored them. Maybe she would just snap out of it. It could be like last time and all she needs is rest: all I knew is that I would have to wait. That was going to be the hardest thing.

I did not move from my spot the entire night, nor did I even want to close my eyes. The others eventually crashed in the chairs or the couches. I wanted nothing more than to crawl over to her and hold her in my arms but I was afraid of breaking her in this fragile state. My mind didn't even want to work. There was so much that ran through my mind that nothing stood out and the only thing that made sense was the number of breaths we took together.

"Draco." My mother said softly as she put her hands on my shoulders. I groggily looked at her not remembering if I had in fact been sleeping or not. She helped me to my feet. "Go and get some sleep." If I wasn't so tired I would've pushed her off, horrified at the thought and knelt back down. "I'll come and get you if anything changes; besides we still need a plausible excuse for you to be in here without being suspicious." I hated that she was right. If I could, I would just lie down next to her and sleep holding her hand. I staggered out of the room, my eyes barely staying open. My eyes might have closed as soon as I took off my shoes and lay on top of the covers but real sleep never claimed me.

Pacing back in forth was all I could do. Several times I walked determinedly to the door then stopped myself. Sometimes I even made it to her door before turning around and locking myself in my room again. I had to wait for my mother, for her idea to get me in without raising suspicion. If she took any longer I might have to see if my ninja suit that Tatiana gave me works in sneaking me around. Sleep could only last so long. I knew that I was bordering on exhaustion, but I wouldn't be able to sleep without seeing that she was still breathing.

This was worse than when I was in charge of the Snatchers. This time I could run and be at her side in seconds, but not being able to be near to her is worse than being miles apart. I had volunteered to stay away from her by deciding not to go to Hogwarts. I wouldn't be able to force her away; I could see her fist coming at my head for even thinking about that possibility. But people would notice and would start to talk, rumours at Hogwarts spread lightning fast and it wouldn't be long until he would find out. He would use me against her; and it would be crueler than the Cruciatus curse for the both of us.

I jumped at the chance to be on the search team for Tatiana even though I knew that she would be at school. It was a way to keep me from wearing a hole through the floor like I am doing right now. If there was even the slightest chance that we had run into her, she would've been glad to see that it was me deciding her fate. As long as those dim-witted snatchers stayed away from me, I could live away from home, without solid walls. Who am I kidding: it was awful. And then the one time we actually catch Tatiana, she tells me to just give her up. For the life of me, I can't figure out what was her reasoning behind it? In a way she could've been turning herself in selflessly, that made sense, but then did she just give up on something? From having dealt with them before, I could understand her impatience. She probably thought that he wasn't going to do anything to her, being his daughter after all.

I still couldn't think of her like that, his daughter. How could a girl like Tatiana, full of laughs and pranks and beauty, have ever spawned from that monster? Well her looks I can safely guess came mostly from her mother. I shook my head and stumbled on my own two feet trying to erase even the thought that something must have happened between the Dark Lord and Chantelle. Not an image that I would like to have in my head.

It certainly explains a few things like how she showed up late wearing those pink shoes claiming his right hand position, without him or anyone else making a huge fuss over the matter. Does that mean that they all knew about it? The bigger question is when did Tatiana find out, and why she didn't tell me. I will just have to wait until I can ask her myself. I guess it also explains why my mark burns if she touches my skin for an extended period of time. Accidently calling him because we kiss too long would be even worse than I had thought originally, and aren't I supposed to ask the father's permission if I can date his daughter?

My bedroom door burst open and I sighed in relief because it stopped me from coming up with a way to ask him. Terrible what a mind can do if it has nothing but time to think, we all know that there is no way I am going to ask him. "Is she alright? Can I come back? What's wrong?" Questions flew at my mother and she waved her wand and shut me up.

"I need you to get the sano febris potion from the locked cupboard." She said authoritatively and I knew that she was giving me a way into the room. Wait a second that's the potion to heal fevers. My eyes widened and my horror of what was happening in that room became even worse. Without waiting for my mother to remove the spell I dashed down the grand staircase, walking only when someone was able to see me. Down into the kitchen, through to the back room that held every magical potion my mother locked away and house elves couldn't get unless asked by a Malfoy. Just to make sure that those greedy infiltrates wouldn't be able to get their hands on them, a private storage for when we desperately needed it. It took me a while but I found it, the small more than half empty vial of ice blue liquid tucked neatly at the back of the third shelf. I closed the door securely behind me then rush back the way I came taking the steps three at a time. I didn't stop until I reached her room. I took a breath to calm my beating heart and knocked on the door. The answer came quickly and they pulled me into the room shutting the door behind me just as fast as they opened it. Holding me by the collar was the old man. He let me go once he saw that it was me and smoothed out my suit and smiled sadly.

"You can never be too careful." He said and I nodded understanding.

"Did you bring it?" Chantelle barely croaked out. Pulling the small vial of the potion out of my inside pocket, hurried over to the tired looking Chantelle.

"This is all that was left." I told her as her face broke when seeing the amount left in the glass casing. She undid the stopper and poured the blue liquid between Tatiana's pale cracked lips. She was even whiter than yesterday, purple circles under her eyes as well as the clammy sweat of the fever covering her skin.

"Draco," My mother put her hands on my shoulders making me take in a shuttering breath which I didn't even realise that I was holding. "Why don't you get a fresh cold cloth?" I nodded as Chantelle handed me the one that had been placed on her forehead. I returned within seconds going around to the far side of her bed and crawling carefully to her side on my knees. Placing the cool cloth on her forehead I sat down and brushed the stray stands of hair that stuck to her damp cheeks.

That's the only job they gave me, and it was the only thing I could handle. It made me remember to keep focus because they didn't need two people to look after. I didn't care, nor want to care what they were saying on the other side of Tatiana. Between their whispers they would do take the blankets off her or put extra on depending on her temperature. Chantelle constantly fussed over Tatiana, even though there was nothing left to do but wait. I did notice and so did everyone else in the room how she carefully wiped the sweat from her bare arms and legs but avoid her left inner forearm as if it were poisoned. The dark mark on her left arm still looked raw and pitch-black. A second glance at it made me question if my eyes were just playing tricks on me from lack of food and sleep, but it seemed as if the black tattoo was leaking into her skin not fading like it did on my arm.

My mother made me sleep in my own room again. She said she would come and get me in the morning, but for her sake, she might want to consider on coming a little sooner this time. My head pounded in my skull and the only thing I knew would help would be a good night sleep. I wasn't going to get it no matter how hard I tried. Why was I the only one being sent away? If their excuse is so I can get some proper rest then I will have to have a word with them. Because being further away from her is doing nothing but making me restless.

Someone touched my shoulder and I jolted awake. I blinked my eyes several times and shook my head, trying to remember why I was flat on my stomach and when I had fallen asleep. "Draco." The woman said softly and shook my shoulder again. I pushed up and sat up on the bed, letting my feet hit the cold floor.

"I'm coming." I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. She didn't have to tell me anything else, there was only one reason she would wake me up insanely early. She smiled and threw a shirt in my face. If she hadn't I probably would've rushed there without changing clothes first like I had yesterday. I quickly switched my clothes for clean ones, slipped on shoes and raced out the door. I took the long way around to Tatiana's room, but this way was always the fastest because I didn't have to worry about running into Death Eaters along the way. I don't even know if my parents have found these secret passage ways. They certainly have come in handy, like when I needed a quick escape or spying on Tatiana when I made her scavenger hunt. I pushed on the wall and slipped through the small secret opening, then pulled it closed behind me. I walked down the hall, slowly to not catch any unwanted attention, but slow enough that it was killing me not being able to get there any sooner. Finally, I reached the door and knocked on the door. Mr. Nadira opened the door a crack, then opened it the rest of the way seeing my face. He padded me on the shoulder, and by the expressionless face he wore I knew that there was no good news to share.

I bounded over to my claimed spot, gentle sitting beside her so I wouldn't do any more damage. She was ghostly white. Her frame looked frail as if I could crush the bones in the hand I was holding just by squeezing. Even the blue veins were beginning to show and I could trace them all the way back to her heart if I wanted. Her skin was hot but it was beaded with a cold sweat. I took her hand and pressed it to my lips whispering a silent prayer for her to wake up. I couldn't even remember what she sounded like when she wasn't hardened by all of this, and I couldn't even think of what she would say if she woke up and found us all fussing over her.

I wasn't seeing things! I closely examined her left forearm now sure that her Dark Mark was in fact leaking as if she was sweating it out or something. It was still pitch black and raw as if her body didn't except it. I traced one finger along it and it fluttered for a second and I saw the muscles in her arm tighten for a second, but my finger wasn't stained. That wasn't the strangest part. When I touched hers mine also quivered but instead of the normal burning sensation I was feeling because I was holding her hand for a while, but it was as if someone placed ice on my arm. She wasn't sweating it out, but I was sure that her mark wasn't stable. I pulled up my left sleeve and placed my arm next to hers so I could compare. I traced along it like I had last time and again it was the same result, a cooling sensation went down my arm soothing the burn.

Something was wrong. Correction we already knew something was wrong, but now it became even worse. The arm lying lifeless beside mine never relaxed. The muscles were seized, but it wasn't a sign that she was awake. All I could think was: 'Draco what did you do?' The arm started trembling, moving up until it hit her shoulder then it spread to the rest of her body. The trembling turned into shakes that became more and more violent until her whole body was convulsing. Chantelle was frantically checking over her daughter and soon both my mother and Mr. Nadira came over looking just as frightened as Chantelle did and how I felt. "Draco, hold her wrist and forehead but do not fight against her movement!" Chantelle ordered and I nodded holding where I was told. "Dad, grab her ankles." Mr. Nadira rushed around to the end of the bed and held one ankle in each hand.

"Narcissa we need something to stop this!" Chantelle shouted but her commands were not as strong as the first one she gave me. "Come on Tatiana, don't give up on me. Fight through this please." Chantelle pleaded quietly, but it was the only sound made in the room. We were all thinking it anyways.

"Draco sweetie." I looked up and realized they were all looking at me meaning that I had zoned out. Chantelle was calmer than she had been a few moments ago. She now held a vial in her hands and my mother stood back complete agonized worry froze her to the background. "I need you to hold her head." I nodded and moved so I was sitting at her head. I clasped both sides of her head. "You need to keep her still so I can pour this down her throat." There was a reason why she chose me for this. I held on to her head and immediately I had to fight her to keep it from moving. I was the only one strong enough to hold it in place, well strong enough to hold Tatiana in place. Chantelle poured the liquid into her mouth then closed it forcefully, keeping it closed until she was sure the potion was ingested. I relaxed my hands a bit and the thrashing eventually slowed to a stop. I took in a shuttering breath and had to let go of her head so my shaking hands wouldn't start another seizure. I brushed the hair off of her face but the scare wasn't over. One single tear rolled down her cheek. But this one was not clear; it was black and left an inky trail down her face. Before I had the chance Chantelle reached over and collected the tear placing it in the empty vial, closed it and placing it on the bedside table.

Nobody moved from their last spot. Not for hours. Chantelle was still at her daughter's side starring at the vial, Mr. Nadira was at her feet, my mother stood a few steps away and I was sitting with Tatiana's head in my lap. There was no way we could process what just happened. Worse no one wanted to think how close we had come to losing her. I couldn't even imagine a life without Tatiana anymore. Not since that first time she grabbed onto my arm, or when she hid from the owl chasing her, or the first time I heard her laugh because she was in cahoots with Blaise. She's charming, adventurous, cunning, witty and stupidly brave. She is also infuriating because she is determined to have what she wants, jumps to conclusions, and impossible to forget which just all ads up to why I would never want to forget or have her leave my life. I stroked the dark hair between my fingers, running them through until not a strand was knotted.

Footsteps, I thought I was just hearing things but everyone else looked to the door. They grew louder and there could only be one reason why they were coming this way. Mr. Nadira went over to the door and whispered some kind of spell. "They're coming this way." He whispered and then they all looked at me. I was technically not allowed to be in here.

"Get out Draco!" my mother hissed at me. But they were coming through the door and there was no other way out of here.

"Mom, get my broom!" I ordered just louder than a whisper. Looking at Tatiana's face I remembered there was one other way out of here because that's how I got her out last time. I gently lifted her head and placed it back on the pillow. Without wasting a second longer I leaped over to the window and pulled it open. My mother came beside me so broom would be easy to reach, meaning for a quicker get away. The broom zoomed to her hand and not a moment too soon. A knock came at the door, but knowing the inhabitants of this house they weren't patient people. My mother shoved the broom and me out the window. I heard the shutters slam shut before I caught a hold of my broom and flew away into the dark beginning of night.

Lying awake in my bed was all I could do. Lie here and wait. I pulled out Tatiana's iPod from my left inside breast pocket and plugged the headphones in my ears. I hit shuffle songs and let the music carry me. I should really give this back to her. But it was as if the music was telling me clues into her soul and mind. It also gave me hope that she is in no way like her father. He could never appreciate music, or the simple things in life like fooling around at night wearing ninja suits. How she managed to get Blaise and me in to them willingly I still have no idea. I guess manipulating people is one thing they have in common. I tried not to think anymore about that because that would just scare me even more.

My bedroom door burst open, without a knock or any sort of warning. My mother strolled in and headed straight for my bed. 'Took you long enough.' I pretended to roll over and fall back asleep upon seeing my mother like any seventeen year-old would do if woken up in the middle of the night.

"Wake up Draco, you have work to do." She said sternly and ripped the covers off of me. Groggily I sat up in bed, taking my time. "I have a meeting with the Dark Lord and I need you to look after something for me. Now get up." She barked the last at me and I do admit that she was fairly convincing. I pulled on some shoes and followed her out of the room. I pretended to be bitter mood when I saw the three Death Eaters standing next to Chantelle, Mr. Nadira and my mother. Now I understood why she put on an act to get me out of bed. "Show him to the room." My mother ordered one of the Death Eaters and they nodded. I shuffled along behind the Death Eater as he led me through my house just to let him know I didn't like being woken up at this hour. Eventually he stopped at her door and opened it wide.

"Isn't this the girl in brought in a few days ago?" I asked seeing how this Death Eater would react.

"Could be. But then again, this is the Dark Lord's Daughter so I would watch what you touch." He snickered as he slammed the door behind me. I dashed over to her side and took the chair Chantelle had claimed as her permanent spot. I took her hand in both of mine, resting my elbows on the bed.

"Okay Tatiana, it's just you and me now. You asked me not to leave you behind and I'm here now. Now it's your turn not to leave me here alone, I need you. Please come back to me." I placed the headphones in her ears hitting play. I put the music a little louder; maybe it could wake her from this sleep. "Come on Tatiana. Fight through this, please." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

I must have fallen asleep because something woke me up. The fire in her room was dim, but the others weren't back yet, so I doubt that much time could've passed. But what could've woken me? She was holding my hand, holding it even though mine had relaxed as I fell asleep. With my free hand I pulled out her headphones. "Tatiana?" I asked softly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly and without any warning, I was flung on my back. A fully awake Tatiana had pushed me off her and landed on top of me, straddling me. She was stronger than I thought, in this state at least. Way stronger than I thought and without signs of wavering. She squeezed on arm above my head, her other hand gripped tightly around my throat, squeezing my airways. But it was the bright green snake slit eyes that frightened me most.

**Authors' Note: Oooooo oh no! Draco getting choke by Tatiana! What could be worse? Well I don't think it could be any worse. But we found out would R. N. is! It's Raphael Nadira, Tatiana's long lost grandfather! Did anyone guess right? And Draco found out who Tatiana's father is. I hope we covered everyone's questions by now. If not please leave them in a review and we will answer them next chapter at the bottom. Review and tells us what you think is going to happen next! Could you guys tell which part Catherine wrote?**

**Love, C & M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you for always being the first one to review. We really want to know how you find out about the chapter and review within minutes of us posting. We love it!

Guest- Thank you so much for your review! Sorry if you had to wait too long for this chapter but here is one to keep you going for a bit longer. Did we plan on a cliff-hanger... maybe ;)... Leave your name next time so you know this is for you.

CrimsonDream11325- Yep, but really you should be thanking us because we actually were thinking of having an even worse cliff-hanger (we were going to stop it when Tatiana was being tortured by Voldemort but there wasn't enough to make a full chapter). Thanks for the review!

Thewrittenword87- No sadly she doesn't get the tiara just to keep the story plausible and so I don't tamper with it too much. Thanks for the review!

GuardianAngel45- well I hoped this chapter answered your questions :). Thanks so much for your review!


	22. Risky Bonds

**Authors' Notes: Hey guys, Catherine here and for all of your sakes I'm only here for the authors' notes... And we're sorry for the long wait, it's just Marie here had quite a few excuses like exams with a screwed up finger and so apparently she couldn't type. And so we're really, really sorry that it took so long for us to post this chapter, but without any further ado please let me introduce our marvelous Marie and your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our own plot and characters.**

Chapter 22

Risky Bonds

Draco POV

She knelt over me, straddling me and pinning me down to the ground. She must be fighting back: still thinking that she is being tortured. Slowly, I wriggled my free arm out, very slowly so she wouldn't squeeze my throat any harder. "Tatiana." I whispered softly because it was as loud as I could manage. "You're safe now." I croaked out. But there still was no waking her from this unblinking murderous stare. Finally, I managed to pull my arm free and I placed my hand on her cheek. "It's me, Draco." She blinked once. Her hands wavered as she looked at what she was doing. Her strength disappeared completely as if her body remember how physically drained she actually was. I took in a shuttering breath and peeled off her stiff, frozen hands from my wrist and throat. I held her hands in each one of my own, gently stroked the back of her trembling hands with my thumbs. Slowly, I sat up, sitting her up as well and she slid onto my lap. Her eyes were glazed over; a frightened looking in her green snake slit eyes. I smiled but said nothing, saying a single word might cause her to panic again and I do enjoy breathing.

I brushed her hair to the side, caressing her face. Her eyes finally locked on mine, as if coming out of her nightmares, as if she was finally waking into a dream instead. This was the first time she moved since she let go of my throat. She leaned in and kissed my lips. I responded tenderly, cautious not to harm her or force her into anything in her current state. I don't even know if she is fully out of it yet. Her fingers stroked my face, finding their way to the back of my neck and locking in my hair. Apparently, she still hadn't lost all of her strength because she pulled me closer against her. There was no point of holding back because Tatiana as I remember is made out of rock—not out of parchment. Our lips moved devotedly in harmony, each yearning for a moment like this, a moment which has been long overdue. I felt the Goosebumps forming on her skin as my hands trailed slowly up the sides of her waist. A soft moan escaped her lips as she tilted her head back for air as I felt her bony ribs under my fingertips. My lips trailed down the side of her neck, inching my way down. All I had to do was make sure I didn't give her a hickey because then both her mother and my mother would find out.

I stopped kissing her neck. The world started to come back into focus. Luckily, we were still alone in the room. But there was a burning fire on my left wrist and I knew that I could no longer continue. Her green snake eyes quivered as she tried to hold my gaze. Her pupils completely dilated leaving nothing but black orbs in their place. Then she went limp in my arms, her head resting upon my shoulder. My heart stopped for a second, thinking that I might have caused her to completely burnout, but her breaths were deep and even. Peaceful and healthy sleep had finally claimed her.

As best as I could, without moving too much as to not wake her, I lifted her off me and the floor and laid her down on the bed. I covered her with her sheets, tucking her shoulders in. I checked the door several times because it could only be a matter of seconds before someone opened the door, and of course I wouldn't know who it would be. I didn't see any shadows from under the door, so I figured I had a few seconds that I could claim and not get caught. I sat on the bed beside her, placing my forehead against hers. I smiled in the dark knowing that my Tatiana was alive and not going anywhere. I shared a breath with her before closing my eyes and kissing her forehead. Sadly, I moved to the chair beside her bed and took a position that made it look like I was forced to be here.

She slept peacefully for the next few minutes we sat alone. I had to stop myself from moving to my other spot multiple times just because I knew it wouldn't end well if I was caught. What worried me most was how immobile she was, just like she had been in her other state. Normally, she would toss and turn as soon as she fell asleep: trust me, I would know. My consideration to poke her was stopped when the door flew open and in walked an exhausted trio. The door was slammed behind them, but they didn't even process it. They almost looked worse than Tatiana had, but theirs I could tell was from fear and fatigue. Chantelle came straight over to her daughter while the others shuffled slowly behind her. She took her daughter's hand in one hand and smoothed her forehead with the other.

"Has there been any changes?" Chantelle asked wearily. She wasn't looking at me, but a huge smile spread across my face, I had been waiting for what seemed like hours to tell them this news.

"She woke up actually." All three heads snapped towards me.

"What?" Chantelle asked as if she didn't believe me.

"Well I don't think she was fully awake because she almost killed me, but she snapped out of it a bit and is sleeping peacefully now." My mother and Mr. Nadira both rushed over to her side with new found energy. "But we should probably let her rest now." I said because I knew they wanted to see it for themselves.

"Draco," Mr. Nadira broke the silence. "What can you tell us more of when she was awake?" I cringed internally. This was the part that I had hoped they wouldn't ask. Of course I had already gone through and edited out the parts of the story that weren't meant for them just in case but I don't know how much I'll be able to hide from the mothers in the room.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well I let her listen to some music from her iPod," Both my mother and Mr. Nadira looked at me strangely, "muggle device," I said quickly and showed them it before placing it back in my pocket. "I was holding her hand when I felt her holding mine back. Faster than I thought possible she leaped out of bed and knocked me to the ground, one hand my throat. I told her she was safe and that it was just me and she slowly relaxed before choking me to death. Then her eyes went from being snake slit to pitch black before collapsing in my arms." Mr. Nadira nodded, but it was the other two that I was worried about. My mother gave me her knowing look, as if she could read my mind. Chantelle looked from me to my mother and then back to me and gave me the same look. This is uncomfortable to say the least.

"Well I think we should all get some rest." My mother said with her knowing smile. "We don't have to worry since Tatiana is in such good hands."

Tatiana POV

I opened my eyes and took in a shuttering breath as if I had been under water for a long time and I was finally coming up for air. Why am I laying on my back looking up at the ceiling? I looked over and the curtains were open. I never leave them open because the sun has a nasty habit of rising directly outside my window and waking me up with early morning rays. Well if I'm to sleep off this pounding headache, those curtains need to be shut. I tried to get up, but every muscle in my body protested. Any time now body. I don't even remember coming to bed, the last thing I remember is...

"Tatiana." Someone shook my shoulder snapping me out of those dark memories. All I saw was the floor and I remember trying desperately to grab onto something but nothing was there. "Tatiana." The voice said again shaking my shoulder even more and his face came into my vision.

"Draco," I smiled at the handsome face sitting on the bed beside me. "Why do I feel so horrible?" He laughed and kissed my forehead. It looked as if he was about to cry.

"Believe me until last night, we probably felt worse than you do now."

"We what do you mean, we?" I asked him and he jumped over me excitedly and sat down on the empty space on my bed.

"The four of us who have spent the last four days praying for you to live." He gestured his arm to the other side of my room, the side nearest the fireplace. Draco saw my failed attempt to sit up to see what he was pointing at and hooked his arms underneath mine and pulled me up to a seated position. Then I saw them. They all were still asleep, unbothered by the lights. My mother, Narcissa and, I had to blink a few times to makes sure I wasn't seeing thing, but asleep on an arm chair was R. N., my grandfather. They have been here for four days? For me? I felt a swell of love grow in my weakened chest knowing that despite being in this dark house there was still a ray of hope to hold on to.

I leaned back onto Draco's arm and placed my head on his shoulder. "Why did you say until last night?" I asked him softly not trying to wake the others.

"You woke up last night." Draco said sounded a little worried.

"Not that I remember." I shrugged honestly.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Draco said disbelieving. "Is there anything you do remember?"

"Well I know that it finally felt like I wasn't trapped anymore and I was able to fight back."

"Well make sure that you don't fight back until you're awake next time." I raised an eyebrow at him confused of what he meant. "You try to strangle me last night."

"What!" I gasped and cringed from my stiff muscles as I covered my mouth with my hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear."

"Don't worry about it; you made it up to me." Draco said with a sly smile. I eyed him suspiciously, and he laughed quietly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing really, I merely followed along willingly. I didn't really have a choice you know, you were straddling me and I didn't really want to pass up the chance to kiss you." His cheeks flushed pink for a second. My eyes widened.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?" I said not sure if I should be horrified or not.

"You thought it was a dream, and weren't going to tell me? I asked you to tell me what you remember of last night."

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to tell you about my fantasies." I was quiet difficult to have this conversation at a hushed tone. Luckily the other three in the room were still fast asleep.

"Well I can tell you that that kiss was pretty fantastic." Draco winked at me.

"I so wish I was there." He laughed again and kissed my temple.

"Shall I share one of my fantasies with you?" He whispered in my ear and started kissing my neck. Shivers ran down my spine. I pushed his forehead back, remembering one flaw in his plan.

"Both of our mothers and my grandfather are in this room, and not to mention we could trigger that." I pointed at his left arm that was covered by his white sleeve.

"That reminds me, when exactly were you going to tell me that the Dark Lord is your father?" Oh right, Draco was in the room when I mentioned that he was my father.

"I wasn't really trying to hide it from you, but you have to admit that it isn't an everyday kind of conversation. I mean 'by the way my father just happens to be the darkest wizard in the whole world' is not the kind of conversations I wanted to have with our limited time together."

"How long have you known?"Draco actually sounded a bit pained about this. Not that I could blame him for hiding the truth from him.

"The day before the Carrows captured me and brought me here. Snape gave me back all my memories from the dreams I had and I pieced the puzzle together myself. I was going to tell you. First at Christmas, then on Valentine's Day I was about to say it when you interrupted me and gave me this necklace." Draco played with the small pendant between his fingers, saying nothing. "I'm sorry for not telling you." I murmured but I knew he heard me.

"I'm just not sure how to ask him if I can date his daughter, and do it without him blowing me to pieces." He said and we both laughed weakly. I closed my eyes and melted against him exhausted. Then an idea hit me, helping me to sit up on my own and then face Draco. A surprised Draco stared at me.

"What if we don't ask him?" I asked him, probably with a crazed look on my face.

"Wait, you mean just have him hear it through rumours—are you insane?" I covered his mouth, hoping his raised voice wouldn't wake up the other people in the room. Sure, I wanted to thank them for every hour they spent watching over me but that would mean cutting my time with Draco short.

"Well being sane had become boring long ago, but that's not what I had in mind." I grabbed his wrist and found, searching in his sleeve until my fingers found what they were looking for and pulled it down his arm. I then hit our silver bracelets together and the semi-invisible chain appeared between them.

"Yep, you're mad and trying to get me killed." Draco stared at the linked bracelets, but he couldn't do anything since I would have to be the one to break us apart.

"Not if we tell him that I'll die too if he kills you." I smiled mischievously. I waited for Draco to piece the plan together. "And somehow I'll have to figure out a way to tell him that we might be attracted together."

"Not to mention you'll have to come up with a superb excuse to explain how we managed to magically chain ourselves together." He still doubted my plan, but he should learn to trust me by now.

"Give me a few minutes to work on that." I laughed and leaned back into Draco.

"She's awake and you didn't tell me!" My mother yelled at Draco and rushed towards me and pulled me in her embrace, basically knocking Draco out of the way. Of course the other two woke up and said and did the exact same thing.

"Can't we just wait to tell him?" Draco stopped, making me fly flat on my face. Luckily the layers in my dress cushioned my fall. My mother and Narcissa hurriedly grabbed an arm each on hoisted me back onto my feet. It took all of my energy I had gained from the previous day to make this trip downstairs so I wasn't about to let it go to waste. I glared at Draco, laughing weakly on the inside remembering the last time this happened to us. I told him, not two minutes ago, that he wouldn't be able to hold onto each other because that would just make us look like we want to be together, and the news would carry to Voldemort before our slow moving group got there. "We have to do as soon as possible because Lady Tatiana wouldn't want to be stuck with a lowly Death Eater and would want an answer as soon as possible." I told him for the fourth time. I could tell he was just nervous and didn't have that much faith in the excuse I came up with. What I didn't tell him was that I was nervous about stepping back inside that room. I barely slept yesterday, my dreams haunted by nightmares. Draco woke me every few minutes to stop me from waking everyone else up from my screams. My imperviousness to the Cruciatus curse only worked so long against his power, but he had other ways to weaken me first. I pulled the cuffs on my sleeves down and held them in tight fists. A tattoo was something I never wanted. This one was the worst because it took him so many tries to get it embedded into my flesh it felt like he was slicing my arm open with a blade cutting deeper and deeper each time. Compared to Draco's mine looked washed out, as if it was fading.

I held my head up high, telling everyone in my entourage that there was no changing my mind. We reached the door, I looked at Draco and we both took a deep and hopefully not our last breath. Signaling to Narcissa with a nod, she pulled out her wand and the double doors to his self-acclaimed throne room burst open wide. Every head turned stopping mid-word and followed us with their eyes as we entered. I paraded slowly into the room, I needed to reserve my strength for what was about to happen. The room seemed longer than it used to because I don't remember taking this long to get to Voldemort's throne. The white-faced man didn't look too happy to see me. His slit like nostrils flared before attempting a welcoming facial expression. I was going to have to be very careful from now on. If he didn't need me so badly he probably would've already killed me, and if things turn bad I would still like the chance to live long enough to run away.

"Yes I'm still alive, thank you." I said haughtily to the man in the black flowing robes with Nagini rest her head on his lap.

"It was never my intent to kill you, Tatiana." He replied smoothly.

"I know what your intent was: don't chastise me. Besides because of it, I now have this problem." I turned and pretended to yank Draco forwards by the arm. He acted brilliantly and stumbled forwards all while keeping his head bowed, not daring to look Voldemort in the eyes. I then took the chain and held it up. Voldemort looked blankly at Draco and the invisible chain I rattled in my hands. "What you don't see is an invisible chain that has linked us together." I said bluntly before Voldemort had the chance to say anything.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Allow me to demonstrate." I said with fake enthusiasm. I walked away from Draco a few steps. I tried to go a step past five feet and the chain recoiled and flung me back towards him. I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. Draco had swiftly caught me in his arms and pushed me back to my feet. It was hard to keep a strange face while glaring at Draco for touching me.

"How did this happen?" Voldemort glared directly at Draco threatening him silently through his red slit eyes. Draco didn't have to pretend to keep a straight face any longer; even I felt chills standing next to him.

"I'll tell you what happened." I interrupted his death glare and turned his focus away from my secret boyfriend. "You left me unconscious for four days! Then for some reason this low life was sent to watch me!"

"I fail to see how that is relevant." Voldemort said impatiently as he slumped against the back of his chair uninterestedly.

"Well since you were so grateful to leave me slightly alive Father," I sneered at him. "I tried to cling to the only life in the room at that time and instead of killing him completely, this happened!" I rattled the chain again but only Draco and I saw what I was actually doing. "I'm guessing it's a soul chain because it felt a lot like the last time this happened to me." I said as a side note, but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

"This has happened before?" Voldemort said, now a little interested.

"My friend Katie thought it would be funny and attached me to this Zabini kid and it took a few days to wear off. Professor Snape had to tell his parents that they would be having another guest over for Christmas break."

"Severus Snape?" I smiled internally. This was the part of the plan that I kept a secret even from Draco. I needed them all to be surprised if this was going to work.

"He was the one who figured out it was a soul chain."

Voldemort said nothing. He simply waved his hand and the closest Death Eater stepped quickly to his side. The skittish man rolled up his left sleeve with trembling hands and presented his tattooed arm to his master. Voldemort pressed the ivory tip of a strange looking wand to the tattoo and bent his face close to it whispering to it. My left arm had a dull tingle to it, but it was as if someone had started to use it as a pin cushion. The pain faded then stopped a few seconds after. All of a sudden a column of black smoke flew into the room and landed in front of his throne. The black smoke turned into long flowing black robes, topped with a black, kind of greasy head of hair.

"You called my Lord." Snape said, bowing his head slightly.

I let the hair fall in front of my face, to someone else it might look like I was ashamed or something along those lines, but really I wasn't succeeding at hiding my smile.

"Why don't you ask my daughter." Voldemort hissed past Snape. With a chilling emotionless face, Snape turned to me. Draco almost cringed under his godfather's gaze, I almost laughed. I cleared my throat several times to make sure I wouldn't break our cover.

"We have a slight problem professor." I said timidly as I picked up the invisible chain once more. I made sure to use the exact tone Draco had the first time his aid was needed for this. "But this time it's with him instead of Zabini." I made it sure to fake distaste when I mentioned Draco. My face was finally composed enough to meet the headmaster's eyes. He had that knowing look in them that I hated, because he always ended up to be right. I placed the chain in his open palm. Bending to one knee he began whispering the spell and tapping it over and over again, each time the links becoming more solid. Draco casually placed his other hand over and hid his silver bracelet, shoving it back up his sleeve. Although it wasn't fast enough for Snape's eyes. He stood up in front of me blocking Voldemort's view. It was almost impossible to hide it from this man; he basically knows how my brain works so of course he figured it out. There was nothing to do but give him a silent plea and hope that he was as faithful as I think he is. He said nothing, turning and looking at Draco before facing the white faced wizard on the chair.

"It's a soul chain my Lord, and Miss Nadira knows that only time will be able to break it."

"How much time are we talking exactly?" I asked pretending to be a worried.

"I'm not sure; I have never seen one this thick before."

"Last time was only a couple days and at least he was my friend, how do you expect me to be attached to him for even longer than that?" I screamed at him. Snape smartly ignored my more than irritating outburst. I even thought I sounded like a spoiled brat and it was coming out of my mouth.

"That's not all My Lord." Snape started, but then he hesitated as if he didn't want to tell the rest of it. Voldemort sat up in his chair. "I'm afraid they might become attracted to one another."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort eyed Snape suspiciously.

"Miss Nadira was not friends with Mr. Zabini before the soul chain was first cast on her, but that was only the effect of being linked to each other for two days." Voldemort visibly did not like that idea. Personally, I wanted to hug the headmaster again. I didn't even ask him to do this, well I guess he does know me better than almost anyone.

"Is there anything else worth mentioning?" Voldemort asked venomously, his eyes shooting daggers at Draco.

"There is no way of separating them My Lord. With this chain connecting their souls, if anything happens to one it happens to the other." Thank you Snape for thinking of that, it wouldn't have sounded as plausible if I just happened to have mentioned it.

"Wait, you mean you can't do anything to fix this?" I purposely cracked my voice in panic. Snape shook his head.

"You still haven't answered my question, how long am I going to be stuck with him?" I asked Snape, in an unimpressed tone while giving Draco a disgusted look, but I eyed him, seeing if I could buy some more time from him.

"I'm afraid I don't know Miss Nadira. It while take a while for the chain to disappear completely, I wager it could take a week maybe more."

"A week!" I shrieked at the two men in the black robes. I stomped away purposely forgetting that I was attached to Draco at the wrist. I felt the chain tighten and pull me back; making me hit the cold hard ground. I felt the jolt all the way through my hands and into my core.

"My apologies Miss Nadira, but there is no way of accurately guessing how long this will last." Snape said almost sympathetically, but in his monotone voice that was the closest it was going to get to emotions.

That was all the energy I had. My little act took longer than expected. But that was the one thing I didn't want him to see: even I felt fragile. Weakness is not something that computes with my DNA, the only similarity between me and my father that I'm not horrified by. Slowly, I heaved myself onto my hands and knees, my arms shook under my weight. I felt a pair of arms hook under my own and hoisted me to my feet. My mother gave me a warning look because she too knew that the last straw had just been added to the camel's back. Draco had smoothly moved close enough to me so I grabbed his wrist and made it look like he was being towed behind me. Trying my best not to make it look like I was slowly walking into the ground, I walked briskly through the hall using Draco's arm as a crutch. Why on earth is this hall so long?

Each step jarred my joints, sending pain up from my peripheries. At least Narcissa didn't force me to wear high heels today, but the dress felt heavier as I felt the last of my fuse flicker out. I didn't need to tell Draco what was happening, one look said it all. The long layers of my dress hid what happened next. Draco with one arm slid me through the doors and with the other hand closed them right before they could see me crumple to the ground. I leaned against Draco's shoulder as he filled through my dress attempting to find my legs.

"I think that went well." I laughed into Draco's ear.

"Well?" Draco grunted with the extra weight as he stood up. "You're not the one who was getting death glares the whole time, not to mention you're not the one he's going to kill once this is all over." He whispered back every other stair as he ran up to the second floor.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

"Would you care to share this? Because I wasn't so sure of your first plan."

"Once I figure it all out you will be the first to know."

He balanced me with one arm and then placed me on his knee to open the door. Taking the long way probably tired him out but he didn't show it, but it also made sure that we weren't caught. Not to mention that it meant more time for me to be in his arms. Kind of like when you pretend to be asleep so your mom will carry you from the couch to you bed, but I can admit that getting carried by your boyfriend is ten times better. He plunked me down on my bed, the skirt of my dress flowed out of his arms like a waterfall.

"Why do these dresses have to be so bloody heavy?" Draco complained as he jumped over me and landed on the other side of the mattress.

"Is that any way to talk to a girl? Really Draco I thought I raised you better." The other three strolled into the room, all with the same relieved look on their faces. My mother started to look over me as if I was still on the verge of dying.

"Mom I'm fine." I tried to protest.

"My dear you are still a few steps away from being the opposite of fine." She said as she continued to mother me. My clothes magically switched into my pyjamas, comprising of a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"There that might be a bit more comfortable." I looked over at Narcissa and she gave me a crafty smile making the room suddenly turn very warm. Also for some reason I couldn't look at any one without feeling my cheeks burn more.

My eyes were still closed. It better not be morning yet because that sleep was not long enough. Wait a second I have nothing else to do tomorrow except stay in bed until I get better. At least Draco can stay with me thanks to my little plan. Whispers pulled me further back into the real world. I rolled onto my back hoping my sudden movement would make them shut up. It worked for a second but they continued, at least at a quieter level. Strange, I thought my mother, Narcissa and R. N. left for their own rooms. I felt around blindly with my hands. My brows furrowed as another anomaly jumped out at me. Where is Draco? Last time we were chained, we had tried everything to make sure that we didn't wind up knotted. Rubbing my eyes I sat up, the sheets falling from my shoulders. I could just feel that my hair looks amazing; in that tossing and turning all night kind of way. In the dim dawn light Draco lay asleep beside me, on top of the covers, and fully dressed. This has got to be one of the weirdest dreams, because none of this is making sense. Half asleep I gazed around the room, squinting to find the answers. I froze. I blinked hard twice. Slowly I turned my head back to neutral. I screamed. Nope this isn't a dream.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at the eyes staring back at me.

**Duh Duh DUNNNNNN! Another cliff-hanger! Hey it's Catherine again... Marie told me I have to do something to earn some credit for this story so here I am. I personally can't wait to see what happens next, like who is in the room, how are they going to pull off their "soul chain" off? And that my friends will have to wait for the next chapters to come. Like always, READ and REVIEW if you'd be so kind! **

**LOVE C&M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks for reviewing like always and for the explanation about your Flash-like powers!

Crimson Dream11325- Thanks for your enthusiastic review! We're glad you like our story... and we're still sorry for getting you hooked on FanFiction

Guest- Thanks for review and encouragement our anonymous follower... :P

Daria- Thank you very much for your review, we can even picture your voice while you angrily punch out the keys! I hope we left you in even more suspense this time!

BrinaLilly- Thanks for the review and compliment (we think ;P). We loved how you loved this chapter... thanks for letting us know

thewrittenword87- Maybe not what you were expecting now was it? Anyways thanks for the review and your feels on our story... keep the emotions coming... we love audience reations!

Aly- Yeah... we haven't heard from you in a long time (too long now isn't it) thanks so much for the review and for the fact that you have this love-hate relationship with our cliff-hangers, sorry for the wait, but this is all your fault... we were waiting for you to catch up... Just kidding...slightly

The-Darkened Abyss- Thanks for your review, sorry we didn't post sooner!


	23. Suicidal

**Authors' Notes: I know, I know, I'm sooooo sorry! It's been a while I know but I do have some excuses, like exams and work awards and then final exams. But no more excuses! Here is the next chapter that you have been patiently waiting for and I won't keep you any longer. We will do our best to post a second chapter this weekend but we make no promises (it all depends on how much time I have). Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, we love and treasure each one. Until then happy reading and review to tell us what you think... it might help to motivate me to write that second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 23

Suicidal

'_Just making sure that the boy doesn't anything foolish.' _Nagini hissed a smile laced her voice.

"Good, you're awake." Draco said through his teeth. "That's how I've been all night all because of that thing."

'_Well I'm awake now, so please leave.' _I told Nagini and pointed to the door.

"You can speak Parseltongue?" Draco asked, shocked out of his panic about Nagini. Well only for a second because Nagini shot onto the bed with lightning speed and slithered between us, starring directly at Draco.

'_I have come to make sure that this boy doesn't touch you, that's what master instructed me to do.'_

'_Well you can tell him that I can handle myself and don't need a babysitter.' _I snapped at Nagini, trying to help shove her long body off my bed. She kept her eye on Draco for as long as she could before slithering out the door.

"I hope you're done hissing because I would really love to know why I was being watched by an evil man-eating snake all night!"

"Basically, Nagini was sent to make sure you don't touch me or, in her words 'makes sure the boy doesn't do anything foolish'." I hissed the last part like a snake and Draco pushed me over by my shoulder.

"That's not funny." I tried to hold in my laugh and I saw his lips curl up slightly at the borders. "You haven't seen this snake eat an entire person in a matter of minutes, let alone had to worry about it and not being able to move an inch because it was ready to strike each time."

"Actually, I have seen her eat someone." I said softly, wishing Snape had left that memory out. Draco bringing it out again just made it even more clear and that much hard to shake to the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Draco said as he dared to grab my hand and stroke the back with his thumb. "And to think we got this far and still I'm not allowed to touch you."

"Don't worry I have a plan for that." I arched an eyebrow at him a little seductively and crawled over to him.

"I'm not sure if I like your plans, so far they have brought me to the edge of being blown up on the spot. Are you going to tell me what the plan is this time?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked cutely, as I straddled his legs and sat on top of him.

"I know what you're doing Tat and it's not going to work." Draco said but I could see his smile slipping. I leaned in closer, my lips grazing his ear.

"Are you sure about that?" I whispered. I looked back at Draco's face and by the smile on his face I knew that I had won. Before I had the chance to kiss him loud footsteps approached my door. Draco quickly shoved me to my side and we moved as far as possible from each other. It only took a second but that was all the time we had. We sighed in relief when the footsteps grew fainter. I pressed a hand to my heart to get it to slow down.

"Even when I can't get more than five feet away from you I'm not allow to touch you." Draco laughed taking this a lot lighter than before. "Well at least that will prevent us from accidently calling the Dark Lord." I fidgeted with the fingerless glove I wore on my left arm, making sure that I couldn't accidently see the black ink on my wrist. It was the one thing I didn't want, and it felt like he branded me: that he owned me. I couldn't hide that fact anymore; but that doesn't mean I was going to keep it out and in plain sight. Draco didn't miss a thing. He gave me an understanding look and said nothing. What could he say? I doubt even Blaise could find a way to look on the bright side.

"He's going to kill me!" I shouted horrified. I jumped off the bed, pulling a scrambling and confused Draco behind me.

"Who's going to kill you?" Draco asked before he tripped over something, having no choice but to follow me.

"He's going to think I'm dead because I haven't talk to him in over a week." I dug through my trunk and found my little red leather book. Tossing it on my bed I proceeded to search for my wand. Luckily for me, someone had returned it to my bed side table. I hopped back on the bed, tapped the book saying "_Defrigesco" _and cracked open the book. That's how long it took for Draco to get caught up and to climb back onto the bed.

"Again, could you please tell me who you are talking about?" Draco said out of breath.

"Blaise." I said with a smile as I wrote. '_Yes I'm alive. Just barely, but almost recovered.' _

"You can talk to Blaise?" He watched as the letters faded into the page. He took my book and checked the back side of the page. I laughed at him, now knowing what I look like when being shown something magical for the first time. Blaise apparently was sleeping with it waiting for my answer because his answer appeared several moments later. '_YOU WHAT! What happened?'_

"And he can talk back." I smiled and took the book back from him.

"So this whole time you have been hiding the fact that you can talk to my best friend and I can't? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's my best friend too you know, and sorry I think it just slipped my mind."

"Now I want to know what else might have slipped your mind." I knew what he was hinting at, and made me shrink with guilt.

'_Long story short... Voldy tortured me and almost killed me and I was passed out for the last few days. Woke up two days ago and now I soul chained myself to Draco so I can have an excuse to be with him.' _

'_Are you crazy?' _I could almost hear Blaise yelling from the other side of the message. Draco pulled the pen and the book out of my hand.

'_That's what I told her!' _Draco wrote.

'_How did you let her go through with this? Good to hear from you mate.' _

'_Have you ever tried saying no to her?' _ I grabbed the book back from Draco.

'_Well I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive, but I need to get part B of my plan in motion, and you know how hard it is working with Draco...' _

"Hey!" Draco tried to grab the book but I shut it closed. He stopped as if he knew the consequence of opening this particular book. "Does that mean you're going to tell me the rest of the plan?"

"Not all of it." I smiled mischievously at him. "We have to start at the beginning, to make them believe that we are slowly growing closer and more attracted to each other."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Ready to put it to the test?" I arched an eyebrow at him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

"But you haven't told me the plan yet!"

Reluctantly, I decided to keep up with my facade. I was still expected to wear the lavish gowns; also I wasn't supposed to be comfortable with Draco yet. Small steps are all we can risk at the moment. I chose a simple black dress that flowed lightly to the floor and thin jacket for the cool spring air. I dragged Draco in his expensive black suit behind me by the wrist. The plan was to show anyone in the house how difficult it was to be connected to someone. Every other Death Eater we passed witnessed me stumbling to the ground. Draco would hurriedly help me up to my feet, but he wasn't free from reprimand. I saved myself from multiple bruises by choosing when to fall; unfortunately, my hands didn't like how I fell on them yesterday. Maybe later today we'll be able to hold hands, maybe.

It was strange for Narcissa not to say anything. Nobody wanted to say anything so we just filled our mouths with the lunch Narcissa brought us. Of course it might have been for our unwanted chaperon just glaring at Draco, well that is if snakes could glare. Nagini had been following us since we left my room, apparently she was taking her job of keeping an eye on us very seriously. I wish there was still snow outside. Apparently, the trick for warmer weather was being out of it for a few days. Snow would be the easiest way to get rid of Nagini; Death Eaters are much easier trick, not to mention they're terrified of me.

I snorted into my tea with laughter, as we all sipped at the same time. It wasn't even that funny. Both Draco and Narcissa looked at me like I was crazy, that just made it even more difficult to stifle my laughter. I wouldn't even argue that I am going crazy, most people in this house were half mad before even coming here. I daintily placed my cup on the table and stood up gracefully, all while trying unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face. "Excuse me, but I need some air." I nodded at Narcissa as if thanking her for her company during the meal. Like a gentleman Draco stood up, I thought he was just playing the part or something like that. Until, that is, I stepped a little too far and fell flat on my face.

"Are you alright Milady?" Draco asked as he jumped over to me and grabbed underneath one of my arms to help me up to my feet.

"Enough with the Milady stuff!" I tried to hide my laugh with snapping at Draco. "We're going to be stuck together for a while, so I give you permission to use my name." I grabbed Draco's wrist and started pulling me behind him. "As I said before I need some air, so this time you're coming with me." I stormed through to the nearest entrance and ripped open the door. Draco smoothly closed the door after us. I wasn't sure if he closed the door purposely on Nagini but now she was will have to find another way out. We continued on with the charade for a little longer, I occasionally looked back at Draco and he finally had a bright smile on his face. That was the Draco that I had missed and if I had to I would fall on my face a hundred more times to keep it there. It wasn't until we were at a safe distance that I laced my fingers between his and let him walk beside me. I had to make sure that we would be seen by the house but far enough away that they couldn't hear us. Not that we could speak plainly out here, there were just too many things I didn't know about the magic world, not to mention I had no idea what could turn us in.

I sat down in the sand and Draco followed. A warm breeze hit our faces as it hinted summer even though it was still two months away. The sun still didn't shine through the thick clouds, but I could feel its rays beating down making me wish I wasn't wearing a black floor length gown. I hiked up my skirt and pulled off both of my shoes.

"Coming?" I smiled at him as I stood to my feet and held up the edges of my dress. I gave him a second to figure out what I meant. "Don't worry, I don't plan on going any farther that a few inches into the lake, I distinctly remember what happened last time, so you don't have to worry." I laughed and held out my free hand to him. He unlaced his own shoes, placed them in one hand like I did and grabbed my hand. We swung our hands as we walked along the wet sand letting the tides wash over our feet.

"Are you going to tell me this plan of yours yet?" Draco asked nudging me with his shoulder, so I stepped more into the water.

"Are you not one for surprises?" I retorted nudging him back.

"I can't remember of the times that we have been together that the surprises have turned out the way we wanted them."

"That's not true! What about the time when we... Oh wait, I almost died there. Or the time when we... Actually you almost died that time..."

"See you can't even think of a time, so now you can understand why I don't like surprises!"

"Well you didn't give me that much time to think. Wait what about the time when we snuck out to the Room of Requirement wearing ninja costumes?" I could see that he was trying to figure a comeback but I think I might have won this round.

"Well that one worked because we had everything planned. You planned with my mother about the costumes and I told you what to do if you were going to get caught."

"Fine, you win."

"I thought as much, now will you please tell me."

"Ok." I guess I could give him what I had of the plan so far. That is the reason for keeping him the dark for so long, all because I am unable to think it all through before acting. "What day is it today?"

"April first."

"Seriously, its April Fool's day and I haven't played a single prank on anyone! Maybe that's the reason the Death Eaters have given me such a wide berth today."

"Continue..."

"Oh right, well we have been attached for three days now. So each day we will show them that we are continually growing closer and more attracted to each other."

"I understand that part, but how long is this going to last?"

"Until I can figure out a way to persuade my father not to kill you the moment we are detached." I gave up and told him the truth.

"In other words you have no plan." Draco's eyes bulged out of his head but he managed to keep a calm tone.

"That is the only thing I don't have planned out." I mumbled. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

"At least promise me that you will carefully plan how we will be separated. I don't know if this crossed your mind but the Dark Lord won't think twice about killing me."

"I will." I said quietly. I wished I could lean against his shoulder. I wanted to feel the comfort that came from being held in his arms. I squeezed his hand lightly, that was all I could risk at the moment. How did all those lectures from Snape and Blaise not sink in about responsibility? They gave at least six to me and it was the same words over and over. I felt so stupid for being this rash and acting without thinking. I had now put Draco in more danger than before. Coming up with a way to keep him alive was going to take a lot of persuasion. Even if that wouldn't work I would trade Voldemort one of my secrets for the price of his life if I needed too. I wouldn't let his death come by my doing. I got him into this mess and I will get him out that I was sure of. "First let's see if we can get this dark mark-summoning off of your arm."

"Ow!" Draco yelled and pulled his arm back, cradling it to his chest.

"I'm sorry. Does it really hurt that bad?"

"No not really. I doubt that you know this but we were told not to summon him unless we had Potter, and I don't want to give him anymore reasons why he should kill me." I slapped his shoulder. We had made sure to slam the door on Nagini, so she couldn't follow us into the room. Of course we could plainly see the Death Eaters staring at us from outside the huge window that covered the whole wall. They couldn't hear but it made my plan a little trickier to execute. "Can't we just go and ask him instead."

"But this way will be the easiest way to..."

"Get me killed. I'm glad you agree." Draco interrupted and pulled his sleeve down. "Now how about we go and ask your snake if your father is here." Draco pulled me behind him by the hand. I only managed to pull myself to my feet a second before Draco ripped the door open on a hissing Nagini. She coiled herself around and between Draco's legs as if waiting for the opportune time to wind up higher and squeeze.

'_The way you to have been sneaking around, it would seem like you had something to hide.' _She whispered looking at Draco as if blaming him. Draco looked at me trying to hide his panic from Nagini.

'_We actually have a problem that we were trying to figure out. Is my father busy at the moment?' _I asked her, changing the subject smoothly. Draco just looked at me having no success at guessing what we could be talking about. Her thick body slithered out from his legs and slinked so she was facing me.

'_I could do that. But then again what would be in it for me?' _

'_I won't tell him that you weren't able to accomplish the simplest job of keeping an eye on me.' _I smiled sweetly at her. She hissed at me then led the way. I purposely grabbed Draco by the hand. It would definitely be the first thing Voldemort would notice and that is exactly what I wanted.

"Let's just hope he's in a better mood today." I whispered in Draco's ear when Nagini entered the throne room. Draco nodded. Nervously, my hands began to sweat. I wiped them off on my dress twice before Nagini poked her head back into the hall.

'_Master is ready for you.' _She said darkly. We followed the slithering body to the end of the long room. There were a couple other people in the room, the more useful Death Eaters one could say. Draco did the smart thing and kept his head down slightly. He would be more of an object, rather than a person that way. I waited until Nagini had nestled in around Voldemort's feet before starting.

"We have a problem." I said loudly, bordering on the annoying side. I paused just to make it look like I craved attention and would require it if I was to continue. "I can't take more than a few steps with him or else I'll fall on my face." I needed someone to say it or else this wasn't going to work. Voldemort looked clueless about how this was a problem and why he was taking the time to listen.

"Why don't you just hold on to him then?" Asked one of the Death Eaters that was in the room. I smiled on the inside. Voldemort's eye twitched as he noticed our hands.

"I tried that, but that's the problem." I nudge Draco and gave him a knowing look. I let go of his hand and Draco reluctantly fumbled at his sleeve. As he did so I yanked him by the arm up onto the raise platform and right in front of Voldemort's nose: if he had one. Once the sleeve on Draco's arm is high enough to expose his black tattoo I grabbed his wrist directly below. Immediately the snake began to move and I felt Draco twinge from the pain. I looked at him sympathetically but he just nodded telling me that he was still fine to continue. It was also a way to tell Voldemort that we had become a little closer. "Every time I touch him this happens." I pointed at it with my other hand, just in case he wasn't looking. "And this is only for a few seconds. What if I was to accidently touch it or hold his hand to so I don't trip for too long?" I inched up Draco's arm hoping I would be stopped before I caused Draco anymore pain. I slowed my finger down. My hand was slapped away when I was a hair width away. I tried not to smile when Voldemort pulled out his wand. For some odd reason he cast a spell at me andmy feet began to slide backwards away from Draco. It took me a second to figure out what was happening, but by then it was already too late. Voldemort wordlessly cast a silencing spell around him and Draco. It may be clear, but I recognise the liquid-like dome that fell over them. Even Nagini was cut out from her master. The last thing was Draco's face wash over his face with fear and the cynical smile that spread across Voldemort's face before the dome was filled with black smoke.

I tried to reassure myself that Voldemort was just making sure that no one else in the room would be able to figure out the spell, and taking the extra precaution in case there were any good lip readers. I scratched my left wrist in anticipation. Why was it taking so long? Either time has stopped moving but I haven't or they have been in there for more than five minutes. Maybe I was just over thinking it and there was a long process to take it off. I can remember getting mine on a little too clearly. I remember it being worse than Pansy practicing the Cruciatus Curse on me for the first time, but then again he's had started with the torture curse and has more practice with the spell. He had eventually broken down my resilience to it and that is when he branded me. Or should I say attempted to brand me. It was like he was pressing a molten iron rod to my forearm. He repeated it over and over again, getting more furious each time the grotesque tattoo wouldn't stick. Worse was, I couldn't remember anything but the pain. I couldn't remember if I fought back or not, I doubt I had my wand as it was probably taken beforehand. Maybe that's why the pain never seemed to stop. Eventually it faded to black. I gave up fighting I guess, no I couldn't fight any longer. Not without anything at my disposal.

Voldemort probably had to experiment with spells because he's probably never taken the summoning spell on a mark before. What if Draco's in pain? I thought about apparating in, but decided against it. That would just make this situation harder for the both of us, not to mention Draco. I scratched at my arm, even more furiously now. The other dark clad figures in the room looked simply annoyed that they had to wait. They were most likely in the midst of discussing something when me and my problem took over. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like I could claw my arm off, but I doubt that that would make it any better. Rolling up the sleeve on my sweater I yanked the soft black glove off my arm. There, on the inside of my left wrist, was the Dark Mark. The red mark from where I had been scratching was plainly visible. A double take made me take a closer look at my tattoo. It was as if it was fading. I had seen it move on Draco's wrist when I had touched it earlier, but this was different. It swirled inside itself as if it was trying to get out, as if it knew it didn't belong. All I knew was that there might be a possibility to get rid of this and that I had to make sure that my father doesn't find out.

Quickly, I picked up my glove and pulled it on. Just in time too. That second Draco appeared out of the blackened dome. He didn't meet my eye. His head was bowed as if he found something very interesting about his shoes. Something happened in there, something wrong.

"_Ready to go?" _I asked Draco in my head. I was intently watching Voldemort, waiting for his reaction. I had wanted to test this out for a while. I figured that I could bluff it off as mumbling if I needed. Voldemort didn't change his stride. He didn't look at me strangely or check if he actually heard me correctly. He dramatically turned around and sat on his throne, eyeing Draco with a devious look. That meant that he hadn't heard it. That meant that there was still one power that I was certain I could hide from him. Draco still didn't look at me. I gently grabbed on to his arm and turned him around. I steered him away from this place, away from what he did to him. I led him straight to my room; he would want to be isolated as much as he could. I locked the door behind us. I couldn't even tell what was on his mind. There was nothing but emptiness, also dread.

"Did he take it off?" I asked soothingly, touching his shoulder. He didn't respond. It was as if he didn't even hear me. I walked around to the other side and took his left hand in my own. The Dark Mark on his wrist didn't blacken when I pressed my finger to it, but it wasn't a cause for celebration. His hand was limp in my grasp. "Draco what's wrong?" I asked worried now do to his unresponsiveness. Did I already kill him? I held his hand against my chest and placed the other on his cheek. He closed his eyes unwilling to look in my eyes. "I'm so sorry Draco, look at me please!" I pleaded and his eyes snapped open. Luckily, my persuasiveness counts for something. I sighed seeing that Draco had returned to his body. His hand squeezed mine tight as he watched his wrist, waiting for the pain to start. I smiled at him knowing that I had already tried that and he was free from it at the moment. There was no happiness in his eyes, but at least there was something there.

He took his other hand and grabbed the back of my neck, cradling the base of my skull. His hand was warm and seemed to sooth the rest of the worried I had. He pressed his lips to mine. There was a certain familiarity about it that I couldn't quite remember at the moment, mostly because my thoughts were too busy to think about it at this present time. Our lips danced intensely together moving as the air around us seemed to increase in temperature. Untangling my hand from his, I sloughed off my sweater and let my fingers journey up into his platinum blond locks. His light touched tingled and my heart fluttered even more as his fingers slowly moved along my bare neckline to my shoulders. Trailing down the sides of my body, his hands ventured down. He rested his hands on my hips for a second as he pressed me against him and fumbled with the fabric of my long dress. I smiled against his lips as he moved his hands even lower. We didn't need words to know what the other needed. I jumped slightly as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Catching our breath as he spun me around gave me enough time to smooth out the hardened lines on his face. The hard Draco was still present but that wasn`t the one I wanted. "_You look so lost." _I whispered to him in my head.

"You know I hate it when you do that." There he was. The smile on his face finally broke through. The hard lines vanished as I ran my fingers through his hair. He placed me on my back on the bed and I pulled him with me with my locked ankles wrapped around his waist.

"Found you." I whispered. He kissed me softly several times, and then continued down the edge of my jaw and down my neck. I closed my eyes as a shiver of bliss coursed through my body. Playfully, he trapped my hands above my head as he returned his lips to mine. All of a sudden I shot to a sitting position, knocking Draco to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." I grabbed Draco's hand and helped him back to his feet.

"I do." Draco took my left wrist and showed me that the glove had been pushed down. My Dark Mark was vibrantly black. "Really I should be the one to apologize." Draco said shamefully. Hurriedly, I pulled the glove back up, hating to look at it. He brushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck gingerly.

'_Tatiana.' _Came a hiss from the other side of the door. I knew it was too good to last. '_There are much better things I could do with my time.' _Nagini didn't sound too pleased to be shut out of a room again.

"Our babysitter is back." I told Draco and I got up to get the door. He pulled me back and crashed his lips to mine again. '_Just a second!' _It was hard to concentrate on the snake and break away long enough to speak.

"I don't know how, but you make Parseltongue sound sexy." I giggled as I tried to break away from the playful Draco. No matter what Voldemort did to him, this was the Draco that I had to make sure to preserve, forever. And so forever he'd be like this for me.

**Authors' Note: What could've possibly happened between Draco and Voldemort in the silencing dome? Any guesses?** ** Don't' worry we will tell you in Draco's POV next chapter. It will start as Tatiana's POV then change just to be really mean. That's why we didn't have a cliff hanger this chapter. I don't know about you but my favorite part had to be the end of the chapter. It was really hard to find a good spot to type it because I can't stand people reading over my shoulder when I type this (I even had to kick Catherine out), but just for that part I don't know why. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm putting down what my imagination is coming up with and I don't want anyone to be a part of it. After is fine of course, it's just something I thought I would share. Anyways, if you have any questions feel free to ask and well either answer them next chapter or in the replies below (Also we may have to change the previous chapters if that's the case). Review and tell us what you think.**

**Love, C & M**

Thewrittenword87- Thanks so much for the review, I do like writing about the cocky Tatiana it just cracks me up

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Originally we had Voldemort come and watch over them but you an dsome of the other reviews helped tell us that it would just be a little too creepy. Thanks so much for the review! (Catherine answered the reviews last time so I didn't get to confess that I'm also addicted to checking my emails... That's how I find out if I have a new review or a new follower!)

The-Darkened Abyss- Thanks so much for the review!

Guest- (leave your name next time so you know this is for you) Thanks so much for the review, love reading them as usual.

CrimsonDream11325- This time I really am sorry! it was going to Voldemort originally but we decided that it was going to be a little too creepy and he would probably have something better to do. Thanks for the review!


	24. Heartache

**Authors' Notes: Hey everyone! We are REALLY sorry that we haven't posted in forever! But we have some really good excuses: first of all we spent two weeks away from Marie's laptop while we were in Brazil and then this chapter was without a doubt one of the hardest to write! So we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We unfortunately do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 24

Heartache

Bored, that's how you could explain riding a horse at a walking pace. Why are we walking you may ask? Because Draco was walking, leading Theron with the reins. We already knew that it was impossible to ride two horses while attached, but this was something Draco loved to do. This was also part of my master plan. We chose to ride Theron because he looked like he would murder Draco as soon as we walked into the stable. Apparently, horses can get jealous and grumpy from being cooped up for a long time.

"Don't worry; I know exactly how you feel." I whispered to the black stallion, patting his neck.

Draco looked sideways at me every few minutes, waiting for the signal. I check behind me for the eighth time, not bothering to pretend I wasn't. Three Death Eaters trailed us. They were also annoyingly close and able to clearly hear every whisper and see every glance and touch. The plan was to keep up the pretense that Draco was still trying to be a gentleman and stay as far away from Lady Tatiana as possible. Except that Lady Tatiana is having a hard time waiting for the appropriate time to pass. I glanced back at the men in the dark robes and rolled my eyes purposely at them. I gave up waiting. If I had to deal with these guys any longer I would start shooting out hexes. They were however much easier to trick and elude than Nagini.

"Draco, why don't you get on the horse?" I said plainly.

"But mila... I mean Tatiana..." Draco faked, messing up the names which gave me enough time to interrupt him.

"I want to go faster and I doubt you'd like to be dragged in the dust. Besides I don't mind." I had planned out exactly what I was going to say. I moved back on the saddle, giving Draco as much room as possible so he wouldn't kick me in the face when mounting. Carefully he climbed on Theron's back, rearranging the reins back into the proper position.

"Ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I hugged his waist and smiled excitedly. He didn't wait for my answer. He heeled Theron in the sides and the horse reeled a foot off the ground neighing excitedly. Apparently we weren't the only ones ready to get out of here. Theron took off, slowly increasing in speed. The more he became comfortable with two people on his back the farther away we distanced ourselves from the Death Eaters. Throwing my head back in laughter took a peak back on the three speaks in the distance. They were going to have a hard time trying to find us. Especially when we stop and place some protective shields around us, that or Draco will have to teach me a different spell if I can't get it right since he doesn't have a wand.

I smiled into the wind blowing my hair backwards. This felt like freedom to me, it was the closest thing to flying and as an added bonus if we fall of the ground is a lot closer. Riding a horse made sense in my mind, as if this was the only thing I could tell was still real. So far it was the only thing that had stayed the same in both worlds. It also reminded me that neither one was some wild dream I was having, or had.

I held tightly to Draco. I traced the contours of his chest through his shirt with my fingers, feeling each separate muscle. It may be due to a lake of sleep, but I swear that there something amiss. Even after getting him laughing and smiling last night, it didn't last. As soon as Nagini slithered in it only took a few minutes before he was hollowed out again. That's why I had suggested riding. I knew it was something he loved. I also knew that Nagini wouldn't be able to keep up with a horse, not to mention she wasn't much of an outdoorsy kind of snake. Out here I could distract him. It was by far easier to distract someone without having a constant reminder like a snake, or a brainless Death Eater.

Eventually the black stallion slowed to a trot, and then to a walk as Draco instructed the horse to do. It was different here now that the leaves have bloomed and there was no longer any snow on the ground. The changes of seasons couldn't change this place, because I find it really hard to forget the places where you almost die. The water lapped gently against the rocks that bordered the lake. Where the tree line ended I could see the steep short incline of rocky terrain, now understanding why I was able to fall all the way in even this close to the shoreline. Draco peeled my hands off him as he swung his right leg over Theron's head. He hopped down landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Princess?" He gave me an over exaggerated bow coming up with a wide smile on his face. As Draco did, I swung my leg over Theron's head. Draco's arms were up and grabbed my waist and I used his shoulders to lift me up off the saddle. He spun me around and I laughed gleefully. He slowly lowered me to his lips. My feet were inches off the ground as our lips met softly. I gave him my best puppy dog face as he broke it off. "I'm sorry but wasn't it you who told me that kissing isn't for another few days?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well then next time don't lead me on like that." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Me?" He exclaimed in mock horror. "I'm not the one who made the plan because I'm all for breaking the schedule." I felt his hands sneak their way on to my hips. "Besides how can I be expected to resist the charms of Tatiana Nadira? Who knows, maybe you just put me under some spell and you're really the puppeteer in this matter."

"I guess then you'll never find out then will you?" I smiled and pulled myself up so our faces were the same level and inching closer together.

"I told you it was you." He said after only giving me a quick peck. I shrugged guessing that he was probably right. It was only a matter of time before the Death Eaters found us, and all we were doing was wasting our time. Somehow Draco will have to teach me some spells if we wanted to elude our babysitters for a while longer. But who knows how long that is going to take. Now that I think of it, Snape is going to kill me if he finds out that I haven't been keeping up with my school work. Now that I think about it, almost everyone would be freaking out that I wasn't trying to catch up. Maybe I would've learnt these spells by now. I guess it's never too late to start.

I had got the spell to work apparently. It was kind of eerie being able to sit right in front of them, hear everything they say like how the Dark Lord is going to kill them when he finds out that he lost us, and not been seen. But that is when things went wrong. Draco started caving in when he saw them and heard them mention the Dark Lord. What worried me was that he didn't tell me even when I asked. We both knew that telling the truth to each other hasn't always been our strong suit, but this felt like it those times. He didn't even try to ignore the question or change the subject. There was only so much I could do to keep his mind off without leading him too far.

It went on like that. Every day was a new plan, a new distraction if you will. The next day I led him to another memory spot. Nagini of course really disapproved of the idea of going swimming, but I ignored her. I didn't even care that she would be watching and reporting back to Voldemort. We had spent enough days linked together for him to start guessing how close we are becoming. She simply coiled herself by the edge resting her head on her thick body. Her eyes however never blinked. Revealing my emerald halter swimsuit I threw the cloak that had covered me on the way here at Nagini and slid into the pool. Draco, still lost under his eyes, stood starring at Nagini. She of course hissed at me and I returned a sweet smile, but she didn't say a word. It was almost as if I was I had switched the ability to communicate with snakes. There was some sort of silent message being traded. Draco didn't need words to remind him of what Voldemort had told him, but thanks to Nagini it was going to take a bit extra to give his thoughts freedom for a few moments.

"Are you coming in, or do I have to come and get you?" I taunted playfully touching his ankle with my dripping wet hand. He blinked and looked down. The surprised look on his face told me he had forgotten what he was doing here. I lifted myself out of the water and rose to my feet. It was getting harder and harder to distract him. I brushed the hair out of his eyes with one hand, undoing the clasp of his cloak with the other. "Guess I had to come and get you." Draco eyes started fading back into reality. Just one more little push should do it. I slid my hands down his bare shoulders pushing the cloak off. I grabbed his hands and pulled him a step closer. Up on the tips of my toes I brushed my lips against his ear. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way." I whispered so only he could hear.

Swiftly he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up, and then jumped into the pool. I screamed until it was muffled by the water. I pushed off the bottom and rose laughing to the surface. I folded the hair covering my face over my head so I could see. Draco was smiling again. With the water beading down his lean frame he couldn't look more beautiful. I floated over to him and he sunk to my level as I approached. We glided through the water from one edge to the other, simply enjoying each other's company. Truthfully, I was making sure that his eyes didn't wander away from mine.

I made the mistake of forgetting that the snake was able to move. Draco stopped and stood out of the water his eyes going blank as he stared over my shoulder. I turned and scowled at Nagini. Draco deserved a bit more of a break, and not even Nagini could stop me from giving him that. Pushing water in front of me I heaved it and it splashed Draco in the face. He blinked out of it. He looked around for the culprit; I giggled and dove back into the water. Again I forgot that we were connected and was yanked backwards when I reached the end of the chain. Draco was at least nice enough to allow me a breath of air when I resurfaced before splashing me. It was impossible to avoid the spray but that didn't stop us. What was the harm? We were already wet. Well Nagini will be now if she wasn't before.

From behind a splash, Draco jumped through, surprising me and pulled me under the water with him. We circled each other, only stopping when we ran out of air. I was in Draco's arms. We were both out of breath but we were still smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down into the water so he was at my level. Brushing the wet hair off of my face I saw that the old Draco was back. If only there was a way to keep this Draco here. This was the Draco that taught me to fly a broom and the one that would sneak in just to have a dance with me. This was the one that made my heart flutter every time he smiled, something that has never happened with anyone else before. His gaze was caught between my eye and my lips, desire pouring out of them. I smiled even wider as I drew closer. Tilting my head to the left I closed my eyes, feeling a warm sensation filling my chest.

Nagini hissed loudly. She didn't say anything but Draco didn't need to understand to know what she meant. He sighed. I felt his hands drop off my waist. Disappointed, I opened my eyes. Immediately I wished I hadn't. Nagini obviously didn't trust us anymore. Her long thick body uncoiled itself dropped into the water. She slithered towards us, swimming quickly.

"I vote we get out of the pool, because I think I had a nightmare like this when I was a kid and I would rather not relive that." I didn't want to find out why Nagini was tailing after us and I had a feeling neither did Draco. We jumped out of the pool, grabbed our cloaks and dashed out the hall. We were out of there before Nagini had the chance to yell something at me in Parselmouth. Dripping a trail behind us like bread crumbs we ran the zigzagging halls of the manor. Passing only a few confused Death Eaters, who scratched their heads in wonder why two teenagers were running, passed them in nothing but swimsuits.

"Think we lost her?" I asked as we pressed our backs against my closed bedroom door.

"I slammed the door on her face back at the pool, so yeah I think we lost her. Do you think she'll remember that it was me?" He asked sounding actually worried. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder, leaving him to think the worst. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can talk to snakes, not read their minds." I smiled mischievously at him arching an eyebrow as I backed away from him. I kept making the same mistake of turning my back on him. His eyes were glazed, staring at the wall behind me blankly. He was close to being gone. "Come on get dressed." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "I have another idea."

It took quite a bit of effort to lace up the corset top with the sweetheart neckline by myself. Not to mention I had to restart when I found out the dress had a zipper on the side. It was a strapless dress, black of course on the top but the empire waist skirt was a multicolour of greys, blacks, silvers and green. It was of my favorite one that Narcissa had picked out but I was waiting for a more suitable time to wear it, not to mention a warmer day because of its light fabric. I scrunched my wet hair in my hand trying to help it curl as I stepped out from behind the partition.

"How long does... never mind." He asked as soon as he saw me. "I guess it was worth the time." Complimented the smartly dressed Draco in his black high collar suit and then he kissed me on the forehead. It was nice to see that he was still himself, for now at least. Maybe he was trying to make an effort. That dark hole he was in was frightening from the sidelines. "So where are we going now?" He asked unusually excited compared to the last few days.

"You'll see." I said cutely as I pulled him by the hand behind me. "Wait." Draco bumped into me as I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to him. "Do you have my iPod?" I asked him realising that he may not have it since we had changed. My plan wouldn't be as romantic without music. Smiling he reached into his jacket and pulled out the small music device that he has stolen. I tried reaching for it but he simply gave me an innocent look and placed it back inside his inside pocket. He then took both of my hands and kissed them both lightly so they couldn't steal it back. "You have all the money in the world; you could easily go and buy yourself a new one so you can give mine back!" I didn't care if we were heard. Everyone in this house was bound to have been told of what happened to us, not to mention they nothing will happen if they tell Voldemort about our relationship.

"I already did." He said scratching his head with his free hand.

"You actually went into a muggle store and got one? When did you do that?" I gasped.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in a muggle store; I paid someone to do it for me."

"When were you planning to give mine back then?" I held my hand out knowing that he had no more excuses.

"Once I can get the bloody thing to turn on."

I sighed remembering he was a pureblood wizard, who had absolutely how technology works. There goes my hope for getting my iPod back the easy way. "You know you'll have to plug it into a computer to charge it and to put music on it."

"It doesn't come with music? Then this is a pointless instrument."

"Well if it's pointless give mine back." He clutched at his chest protectively shying away from me.

"I'm only saying a broken one is pointless." I pushed his crooked smile away. I loved having this Draco holding my hand. It made this dark house like it was full of light, just like it was the first time I was here. I cracked open the heavy wooden door a sliver and we slid in quietly. The ballroom was full of sunrays from the descending sun. "So this is where we're going." He had obviously been in here enough times for the grandeur of the room not to make him stop in awe like I did. This was by far my favorite room in the house, as long as I could forget certain memories from it.

"How did you hook up my iPod last time?" I spun around and asked him.

"Hook up?" Draco looked like I had spoken Parselmouth instead of English.

"When you made the scavenger hunt you somehow managed to amplify the music. Because what is the point of dancing without any music?" I twirled under his arm and he pulled me in close.

"That's a secret." I tapped my nose with one finger.

"Then could you do it again?" I asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Well I..." He reached in his coat and he rolled his eyes. "I don't have my wand anymore; you'll have to do the spell."

"Of course, magic." I hit my forehead with my hand. "When will I ever get used to it?"

"That day, I hope, never comes because that would be boring." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I blushed away. Fumbling through my skirt I found my leg and hiked it until it reached the top of my thigh. The leg strap Narcissa had bought me a long time ago had really come in handy and I now understand its uses. I pulled out my wand. I saw Draco's eyes linger on my bare leg until it was completely covered by fabric again.

"Find what you were looking for?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe." He took out the iPod and removed the headphones. "This spell is rather easy. Touch your wand to the iPod and say _Sonorus_." Draco held the iPod tightly in his hand still not planning on returning it. He had already chosen a song and it was playing quietly through the small speaker. Placing my wand against as instructed and after an approving nod from Draco I repeated "_Sonorus."_ Immediately, intensely loud music filled the room. I covered my hands over my ears as fast as I could as did Draco, dropping the blaring iPod in the process. Not fast enough, I grabbed the iPod and scrolled the music down until it was a bearable level. With ringing ears I turned to Draco "You know you can go deaf listening to your music that loud, not to mention break my headphones."

We twirled around the ballroom, accomplishing nothing but making us very dizzy. I loved how my dress flowed in a whirling circle when I spun, which was one of the reason I wore it today. Somehow Draco had coaxed me into giving him the iPod so he could hold it. Who am I kidding; he stole it back when I was choosing the next song. Draco lifted me by the waist and spun me around some more. I laughed gleefully until I landed gracefully on my feet again. I truly felt like a princess with him leading me across the dance floor. If only my ending had a fairytale ending. I could already feel midnight getting closer and closer to strike and I'm afraid that will be the end of my day as Cinderella.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. I didn't even realise we had stopped dancing.

"I don't want this to end." He held his hand to my face and I leaned against it. "I'm afraid of what might happen next." I still hadn't figured out a way to guarantee Draco's safety when we break apart. It has already been a week and there is only so much time we have to work with because the longer we stay together the more dangerous it will be for Draco.

"Don't worry, it'll work, I promise." He sounded so sure. All it did was put more pressure on me. Before I had the time to think anymore I saw him leaning in. He cupped my face and tilted it up towards his own.

'_There are only so many places you can hide from me.' _a hiss came and I felt Draco stiffen and he pulled back. '_My job is to make sure the boy doesn't do anything foolish remember—and kissing you would be very unwise.' _

'_Well, he never said anything about me kissing him now did he?" _I didn't wait for it to sink in. I wrapped my arms around Draco's neck, and kissed him on the lips. Draco stiffened when our lips met but once he felt my smile he slowly melted against me. I could picture Nagini's man eating jaw dropping and hitting the floor. Regrettably, I stopped the kiss before it got any more serious. We can't let Nagini know that we have had practice with it. I opened my eyes to the tender silver orbed gaze of the man holding me in his arms.

Draco was suddenly ripped out of my arms, and all I grasped was empty air. It took me a second to see what the wide eye Draco was staring at. Nagini had wrapped herself around his ankles and dragged him away. She slowly uncoiled herself from the vice she created around Draco's legs. This time was different. She wasn't glaring at Draco. She slowly slithered over to me and rose as high as she could to face me.

'_Tell the boy his time is up.' _she hissed darkly. My heart sank into my stomach. I couldn't breathe. My legs even went numb and if it wasn't for Draco I would be in a heap on the ground. Nagini slithered out of the ballroom, as if she had finished her job.

"What's wrong, what did she say?" Draco asked extremely concerned. I couldn't look him in the eyes, not if I was going to keep myself from crying.

"She... she said that your time is up." I croaked out the words, blinking furiously to keep the tears out. He took my shaking hands and held them against his chest. He said nothing but I could feel that he had receded into himself again. His stiff arms held me against him but there was no comfort, not that it would work.

We kept putting off the discussion. Neither one of wanted to discuss what was going to happen next. All I knew was that we had to break the chain between us soon. But I wasn't going to leave him lost inside himself. One last distraction, one last night to be together that's all we can risk. It was strange not to have anyone following us as we strolled through the dark hallways only led by the light of my wand. No Death Eater, no Nagini wondering what we were up to. It was almost as if they trusted me to be on my own, well I was with Draco, but usually, that didn't cut it. The only people to have actually noticed, was both our mothers who were chatting with a late night tea in their hands. They waved at us before putting their heads back together in a hushed conversation. It was nice to see my mother out of her room for a change. I wonder where R. N. had wandered off to, now that I think of it I haven't seen him in a while. I can worry about that later. Right now I have another male I have to look after, even if it's our... no I don't even want to think of what might happen.

I led him to the edge of the lake. The moonlight danced from behind the thick dark clouds on the soft ripples of the tide licking at the sand. This was the best spot for tonight because it reminded me of our first kiss and I was hoping Draco would too. Of course that hadn't gone completely the way I had wanted it too but we have come so far from that point. I skipped to face Draco but he was long gone. Nothing I said or did in the past hours had worked. This was my last chance to bring him out. He stared blankly at the water; he didn't even see me when I stood directly in front of him. I grabbed his collar and pulled him down a few inches so I could reach his lips. I pressed my lips gently against his; waiting until his were thaw enough to respond back. I tried again trying to get his to loosen but his eyes never left the horizon. Gingerly, I placed his face between my hands, wiping the worried lines etched on his face.

"Come on Draco," I said softly pushing the hair that had fallen out of his eyes. "You're in there somewhere." I stretched onto the tips of my toes again tenderly brushing my lips against his.

He threw my hands away and took a step back making me lose my balance but I managed to save it by stumbling forwards a few steps. What was wrong? Draco's face was hard and foreign to me. He held my gaze without waver but with absolute certainty. "It's done Tatiana."

"What are you talking about?" It was as if someone had invaded Draco's body and taken over because that would be the only reason for him acting like this. "If this is about the soul chain then here," I walked over to him hit our bracelets together and the chain disappeared. "We can figure out a way out of it. If we..."

"No." Draco's words were harsh and serious. "I'm telling you that my time is up and there is no use pretending anymore. And for that, I will be greatly rewarded for my services."

"Pretending, what are you talking about?" I repeated the same question my voice wavering out of uncertainty.

"All of it Tatiana; not just the soul chain. From the very beginning, why else do you think I hugged you when I found out you were in Slytherin, because it made my job that much easier."

"I don't understand?"

"What more is there to understand? Your allegiance bought me the safety of me and my family. All I had to do to earn my place was find power and bring them to the Dark Lord." He had rolled up his left sleeve showing his inert Dark Mark. I never asked how he got his mark and I never wanted to know, but there was no way I could believe that this was it.

"The Carrows brought me in not you. I don't know what kind of game you're playing Draco but it isn't funny, please stop, it's scaring me." I touched his arm lightly but he looked at it like it was a fly. The lack of emotion on his face cut me more deeply than before.

"Scaring you, you know nothing of fear. Fear of thinking what he might do to me because I didn't have the strength to carry out the mission, and countless nights in the Room of Requirement with some help from others trying to figure out the best way to otherwise convince you. It's lucky you were pretty because pretending to seduce you was easier than I could imagine."

"I don't believe you, stop it Draco!" I covered my ears with my hands, refusing to let what he say sink in. "Why would you try so hard to push me away last year, how then do you explain everything you said you did was to keep me safe?"

"I wasn't referring to now was I? If others found out they would use it to their advantage. So I thought pushing you away and pretending you didn't exist was the best way to go. But then I received new orders. Just think of how willing you would be to stay on this side if you were to fall in love with me." That cut my heart open. How could he say those things? This didn't sound like him. All those things we've done together, every look every touch, every kiss, how can it all be a lie.

"So all of this wasn't real? So I'm just the fool who got played, is that it? You're telling me you felt nothing every time we kissed? Was there any point that you even liked me?" I couldn't face him anymore, it was too painful. Tears were streaming down my face but I did my best not to let him know.

"No." He said heartlessly. My throat burned as I tried to hold down a sob. Now I felt how empty Draco had looked these past few days. I turned to the stone faced person standing behind me. This wasn't Draco, not the one that I had known. He was gone I could feel it.

"Well I can assure you that my tears are real." My voice cracked as I said it. I couldn't be here any longer. I ran a few steps holding up the hem of my dress. I gave up fighting against the loose footing in the sand and closed my eyes, picturing where I wanted to be which was anywhere but here. I disapparated from spot and then crumpled to the ground upon landing. I didn't even bother trying to stand. So what if Voldemort knew where I was, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Tatiana?" I could only see shapes through my tears. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I felt her arms wrap around me and I buried my face in her shoulder as she joined me on the floor. I sobbed quietly as she stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"I just want to forget everything." I sobbed staining her shirt with my tears.

"I can help with that." A somewhat familiar sickly sweet voice said. I wiped out my tears and saw for a split second a woman with unruly black hair and a crazed permanent expression on her face before she yelled "_Obliviate_!" Then everything went black.

**Authors' Note: Muahahahahahahahaha! Yet again another cliff hanger! It's Catherine here doing this A.N. seeing as Marie still threatens me with taking off my name on this story. We are also sorry that we promised a Draco's Point of View, but it would have made this chapter a lot longer (and I know most of you wouldn't mind having a longer chapter) but it wouldn't flow very nicely with this ending. Plus we LOVE our cliff hangers... until next time!**

**Love C & M**

Catherine was all gung-ho and post the chapter but she forgot to respond the reviews so sorry to those who read it and missed this section (it was only a few minutes but you never know)

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Nagini definitely creeps me out too. Sorry you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what he said to Draco. As always thanks for the review!

MissGlam- Thanks so much for the review! We'll try to update more often.

CrimsonDream11325- Lucius would be even worse I think. Yeah you'll have to wait till next chapter... I know I promised but this was such a good cliff-hanger and I couldn't pass it up. thanks of rthe review!

1a37- sorry you had to wait, thanks for the review

BreHehe- That was what I was aiming for. Thanks for the review

Aly- with the Draco's POV the cliff-hanger wouldn't have been less worse. What can I say... I love cliff-hangers. Thanks so much for the review. If you didn't like the last chapter this one you probably won't like either... I don't like this chapter for some reasons. Hopefully the message was written to your standards... lol. Hope the wait was worth it.

Guest- Thanks for the review!

X3sYellowie- you'll have to wait one more chapter (I know I said that last time but I wanted to update the chapter as fast as I could) Thanks for the review!


	25. Find Me

**Authors' Note: I know, we're late. If this was a paid gig I would be updating more often. Sorry to keep you all hanging, especially on that last chapter. Yeah that was a little mean, but I was trying my best to write what I saw in my head (Technically Draco's head so that was also a little harder for me). Hopefully you can forgive us because you get to find out what happens to Tatiana and Draco this chapter... yep two POVs this chapter just for you. So without keeping you any longer here it is... what you all have been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 25

Find Me

Draco POV

It was only when I couldn't see that I knew what was going on. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face through the thick black smoke. But that wasn't what I was worried about. The chilling terror grew from deep inside my bones. Right here was my worst nightmare come to life. It's a good thing it is dark in here because there was no way I would continue holding this impassive expression that I have been close to perfecting. No amount of practice could prepare me from this.

"I know your weakness Draco." The whisper was so cold I froze in place. "I can almost sense it around you." My breath shook loudly, he knew I was afraid. "You have feelings for my daughter." He emphasised the word daughter, tainting the word with wickedness. "I'm not blind, and neither is Nagini: you care for her. I can see you becoming attached." I swallowed hard. There was nothing I could say that could dissuade him. All I could do was concentrate on blocking my mind so he won't be able to find out how attached I really am. "And one can assume that it will only become more so unless measures are taken."I could imagine only too well what he meant when he said that, none of them ended well. "You will tell Tatiana, that it was you who cast the soul chain in order for her to become attracted to you. If you need, you can say it was my idea in order to tear down her resilience against me. You must shatter any hope she has about a different life. Failing me is not an option Draco, not if you want her to live." My heart stopped. It felt like he could almost see through this black veil. "Do not comply and I will force you to watch her being tortured every day until her last breath, and then I can make sure that this memory haunts your mind until you become senile at your bitter old end." This is why I hated him so much. He was always able to find a way to get what he wanted, even if that meant taking a beautiful thing and turning it against you. My arm was ripped from my side and I felt his cold fingers dig into my flesh and the tip of wand pressed deep into the inside of my wrist. I yelled my knees buckled beneath me as a red hot burning pain shot up my arm. My arm dropped limply to the floor. "When your connection breaks, make sure that she doesn't have a choice but to come to this side."

The black fog inside the dome began to fade. The black turned grey and dissipated from the inside out. I rose and faced the snake eyed monster; I shot absolute hatred at him. Then the air around me was clear. I bowed my head in defeat, in disgust, and in shame. Tatiana was over there probably wondering what happened in there. If it wasn't for the numb feeling in my arm I would've forgotten why we were even here. "_Ready to go?" _a voice whispered in my head. I forced my eyes shut, trying to rebuild my emotionless face. I couldn't look at her, not without tipping her off, not if I wanted to sentence her to the worse death imaginable. I had no other choice but to commit. That was the brilliance of his plan, and he knew it. I felt her lead me by the arm. I followed willingly wanting nothing more to be away from here.

"I'm so sorry Draco, look at me please!" her plea snapped me out of the dark dome I felt like I was still in, with him still whispering his threat in my ear. I squeezed her hand tightly, knowing that I would only have so many left. I followed her gaze and noticed that the numb feeling was still in my wrist but it was not moving or hurting. She smiled but I felt no reason for celebration. Really this was just the beginning of the end. With my free hand I grabbed the back of her neck, cradling the base of her skull my fingers twining through her long dark brown hair. She melted against me, her eyes losing their previous worry. I pressed my lips to her pink soft ones. If this was the last that we are going to have to I might as well enjoy it. Our lips danced intensely together moving as the air around us increase in temperature. Her sweater fell from her shoulders and she threw it across the room. Her fingers trail up and she pulled on my hair locking them into place, pulling her in closer. I lightly drew my fingers down her neck, trailing them down her shoulders. The Goosebumps on her skin made my fingers tingle on her bare shoulders and arms. Slowly my hands ventured down, feeling every curve of her slim figure. Resting my hands on her hips I pulled her against me. Fumbling, my fingers quickly pulled up the fabric of her long dress. Her smile grew against my lips as I moved my hands even lower. We didn't need words to know what the other needed. She jumped slightly as I lifted her up to my level and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We broke apart just enough to let us catch our breath. I spun her around the room holding tight on to her as she enough time to smooth out the hardened lines on his face. She looked so happy and I had promised myself never to be the cause for her to lose it. I would have to break that promise and I will hate myself for doing it. "_You look so lost."_Her soft whisper echoed in my head. Her voice was the only thing that had been able to melt this frozen heart: even from the beginning.

"You know I hate it when you do that." I whispered back. I stared into her sparkling emerald eyes that smiled all the way into her core. It was contagious. I felt the corners of my mouth finally turning up, she had also been the one to remind me what it was like to have fun and to be truly happy. She is my happiness. I relaxed under her delicate touch and she brushed hair out of my face. Stopping us from spinning I placed her on her back on the bed, pulling me with her locked ankles wrapped around my waist.

"Found you." She whispered. I kissed her softly several times on the lips savoring each one, continuing down the edge of her jaw and down her neck. Unlocking her hands from my neck I placed them above her head, returning to her sweet lips. My fingers tingled with what felt like sparks as they found new skin to explore. My left wrist felt cool instead of numb as soon as I locked onto her wrists. All of a sudden she shot to a sitting position, knocking me off her and the bed where I crashed to the ground.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." She apologised helping me back to my feet.

"I do." I took her left wrist and showed her that the glove had been pushed down. The Dark Mark was vibrantly black. "Really I should be the one to apologize." I said shamefully. Hurriedly, she pulled the glove back up. I brushed her hair back over her shoulder and kissed her neck gingerly. It was my fault and I knew it. I had to stop the kiss from going on any longer, to stop both us from building our hopes too high. The hissing from the other side of the door sounded pissed off. I would be too if I had to keep an eye on Tatiana. I had the feeling he told his snake and it now knew the grand plan. It would make sure I would complete it.

"Our babysitter is back." She didn't sound too excited, getting up to get the door. One last thing before I have to start planning. I pulled her back to me and crashed my lips to hers. She hissed at the snake in Parseltongue and it pained me that she had to break away to say it.

"I don't know how, but you make Parseltongue sound sexy." She giggled. It was all I could say to make it look like I was still in the moment. I will have to end this after all.

She lay peacefully on my arm, breathing slowly in and out the night air coming from the open window. I played with her hair, twirling it between my fingers watching as it shimmered with moonlight as I let it slip back onto the pillow. I could care less that Nagini was once again watching. She was no longer the reason for these restless nights. I still had no idea how I was going to do this. I also knew that I was running out of time. What he didn't know was that Tatiana was the one who put the soul chain on so I couldn't exactly use that. She will have to believe that it's real.

I could see her trying to distract me. Every day was something new. She brought me to places that had meaning to us and that only we would know. She's surprisingly clever at times. She could pull me out of my thoughts, giving me a break from the thoughts about killing myself instead. It would be much easier except Tatiana would find a way to bring me back and knock some sense into me. I can't take the coward's way out; if she knew what I had to do, she would understand. How she could look in the Dark Lord's eye I had no idea. Her bravery is one to rival a Gryffindor's. Sometimes I wonder why she was put in Slytherin house. I wouldn't have met her and she would probably be friends with Potter, but at least she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have to deal with me breaking her heart and me having no choice but to turn her over.

I kissed her temple, glad that it was dark because it was easier to hide the tear falling down my cheek. Of course it would've been a lot harder for me to fall in love with her if she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. She couldn't have made my life more difficult and better at the same time if she wasn't. Not to mention she unknowingly saved me by somehow helping me with last year's task. I owed her my life, these least I could was return the favor. Maybe that would be enough to convince myself to sleep. Except the feeling that nothing she has planned for tomorrow could completely take my mind off what I have to do.

My time is up. How could my time be up so fast? There are so many things I don't know about her, and there are hundreds of things I want to tell her. Now that I was out of time I wish I was able to say something other than this. "It's done Tatiana."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she stumbled in the sand. My hand felt empty without hers in it. "If this is about the soul chain then here," she walked over, hit our bracelets together and the chain disappeared. "We can figure out a way out of it. If we..."

"No." I cut her off, trying to stop her from thinking about hope. "I'm telling you that my time is up and there is no use pretending anymore. And for that, I will be greatly rewarded for my services." It was harsh but it was the only way she would think I am being serious.

"Pretending, what are you talking about?" She repeated the same question her voice wavering with uncertainty.

"All of it Tatiana—not just the soul chain. From the very beginning, why else do you think I hugged you when I found out you were in Slytherin, because it made my job that much easier." Even in the dark, I couldn't hide from her piercing green eyes. This was the only excuse I had; the only one I thought would be believable, mostly because it was partially the truth.

"I don't understand?"

"What more is there to understand?" I raised my voice at her; I just hope she couldn't hear my struggle to keep it even. "Your allegiance bought me the safety of me and my family. All I had to do to earn my place was find power and bring them to the Dark Lord." I rolled up my left sleeve showing my inert Dark Mark. She never knew nor asked how I got it, and I didn't blame her either.

"The Carrows brought me in not you. I don't know what kind of game you're playing Draco but it isn't funny, please stop, it's scaring me." This was the tricky part, to use emotion to cloud her judgement. She touched my arm but I knocked it away, fearing that I would cave. I couldn't let her die, not by my hand.

"Scaring you, you know nothing of fear." She could never understand what kind of fear that was driving me. "Fear of thinking what he might do to me because I didn't have the strength to carry out the mission, and countless nights in the Room of Requirement with some help from others trying to figure out the best way to otherwise convince you. It's lucky you were pretty because pretending to seduce you was easier than I could imagine."

"I don't believe you, stop it Draco!" She covered her ears with her hands, turning away from me. "Why would you try so hard to push me away last year, how then do you explain everything you said you did was to keep me safe?"

"I wasn't referring to you, now was I? If others found out, they would use it to their advantage. So I thought pushing you away and pretending you didn't exist was the best way to go. But then I received new orders. Just think of how willing you would be to stay on this side if you were to fall in love with me." It hurt me just saying it.

"So all of this wasn't real? So I'm just the fool who got played, is that it? You're telling me you felt nothing every time we kissed? Was there any point that you even liked me?" She turned away, giving me a chance to wipe the tears I was trying so hard to fight to keep in.

"No." Heartless, that's how I sounded. My throat burned with the acid my words left. I held my breath along with my emotions as she turned back to face me. I stared in her direction trying my best not to look directly in her tear stained eyes.

"Well I can assure you that my tears are real." Her voice cracked. She turned and ran, her feet losing traction because of the sand. She disapparated a second later, leaving me alone with nothing. I fell to my knees in the sand. My chest felt hollow, more so than it ever had. She had took my heart with her.

"No, I don't like you. I love you." I whispered to the empty darkness. There was nothing here for me now. I couldn't stand the thought of being in the same house with this weight on my shoulders. The next time I see her will only be when I can be sure that I can tell her the truth without it ending up with her death. Maybe never, and even if the last picture I have of her is this tortured one it's far better than the other alternative.

I'm so sorry Tatiana. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. Please figure out that it wasn't me saying those words, there is only one person who could ever do something like that. I gave you a hint, it may not be much but you have to see through my lie. After maybe you'll be able to forgive me and understand what I've done. Find me when you do, I know you'll be able to because I will wait for you. No matter how long I'll wait. Find me because I won't be to look at your beautiful face without telling you the truth and begging for a second chance even though you've given me so many before. If you can forgive me and if you wish to see me again I will tell you what I should've said so long ago: I love you, I have always loved you.

Tatiana POV

A splitting headache is always the worst way to wake up. Even opening my eyes was a struggle and it took several tries before they opened and focused. Why am I looking at the ceiling? On second thought, where am I? How did I get here? More importantly who am I? Two women looked down at me with worried looks on their faces. They looked vaguely familiar but I think I would remember if I had met them before, except I don't remember anything at the moment. The two women grabbed me by the arms as they saw me struggling to sit up. I looked around the room but nothing jogged my memory. The only thing in the room that stood out was the lady with a crazy smile on her face winking at me before exiting through the door.

"Tatiana?" The woman with the brown hair asked, brushing the hair out of my face. It felt oddly familiar. Wait a second! Tatiana, that's my name! That's one thing I know now. I locked eyes with her now knowing she was talking to me. "Thank Merlin, you're not all lost." She pulled me into a squishy hug. I knew this hug, I knew her smell. It smelt like home to me.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that I wasn't wrong. She smiled at me and hugged me again even tighter than before. She basically carried me to a stand but didn't let go of me even when I had found my balance again.

"Tatiana?" The blonde lady asked, equally concerned. "What do you remember?" I thought hard but my mind was blank, there was nothing but black.

"Nothing." Strangely, that didn't bother me. Why do I have no memory? Maybe I had a past that was too tragic for me to handle. Judging how my heart ached thinking about it that was probably the case. My mom and the blonde woman exchanged a glance.

"Chantelle she's still experiencing the full affect of the Memory charm. Bella wouldn't have erased all of her memories. Don't worry sweetie, it will take some time for more of your memories to come back." They each grabbed an arm and led me out of this room. How I had found my way around this place with a memory I had no idea. They steered me around corners and up stairs and down a long hallway. I didn't have a clue where they were taking me, and I didn't really care for that thought. They had to remember more than I do and they also know more than I do. After a few minutes of them dragging me we ended up in a bedroom. It probably took longer than normal because I stopped every few steps to squint around through the darkness at the grandeur of this house.

"What's a Memory Charm?" I asked while they covered me in blankets on this comfy bed. My mother kissed my head, forcing my head back against the pillow.

"It will take some time for more of your memories to come back. After a good night sleep you can come and ask me if you still don't remember." She smiled, but it wasn't a familiar smile. I could see a different emotion in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

The headache was gone, but there was still an annoying pounding behind my forehead making it very difficult to think clearly. I almost forgot the one thing I do remember: that somehow I lost my memory. How ironic. I looked around seeing if anything brought back memories. This place didn't really look familiar, but somehow I just knew that it was my room. What else do I remember? I crawled over to the end of my bed and checked under. I had the strangest feeling or maybe it was just a nightmare, but I had to make sure there was no giant snake hiding somewhere. That would be scary. I do recall a green banner with a snake on it, as well as many stairs leading down to a green tinged room. There was even more stairs than just those. Yes! They travelled higher than you could see and tedious to climb and magically changed when they felt like it. There were also hundreds of paintings, all of them so lifelike they looked like they could move. Or did they move? I don't really remember. I do remember that all of this was inside a huge castle. For some reason I remember a man wearing all black named Snape. How I remembered him I and not even my own mother's name I don't know. He probably was someone nice or caring enough for me to remember him, or maybe he is in some way an important part of my life. I hope not romantically because he is way too old and a little greasy for my tastes, at least I think so. Maybe my mom was right sleeping did help, a bit. If I had the choice of being here or that castle however I would definitely stay at in the castle. Thinking of it made me feel warm inside compared to this place. I wonder what happened there; it seemed like such a beautiful place.

I placed my feet on the floor, forgetting that it was freezing cold. Beside my feet were slippers, if you could call them that. They didn't match in the slightest and I was beginning to question how why I had something like that in the first place. Ignoring the slippers, I tiptoed across the floor seeing if anything else sparked my memory. Sadly, there was nothing on the walls or the fireplace mantle, no pictures or anything that could give me a hint as to who I was before.

I sat down at the mirror. I couldn't tell if it was a memory or if I could just see myself sitting here, brushing my hair or something like that. I pressed my palms to my eyes, trying to ease the disorientation. Then I noticed it. There was a sort of glove on my left wrist, one with the just a thumb hole keeping it there. Curious I pulled it off. Under it was an ink black tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I blinked several times to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, but it was in fact moving under my skin. I touched it and it pulsed more vibrantly, but also burned at the same time. What was I thinking when I got this? Why would I want to blemish my skin with this horrendous mark? Probably figured that out a bit too late and that's why I was hiding it. No use hiding it now if I'm to get used to it.

All trying to remember more stopped when I looked straight into my reflection in the mirror. I probably should've done this first because I definitely don't remember what I looked like. A beautiful young woman stared back at me with long dark brown hair framing her almost too pale face. But the most striking thing about her was her eyes. Her, I mean my eyes are a striking emerald green, but with long slit pupils like a snake's. I waited, staring at myself in the mirror seeing if these unusual eyes could go back to normal. Nothing happened. I may not know that much but I do know that eyes don't normally look like this. Surprisingly, they almost matched the tattoo on my wrist, somehow they were connected. Well that was my guess at least.

There was a knock at the door. "Tatiana?" said an almost familiar voice. Slowly, my mother opened the door a crack. Following closely behind her was the pretty blonde woman from last night, whose name still eluded me. "How are you feeling?" She asked hesitantly. She was about to stroke my hair or feel my forehead, something motherly I guess, but froze. Alarm was clearly visible as she stared directly at me. Something obviously was wrong. I looked over and the other woman was also staring at me the same way as my mother.

"Now I can see the resemblance between them." She half-laughed trying to ease the tension.

"That's not the only thing she has in common." She said to her before turning back to me, smiling like nothing was wrong. They led me to the couch ushering me to sit down, all without taking their worried gazes off of me. "Do you remember anything more this morning?" my mother asked hopefully.

"Not really. I remember some sort of snake, and a huge castle with moving stairs." Maybe I was just creating memories to make up for the lost ones because it sounds even crazier aloud.

"We might be in luck and re-teaching her will be easier if she remembers Hogwarts." The blonde woman told my mother.

"Excuse me, but what's Hogwarts?"

"Maybe not. Tatiana, Hogwarts was your school before you were brought here." My mother explained.

"And who is Snape?"

"Really? You remember your Hogwarts professor, well now Headmaster and not me?" The blonde woman asked. Was that a trick question? Because I really didn't understand what she meant. Apparently, my confusion was on very visible on my face. She threw her back in laughter which didn't explain any further what she meant. At least I now knew Snape was my professor, I wonder what he taught? "I guess I'll have to reintroduce myself." She said sounding just a little sad. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy." I shook her hand and both her and my mother waited a second longer to see if it sparked any remembrance. I came up with nothing and she sighed guessing as much. "We met over a year ago accidently. I'm not sure how two-sided this is, but I am very fond of you, almost like a daughter. Of course not as fond as Draco is." She said with a wink.

"Who's Draco?" My brow furrowed at the name. This was the only thing I had heard that didn't sound like it belonged. I felt hollow just thinking about the name, and the awful feeling was just proof that I made me believe that Narcissa wasn't telling me the whole truth. I had just lost all of my memories, how do I know what they've been saying isn't the truth? Sure I remember my mom, but that's all I remember about her.

I felt so lost. The women's faces sitting near me turned again to worry. I felt the fear set itself inside me. My breathing became shorter and shorter, sounding more ragged each time. They tried soothing me with comforting touches, but I couldn't be sure what they meant. Hoping off the couch quickly, I backed away from them. "Tatiana, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer them my words caught in my throat. Nothing was familiar, everything was new, and everything was unknown. "Calm down sweetheart, we're here for you." My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears, I almost didn't hear their desperate failed attempt to calm me down. The pounding in my head grew worse making me lightheaded. I needed air. I needed a way out, to try and figure this all out. Most of all, I needed my memories back. I was frozen dead in my tracks even before I could start for the door. Through a tiny crack of the door slithered a huge snake, its body never seeming to end. I jumped onto my bed even more terrified than before.

"_Get away from me!" _I screamed at the snake. I drew my knees in and closed my eyes shut, hoping this was all just a bad nightmare. I didn't want to be here anymore. Crying into my knees I heard the snake hiss loudly, sounding angry, which just made it worse.

'_I won't hurt you Tatiana.' _ A new voice said softly. But looking up didn't reveal anyone else in the room, even after wiping away some of the tears. '_You may not remember but you have a very special gift Tatiana.' _The snake's forked tongue darted through its teeth as it cocked its head to the side. '_You can talk to snakes, you're not going insane.' _I felt my eyes widening. I looked over at my mother and Narcissa, but their loathing glances were directed directly at the serpent coiled up beside my bed.

"_I can talk to snakes?" _I asked even more confused than ever.

'_Don't worry they can't understand us, it is a very rare gift. You look so frightened; you're not scared of Nagini are you?' _It asked almost sweetly. I shook my head. Now that I knew it wasn't going to eat me I felt like the snake could tell me things that no one else could seeing as talking to snakes was a rare gift. '_Come now, you have always been able to confide in me.' _

"_I don't know who I was or who I am. I don't remember anything about my own mother let alone how I am able to talk to a snake, something I still don't believe is possible. I feel lost and I'm afraid and I don't even know who to believe." _The snake peered up at me, rubbing her head against one of my legs. Her way of comforting I guess.

'_Could a snake lie to you?' _She asked, but only gave me a few seconds to think about it.

"_That's the problem: I don't know." _

'_Well, if you're looking for answers why don't we ask your father, I'm sure he'll be able to help you find your way back."_

**Authors' Note: OMG what just happened... I usually am not a fan of when stories have multiple points of view of the same scene but I found that it was necessary in this case. (Try writing the part when they break up twice... I cried so much harder the second time you have no idea.) So we found out what Voldemort said to him,(anyone guess it?) we're not sure if we're going to have another Draco POV to find out what he's up to while Tatiana doesn't have her memory. It all depends what we plan to put in for her amnesia part because if you haven't guessed yet the end battle is coming up fairly quickly. I mean it could even start at the end of the next chapter, also meaning that we are getting close to finishing this story. What will we do without this story... I don't' really know. **

**Any questions, feel free to ask. We'd love suggestions or ideas (even have the chapter dedicated to you if we use it). We hope to update soon. Review and tell us what you think!**

**Love, C & M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Yep, it happened eventually we'll found out why it's important. It would be a very good guess to think it was revenge for Bellatrix because Chantelle had what she wants, but just the memory charm part of it. Thank you so much for always reviewing, it really means the world to us.

Thewrittenword87- This one is equally as sad I think maybe even more. Thank you for always reviewing.

BlackRose- I simply love your reviews! They made me laugh and smile for days. I had also tried to find a story to keep me reading until 5am ;) on the third day, so I wrote one with everything I wanted in one. And well now you just had to endure one of the worst cliff-hangers so you can feel like everyone else. You guessed right about Draco being threatened beyond measure, and if it wasn't clear (at the end)the one who cursed her was Bellatrix. Sadly we will have to wait until next to find out if she has completely gone to the dark side and hopefully this chapter can sustain you until then. Now that I think of it does kind of remind me of "bring me to life". I like that song (and like the other songs in the story) and I listen to them a lot so I think I was sort of subconsciously inspired by them and that's why they fit so well. Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!

Daria- Yes last chapter you were supposed to be just as confused as Tatiana and I hoped you would hate Draco because of it; I know I would if I didn't know what was coming next. I would hate him too but after this chapter I think we'll be able to forgive him. Thanks for the review!

Tasha- That could pretty much sum up the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

Guest- I think I might know who this is but in case it's not you I'll just remind you to leave your name next time so you know for sure it's for you. Please forgive Draco and us for taking so long. Thanks for the review!

Porsha- Wow your guess was spot on! Thanks so much for the reviews!


	26. Pieces of Me

**Authors' Note: We are so sorry! We never intended to leave you hanging that long. I was just so busy with more important things like work and school to have time to finish this chapter. We won't blame you for hating us but really don't you want to find out what happens next to Tatiana? I won't keep you long then. I'm just going to point out that this chapter is my best description so far so I'm sorry if it seems like nothing really happens this chapter. It needed to be here, so no, I did not have a choice and cutting it too short wouldn't have worked either. But next chapter is basically getting really close to the end if you know what I mean. So without stalling any longer I present to you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Chapter 26

Pieces of Me

They called me Lady Tatiana. There were four of them, all quiet old and dressed in shabby black clothes. They never looked up or even talked for that matter since they first entered the room. My mother and Narcissa were called out of the room as the ladies prepared me. They pulled my hair roughly with a brush, pinning it painfully to my head as they strapped on a tight corset dress. I saw all the dresses in my closet, and strangely they were mostly all black. Everything that I had seen since also had a dark feel to it. It was as if the colour had been sucked out of the world. Even outside my large window the sky was missing its beautiful blue hue. At least I know I'm not completely crazy, I at least remember the sky is supposed to be blue.

This dress was strangely heavy for spring weather. It was hard to move with the layers weighing me down and my feet getting tangled. Worse was how I ever found these pinchy black shoes comfortable. Why else would these things be in my closet unless I put them there. Maybe if I had the time to look through my closet I would find something that sparked my memory or at least my style. I do admit that the dangerously beautiful girl starring back at me with the dark make up circling my green slit eyes did suit the dress. Now that I see the whole picture I'm starting to understand why I might've picked these clothes. Still I think I might have to ask at least for a different pair of shoes, that won't give me blisters like the ones, I can feel forming.

Turning around, I noticed that I was once again alone in my room. This time however I had a feeling like there was something missing, more than just the memories this time. I couldn't be sure what but I knew this feeling was real. At the end of my bed was a small outline in dust. There used to be some sort of box here, and it was there recently. It was most likely taken last night when I lost my memories. Someone didn't want me looking in there and putting pieces together about my old life. But who would possibly do something like that? A splash of colour caught my eye. It wasn't hard to miss in this dreary room. Striding over, I found a red leather-bound book. I looked over the strange pattern hoping that its contents would be more interesting. The book glowed bright red where my fingers tried prying open the pages. They began to burn so intensely, that I dropped the book and backed away from it. There was no way I was picking that up again, now that I look at my painfully blistering fingers.

'_Are you ready Tatiana?' _The hissing words came from the door. Nagini pushed open the door with her tail inviting me out. I can't remember if I had actually met a snake in the past, but I highly doubt any of them were this nice, I doubt that any of them could talk either. What do I know, oh yeah that's right, nothing.

I clenched my hands in tight fists to get the pounding of pain to stop and I followed Nagini out of my room. The hallways were long and filled with grey light from outside, but it didn't help to illuminate all the dark shadows. The insides of my fists began to sweat nervously. It isn't every day that you get to meet your father, for the first time. The question was why wasn't he there when I first lost my memory? Did he not know until now or did my mother keep him away from me. The labyrinth of hallways and stairs Nagini led me through tinged at familiarity, but that was as close as it got. There were few people in the halls, most wearing black as if this house needed to be any more ominous and dreary. Those we passed stopped and bow slightly as I walked by. I of course, looked awkwardly away not really sure what to do or make of it. I didn't feel like I should be treated like royalty, even with the name Lady Tatiana and this beautiful dress. But then again, I was on my way to get some memories back into my head.

There were two huge wooden double doors. The two men at the doors hurried to open them as we approached, making sure that the snake wouldn't have the chance to stop and stop for a snack on the way in. The room was different compared to the rest of the house. It was almost too out of place. Every curtain was drawn back letting in massive amounts of lights so there was no shadows cast on the walls or floors. It was if they tried to make it more cheerful. It all just felt fake to me. Just more lies to confuse me. People in here looked more dignified, it was easy to tell because they all wore the same forced smiles but none that reached their eyes. The only familiar face in the crowd that closed behind us was my mother's standing off to the left. I saw her take a step forwards but was immediately stopped by two men crossing their arms in front of her path. Narcissa came beside her and pulled her back, whispering something to her and pointing to the end of the hall.

Everything was just so confusing. I stopped mid stride, trying to process all of this at once. I hid my face in my hands taking a moment to at least figure out what was up and down because the room felt like it was spinning. Then inside this dead silent hall, footsteps all began at once. I looked back and noticed almost all had turned without a word, heading straight for the doors. None attempted to make eye contact as they passed. The heavy doors closed and it echoed through the now empty hall.

"I should've been more considerate, but we all just wanted to see you well and on your feet." I strange voice said from behind. I knew that I had heard it before, but that was all I remembered. Strangely, it felt like it cooled the air around me, causing the fluster that had risen to drain out of my cheeks.

"I don't know if I would call having no memory being well exactly." I said as I turned around slowly, making sure not to trip on the hem of my dress.

"Not to worry my daughter. With my help you will have everything that you need." There he was standing on the raised portion of the floor where sat two ornate looking chairs. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the face that belonged to the words that belonged to my father. His pale skin and hollowed cheeks just made his scarlet red eyes stand out even more frighteningly. This was no man, he looks more like the snake at his feet than the father he claims to be. Maybe that's why my mother kept him away from me at the beginning because she knew he would frighten me. He quickly glided towards me, his robes looking like smoke flowing behind him. "I mean you no harm." He said softly almost like a snake hissing as he opened his hands to me, offering me to take them. His tone eased my doubts, convincing me that he meant it. I gently placed one of my hands in his and pulled up the hem of my dress with the other. A smile was odd on his face, but any facial expression would without a nose, I guess. He smoothly guided me up the step and to the second chair, which I assumed was mine.

I will just have to get used to his strange appearance. He wasn't trying to hide it so he must have accepted it, just as I will have to. I blinked once and the chairs now faced each other. Was I just imagining how they were, maybe just from an old memory possibly. Of course it won't be as awkward if we would've had to turn our heads or one of us stands. "Um," I stopped right before sitting down. "Weren't the chairs the other way?" I figured I could get away with sounding unintelligent at the moment. After all I did have a pretty good excuse.

"How did you burn your fingers?" He completely ignored my question. He grabbed my other hand and placed them both in his left hand. I wasn't sure what he was doing but it all happened really fast. From out of his robes he pulled out a stick and waved it over my blistering hands. I felt my eyes widening as my fingers began to glow faintly. I made sure not to blink so I wouldn't miss anything, but right in front of my eyes the painful blisters disappeared. Not even the slightest hint that anything had happened was left, my hands were probably in better shape now than they had ever been.

"What did you just do?" I asked still looking at my hands, hoping they wouldn't turn back the moment I looked away.

"Magic." I looked at him like he was crazy. He took his wand again and waved it. A shower of silver shimmering sparks danced above my head like glitter falling from the ceiling. I gazed in awe as the tiny sparks danced around my head, bursting into tinier flecks before vanishing into nothing. "You my daughter have a very powerful blood line, full of ancient magic. You are capable of being great."

I could see the fervor in his eyes, a hunger almost. They spoke the truth. Even if his red snake slit eyes scared me, but then again mine looked just the same. It was as if his words were persuading me to believe him. I felt that he would be the one to tell me the truth; he was the only one who hadn't tried to hide anything from me. I might have to learn again of this magic blood stuff, but I had the vaguest memory of knowing about it prior. I did know it was really important to remember something about the magic, something that I should really know but the rest came up black.

"Well couldn't you just use magic or isn't there any sort of spell that could give me my memories back?" I asked wondering why I didn't think of it before. He shook his head sadly, looking at Nagini on the floor who lay comfortably at his feet.

"If there was an easy way we would've already tried it. There is one way, but it isn't a way I could consent to." I guess I already knew that, why else would they purposely want me to forget who I was?

"So I'm left with the hard way and finding out on my own." I sighed wishing my mind wasn't so blank, so empty and full of fear from the unknown.

"No, you are not alone. I'm here to help you. First tell me what you do remember." I saw a brief glance he made over my shoulder. It almost looked like a warning. I just know I would hate to be the person on the receiving end because I got chills just seeing it. He then turned his understanding gaze back to me.

"I remember the castle called Hogwarts, a green banner with a snake on it, moving pictures and a professor named Snape. That's pretty much it, sometimes I remember things if I'm reminded like mom's hug and that I think Nagini hangs out a lot at the end of my bed." I said quietly my head down hiding my ashamed face. I didn't remember anything else, not even my own father. Truth is he still scares me but I didn't want him to know that. With one of his long boney fingers he gently lifted my chin.

"I'll call for Snape and have him bring something for you. If I need to I will help you remember everything you need."

"No!" A piercing scream made my small smile vanish completely again. He shot what looked like a spell over my shoulder before I even had the chance to see who had said it. I turned and noticed my mother rising from behind one of the black robed men that was still left in the room. Why did my mother scream no? Why did he try to hit her with some sort of spell? Why would my mother not want my memories returned?

"Know your place." My father said dangerously.

"I am her mother! That is my place!" She said in the same tone. I had a strange feeling that they didn't quite get along, anymore that is. The glares that I was standing between were probably a dangerous place to be at the moment. "You have no right to fill her head with lies!" she yelled at him.

Father placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "You had no right to deprive me of her existence and keep her from me." He said bitterly low, but the look on my mother's face told me she heard it. What possible reason would she have kept me from my own father? And that was what she was going to do again if it hadn't been for Nagini's intervention. "Now it's my turn to raise her as my daughter." I heard the smile on his mouth when he said it; strange but wasn't everything strange to me at the moment. A look of horror struck my mother's face when he said this. She almost looked like she wanted to cry but held it in for my sake. What could be so bad for her to act like this? The way I hear it, she didn't give him the chance to be my father and now it was only fair that it be his turn. She gave me a pleading look before turning for the door. She walked a few steps towards the far doors before stopping and turning around again.

"Grant me one thing, if you wish me from telling her my truth." Father looked passive but said nothing as if allowing her to continue. "Keep her pure... she's more powerful that way."

What could that mean? Stay pure. I looked at my father but he said nothing, he didn't even meet my eye. By the time I looked back my mother was already gone. There was no word said but the remaining group left quietly. I could've sworn they all had somewhat of a smug smile on their face before dropping their eyes and turning towards the far doors. I felt myself being guided backwards by the shoulders and was gently ushered into a chair. I watched every single person leave. The last one was a lady with wild black hair and she gave me a crazed smile before shutting the doors behind her. They echoed so loudly in this quiet room I jumped in my chair. I jumped again when something touched my ankles. I breathed sigh of relief when I saw it was only Nagini. My father sat in his chair rather kingly making, it look more like a throne, a winning twinkle in his eye.

"Now, let's see what I can teach you." He said with a strange smile as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

I felt dizzy. Holding my head with my hands I rested my elbows on my knees. I don't think I could take any more information. He placed his hand on my head. I did know one thing. He was telling me the truth. Whether or not I am able to believe that I am the key to winning a war is quite another thing. I just learnt about magic and now I will have to fight in a war! He could have at least given me a day to ease me into it.

"I summoned Severus Snape for you. He'll be arriving later this evening. Why don't you go rest?" He said, attempting to soothe me I assume. I could see that he was a little new at the whole parenting because it didn't help one bit.

"How in the world am I supposed to rest, knowing that there's a war going on, that these Muggles and muggleborns are trying to steal our magic handed down by generations and that I will help you win this war?" I raised my voice exasperatedly as I paced in front of him.

"You already know how all of this, I am simply aiding your memory. You have Salazar Slytherin's blood in you, which make you very resourceful, cunning and clever. You need not worry over these terrible times, at least not for now." He stopped my pacing by capturing my hand and patting the back of it kindly. "Take Nagini and clear your head with some fresh air." He placed my hand on Nagini's head and she rubbed against it. Nodding I followed the snake. Before exiting through the doors that magically opened on their own I looked back to find my father sitting in his throne, fingertips pressed together in front of his face. He had a strange look on his face and it was almost a smile but for some reason the word cunning popped into my head, but I couldn't be sure from this distance.

He was right, the cool spring breeze felt amazing on my skin. It soothed my pounding head and pushed it to the back where it settled for just being in the background. Nagini said nothing. She kept looking up at my with some sort of glint in her eye that reminded me of how my father looked when I looked back. I tried ignoring her but it only worked for so long. The silence around this huge manor was deafening. I could barely see the end of the house let alone believe that I live in this house. Makes sense that his name is Lord Voldemort. Now I see why they were calling me Lady Tatiana. But I did have this strange feeling, this didn't feel like home to me. When I hugged my mother I knew that feeling but now I feel empty and I don't think it's just cause of the memory loss.

How long ago did I move here? I was hidden from my father so that makes sense that it doesn't feel like home yet but how long was I hidden away? More importantly why was I hidden away and separated. What reason did my mother have? I stopped dead in my tracks, clutching my head in immense pain. I closed my eyes trying to hide out the pain. So many questions, so little answers, more importantly so little chance for my questions to be answered.

'_Are you alright Tatiana?' _Nagini hissed softly. I shook my head not daring to speak. The pain had started to fade and I didn't want to jinx it. '_Let's head back then.' _ She suggested, almost urging me not to go any farther. I took in a deep breath and blinked back the sudden pain until it was again just a headache. Truthfully, I wanted a little more time before being given a new memory. No matter how persuasive he sounds, I still can't be sure what the truth is. Plus I wanted to see if in fact she was trying to hide something on the right side of the house.

"_No, I think I'm alright now." _I told her as I stepped over her. Lightning fast she slithered directly in front of my path, showing me her fangs.

'_It would be best not to continue any farther. Mas... your father doesn't want you to run into anyone. It might just confuse you even more. Plus you don't remember the way back and you might get lost trying to find your way back.' _I heard her change to a softer tone. Unfortunately she was right. I didn't need any more confusion. If my head just hurt thinking about a few questions, what would happen if I ran into someone or tried finding my way through this huge house? I picked up my skirt again and followed her obediently. Timing would be the only way to find out what was in the right wing that they didn't want me to find out.

I sat alone in my room. Not even Nagini sat with me as I wasted hours. It felt more like a prison, if you ask me. They put me the farthest away they could just to keep me even more out of the loop. The only visitor I had was this tiny little creature that popped in laid a tray of food on my table and popped out again. The only thing I had to occupy myself was the large dull books that I assumed were from school. I tried my best to read at least some of them but it was pointless without having a wand. Of course where I had put it last, or if I even had one, was part of the memory I had lost.

Lying on my back with my head over the edge of my bed didn't help me come up with a new memory either. All it did was allow me to pass a few minutes more of my time. But something wasn't right. This wasn't a memory; it was one that I had made in the last day. Where was the red book? I rolled over, seeing if my eyes were just playing tricks on me. The burning feeling was still fresh in my mind and I know for a fact that I didn't pick it up afterwards. Maybe it was the same person who took the trunk from the bottom of my bed, just so I wouldn't remember something. But in the pit of my stomach, I felt that someone had come just for that book, someone who knew how to open it. Who that someone was I didn't know, but if they know how to open it, the one thing that I was more or less allowed to keep, they might also know who I truly am.

I doubt that there has ever been a house this quiet. Something had happened while I was in my room, that or something was about to happen. I could feel it by the chills that ran down my spine as I stepped out of my room. When Nagini came to get me again, I was relieved, but the hush over the house was very unsettling. The only sound I could hear was my own footsteps that echoed loudly through the halls making everyone we passed stop their quiet whispering and stare. You could probably hear a mouse squeak all the way on the other side of the house.

There were once again a crowd of dark robed people in the room. Hums of low voices diminished as the heavy double doors shut loudly. Several took a few steps back giving me extra room as I passed by. The crowd parted to the sides of the hall until there were only two people left. I turned back once and as before they all exited the room without another word. One was my father who stood up smoothly out of his chair gesturing me to take mine beside him, the other was a man dressed completely in black who sparked my memory. As I grew closer I could remember his face from memories that started jumping to the surface. He only ever wears black, and that same unimpressed expression. But for some reason Professor Snape was my favorite teacher at Hogwarts and I had spent hours practicing seeing if I would get a raised eyebrow of approval out of him if I got a spell perfect.

I kept my eyes on him as I turned and sat down on my chair. In his emotionless face, there was a small hint of pity in his eye. Something that I know he has never shown me before. "Why is it that you are the only person I remember?" I asked him wondering what else he might know.

"You were the only student I ever took on privately. But then again, memory charms are tricky, usually only meant to take away part of a memory. Of course I already told you something like that." Like what? He murmured the last part. His eyes had met my father's making him stop talking. I could tell that he wanted to say more.

"I've asked Severus here because of his expertise in potions. He has made a potion that may get your memories back." My father explained. My brow furrowed. I don't remember him teaching potions at school though. Maybe he wanted to bring Snape just because he was the only person I actually remembered without external influences.

"What do you mean 'may'?" I asked pointedly. It was Snape who answered this time.

"The only way we know to successfully retrieve memories is through torture." Snape said, his even voice slipping a bit and I breathed in horrified. I looked at my father but he remained stone set. Snape took a vial out of from inside his robes. It was filled with a dark liquid, which sloshed around in the small container. "I wish I was never involved with this." He murmured under his breath.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly. "Are you going to torture me?" I pulled back into my chair.

"Only if you want me to." He said sadly. Slowly, I got out of my chair and stepped towards him. I could see in his eyes a deep pain broiling from the inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked him seriously. He sighed quietly.

"I was asked to make this by your father. It will be painful, as if your mind were to explode. It won't cause you any physical damage, but if you can't find a way to fight it, it could be dangerous and could also make you vulnerable." I stared at the tiny vial in his hand wondering how on earth that little bottle could do something like that. But why would my father ask him to make if he knew that it was going to hurt me.

"I still don't understand why I you said it is my choice."

"You will have to find a way to fight it. Find the strength if you want to get some of your memories. I cannot promise all of your memories but at least some."

"That's the thing, I don't know I if have the strength or not." I shyly said the truth to him.

"I wouldn't have made this potion if I didn't think you did. You'll find a way." He opened his hand to me, the terrifying vial inches within my grasps. I looked between Snape's wearied eyes and my father's red ones. Must be my subconscious, but I could've sworn I heard someone say 'take it'. With a shaky hand I grabbed the vial from him. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes as I opened the vial. Before I could convince myself otherwise I down the potion. Tasting like metal, it slid down my throat. It was like acid, feeling like it was burning my insides. My heart began racing faster and faster. I could feel the pain starting to rise. My legs were the first to give out on me and I crumpled to the ground. The fire started blazing in my head making my blood boil and cause me to shake uncontrollably. I clawed at my head, trying to get it out. A high pitch scream left my lips as it felt like someone was drilling through my skull.

"Please! Make it stop!" I clutched to something. I couldn't open my eyes; I couldn't not unless I wanted to die. Death would be painless compare to this.

"Fight it Tatiana." Someone said softly and I felt something cool touch my forehead. "This is an illusion. This is not real; I told you it's only in your mind. The pain will stop if you keep fighting. You may be the most reckless, irresponsible, foolish student I have ever taught, but you are the strongest by far. This is nothing compared to what true pain is and you have faced that before. That strength never left you, it's still in there for you to find."

I could see the grey haze forming on the corners of my mind. The voice provided me with a wall. The pain was still there, still white-hot as if knives were piercing every inch of my skin. But it was enough to stop me from screaming. I couldn't stop my body from shaking spastically, though my head never felt the hard stone ground. I whimpered quietly as I felt tears running off my cheeks, behind my ears. I welcomed the empty feeling the haze brought with it. Any sort of relief would be welcomed from this pain. A pain that wasn't the one Snape was talking about but I knew for a fact that I had felt it before.

**Authors' Note: OMG what is going to happen next? Any guesses? I just love Snape! I just hate that we will be killing him off like JK did in the book. I actually cried when I remembered it. Anyways, I'm not sure if we're going to have a Draco POV before the final battle but I don't think it's that important... we like Tatiana just might not know what he's up to. Also I'm getting excited about the end, I just hope I have enough time to write fast enough for you guys. I know we don't really deserve it after making you wait forever for an update but maybe we could ask for some review? Just maybe? Thank you to all who do, we just love you guys so much and we feel terrible for not having the chapter ready fast enough. You guys know the drill... questions? Ideas even? Tell us to hurry up next time... leave it in a review please!**

**Love, C & M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Not sure yet if we get to see what's Draco up to. But you'll have to wait until next chapter sadly to see what memories she has now. Thanks for the review!

BlackRose- Well thanks for the two reviews! Helps with our numbers =], Sorry it took so long to update. I actually have her entire future planned out but I'm not sure if I'm going to write another story or maybe just a really long epilogue. The story will be completely concluded in some way so don't you worry.

Porsha- NO problem... it's kind of my way of coaxing more people to review. Who wouldn't want to have their name some way in the chapter? Actually I'll let you in on a little secret... she actually doesn't get her memory back for a while, won't tell you anymore just to keep you in suspense. Thanks so much for the review!

Nadia Leigh- I did miss the lack of enthusiasm coming from you. What was I thinking? That this would be what I/ my readers would hate the most, thus making them unable to stop reading (of course with my late updates it doesn't work as well I would like). Thanks so much for the review!

Tasha- your pretty much on the right path, but that's all I'm going to say. And I'm sorry that I didn't post last night like I said I would... someone turned off my internet so I couldn't finish replying to the reviews. Thanks for the review!

Guest- (leave your name next time so you know this is for you... even a pseudonym). Sorry about the long wait though, hopefully you didn't die completely of being deprived of this story because then you wouldn't be able to read what happens next. Thanks so much for the review!


	27. Remember Me

**Authors' Note: I know, I know and I'm really sorry! I have excuses but I don't think you want to hear them, mostly involving not wanting to fail school. Anyway here is the next chapter that is long since due, but I think it was well worth the wait. Even though we don't really deserve it but we would love to know how we did. Review please and I promise that the next chapter will be up a little faster next time because I have a break coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

Recap of what happened last time because it's been too long for you to really remember: Tatiana lost her memories, Voldemort is teaching her spells and stuff like that and she actually believes him, Draco left because he was forced to break up with her and Snape gave her a potion that tortured her into giving her memories... Now here's the next part.

Chapter 27

Remember Me

Out of the darkness of my mind, lights started to flicker. It was as if someone was putting them in there, so I could have some orientation or direction in my mind. Everywhere I looked they started growing closer and closer until I could finally see what they were. The lights were pictures. It looked as if it was going to hit me but I found myself engulfed inside it. I was walking down the long path of the Great Hall with my fellow first years. My first day at Hogwarts, I remember being so excited to finally feel like I belong. The hat was pulled low over my eyes and said loudly in my ears. 'As you are a direct descendant of one of the great founders, I have no other choice to put you in Slytherin. You are the newest heir to Slytherin.' I remember being the favorite of every one of my teachers, Professor Slughorn especially took a shinning to me. All accept Dumbledore who always watched me, never really trusting me like the others did. I finally had friends that would follow me anywhere. Here at Hogwarts I finally could reach my potential.

The images flashed with trains of thought attached to them, showing me what I had misplaced. They were mostly of Hogwarts and my years growing up there, nothing in between sadly. It felt like my time away from Hogwarts was nothing special, as if I had nothing outside of Hogwarts, at least nothing vital enough to remember at the moment. It was strange, every new image I could sense that some were farther into the past than others. Well at least it gave me clues to what happened in the last year. It looks like it was in the last year; to be honest I wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Things like: being taught by Snape how to duel because Dumbledore was keeping too close of an eye on me. The more distant the memory the more spite filled up in me. It was all for one reason. The boy with black hair, round glasses and a lightning scar on his forehead. Every memory that popped into my head, showed me how it was always him getting in my way. Several times I couldn't remember completely what he had done but it felt like he took away the life that I needed to survive. Everything that I worked so hard at was taken from my grasps, it was always Harry Potter. He didn't care about the impurity of blood that was plaguing this world. He was the reason we were at war.

Then everything went dark again and I felt myself slipping. There was one last light, the only thing keeping me from emerging from the darkness. Unlike the others this one looked more vibrantly coloured, even though I could tell it was night in the memory. This memory felt different than the others. Almost as if someone was forcing me to remember. This one felt a part of it as if this was really happening, the raindrops were cool to my skin but I didn't mind. The blond hair boy in front of me smiled holding me tightly against him, both of soaked to the skin. He kissed me, adoringly stroking my hair out of my face. I could feel the tingle on my lips as I noticed something black on his arm. I pried his shaking arm away from his side until and I could see a pitch black tattoo on his arm just like mine. The last thing I saw was his cold hard stare as I turned away.

I woke with a start. My clothes clinging to the clammy sweat that covered my body, as I panted for air. The ringing in my ears blared loudly, increasing the pounding in my head tenfold. It took several blinks to reorient myself and remember where I was. I for sure don't remember how I ended up here. I looked around my empty room, feeling more alone than ever. I know who I am. I am the daughter to the most powerful wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, the newest heir of Slytherin, the key to helping my father win this war. I know my place is here. But, there still were things that didn't come back to me, things that still came up blank. I just know that I wouldn't be able to go through that pain again. I was having a hard enough time trying to forget about it now, not to mention I wouldn't have been able to do it without Snape's help.

I couldn't tell what was worse, the headache from having my memories erased or the one having them back. It felt as if someone had forced themselves into my mind and started shoving things in there. It would explain why my brain felt like it was too large for my skull. I concentrated, riffling through the memories putting them into place. Well putting them into an order that made the most sense. Then I remembered. The one memory that was the most clear, yet the most confusing. What had happened in that memory? What did it mean? More importantly who was I kissing? Subconsciously, I smiled remembering the way he looked at me and gently caressed my face with his hands. I looked at my wrist. The black tattoo prominently visible against my paled skin had something to do with it. Something had happened when I saw his tattoo. What could've made the most beautiful memory I can remember at the moment turn sour.

There was a small knock on my door. The person didn't wait for a response. They opened the door slowly, peering in before completely entering. Her blue eyes framed by her platinum blond hair widened when we locked eyes. "Oh thank goodness you're awake." She said smiling, as she stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her. "You have to stop worrying us dear." She talked to me as if she really knew me, and not just as the Dark Lord's daughter. Most people bow and avoid my eyes as if they would be harmed on the spot for doing so. Yet she was completely at ease, even brushing my wild hair off my face, feeling my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I asked still not as comfortable with her as she was with me. Then again I didn't get any memories of my mother so why would I get any memories of her? Now that I think of it I didn't even get the memory of when I first met my father. If I remembered important memories wouldn't that have been one of the most important and life changing.

"You were out for two days." My eyes widened! Two days! I suddenly felt dizzy. Narcissa helped steady me; I had finally remembered her name. Going through my life again, I shouldn't be surprised that it would take so long. "Don't worry Tatiana. Here you must be famished." She snapped her fingers with her free hand. A tiny 'pop' later and a creature appeared before us carrying a tray with various foods on it. She didn't leave. She pulled a chair over and smiled pleasantly as I ate. I would've been more uncomfortable, but my stomach's growls protested loudly reminding me that it hadn't been feed properly in two days.

As we sat in silence I remembered something. I would've like it being a new memory but this could be another clue to this impossible puzzle. Narcissa had mentioned before she had a son. She never said a name, but I do remember her saying with a weird look in her eye saying that I was fond of him. I stumbled on the right words to ask her, opening my mouth several times just to close it again. I didn't know if I could trust her. Most importantly, I didn't want the fact that I had been kissing a boy to reach my father's ears. I doubt that he would take it very well. I just hoped that this woman wouldn't turn her own son in if that was the case. Wording my words correctly would be key in this moment.

"Umm..." I started and she smiled at me. Too late to turn back now, here goes nothing. "You said that you had a son." I stated unsure what her reaction would be to hearing this. Somehow her smile and her eyes grew even brighter.

"Do you remember him?" She asked hopefully excited.

"No, at least I don't really know if I do or not." I confessed bluntly. I looked around the room. My usual tail Nagini was strangely not sitting at the foot of my bed. Strangely, my curiosity was itching at me to figure out this piece of the puzzle. "What's his name?"

"His name is Draco." She said whispered. "And you met him a year and a half ago, to answer your next question." Her hope for me to remember something died as did mine. There was no spark of recollection of that name. "Truth is I'm not really supposed to tell you anything." She averted her eyes.

"Why not?" I exclaimed and she placed a hand over my mouth silencing me. She put her index finger to her lips gesturing me to be quiet.

"That's what the Dark Lord, your father asked. Not to interfere with your remembering process he said. Technically, they still think you're sleeping which is why that snake isn't here to keep an eye on me."

"Well I'm not going to tell him." I wanted to know the answer, even if it meant messing up how my father's plan to get my memories back. I would rather figure the puzzle out for myself than go through that again. "Do you have some sort of picture? Because I remember seeing someone, but I have no idea who they were." I was bound to wake up and remember at least something. I figured it would be safe to let slip at least that much. She smiled and leaned closer to me. She reached inside her collar and fished out a long gold chain. At the end was a beautifully crafted locket, which had tiny jewels encrusting the outside. Delicately she clicked it open. Inside were two pictures, but there was only one face that caught my attention. It was the same smile that had kissed me and he was waving back at me. It still amazed me that pictures could move with magic but that feeling didn't last. Why had his smile vanished after kissing me? I suddenly remembered that I wasn't alone. I looked up at Narcissa. She smiled, said nothing, and put the locket back inside her shirt. A noise from outside made us both turn towards the door. She quickly made her way to the door, checking to see if she had left anything behind on her way. Stopping with her hand on the doorknob she turned. She once again placed a finger on her lips but this time she winked playfully before disappearing into the hallway. What did that mean? I didn't tell her anything! And what did that look she gave me mean? She couldn't have possibly figured it out, I didn't say anything, nor did I confirm that it was in fact her son that I saw in my dream. I'm going to have to watch what I let slip next time. If she can figure that out from practically nothing how am I going to get answers of what happened. The only link, the only clue I had was our matching skull and snake tattoo and that also meant that my father would have the answer. Somehow I will have to figure out a safe way to tell him.

He said I was ready. I didn't feel very ready. I had been practicing and learning skills with him for weeks now but that didn't seem to help very much in this situation. I didn't get any new memories because I refused to go through that again. My father didn't seem too disappointed, but he did teach me what else I was missing. He filled in the blanks. Telling me what needed to be done for us to be safe, for us to continue. It started making sense, all of it. He was reluctant to tell me anything, and would completely ignore me if I asked anything about my mother or if he knew anything about me before we met. No one ever spoke to me, not since Narcissa. They never even looked me in the eye. As I passed they would bow in respect but a few times I even saw fear in their eyes. It took me a while to figure out why and then even more to settle with it. First they feared me because I was Lord Voldemort's daughter, my father had to explain that fear meant power over people and power was what we needed.

I looked around me, slowly turning in a full circle. All three of them waited patiently and were the only ones left in the room besides my father. There wands at their sides waiting for the word to commence. I turned to my father, my hand sweating so much that I thought I was going to lose my grip on my wand. He sat leisurely in his chair, his fingers dangling down off the arm rest as he half-hearted stroked Nagini's head.

"_Are you sure I'm ready for this?" _I asked timidly. I only had to concentrate a little, to speak to him in private. Accidently when I was speaking to him I would switch into Parseltongue. Apparently, it was a hereditary trait that I got from him and no one else had this ability, except Harry Potter who somehow managed to steal it from us.

"_Of course. I would never put you in a situation I knew you weren't ready for." _He said smoothly. I looked at the three black clad men waiting impatiently now.

"_I just learnt how to duel a last week and I've only done it once since then. I don't even remember what happened."_

"_Calm yourself._ _Dueling isn't about knowing the best spells, which I will teach you next, it's about letting your instincts take over. It's about overpowering your victims. Believe me you are ready for this. As a precaution I am here to make sure you are not permanently harmed." _My eyes widened when he said it. That was the one thing I was scared of. He saw my fear and smiled, or what passed for a smile with his features. "_Truthfully, you should be more worried about their sakes." _

That didn't help me at all. At least one of us was confident, not the one that needed it though. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, waiting for my heart beat in my ears to slow down. My opponents had been told not use any Unforgivables, whatever that meant. Everything else was fair game though, and they knew more than I did or they remember they do, unlike me. No stop thinking Tatiana. Let your instincts take over, just like last time. Fear meant weakness, weakness meant failure. Failing wasn't something I was going to let happen, not if I had the power to stop it.

The shaking in my hands stopped. I opened my eyes, gazing at my quarry. The fear I was feeling had left me. My heartbeat was barely audible in this silent room, as they waited for me to make the first move. Smoothly, I turned choosing the one who would become my first victim. I felt a tingle run from my core to my fingers as I licked my lips dry lips feeling almost like a snake as I did. For a flicker of a second I could sense his fear, the second before he brought his wand cracking with a spell in my direction. I leaned to my right slightly so the coloured light whizzed by harmlessly. Two more and I dodged them just as easily. There was no more doubt in my mind that I had done this countless times before even lost my memory. How else would this be so easy that I could play with my prey before finishing them off? But of course this grew tiresome. I saw the bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he stopped firing spells at me realising that nothing was happening. That sir would be your first mistake. I smiled heartlessly at him as I raised my wand and retaliated for what trouble he caused me. I snapped my wrist and a jet of light shot out the end of my wand. I may not remember any spells but my body remembers. Like my father had suggested, I let my instincts take over. The weakling was letting his fear take over as I gradually gained more ground, I could tell just by the look in his eye. Each spell I cast caused him to retreat farther away but there was no escaping his verdict.

I tingle ran up the back of my neck as I saw him look frantically around for help. Apparently, he would have someone to help him, weakling. I turned and faced my new opponent, making sure not to completely turn a blind eye to the weakling attempting to regain any sort of pride. But there were two of them. Who would be first to attack? I smiled sweet innocence at them as I formulated a clever plan to end this quickly. The one of the right twitched his wand hand and I focused my deadly serious gaze on him. I saw two shots coming at me. One a split second before the other, but they were both headed directly for me. I had time to breathe calmly before the coloured charging spells reached me. With a flick of my wrist I deflected the first of the spells, leaving hardly enough time for me to duck under the second. Instinct led me to raise a shield behind my back as the spell from the third wizard dissolved in it. He would no longer be a problem. Without needing to look back I knew he had fallen, because that is where I had aimed the deflected spell. Now I just need to take care of the other two still standing. They stared in disbelief before coming out of their hesitation. They yelled spells in my direction hoping they wouldn't come to the same fate as their comrade. I smirked at them as even their combined strength didn't falter my strength or speed. My smile however felt more like wolf bearing her teeth at her defenceless prey.

Time to finish this, it was after all getting boring and their feeble attempts no longer amused me. Without giving them warning, I ran forwards one of them. I slid under a spell feet first, turning onto my stomach as I shot a spell straight into the other's face. He slumped to the floor, eyes rolling back in his head. As I had gauged perfectly, I slid right up to the other wizard's feet. With one smooth kick, I knocked his legs out from under him. Not having any time to respond to what happened I sprang to my feet. He yelled in shock and pain as he hit his head on the floor. I kneeled heavily on his chest immobilizing him even further with my left hand that found his throat. "Wasn't expecting that now were you?" I asked sweetly as I pressed my wand to his temple.

I blinked my eyes several times. What happened? How did I end up on the floor? I sat up too fast making me dizzy. My hair was a mess I could just feel it, not to mention see it knotted in my face. I brushed it with my fingers, hoping it didn't look horrendous without a mirror to see what I was doing.

"Didn't I tell you that it would be three against one? Why then were you already beaten by the time she got to you?! Can you do nothing as you're told?" His angry roar shocked me to remember the situation. I looked over and was thankful I wasn't on the receiving end of his wrath. Slowly I stood up, ignoring the hissing words coming from my father. I dusted off the layer of dust from the debris that came from my victorious battle. I smiled at the battered Death Eaters as they turned defeated away from my father. By the fury I heard from my father, they were lucky to still have their lives, until their next mistake at least. I picked my way through the rubble as I approached the only spot in the room that looked untouched. It was hard to remember the exact details of the duel, so all I hoped was I won his approval. He had seldom emotions, but what I longed for was the glint in his eye that told me that I was what he hoped I was that he was proud of me. No one can live forever, why else would he be pushing me so hard? He's teaching me to take his place one day.

"I apologize Tatiana; I was the one who stunned you." There it was the glint. It made my worries fade.

"I understand father. You had to make sure we still had enough pawns for the front lines." I shared his smile as he gestured for me to sit in my chair, claiming my rightful place beside him.

"I believe you are ready then."

The smile on my face vanished when I suddenly remembered the one thing that was missing. How could I be ready without my memories? Was I ever going to remember on my own or was I to rely on my father for information for the rest of my life?

"If there is any fear it should be felt by our enemies." He reassured me, seeing my troubled expression.

"No it isn't fear that I feel." He waited for me to continue but I hesitated. I didn't want to sound weak.

'_You can tell him anything Tatiana; trust him, he is your father.' _Nagini said sweetly, trying her best to sooth my uneasiness.

"I'm having trouble with this one memory." I started. Nagini and my father exchanged a look. "It's about a boy; I think his name is Draco. I don't really remember much, but I know there is some sort of connection." I lied. I didn't exactly want to tell my father that I had been kissing that boy. The picture had flashed several times a day over the last few weeks and I decided it was better to know than keep guessing.

"How can I put this delicately...?" He mused, obviously not exactly happy of the subject. "I think I will have to explain how you lost your memory."

Draco POV

Nothing I did worked. Nothing could get the foul taste of those words out of my mouth. No distraction could get her pained face or her stabbing farewell words out of my memory. I couldn't tell how much time had passed. I had already smashed every clock in my summer house to stop me from counting the minutes going by. Last count: 278 minutes. Each second ticked reminding me of how my heart used to beat, and would beat faster every time I caught her eye or touched her skin. Now I waited for the sun to set. In the only intact chair in the destroyed room, I sat waiting for the chance to down the sleeping potion. That was my only escape from this constant torture. I knew my heart was replaying the scene in my head over and over as a hint. It wanted me to go and beg on my hands and knees for forgiveness, to tell her the truth. That I was doing it to save her, this time I even had the threat to prove it. But the constant battle of my heart and head waged a vicious war inside me, tearing me apart at the seams. My head always won with reasoning. I knew that even if I saw Tatiana again I would sentence her to a fate worse than death. But my heart did take on damage, ever since that night it just progressively became worse. So here I am waiting for the sun to set again, but hating the sunrise that follows.

I only had one picture of her. I couldn't bear to look at it. Her sad face from the picture Blaise gave me last year just amplified the pained look on her face from the last time I saw her. But I couldn't bear to leave it. I could feel it crumpling in my fist but my fingers were as frozen as my heart. It would be like letting go of her completely from memory, and replace all those happy times with the pain and emptiness I'm feeling now. I couldn't even bring myself to bring out her rose. I couldn't bear to even think of what I did to her. And I don't think I could stop myself if I knew that something was wrong.

A hand was placed gently on my shoulder. I didn't flinch or even care if it was someone here to kill me. Nothing anyone could do to me could be worse than what was already done. This was the worst kind of torture and he knew this would be the best kind of punishment. I took several tries for me to focus my sight and my hearing. The woman came in front of my face, yelling something at me. It took several times before it started registering.

"Draco!" I blinked and locked gaze with my mother. A sad smile spread across her face as she lightly stroked my face. It just made it all too fresh for me. As if reading my mind she pulled her arms around me trying her best to comfort me. "I'm so sorry Draco." She whispered. Not as sorry as I am. I silently cried on her shoulders. "I know it wasn't your fault." I hugged her tighter. I didn't have to hide anything from her then.

"I had to throw her away all because he said I had to." I cried into her shoulder. "You didn't see the look on her face, when I told her. She hated me."

"I did see it, sweetheart."

"She was the one: I loved her." My mother kissed my forehead and I pressed my head to her chest.

"I know Draco; I probably knew that before you did. I saw it in the way you looked at her." I doubt she could bring me any sort of comfort, and did I feel like I deserved any anyways.

"All I hope is that she will be able to forgive me we ever get the chance, that or forget who I was before this." In my mother's tear stricken face, she looked as if she wanted to something but decided against it. Instead she fished inside her cloak and handed a small red leather book to me.

"This may not be much, but I think you need it more than her at this moment."

This was Tatiana's journal. This was her way of contacting Blaise. But why would I need it more? More importantly what would I tell Blaise?

**Authors' Note: OMG this is terrible. Do you guys realise what's coming next? That's right, the final battle. What is going to happen next? Will she and Draco meet up? What will happen, will she get her memories back? All good questions and all will have to wait for the next chapters. Yes I said chapters because I don't really know how long it's going to take. I'll do my best to make it up to par with JK's but that might take some time. Thanks you everyone for being so patient. **

**Love C & M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks so much for all of your reviews and being faithful to this story, it means the world to us.

Natasha- Nope, memories are still gone and so is the good Tatiana. I was really debating not killing Snape because I just love him so much but to stay true to the story he has to die, I know heartbreaking! Thanks so much for the review, and I know it took a while... sorry.

Blackrose- Yep I'm really killing Snape and it kills me. Sorry for taking so long... Thanks so much for the review!

Porscha- WOW three review! Now I feel really guilt not being able to post sooner. Did you by chance read it twice? ;) Jk, I read it sometimes to see where I miss things and Catherine has read it dozens of times, but for some reason doesn't fix the mistakes. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope the Draco POV was enough to satisfy you for now, but we will get one for the final battle.


	28. Smoke Rising

**Authors' Note: We are so sorry that we couldn't update any sooner than this. I was sure someone was going to hunt me down. I just seemed to run out of time, I didn't even have time to study for my exams (somehow I passed my exams!). Now I'm not as busy in this new year I will have tons of times to type! I will however blame the delay to artist quest because her story Death Eaters definitely took up some of my time because it was awesome! Looking for a good story look hers up. But before you do that you might want to prepare yourself for this story and the start of the end battle! Please tell us what you think... Review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly am not named J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the quote I took from the movie, no copyright infringement intended. I just wanted to keep my story as close to the real story as possible. **

Chapter 28

Smoke Rising

Draco POV

My mother had left me several hours ago. I stayed starring at the red leather bound book on the table in front of me. I still couldn't understand why my mother would take this away from her. She would need someone to get her through what I did to her. Screw this; there were two sides to this coin. She wasn't the only one needing consoling; she had people in that house that cared for her while I had no one but my own thoughts. Blaise was the only person who understood me more than Tatiana did. Rather annoying at times but maybe he could tell convince me not to do something reckless. I remember far too well the first time I was burnt by this book. I stupidly closed it before seeing more of what went on in Tatiana's mind. How I wish I could see what she thought of me now. Was there a slight chance of her forgiving me? What would I have to do to make it up to her? I would do anything at least to see her smile again if only that.

"_Defrigesco"__ I said to the book, tapping it with my mother's wand. I couldn't forget that spell even if I tried; it was as if it was the key to unlocking her mind. I was just waiting for the moment I could use it. The embossed dragon slinked away from the clasp and it fell open. My heart broke seeing her writing. It told me of the time when she was happy. The time I was only being an idiot not the bastard that ripped her heart to shreds. I stroked the pages with my fingers; this would be the closest I would ever come to being with her again. The dreams she wrote in here may never come true, and it was my fault. I flipped to the middle of the book. Here goes nothing._

_'Blaise are you there?' __I wrote. I had nothing but time to kill. I stared at the page waiting for the words to sink in like they did last time. Was this even the right page, or was there something else I had to do in order for it to work? I highly doubt Tatiana had mastered saying spells silently, so there was nothing to do but watch as the ink dripped slowly off my quill. Strange, the dot never grew in size. In fact it seemed to leak right through to the next page, but when I flipped the page over nothing was there. Maybe I had been starring at that dot for longer than I thought because I completely missed the message that was basically screaming at me from the page. I would be to if I were him at the moment._

_'__Where the hell is Tatiana Draco?!' _

_'Can't you start with just saying hi to your best mate?'_

_'Something happened didn't it?' __ I ignored him. Of course something happened why else would I be talking to you without Tatiana stealing her book back? '__Draco, what happened?' __I could hear his concern leaking through the pages. '__Draco, where's Tatiana?'_

_'I don't know.'_

_'Last time we talked you were literally joined at the hip. What did you do?!'_

_'Why does it have to be my fault?'_

'_When has it not been your fault? Stop arguing with me and just tell me what happened!'_

My quill stopped above the page. How could I tell him? Maybe it will be nice to have someone else yell at me for a change. I know my reflection is getting through to me anymore.

'_He found out my weakness.'_

'_I surprised it took him that it took voldy that long to figure it out.'_

'_He wouldn't have figured out if she didn't soul chained us together, she has to take some of the blame.'_

'_I would be happy to pass on the message if you would care to tell me where she is.'_

'_I don't know where she is.'_

'_Draco what happened'_

'_He told me that he would kill her unless I convinced her that there was never a chance of us just to get her to his side.'_

'_It was the right thing to do mate. You can't blame yourself or Tatiana for that fact. Voldy would be smart enough to eventually figure you two out. The only blame is his.'_

'_Can't you yell at me or something, anything to make me feel different than this?'_

'_Firstly, this is a notebook but I could write in capital letters if you want me to. Secondly, I won't yell at you for being brave enough to let the one you love go.'_ How did he know that? The only person I told that I actually loved Tatiana was my mother and there was no way she could've gone to Hogwarts and find Blaise in that time.

'_Who told you?'_

'_I'm also not as dumb as you think. I knew you loved her ever since her first Halloween at Hogwarts. Why else would I tell you to wear that costume and say 'As you wish'? It's because it means I love you.'_

'_Wait does Tatiana know that?'_

'_Probably, it's a famous character in the muggle world.'_

'_Why did you make me say it then?!'_

'_You're welcome.'_

'_Is that why it looked like she stopped breathing and had that annoyingly beautiful twinkle in her eye when I said it to her after? Man, I am so daft.'_

'_Yes, yes you are.'_

'_Is there anything else you are hiding from me about Tatiana?'_

'_That my friend will have to wait.'_

'_Why did I become your friend again?'_

'_I don't know, but I will say that it was easier before Tat came into the picture.'_

Strange, it was almost painful to have the corners of my mouth turned up slightly. A laugh even sneaked out as I read the words. It felt weird. Something that just didn't fit with the rest of the world, my world that is which is now anchored to Tatiana. How he made me smile I had no idea. My mother just knew that I would need a shoulder to cry on. But of course as a man all I needed was a hard slap on the back and someone to knock some sense into me. Blaise had done just that. More in fact; he convinced me that waiting is the smartest choice. There wasn't anyone else like her and I had already lost her more times than I could count. This would be the last time.

'_I have a question for you.' _Blaise's words faded in onto the page.

'_Shoot.'_

'_Are you by any chance writing in the journal and raiding Hogwarts at the same time?'_

'_No! Now here's my question: why would you say that?'_

'_Because Harry Potter just showed himself in the Great Hall...which is where every student is at the moment.'_

'_They're raiding Hogwarts right now?'_ I asked again because for some reason I had a feeling like I knew where Tatiana would be.

'_Well not at this moment, but I assume that Voldy and the rest of you will be summoned there soon.'_

'_Actually Tatiana convinced old Voldy to take off the summoning charm on it because it was getting close to activating every time she touched me.'_

'_No wonder he found out about you two. In that case, you should come and save me because they think the Slytherins are all evil and are sending us to the dungeons.'_

'_What?!'_

'_And I would hurry because I would raise the shield if I knew Voldy was coming to destroy Hogwarts.'_

This would be the moment I could feel it. The Dark Lord would want his prize. So far he hasn't come after me so I can assume that I succeeded in getting Tatiana on his side. If she was there this could also be the last time to see her before either of the outcomes. I would have to prepare for whichever one I could, because there was no way I could live without Tatiana somehow in my life. I grabbed my mother's wand, stuffed the red leather book in pocket and took one last breath before Disapparating from the spot.

I opened my eyes in the dark. I looked at the castle. A translucent wall stood in front of me. It covered the castle and I know there was no way around it. I was too late. There had to be some way to get in. Just then thousands of lights struck at the protective dome. I turned to find their origins. Thousands, too many to count of men, women and various beasts covered the tops of the hills. They surrounded the castle in every direction that I could see. Each one with a wand had it extended into the air with constant shots of light coming out of the tips. Sorry Blaise, you might have to wait a while for a rescue.

Tatiana POV

He refused to take me with him; he even had the audacity to lock me up in here. Was I not as ready as he thought I was? The screams echoing through the halls were nothing like I had heard before. I could even hear the roar of his wrath, but could do nothing to help. So I sat and waited in my throne.

Father looked wounded. I could feel it in the air around him, but I could see it the clearest in his eyes. It was very difficult to see his emotions for he rarely ever showed any. Could that be fear or anger? If anything he seemed more dangerous because of it. He walked into the grand hall, Nagini following him obediently. Both Nagini and my father left a shiny dark red trail in their wake: blood perhaps? Was he afraid that what he did to those who deserved it would frighten me? How could he expect me to prepare for the war coming up if he never lets me have a taste of uncontrolled battle?

"Father, are you alright?" I asked as he approached his throne. He said nothing and sat hard into his chair. I have never seen my father look so disconnected. "_Father?" _I asked concerned in our secret language.

"_The enemy has learnt my secret." _His cold voice was harsh but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"_Which secret?" _I was his secret weapon, but I went to school with Harry Potter. But of course I wouldn't remember the secret.

"What I need you to worry about Tatiana is getting yourself ready. I feel like the time is upon us." I knew what that meant. I had been waiting for it for weeks now, being bored out of my mind because of it. But now that it was here my breath still caught. Quickly, I set my face back into hard stone before my father could sense that moment of weakness. It wouldn't be acceptable not from Lady Tatiana, the Dark Lord's daughter. I nodded and slowly rose up from my chair. Taking several breaths in as I glided towards the door change my fear to excitement. My father said I was ready, every time I dueled proved that fact. If anyone should be afraid it should be anyone who stands in my way.

After tapping my wand to them I snapped my fingers. They had learnt quickly not to take any longer than a minute to show up upon demand. I had had everything specially made for this exact moment, plus I had nothing better to do in my spare time. There was the expectation that I would look like the Dark Lord's daughter but there had to be a practical side to it as well. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." I shouted at the door, too lazy to take the few extra steps to cross my room. After all I would have to conserve me energy. Five ladies poured in, smartly looking at the ground. "You've brought it haven't you?" I snarled at no one in particular.

"Of course my Lady, there could be only one reason for summoning at this unexpected hour." One said quietly. They laid it out on the bed. Pushing them to the side I examined what I had been waiting for. It was absolutely beautiful, the dress, I hugged to my chest excitedly. I looked around me suddenly aware of the audience watching me.

"What are you doing just standing there?" I snapped at them and they jolted fully awake. "Get me ready." I gave them a reminder. They should know there place, lollygagging wasn't part of their job description.

They hurriedly bustled around making their usual preparations. Finally remembering who they were working for, they bowed as they ushered in the chair in front of the vanity. Wiping this morning's makeup took a few waves of their wands; there were after all several layers of dark powders and liquids to turn me into Lady Tatiana. They started from scratch again, allowing me only a small chance to see the face under it all. She was very pretty I will admit, but the green snake eyes from her father didn't fit that face. They suited the dangerously beautiful Dark Lady much better, I thought as I closed my eyes. I would after all have to rest while I can. During a war you can only sleep when you're dead, with my father by my side, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I swear if you pull it any tighter I will scream." I complained as they tightened the laces on the corset back of the black dress. Immediately, it loosened slightly and air filed my lungs. They seem to always test to see when I will scream. I never had to use that threat because they knew what it would mean if I did. Any tighter and I wouldn't be able to fight let alone win a war. After finishing with the dark cat-eye makeup and twisted my hair into a bun at the back of my head they moved on to the next part. I had to step into the black dress to not wreck my hair which was expertly twisted into a bun at the base of my skull. Well it will be perfect if it doesn't get in my face. They did final touches on the black silk jacket with the ornate silver stitching, the v-neck line and sliver clasps. I moved my arms, testing the movement the jacket would allow me. The movement with the long flowing ruffled sleeves made it look more like a dance, and I couldn't wait to see how the rest of the dress moved. They finished lacing my knee high boots. They weren't looking for praise or thank you, as long as I didn't scold them they seemed pleased with their work. They bowed for the last time and ducked out of the room. I tested out the small heels of the boots, my dress flowed out behind me in the light multiple layers with a tulip draping in the front which allowed for free movement and nothing too long in the back to trip on. I smiled at myself in the mirror. This was the girl who was going to fight by her father's side.

I flashed a sly smile to myself in the mirror as I saw who entered into to the room. Or should I say slithered into the room. The giant snake pushed her thick body against the door, opening it for me. _'Are you ready?' _Nagini asked cocking her head to the side. My left arm burned like someone set it on fire. The black tattoo on my wrist began moving. He was summoning his followers. They would be the ones to fetch our army when we leave, they all had a job to do. Mine was to hurry up and not be too late.

'_I was born ready.' _I replied back with a confident laugh. With a small motion of her tail she invited me to follow her.

'_Your father says it's time.' _Excitement started to pump through my veins as I grabbed my wand and practically dashed out the door Nagini hot on my heels. I only slowed when there were people around, so I would look presentable. I stopped only a moment on the outside of the double doors to calm down the smile on my face. The doors opened for me when I stepped towards them. With a small smile on my face and my chin held high, I walked confidently through the crowd of dark clad figures. They parted, making sure to quickly give me enough space to walk. I ignored all those who were beneath me. Let's face it, who isn't beneath me? A white hand with long bony fingers was offered when I reached the end of the room. My smile slipped a bit as I took my father's hand. I slowly spun around still holding his hand as he gestured to the group of followers waiting quietly in front of us.

"It ends tonight." His voice chilled the room, making me smile. Battle cries rose from the crowd as witches and wizards thrust their wands into the air. "We march on Hogwarts, victory will be mine!" He roared and the crowd echoed it back to him. With each blink more and more people disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, until there was only a few high ranking Death Eaters left. There was something about the black smoke of his pawns disapparating that made my eye twitch. As if I had seen it before and I had a feeling that it meant something. Nagini slinked her body in close to us, touching my ankles she snapped me out from trying to remember what was lost.

Father offered his other hand and I took it. I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Father said I was a natural at apparating, being able to transport myself on the first try. He said he would take me there since I don't remember the way. Holding on tightly to his hand, I felt myself being pulled through a tube. It was a good thing I was holding his hand because I felt a wave of nausea wash over me making me dizzy. Side along apparating was a hundred times worse than when I tried. I quickly composed myself not wanting to show that made me weak in the knees, literally. I looked around but all I could see was the dark outlines of trees. "_Where are we?_" I asked quietly in Parseltongue. I looked around but surprisingly no one was here yet, or not that I could see.

"_The Forbidden Forest bordering Hogwarts." _He replied. Just then I heard the familiar pop of people apparating. There was too many to count and the forest quickly filled up with those brave enough to choose our side. Only the elite members dared enough to stay close, all the lowly took several steps back giving us room.

He took out his wand and silently did a spell. Just then the wringing in my ears felt like my head would explode. I tried my best to not to show the pain on my face as it increased. What is happening to me? "_Harry." _I could hear my father's voice coming from inside me, but the worst was the echo inside my head as he said it. Just then, I could see in my mind, no I could feel that I was in someone else's mind. She was frightened as was everyone else around her. Her scream shattered the silence in the Great Hall. Then my mind jumped into another mind causing more terror. _I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think to fight is wise, but this is folly. Give me Harry Potter to this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded you have one hour." _ I clutched at my head trying to stop the pain it was causing. My legs gave way under me, making me stumble. I grabbed onto the nearest person for support. A second later the pain was gone as if it was never there, like a ghost. Quickly, I stood up and made myself look presentable. No one else looked to be weakened by that, but I glared at them warning them not to tell my father. They wouldn't get through the first words if they did. I looked back at the person that had supported me. It was Narcissa. I still couldn't figure her out. She had been with my mother so I couldn't trust her in that sense, but she always had this look of pity on her face when she looked at me. I would have to watch out for her, she knew something and I couldn't let it distract me tonight.

Just then a small glow came from our right. All heads turned towards it. I couldn't be sure what it was but I knew what it meant. Without needing to say a word, I took three steps towards my father. He held out his hand palm facing up. Daintily, I rested my fingertips on top of his as I had done numbers of times. Briskly we walked through the trees, every step the trees grew thinner but the massive crowd around us seemed to grow in size. We passed by hundreds of people, and they opened a path towards the blue light that started to fade. The ground inclined quickly but we didn't stop until we reached the edge of the cliff. I took a step away from my father and looked at the castle casted in darkness from the clouded night. I had secretly hoped that this would bring back at least some of my memories, but my mind remained blank as before.

"Aha" Father laughed making me turn back. "They never learn." I made eye contact with Bellatrix who had once again taken a spot on his right hand side. She knew better of course and took another step back when I claimed my rightful spot. "Such a pity." He continued, making a smile of a laugh appear on my face. So much magical blood could've been saved.

"But my lord shouldn't we wait" Pius, the Minister of Magic asked trembling. He coward back to where he was when my Father turned his vicious gaze on him.

"Begin." Father said malevolently.

Thousands of lights streamed out of wands all hitting their mark on the shield causing thundering explosions, but it held strong. They kept firing; they would until my father's wish was obtained. Impatiently I tapped my wand against my thigh. I was tempted to help but father said to conserve my strength until it was most needed. Maybe if I helped things would go along much faster, mind you someone would have to teach me the spell everyone else was using. Just then I heard a sound that caught my breath. My heart even felt like it missed a beat. A haunted breath of pain escaped my father's mouth. I moved towards him. There was something wrong with him, because that sound was far from natural. He yelled casting his own spell and a jet of blue light at the dome. The mix between fear and anger wasn't the only thing that made me jump back. The power radiating from his wand was enough to shatter the protection around the school and almost knock everyone around him over. I watched in awe as the shield began to dissolve into nothing more than failing golden embers. Rising from the crowd, growing louder and louder was a battle roar. All I could see was the black columns of smoke rising into the air, flying towards the castle and dazzling colourful lights below indicating that the war had begun.

Draco POV

I would have to react quickly when the shield is blown. I knew where I was going I was just hoping I wouldn't be too late. Waiting left me alone with my thoughts, allowing me to devise a rough plan. When I mean rough, I mean somehow find Potter and get my wand back. I would need it to fight; I won't be able to do that with my mother's wand. Somehow I knew I would have to fight for Tatiana, no matter who it was I was going to have to fight for her.

The barrier dissipated into flecks of burning embers. My school's last defense against his evil was gone. But I didn't have time to worry about that. I had another job needing to be taken care of, plus a friend that had called for a rescue. Concentrating, I disapparated now able to get where I wanted to go. Blaise said the Slytherins were being taken to the dungeons; they would be in a safer place than everyone else in a matter of minutes. My world stopped spinning. People rushed by, students wearing Slytherin robes. At least I was in the right place. The dread of being able too late vanished when I notice a familiar head run passed me. I grabbed his collar barely in time, my other hand grabbing the person closest to him. Potter had two friends with him, I would need to make it somewhat balanced. I'm not sure how well Goyle will be against them in a duel. I pulled them out of line and pushed them into the adjacent hall. Blaise took one look and remembered that I was his rescue; Goyle on the other hand was probably too stupid to care. Why did I ever hang out with them? Now is not the time to be asking stupid questions, it's time to find Potter.

The debris caused us to change course every time. Chunks of the stone wall made us run blindly with our heads covered. I allowed my feet to carry me; they seemed to know where to go. My head after all was a little compromised at the moment. The walls around us seem to explode making us crouch around the corner. As the dust cleared, I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. Peering around the corner my eyes were telling me the truth. Potter stood in front of a wall just at the end of the hall. I knew that wall, every crack, every blasted pattern on the carved wooden door that magically appeared in front of him. The Room of Requirement, what could you possibly want in there Potter?

I watched as the dusted settled and the door faded back into stone. Grabbing Goyle by the collar I pulled him after me, I just hope he grabbed Blaise in the process. I was the first person to pick my way through the rubble. It was almost second nature opening the door; it had become part of my routine last year. Blaise and Goyle followed me quietly as I followed my memorized path through this labyrinth. By taking the long way around we could sneak up on Potter without him noticing us first. Like I said, I could do this maze with my eyes closed.

Potter stood looking down at something, but that wasn't what I was interested in. I wanted the wand that currently sat too comfortably in his right hand pocket. "Well, well, what brings you here Potter?" I asked my wand at the ready, Blaise and Goyle at either side doing the same thing. He turned around as if startled.

"I could ask you the same." He asked facing me directly.

"You have something of mine, I would like it back." He silently question the one in my hand pointed at him.

"What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"It's my mothers, it's powerful but it's not the same, doesn't quite understand me... Know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you tell her, Bellatrix? You knew it was me, you didn't say anything." That's because the heart has an annoying habit of convincing the head not to turn in your worst enemy. I have a future with Tatiana if you live.

"Now Draco, don't be a prat, do him." Goyle inched forwards, whispering in my ear. I could hear the craze in his voice. This wasn't the same Goyle I had seen last year. Potter's hand went to his right pocket.

"Easy." I said pushing Goyle back. The last thing I wanted was to fight him, not with this wand. It didn't respond to me as well and it would be impossible to fight Tatiana without my wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Granger appeared with the weasel, knocking my wand out of my hand. I scrambled out of there, pulling Blaise behind me.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Goyle shouted, a crash following his Unforgivable curse.

"_Stupefy_!" Granger shot back at him. I heard Goyle's footsteps running after us.

"That's my girlfriend you bloody gits!" The Weasley roared at us. The enraged Weasley quickly caught ground on us, but I knew this place better than anyone. Except I had no idea where I was heading and I had no plan after this. If only I had a little more time and no weasel chasing us. Rounding a corner was a risky move and made me lose my footing for a second but it was the fastest way out of here. I caught Blaise's arm just as he did the same fall I did but I had no more hands to help Goyle who wasn't as nimbly footed as we were. Instead he crashed into the pile of junk. He would only have seconds before the weasel rounded the bend.

Instead of running he pointed his wand the way we came. "_Fiendfyre!" _He bellowed and a jet of fire started streaming out of the tip. I had never heard of that spell before, must have been something he learnt in Dark Arts class. I thought he'd never excel at anything truthfully. The flame grew to a massive size, almost looking like some kind of animal. It started eating everything in its path. Including the paths to move anywhere from here. Blaise and I both panicked as the fiery beast blocked us from escaping. Goyle tried to flick it out but the stream of fire was continuous. There was only one more option for us and that was up. I climbed the tower of junk and old furniture as quickly as possible, Blaise quickly on my heels. I could feel the heat rising rapidly as well as the flames licking at my limbs. A sudden terrified yell came from below. We looked just in time to see Goyle engulfed by his own flame. We looked at each other horrified. Was there any hope that that wouldn't be our fate? Even at the top of the tower I knew it was only a matter of time before the hell accepted me for all that I have done. I would never see my beautiful Tatiana in there.

Just then Potter and his friends flew overhead. We watched in silence as they flew unscathed high above the flames. The top of the tower crumbled under our feet. Grabbing the edge was all that saved us from falling in. We both struggled to hold on but we knew it would only last a few minutes at the most. The rising smoke made it harder to breathe, making it harder to pull myself up. I always thought Tatiana would somehow be the death of me. Well she did kill the old me, if that counts. Then I saw something that I never thought would happen. Harry Potter had returned, swooping down with his hand. I reached but missed by inches. Looping around again him and his friends flew dangerously close to the sweltering flames. I wasn't going to miss this time. I was ready. Pushing off what little of the tower we had left I grabbed Potter's arm and jumped on the back of his broom. I checked behind me and was relieved to find Blaise save from the now bonfire of a tower we were just on. We were only half way out of trouble. Potter manoeuvred expertly through the crumbling towers. Somehow I felt safe with him flying, knowing that he would be able to pull us through this. Granger in the lead shot a spell that opened a small opening in the blazing furnace. The door to the Room of Requirement opened for us. We shot through but the flame caught up to us burning the broom. We tumbled onto the hard ground, but we left the flames behind us. Blaise helped me up and we ran to get away from the flames. Not before I had the chance to exchange a look with Potter. It wasn't long but I knew what he meant. I saved his life and now he has saved mine, we were officially even now.

**Authors' Note: Oh My God! This cannot be happening! 'How could you stop it right there Marie?' I'm going to guess is what you are saying right now. Really it's all part of my master plan to keep you coming back. Mwahahaha! Be glad that I finished the battle in the room of requirement I was going to leave you with a cliff-hanger (except we all know how this ends anyways, so it wouldn't have been too bad.) I'm not sure how long the final battle is going to be, all depends on if I feel I can split it up otherwise you will be waiting longer for a longer chapter. I don't know what I am going to do when this is done, face it people we're almost there! I will cry when that happens I can just see it, but until then you guys can review for this chapter and treasure the ones that will come as soon as I can type them...Review and tell us what you think!**

**Love, C&M**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Last chapter was one of my favorites for those exact reasons! I totally forgot about how spells break when the person dies, not going to happen like that though so you'll just have to find out what is going to happen to her. Thanks for the review!

BlackRose- Yep you guessed it, if you look closely he sort of put in his memories and his hatred to convince her even more (not too sure how many people got that bit). I know it breaks my heart knowing that I'm going to have to kill Snape, and I have to keep up with jk's story line. You said it poor Draco and he almost died this chapter too! Thanks so much for the review!

Artist quest- I'll try and make the wait not as long from now on, the chapters just get so complex that it takes time to make sense of them in my head then I have to do the same thing writing them down. Just wait for the next chapters, just thinking about them make me cry. Thanks so much for your review!

BlackRose (Again ;))- Sorry it took so long, I promise not to make you guys wait too long again. I actually feel horrible I couldn't update faster.

Amelia bella1- Will Tatiana become her old self again? No idea... just kidding of course I know you will just have to wait. Thanks so much for your review!

Natasha- We sort of get to find out, not telling you anymore than that. I left it like that because I think I gave enough clues for you guys to figure out what he would say. I don't want to end either... I could write a whole other story about this! You my friend will be surprised I can almost guarantee it. Thanks for reviewing... and for that other thing ;)

Guest- Thanks for the review!

Guest 2- We will get to find out soon if she will remember. Thanks for the review!

Guest 3- You guys should really put your name down so you know it's for you. And yes Tatiana is evil now, and I secretly like her that way. Thanks for the review!

Anonymous- Two months! I am a despicable human being! I never knew time could go by so fast. I promise not to make you wait that long again. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!


	29. As You Wish

**Authors' Note: Wow, look at us go! As promised we didn't make you wait as long for the next chapter! I loved writing this chapter so much that I sort of started writing and couldn't stop! My other story certainly didn't get as much attention as this one so I'll have to finish that chapter before starting the next one. This is my favorite chapter so far because I have been planning it for ages and it turned out better than I thought. But I will let you guys be the judges! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers they mean the world to us and motivate us to post as fast as possible. This I hope will keep you satisfied... REVIEW PEASE!**

**(By the way I want you to know I sprained my finger typing because I was typing too much and too fast but kept going anyways, the things I go through for you guys;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK's work or her characters or the quotes I borrowed with no copy write infringement intended. **

Chapter 29

As You Wish

It was impossible to tell who was winning from this far back. I could only see tiny figures and the lights they shot at each other. It was also impossible to see who was on our side. Why couldn't we just get on with this? Where was Harry Potter so we could just finish this and be on our way? I couldn't be sure how much time had passed, but I did know that I didn't want to wait anymore. Apparently, patience wasn't one of the things I remembered. Otherwise I wouldn't be bored out of my mind and looking for an excuse to cause some of my own damage down there.

I felt Nagini's tail twitch and suddenly coiled away from me. She made her body as small as possible as if backing away from something. Then I heard it: a wounded sounded came from my father. Turing my back to the battle I looked at him, concerned. He stumbled a few steps as he clutched his chest. Like he was trying to keep the hole in his chest from opening too wide, so he could stop the bleeding. What kind of magic was this? No one would've dared hit him with a spell for they would suffer greatly for their actions. I didn't understand what happened to him, and this was the second time this evening. He looked around trying to find the breath he had just lost, looking like he was in pain almost fearing it. Who could... I know exactly who could've done something to my father. Harry Potter. I remember that it was always Potter that had on many occasions taken what he needed to survive. He has to be doing the same thing now, and it's killing him, piece by piece. There is no question now; Harry Potter must pay for what he has done.

"My Lord?" Pius asked hesitantly.

Father didn't even stop his stride. Pointing his wand at Pius he yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and a jet of bright green light shout out of his wand. With a brief cry he was pushed backward into the people behind him, crumpling to the forest floor without another sound. I stared in disbelief, and for the second time that evening something twinged behind my eye. That spell I had a feeling like I had seen it before I lost my memories. Why didn't father teach me that spell? I knew power wasn't the issue but surely to be able to stop a man in his tracks like that would be useful in a war.

"Come Nagini, I need to keep you safe." I heard him whisper to his faithful snake while passing in front of me. He walked away from the small crowd that was left on top of the cliff, then he disapparated without saying another word. I blinked twice seeing if this was just a trick. He was gone just like that.

"And what about me?" I said taken aback.

"Excuse me my Lady?" One figure asked, taking a few steps closer so he wouldn't miss what I would say. No doubt I was the only one who heard what my father said. I glared at him and waved him off dismissively with my hand after he crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. This didn't concern anyone. He must have his reasons, reasons for leaving me alone. Did he really just leave me here alone without a word of what to do next? He never explained how we were going to find Harry Potter in that castle, if he was even there that is. Is that why he left? To find Harry Potter? But if he was going to find Harry Potter he was going to need me. I was the key to stopping him and my father forgot to take me with him. Whatever Harry Potter did to make my father to feel like that was messing with his head and if I needed to I would help him remember just like he did for me.

Concentrating like I was taught, I disapparated. I focused on my father. I had found him like this before, just as part of my training. I made sure not to focus too hard. I wanted to make sure I was far enough back that I wouldn't be appearing in the middle of a duel. The only light came from the moon that shone through the clouds. The lapping water made me turn. I picked up the skirt of my dress not wanting it to touch and be soiled by the dirt covering the large boulders. There were no signs of a battle so I could take the precautions. Carefully, I made my way across the slick rocks until I found a path that led down to a boathouse. Father must be in there. It was so peaceful on this side of the castle, as if nothing was wrong. That's probably why father came here; it would be the perfect place for Harry Potter to hide. Father said it was usual for him to try to slip away before the duel was over, that or have someone else fight for him. Just like he is now letting all those people fight off our army: how cowardly.

"Miss Nadira," A voice said from behind me.

"That's Lady Tatiana to you." I snapped at him. I turned and saw Snape glide towards me down from the castle.

"Not when you're in my school you're not, at least not to me." Snape said without a hint of fear. He was able to look me in the eye without drawing back like the others had. Why was he not afraid of me? I didn't like having that power lessened, it was as if some of my energy was drained because of it. I just knew that I didn't like the feeling. What was more troublesome was the look in his eye, it was the same one he gave me the last time we met. Pity, or was it concern? "If you're out here it must mean, you either aren't allowed here or shouldn't be there." He hinted to the boathouse with a small poke of his chin.

"I can be where ever I want." I held my ground; I was still his superior. Well, where it mattered that is.

"I know you better than you think Tatiana, and you can't fool me."

"What do you mean?" I jabbed at him.

"I've seen the inside of your mind. So every desire in your heart, every hope and dream I have seen them. But none of them ever wanted this. This isn't who you are." His words made my head fuzzy as if he was determined to persuade me away from what I knew.

"I am the Dark Lord's daughter."

"But what were you before that?" He cut me off. I was at a loss for words. I didn't know who I was, only who I am now made any sense. He was the one who help me get back some pieces to my missing memories, maybe he actually knew something. "Go down to the beach, I have a feeling you will have some memories come crashing back to you."

"But my memories haven't returned at all since I've been here." I whispered as loud as I could to him. Snape was right; father might not want me here at the moment. He may have a good reason for leaving me behind. He took a few steps towards the boathouse before turning around once more. "Trust me." He gave me a weak smile before whipping his cloak to the side and walking bravely into the boathouse.

I didn't understand what the smile meant but I followed his advice. I may want to win this war but that is what my father wanted, it was my destiny to be at his side. But I wanted something even more than that. That's probably why father kept me so busy preparing me for this battle. He knew if I started wondering about my past I wouldn't be focused any longer. I am not going to miss a chance, to get what I really want.

I couldn't get lost as there was only one way to the beach. Unless I wanted to climb a cliff and that wasn't going to happen in these heels or in this dress. I walked on the path, in the darkness. I could've used my wand to light the way for me, but that would just attract attention. I was all for attention but I wasn't stupid, this was a war after all. I kept my eyes open and constantly examining my surrounding until it was too painful to keep them open any longer. Snape said that I might find my memories and I had already learnt it wasn't going to be easy. Apparating was definitely out of the question. I might end up in the middle of a battle or worse, I might miss what would trigger my memories. Wandering off the path onto the white sand, I picked up my skirt once again and headed closer to the water. The beach was much closer to the battle. I could clearly here the shouts of spells followed by deathly haunting screams. I ignored them. They simply meant I would have to be more wary around these parts. All I know the battle might start leaking out onto the beach. Father specifically told me not to waste any energy, to let the pawns go first. That's what their services were for. If anyone of them survived they might be considered for a promotion, to a full Death Eater. Suddenly I felt fingers warp around my right hand. How could I be so foolish to not pay attention? I should've been less focused on the water and more worried about my back. I won't be able to use my wand, as they now can control my hand. The person twisted me around to face them. I would let them see my face before bringing them to my father. I may not have a wand I can use against them but I don't need one for apparating. Plus I want them to know what a mistake it is to fight against Lady Tatiana Nadira, no Riddle.

Draco POV

We ran. I knew this route better than anyone. That's what I get for taking this trip more than three times a day for a whole school year. It certainly paid off because I knew every back hallway, short cut and secret passage way to get from the Room of Requirement back down to the Slytherin common room. Including the best way to not get caught by any Death Eater or Order Member, it wasn't a smart idea to get in the middle of a duel without a wand. Blaise said the Slytherins were being dragged down to the dungeons to get out of the way so I figured it might be the safest spot. At least I would get the chance to think 'what the hell am I going to do next?' without someone trying to kill me. My plan had back fired on me. How was I supposed get to Tatiana now? I would be useless in a fight, thus useless to the Dark Lord.

We slowed to a stop when we could no longer hear the thundering crashes of chunks being blown out of the walls or the wailing screams. Blaise sat down on the windowsill resting his head against the frame breathing hard. I leaned against a stone pillar, calming my breaths down. I kept my eyes closed until I could no longer hear my blood pulsing loudly in my ears.

"So plan one kind of backfired on us: would've been nice to have known the plan first." I glared at Blaise. He could be so annoying at times. A tiny sound came from my right. "Wha-"

"Shh!" I cut Blaise off. Listening closely there wasn't another sound, but I was sure of what I heard. It sounded almost like a whimper. Slowly, I rounded the pillar. Concealed in the shadows was a small figure curled up in the corner. She was a student and based on her colours she was a Slytherin. "Are you ok?" I asked softly, kneeling beside her and putting my hand on her shoulder. She panicked and tried scooting into the corner to get away from me, but it was useless. "It's ok we're not going to hurt you." Carefully, I showed her my empty hands. I offered them to her and she shakily took them. There was terror in her eyes as she looked around for any signs of danger. "Don't worry you're safe here with us. What's your name?"

"Katie?" It was Blaise who answered. She looked at Blaise when he called her name. I felt her hands relax when she saw someone she recognised. "Where's Sheppard?"

"I don't know." I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "He was in the hospital wing from the last Quiddicth match so he didn't come down when everyone was summoned."

"So you went to go and find him." I finished for Katie and she nodded trying to hold her tears in. She wrapped her arms around my waist crying.

"But I couldn't find a way to the hospital wing without running into... What if..." She managed to make out between sobs. I patted her back comfortingly.

"We'll help you find him." I said. I would need time anyways to figure out what to do next. She looked up at me, rubbing the tears from her face.

"You will?" she sniffed. She looked at Blaise and he nodded.

"We were heading to the Slytherin Common Room." He said smiling down at her. "How about we start there and work our way back." What Blaise said made sense. If I had lost my little sister a safe hiding place would be the first place I would for her. She nodded shyly and let go of everything but my hand.

"Blaise you lead the way." I silently hinted that I didn't have my wand anymore. He understood and we followed behind him. Katie held tightly to my hand as we quickly made our way through the dark hallways, stopping at every corner just to check if the coast was clear. Our course was diverted several times when the hallway was mostly blocked or when the shouting of spells and their bright flashes were too close to pass by unnoticed. Katie didn't say a word. Her brave face remained even when Blaise had to fight our way out. I only looked at her a few times but I saw it in her eyes, she wasn't scared of the war or the battle; the fear in her eyes was only there as she searched the bodies dueling and the ones on the floor.

We finally made it to a safer zone. The only shouting came from the echoes that followed us through these long dark hallways. Now that I think about it Katie had come quite far. No wonder she wasn't able to go anywhere but the corner we found her in. She probably got stuck there on her way up to the hospital wing before the fighting started. Just then a stream of light flew just inches from my face. I pulled Katie behind me and darted to the nearest wall. Blaise shot back at the figure protecting us, but there was nowhere for us to hide along the straight walls. I tried to shield Katie with my body but I wouldn't last long if he turned on us. I doubt Katie knew any helpful spells for a duel.

"Rene stop!" Katie screamed from behind me. The duel stopped as both Blaise and the figure looked at Katie. She ran out from behind me.

"Katie?" The figure stepped forwards and I recognised the face. It was Sheppard. Brother and sister ran towards each other, colliding into a hug. "I thought I had lost you." Sheppard said overwhelmed with joy as he spun his sister around, who was crying happily in his arms.

"Well you could've said it was you before firing at me." Blaise said as he patted Sheppard on the back.

"Sorry, I couldn't really ask if you were going to kill me or not." He bent down to one knee placing Katie back on her two feet. He checked for anything more than small cuts and bruises hugging her even tighter when he knew his sister was in fact safe in his arms. "Thank you so much for bringing Katie to me." He said, the happiness filling his eyes. He looked at Blaise then at me. Something went through his mind because he dropped his smile and he started looking around. "Draco, where's Tatiana?"

Not what I was expecting him to say. Why would he just assume that I was with Tatiana? I looked at Blaise. He smartly didn't meet my glare but his face didn't remain passive. I saw the cunning twinkle in his eye, saying that he might have had something to do with it.

"Wait!" Katie dropped her arms from her brother, walked a few steps in my direction and stared incredulously at me. "Are you... I mean are you saying what I think you're saying... Because she said she didn't know and then you weren't there for the rest... Did you end up finding... but why wouldn't she be here then?"

"Katie, slow down." I tried easing her fast talking with calming hand gestures. I wasn't until I gently place a hand on her shoulder that she stopped her incomprehensible prattling. "I didn't understand a word of that."

"Are you and Tatiana...?" She pointed at me and gestured to the empty air beside her. She apparently couldn't complete a full sentence, and by the look on her face I would say she was either in shock or in confused wonder. She pressed the pads of her fingers together several times as if trying to figure out the best word to describe what she was thinking. I stopped her hands with my own, this I understood.

"Yes." I answered coming down to her level.

"But where is she now?" She did the exact same thing as Sheppard and looked around to see if Tatiana was hiding somewhere. But we had already tried finding one earlier so that wasn't a possibility.

"I don't know." It hurt me to say it. That was my whole reason to fight Potter and get my wand back: so I could find her and tell her the truth. I was probably going to die tonight anyways so the Dark Lord wouldn't have anyone to punish if I did. "It's kind of complicated." I said after seeing her face drop.

"What's the problem? It's obvious that you love her and we know for a fact the she loves you, what else do you really need?" Sheppard stated openly.

"She what?" I asked him, not sure if I heard him right.

"Are you really that daft?" Sheppard rolled his eyes at me.

"Have you never seen the way she looks at you?" Blaise said coming forwards. "It might be a little premature, but I have a gut feeling you might need Plan C." With a wave of his wand, a black leather bound with the exact same design as Tatiana's notebook appeared in his hand. The dragon circled the rose as if holding it, protecting it from harm. Just what I wanted to do when I see Tatiana, no wait, it was us. She was the rose: beautiful but dangerous with those thorns and for all I know they could be poisonous. Obviously I was the dragon, my name literally translated, meant dragon. Blaise you sly dog, have you planned this all along or was it just a fluke. I didn't have time to say or glare at Blaise because he opened it. My heartstrings ached as they were pulled from the images smiling up at me from the pages. I flipped through the book, every picture reminding me of the times we were together and I could tell in our faces when we were apart. I didn't even know pictures were being taken of us; my mom had to be in on it because there were pictures us during Christmas when Blaise soul chained us together. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. The moving pictures of Tatiana's smiling face replaced the broken look in her eyes the last time I left her. Hope and love swelled in my chest until it hurt even more than breaking her heart, all because she wasn't her beside me to share this with me. I stopped on one picture that revived my memory. We were looking up at the mistletoe that we had helped my mother put up our first Christmas together. Our eyes met the surprise of being still on our faces. But that wasn't what I was looking at, it was Tatiana's eyes. It was almost as if I could see her heart that it was hoping I would kiss her. I wanted the two in the picture to kiss so bad when they leaned in closing their eyes, I forgot what really happen and the picture started over again.

"She's in love with you; she has been in love with you probably as long as you have been in love with her." Blaise said looking over my shoulder. No one said anything else they simply nodded. Katie smiled so big I think she might freeze from her cheeks cramping. Blaise handed me the handle of his wand. "Don't you dare lose this one." He threatened.

There was no more worry. Turning on my heel, I sprinted down the long hallway. I couldn't push myself fast enough for my feet to catch up with my heart. I love her and I was determined to tell her no matter what the cost. Luckily, we had already found the safe path a few times already, so I didn't slow down when coming around corners. If there were no lights coming ahead, I kept pushing myself my legs to reach farther each step.

"_The Lake." _A voice whispered from beside me. I froze, stumbling to a halt. A blue light glowed beside me. Quickly, I scanned my surroundings looking for the caster of this spell. I looked closely at the blue light and it slowly leaped to a stop. A small doe Patronus blinked at me, turning his head to the side. "_You'll find what you're looking for near the lake." _I could recognise Snape's voice anywhere. There could only be one thing he was talking about. But how did he know? I don't remember confiding in him how involved Tat and I were. Then again there were two sides to this relationship. Nothing else mattered to me at the moment. Snape's Patronus dashed forward into the hall eventually disappearing into nothing. But he had given me what I needed.

Without hesitation, I disapparated from the quiet dust filled hallway to the smell of fresh air. I made sure to come out of a well protected spot. I couldn't be too sure if the war had spread to the borders yet. It was quiet enough to peer out from my hiding spot. The battle was only visible from the flash of spells against the castle walls, I was safe for now. Then I saw her. Only her silhouette could been seen, outlined from the moon's reflection on the water. I was sure it was just because I haven't seen her in almost a month, but she looked like better than any princess you could name; a very dark princess. She was dressed all in black and held herself strong, very proudly. I couldn't be sure but there was something off about her. I lied, there was one way I could be sure. Out of my jacket I pulled out her rose from its special place. At first I thought it was just the light, but bringing it out where the moon could illuminate its colour, I found that there was none. My heart sank. I had left her and she became dark just like the black colour of her rose. If there was any hint of red it was too dark outside to tell, but I knew why Snape had called for me. I would be the only one to save her from this darkness. She had done the same for me and it was time to return the favor.

I ran across the sand, my feet not making a sound to warn her. I didn't know what to expect, but I had to do something to get my Tatiana back. Sliding in the sand, I grabbed her right hand, folding my hand over her fist, controlling her wand so she couldn't attack me without hearing me out first.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked trying to rip her hand out of mine as I spun her around to face me. I sucked in a breath of shock. The person standing in front of me looked almost like a stranger. Her skin was pale highlighted by her dark make-up. Scariest of all were her eyes, her beautiful green eyes were mesmerizingly dangerous and shaped just like a snake's. Once she saw me she stopped struggling, stunned. It was the stunned expression in her eyes that told me that Tatiana was still in there somewhere.

"Tatiana I'm so sorry! None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me." I gazed into her eyes seeing if I could find any sort of forgiveness. I came up short. In fact, the only thing I saw was confusion which turned into a calculating smile. The smile wasn't natural; it was as if it didn't belong to her.

"I was wondering when I would see you again." she said maliciously. I blinked at the severity of her words. Serves me right but her emotions were wrong, as if she blocked out all her emotions to feel nothing and that exactly what happened. That could be the only logical explanation to her joining her father, well he can be very convincing but I had pushed her there just like he wanted.

"I just wanted-" I fumbled over my words but as soon as I managed to get them out she held up her hand silencing me.

"Do you honestly think that you pushing me out harm's way was all of your own deliberate actions. You're a good liar Draco," she spat my name as if it meant nothing to her "but obviously you seem to forget who my father is. I knew from the very beginning, and getting to know you was just a part of my father's plan. You see he was kind of... how do I put this... uncertain of your loyalty, of your ability to carry out your task. Oh, and being the valiant knight you had to push me away from danger didn't you? But you must remember that without me you could not have completed your mission. You owe me your life!"

"So you mean that none of those times I kissed you were real?" I asked her. Her words struck me but I didn't believe them. It was as if another person was speaking through Tatiana's face. I refused to believe it.

"I might admit that the pretending wasn't real for some moments." She sneered. "But the ends justify the means and I had my own task to accomplish."

"You were very convincing then because I fell in love with you. And I have been in love with you ever since I stole this from you, in apparent exchange for my heart." I pulled out her green iPod, the headphones dangling. "There is no way I can ask for forgiveness for what I did to you. You can take this back but my heart is yours to keep." I forced open her right hand and shoved her iPod in place of her wand. I watched her wand fall to the ground, and discreetly kicked sand over it so she would take a minute to find it before attacking me. She didn't even realise what I had done, she simply stared in blank disgust at the iPod in her hand.

"This isn't mine, what am I supposed to do with it?" She examined it as if she had never seen it before. It made sense now. As if the huge hole in my heart she just made not two minutes ago was stitched back up.

"What do you mean this isn't yours? I stole it out of your hand. It has your name written on the back of it, given to you from your brother." I walked up to her and showed her the tiny engravings on the back.

"I don't have a brother." That was the answer I was looking for. I ran my hands through my hair relieved. That just makes my life so much easier.

"Remember, Ralph, your twin brother?" I could barely hide the smile that was brimming to the surface.

"I don't remember anything!" She screamed infuriated at me. Her eyes blazed as she noticed her wand was no longer in her hands. It was a good thing I had hide it, dealing with a dark evil princess who was probably trained by the Dark Lord himself would've been the last thing I did.

"Just as I thought." I smiled crossing my arms victoriously. She stopped confused at my response. "I can help you get your memories back." She looked at me like had a hard time believing.

"They've already tried everything to try and get them back." She said quietly, her eyes flickering from their proud determined hold, to what she really was, lost. Blaise is just too smart for his own good and I just want to know if he actually planned this or was it just coincidence. Or fate or maybe he's a Seer and was just too ashamed to admit it. I laughed to myself when I brought out the photo album.

"Well now it's my turn."

"Wait that symbol, it looks just like..."

"The one on your red journal?" I finished her sentence for her. I opened the book with Blaise's wand. "Sorry, my mother stole it. You weren't the only one who was going through a hard time." I flipped through the pages watching as she looked into her past. But there was no sign of remembering. Whoever casted the memory charm on her must be very powerful because it wasn't fading. The fear in her eyes told me. She started backing away, shaking her head.

"No, that can't be me. I don't remember!" She grabbed fistfuls of her hair shaking. She closed her eyes breaking down. I had seen this before, but I was able to hold her until she stopped shaking and to dry her tears.

I didn't know what else to do; there was no counter-curse for it. I wanted to comfort her so badly but I stopped knowing that it would just confuse her more. I looked away from her, holding myself back. All of a sudden something white walked slowly out of the forest. It was unmistakably a unicorn, almost glowing white in the moonlight all but a black ribbon tied humanly around its leg. It walked closer to us, and then continued on to the water. As if a non-shy unicorn wasn't out of the ordinary, it did something even more bizarre. It turned its head a stared directly at me. With the leg tied with the black ribbon it pawed the ground, splashing the water. Realization dawned on me as the unicorn hinted to the water.

I knew how to save her. Without any fear I took the steps that separated us. I grabbed her hands and eased them out of her hair. I felt her relax as I pulled her closer to me. She looked up but there was a pained look in her eyes as she recognised that it was me. Immediately she reclaimed her hands and backed away. "You've done more than anyone else but that girl isn't here anymore, and I'm afraid she may never return. Leave before I cause you more pain." She said trying to put on a strong face. She pointed to the castle her finger shaking as she tried to stay resolute to her decision. She's still in there, because a minute ago you were ready to tear my head off and now she is trying to save me. But my Tatiana would also jump to a conclusion that quickly.

I could see the terrifying battle going on in her heart. The cold-heartedness remained all because of who gave her identity. It was why she was pushing me away. I bowed slightly to accept her wishes. "As you wish." I said proudly, standing tall and meeting her wavering stare. Without warning I stepped forwards and grabbed her by the waist. By my tackle she went limp from the blow. A few more steps and I dove us both into the water with a great splash, making sure to submerge her completely. I pressed my lips to hers. Opening my eyes I saw her eyes open in shock, but there was one thing that no one else has tried. Smiling at her in the dark water I let go of her and stood up for air. I brushed the water off my face and pushed my hair back. The unicorn stood up from a bow looked at me, then looked behind me. Tatiana came up gasping for air. Hair matted to her face as she tried to stand tall in her heavy wet dress. Looking around frantically she wiped the water out of her eyes. She finally focused on me. Her green snake eyes shining bright but wavering and didn't disappear like I had hoped. Maybe it didn't work.

"Draco," She said pulling me out of my thoughts. "I love you too."

**Authors' Note: Yes! We have good Tatiana back! Any guesses to what will happen next? I know and I'm pretty excited for it! I will admit that there were some things in this chapter that weren't planned. For example: Tat's journal with the dragon and the rose on it, a total fluke. I didn't even realise what I had done until Blaise brought out Plan C. Crazy I know. My favorite part was definitely when Draco was looking at the picture of them under the mistletoe. Narcissa did say she had experience in taking secret photos didn't she? Anyone else have a favorite part? **

**We'll try not to keep you waiting too long but the next chapter is going to be a hard one to write so I'm just warning you now that it might take time for me to get it how I see it in my head. But until then I hope this extra long chapter is up to par and I would love to hear what you guys think. REVIEW PLEASE!**

Artist quest- I know! Your reviews are what makes me never want to stop writing (and that much harder because this story is coming to an end and I have yet to decide if I want to write the epilogue as a whole new story because I love these characters so much). I secretly kind of liked dark Tatiana, which is possibly why I kept her evil for so long. I'm was sad when I saw you get Lackofreviewsitus and took your story down, I wanted to read it again and Catherine even said the same thing! Don't give up on writing because you have a wonderful gift. Thanks so much for the review!

Amelia bella1- Hoped that answered your question. But now the bigger question, what is going to happen next? Thanks for the review!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Took everything Draco had, plus the unicorn she saved. Thanks so much for the review!

Firestone- Thanks so much for the review, it really made me smile, loved it.

Anonymous- I love showing Draco's POV in the parts we know just to show that there is a human in there and to see how he changed (but we know it was really Tat's doing). Thanks so much for the review

BlackRose- A duel would've been cool but I don't think Draco would've survived, not without a wand of his own. Blaise is pretty awesome and we kind of figure out just how much this chapter. Thanks so much for the review!

Abigleave- Loved the review it made me laugh. Just wait for next chapter there will be a more Draco and Tatiana. Thanks!

Natasha- Dark, perfect word to describe how she was. We needed to see what he was thinking, to see how he's changed through everything. Nope she didn't kill anybody, woot! That was Chantelle request for her not intervening to keep her pure. But what she is going to have to do next my surprise you. Thanks so much for your review!


	30. What Needs to Be

**Authors' Note: Sorry. That's all I can say. Life is crazy. I don't even have enough time to do homework and sadly I have school until the end of June. Catherine who is off for the summer could help and come up with more ideas, which would be nice and I might let you keep your C at the bottom of the page. I would love nothing more than to type all day just for you guys and it kills me that I can't update any sooner. Here's what you have been waiting for so very patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lines I took from the movie (just because it would take a million years more if I decided to take lines from the book) or anything of the HP world.**

Chapter 30

What Needs to Be

I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything but darkness. I couldn't even feel my fingers let alone sense which way is up. Just then a bright white light shone from above, the moon perhaps? Rapidly it was getting closer and all of a sudden it felt like I was sucking me in. Images like little movie clips played all around me swirling like a whirlpool. I watched as a little girl grew up, from a sweet innocent girl to one that punched boys because they wouldn't let her play football with her brother's friends.

That girl never said she hated moving out loud because she knew the worried face on her mother wouldn't leave until they were safely somewhere else. At least she always had Ralph with her. He could always make friends easily, mostly because girls were too scared to come near her but eventually Ralph's friends would see that she wasn't just his annoying sister that always tagged along. Moving away always meant saying goodbye, something she tried my best to put off for as long as possible. Then it shifted, Ralph wasn't there anymore. She had to put on a smile, and found people that would take her in after losing everything. She had to stay strong; she couldn't let anyone see her being weak, but people found ways through her barriers.

Everything came crashing into me all at once. These are my memories, the happy and the heartbreaking ones. The emotions followed, crushing my chest with such heavy-heartedness I didn't even know how to breathe. I had everything taken away from the man who said 'I mean you no harm'. Everyone I love and loved, Ralph, my mom; the family I had was ripped apart and there will forever be a hole that can't be filled. He had tortured me and the only thing that had kept me sane through those long hours was the thought that I had already gone through worse, he couldn't do anything more to me that could hurt me as much as having my twin brother; my best friend, die in my arms. How could he even pretend to be my father after that?

I felt my feet hit the ground. Standing up out of the water I breathed in shakily, now it made sense why I couldn't breathe. My head is a jumbled mess; I couldn't even see straight let alone if there were any stars out tonight. Then I saw him. It all seemed to fit back where it belonged as soon as I saw his worried silver eyes that danced in the moonlight. All the fear and hatred I had, vanished as memories of Draco filled me up making me so happy that the tears in my eyes pooled over the sides. He had found me. I remember even wanting to kill him and he still risked his life just to save me and to tell me he loves me. He loves me! My heart felt like it was returning to my chest from being lost.

"Draco, I love you too!" Everyone else apparently knows—it was time to tell him how I felt. His worried face broke into a brilliant smile. It was also the best way to tell him I remember. I remember everything, all the hard times and the good times, from when I was normal to when I was thrown into this chaotic world. We both moved at the same time. Draco was by far faster able to jump through the knee high water without having to drag a waterlogged dress behind him. I crashed into him like a wave. All I wanted was to get as close to him as possible. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tucked my head in and let the tears fall onto his skin. I couldn't tell what emotion the tears were coming from but I they just fell harder when I felt Draco's strong arms lift me out of the water and spin me around. "I'm so sorry Draco I..."

"Don't even start." Draco cut me off squeezing me even tighter still holding all of my weight. "You're not the only one with something to apologize for. Anything that you did it wasn't you: that was only what he made you into." I loosened my grip on his neck but didn't let go and put my feet back down onto the sandy bottom of the lake. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He held my face and brushed the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"I was so lost," I leaned my face against his hand, closing my eyes trying not to remember but the memories in my head were still fresh and all jumbled at the surface. "I wanted a way out of that darkness, I believed everything he told me. You can't imagine the things he made me do." Thinking back just made me feel dirty, all I wanted now was new untainted blood coursing through these veins. I don't even know how to start washing it off.

"Shhh, hey look at me." He cooed cupping my chin and raised it so I had to look straight into his eyes. He waited until I had blinked away the tears that had formed that blocked my vision. I have never seen his eyes this bright before, the way they sparkled and danced as they held mine could almost rival the moon. "You weren't the only one lost. Do you when I said if you were lost then that's when I would be truly lost?" I nodded slowly as I riffled through thousands of memories to remember when he told me that. More of wrote it down on a letter, than tell me personally but I remember each letter like they were practically engraved onto my heart. "I lied. Every second from the worst day of my life I was lost thinking I would never even know how to breathe again. I was lost without you, and the only thing that guided me was the thought that I had to find you and tell you the truth. The truth being I love you, I think I have always loved you."

His words put everything into place. It felt like coming home after a long hard journey. In his arms was the place that I belonged. I didn't have words for him, that or it would take me a while to come up with something as beautiful as that. I smiled and finally melted into his arm completely. I pulled myself up towards him and pressed my lips to his. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled against his chest as he welcomed my lips with matching passion. My fingers wound themselves into his wet hair locking him against me as his hands trailed down the sides of my body. His soft lips against mine made a shiver run through my entire body. The trail he left from the kisses still tingled as he worked down the side of my neck.

Lightning fast my head sheared with pain. I had to let go of Draco and clutch the sides of my skull to shut out his voice from my head. Draco made held me tightly probably making sure I didn't do something drastic like try and shut out his voice underwater. I bit my tongue not to let out the scream.

"_You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this; every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waste_." I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt Draco arm under my knees as he swept me up into his arms and carried me to drier land. I couldn't move to even see if Draco was having the same affect. He simply held me tight against his chest as he knelt in the sand next to me. _"I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity." _ Current events started flooding back to the surface of my mind. There is a war going on, that's the whole reason for me being here. A war where I should be in the Forbidden Forest and where everyone still thinks I'm evil. I cringed at his next words but still managed to find strength in my legs to slowly push me to a stand.

"_Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than to face me yourself, there is no greater dishonor. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this I will shall kill every man, woman and child who try to conceal you from me."_

"Where is my wand?" I asked frantically as I started looking for a pocket I could've placed it in.

"Why do you need it?" Draco asked but he was busy sifting through the sand for some unknown reason.

"Why? Because this is getting very hard to fight against," I pointed to the watery Dark Mark on my left arm moving grotesquely like a live snake. "And because if I can get there, maybe I can stop him from killing Harry." Draco pulled my hands away folding my wand into palm.

"I wish there was a way I could convince you to stay and run away from me." His eyes shimmered with heart-breaking pain, as if this was the last time we would ever see each other.

"I have to do this, it's the only way there might be a chance that I'll be free of him. Not like I have a choice anyways." I tried smiling but I couldn't get it to stick. I reached up on my toes and kissed his soft lips. I turned around and took one step before I could make what would be an even more difficult situation even worse. Turning back I saw his eyes light up for a fraction of a second. "First I think you should get me back to how I was before you tried to drown me again."

Hopefully there was so much going on that father dear wouldn't care too much of me going without his permission. Maybe he would've forgotten about how I caused him pain every time I apparated. I highly doubt it. He would want his prize weapon to be safe and locked up where he could rely on me when he needed. Which is why I apparated farther from him than normal, just so I could come up with an excuse that would be worthy of Lady Tatiana. Act superior and look down at everyone like they're just the dust beneath my feet was what Draco told me of how I acted before.

'_You're late.' _Something hissed from beside me. Nagini slithered around my ankles as I walked through the roots of the trees towards the clearing wear Voldemort and his gaggle of servants gathered. I think I would rather the man-eating killing snake over this nice one any day. She kind of freaked me out more this way. I almost tripped on a branch trying to remember how to reply back in Parseltongue.

"_I had my own business to attend to." _ I replied haughtily remembering that Parseltongue was something that just comes naturally to me.

'_It isn't polite to keep your father waiting.' _Good thing I didn't start hissing. Merlin this is going to be a long night.

He stood all alone in the center of the clearing. People were smart to give him space. He faced the empty dark forest, the direction most likely pointing towards the castle. I so wish I was a normal person right now. I hesitated a second longer than I should have as I watched Nagini approach her master. Lady Tatiana wouldn't be scared of her own father, any more mistakes like that and it will be harder to fool them. Especially Bellatrix who always had a death glare pointed at me whenever I was in the room. I turned to her in my hesitation, keeping a solid face. There was the murderess' famous stare. The corner of my mouth turned up in a wicked half smile, before I took a step in Voldemort's blast zone. Her stare didn't bother me anymore, not while I was still under Voldemort's protection. I just hope it lasts long enough for me to get out of her way.

I stood in his peripherals, not wanting to be the first person to have to speak. I wasn't sure what to say, let alone trust what might come out of my mouth if I opened it.

"_Do you forget what your true mission is tonight and how important it is_?" His whisper was dangerously low. I doubt I would be able to recognise the malice in his voice without knowing who he really is. If that were the case it would be so hard to come up with an excuse without fearing the consequences.

"_I'm sorry father; I thought that I could find a place from my memory to help me recover more memories. But I ran out of time before you called me back."_ I said to the ground, not sure if I could hold my gaze with his evil stare. Also I didn't know how long my eyes would stay like his.

"_Distraction from the task at hand will show weakness. Stop wasting your energy looking for something that will never return. Nothing is more important than killing Harry Potter." _He must be really stressed out if he is snapping at his own daughter. I nodded my head understanding. Good thing he was such an understanding father, right?

I resist the urge to show the signs of chills running down my back as chanced a glimpse at him. He stood motionless as he faced the dark forest. I silently prayed that Harry wouldn't show up. I knew that Voldemort was going to kill him if he did, there was no stopping him. My power would be his as soon as he touches my skin. What options do I have? I doubt I could run fast enough away from him even if I tried. No, running wasn't an option. I have to help Harry. I want to live in his world, it is the only world where I can start patching the holes in my family and be with Draco. I'm going to have to come up with a plan fast. The only problem would be Harry showing up. If he comes that means that he is willing to die for his friends. What do I have that can stop Voldemort from ruining this world?

I felt the weight build on my shoulders as I tried to think of something. But there was nothing. I wouldn't be able to cast another curse at the last minute like last time; there are too many followers to beat off by myself and Harry would still be dead when Voldemort wakes up. Not to mention Voldemort would kill everyone I love because of it and it would blow my cover.

I don't know how long we stood, waiting in silence. I watched the dark trees, looking for something I wish wouldn't show up. The woods were silent. There was no wind winding through the trees or sounds from any sort of animal. It was as if they knew there was something evil inside them and they held their breath hoping it would leave them in peace.

"No sign of him... My Lord." A Death Eater said nervously as he regretfully told the news to Voldemort. He shook as Voldemort opened his eyes to him. He gulped hoping he wasn't setting his fate telling him the news. Voldemort walked forwards, past the man who breathed and quickly backed away into the trees where he could hide in the crowd. Bellatrix brushed past me, not forgetting to give one of her famous looks of 'I should be the one at his right side not you'. I forced myself not to let her shake me too much. It was getting harder to keep pretending I was still brainwashed into thinking that I was still one of them. Every cell in my body wanted to escape this place but that was taken away from me the first day they came to my house and ripped my family apart.

"I thought he would come." He said, barely above a whisper. It sounded almost like the wind but his tone even made Bellatrix unable to look him in the eyes and back away when he looked at her. He looked as if he was already defeated when he turned and walked back until he was close enough for me to reach out and grabbed the hem of his robes. He didn't look like he was in the mood for talking, so I thankfully kept my mouth shut.

A twig breaking almost made my heart fall into my stomach. A few more made my knees feel like breaking too. I breathed in sharply. No! He can't be here. His hands were empty as he walked determined into the clearing; he was going to let Voldemort kill him.

"Harry! No! What are you doing here?" I didn't turn around at the familiar voice or even the person yelling at him to stay quiet. I couldn't, even the curiosity wasn't enough to break me from my realisation. I didn't have a plan; there wasn't enough time to think of one with even the slightest chance of working. Does he realise what he's doing?

Just then a hand gripped my chin and painfully turned my face so I was looking into a set of fiery red snake eyes inches away from my own. "What did you say?" He spat as I felt my body become bound tightly so I couldn't even squirm under his grasp. Then I realised my mistake. My no must have escaped my lips. "Oh Tatiana you are cunning," He smiled maliciously at me, "Who knew you were powerful enough to break Bellatrix's memory charm. No matter, that power will come in great use to me." He let go of my face and summoned a couple of followers who clamped their large hands on my arms making doubly sure that I wouldn't be able to move. "If she tries anything to stop me, kill her." He didn't waste a second longer on me. He had what he wanted, victory within his reach. My two bodyguards lifted me and carried me to my spot right next to Voldemort so I would be in his reach.

"Harry potter, the boy who lived, come to die." I saw him breathing in deeply, succeeding in calming his breath unlike me. Voldemort had to break the body bind curse on me before he could rip my arm away from my side. His fingernails bit into my wrist as I tried to fight against him but my two guards held their wands to my throat forcing me to stop my struggling. I looked at Harry and made eye contact for a second. His kind green eyes told me he understood that I didn't have any other choice.

Voldemort raised his wand. I could already feel the swell of power churning inside him. That power I could tell he was draining from me. A power that I wish he wouldn't use to help him kill Harry. I couldn't even scream out his name to tell him to run or say I'm sorry. He simply closed his eyes accepting it. Knowing that I helped destroy the only hope left in the world would be just as bad as me killing him. But that is my choice, this is my power. R. N. even said that it should be mine to control. "Avada kadavra!" Shot his arm forwards and a green light shot out the tip. I closed my eyes and concentrated, drawing back the power he used from me. It worked, I know it did. Voldemort and Harry both crashed to the ground. I only knew that it did because my knees buckled under my weight. I was glad for the men's tight grasps as they keep me from collapsing to the ground. Snape would be proud for blocking him out but it left me more drained than his Occlumency classes ever did. I wanted so badly to give in to the fatigue but I knew I couldn't.

"Are you hurt? My Lord?" Bellatrix whispered as she knelt down beside her master. I forced my eyes open.

Voldemort pushed her away. "I don't need your help." He hissed at her, staggering to his feet. Not a word was said. No one moved. Their master returned to a full stand but he was no longer their concern. All eyes turned to the body lying in a heap on the ground. Only one had the courage to break from formation.

"The boy is he dead?" Bellatrix asked with an anxious voice.

Narcissa looked over her shoulder as she neared the body as if checking for approval. I was the only one that saw what she really meant. For a split second we made eye contact, but it was enough to give me my strength back. If someone were to cry over his body it should be a friend. My guards were too preoccupied trying to figure out what just happened so I was able to break free from their grasps and run towards Narcissa. I slide to my knees on the dirt ground beside Narcissa. The tears were already pooling in my eyes and I could do nothing but brush some of the hair off his forehead. Narcissa placed a hand on his chest for a second then bent low to his ear.

"Is he alive? Draco, is he alive?"Narcissa whispered. I felt his breath on my fingers and my breath caught in my throat causing it to ache. Then very slowly Harry nodded. He is alive! Well that's if we can keep it that way. The tears silently fell down my face but now they were for a completely different reason. Narcissa stood up. "Dead."

Concentrating, and hoping that I was right when I tested it a while back with Draco that it worked, I opened my mind to Harry's. He wasn't going to like it but this was something I knew I could do. "_Don't freak out." _ Started softly, making sure to cover as much as I could just in case he jumped. He didn't even twitch. I even chanced a glance at Voldemort but nothing; this one talent of mine could remain a secret. He did mention something about having a brain connection like I did and he was, well Hermione actually, told me to go to Snape about it. Good thing he wasn't really at blocking his mind or this would be a whole lot harder to get this message through. "_I will only have one chance at this but I might be able to give you a second longer to escape. When you're ready just keep running." _Narcissa started pulling me away from the body lying on the ground. I didn't know how I was going to pull it off or even if it was possible. Maybe it was all just my imagination, no Harry is alive. For the first time I had a plan, all I could hope for was for some dumb luck to pull it off.

Voldemort didn't waste time. He first had my body guards magically glue my arms to my sides making moving the top half of my body impossible. Then just to make sure I didn't go anywhere they held on even tighter than before, mostly out of fear from the threats they received if they let go again. More tears fell down my face when I recognised the voice from earlier. Hagrid's face was drained of emotions. The haunted look on his face looked deader than the body cradled in his arms that he was forced to carry Voldemort. I could see his whole body shaking through his huge moleskin coat as he shuffled along, being pulled by ropes like a slave. We walked through the destruction, a cloud of dust gathered at our feet as we followed the ruins up to the castle. His Death Eaters walked silently obedient behind their leader that had finally claimed his victory. I knew how he felt and it made me sick to my stomach. Not two hours ago, I craved this moment to share it with him.

The marching of feet on the cobblestones leading up to the castle made my heart ache. They all remained silent in fear of what he might do to them if they even dropped a pin. Creating fear was the biggest power he had but that was enough to rule this crowd. Voldemort pushed rubble and bodies aside, making them tumble off the bridge, disappearing into the morning fog. The amount of people that was on his side was frightening. Most people I bet had started switching when they guessed which side had the better chance of winning. How were we going to fight off that many people and come out unscathed? We weren't.

A lone person picked his way through the rubble. It wouldn't be long until I could see who it was, but that was also the part I was dreading the most. The figure quickly dashed inside for cover. No not for cover. Thirty seconds later did he limp back out, and with more people who slowly trickled out as our horde grew closer.

"Who's that? Hagrid's carrying?" I heard a girl with unmistakable red hair ask. "Neville who is that?" She asked Neville who had found something in this mess worth dusting off and handling with great care.

I breathed deeply in trying to disassociate myself from being the cause of all the destruction and fear in their eyes. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort's bellow turned my blood to ice. My body guards found a nice spot to plant me so they could see everything clearly. Their grip loosened on me, but so did their body bind curse but I remained still. More people came out, a little faster seeing what the commotion was but stopped when they saw their fears realised.

Noo! Noo!" The red headed girl screamed and tried to run towards Harry but was pulled back by someone, maybe her father. I could see her heart breaking with that scream.

"_Silencio_" Voldemort venomously casted a spell towards them and they smartly took two more steps back. "Stupid girl, Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me." He knew that he had won. All hope dropped from their eyes as if they knew this was the end. Correction, to them this was the end. I had been in this world long enough to know why these people fought so hard to keep Voldemort from winning, because they would be but through the same hell I have been living in.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He said triumphantly to his followers. A deep wicked laugh erupted from the black clad figures. Voldemort paraded, laughing and showing off that he had finally won. "And now is the time to declare yourself." He turned to the beaten survivors seriously. "Come forward and join us or die."

No one moved. I hope he gives them a little time to think about their options because that must be the worst ultimatum ever. "Draco, Draco." I turned and saw Lucius said in a quiet hoarse voice. I could hear that he did care for his family and wanted to keep it together. But that wasn't the important thing. That meant Draco was on that side and had to make a decision, worse he was hesitating. "Draco," Narcissa said in an even voice. She even looked at me for a second and I gave her a slight nod. "Come."

He didn't want to but he did what his mother asked. All eyes were on him as he made his walked over. I had to force my eyes away from his, so Voldemort couldn't see what we really had between us.

"Ah, well done Draco, well done" Voldemort praised him, even giving him a stiffly awkward embrace. I tried not to wallow on how creepy it was and saw the look in Narcissa's eyes when her son was back within reach. I nodded to the back of the crowd and she quickly led her son through the people, Lucius following into step loyally. She was going to get them out of here; this war had done enough for her family. It had affected all of us here but if I could save him than it would be the last thing I would do. I still had a job left.

If I was going to be a distraction then it might be smarter to be as far as possible from Harry as possible. I slipped under the big sweaty hands of my body guards and dashed forwards. They tried reaching for me but I was too quick and was already half way to Voldemort by the time they reached for their wands. Aiming close to the Dark Lord also wouldn't be the smartest idea so there was nothing they could do to stop me at this point. Know let's just hope the rest of my plan works this nicely.

"Father please!" I rushed to his side and pleaded up with my hands clasped holding the fabric of his cloak. I chose my words carefully making sure to get the most attention from both sides. Murmurings were the least of concern at the moment. "I know my place now if you just give me an-" His hand shot out and grabbed my neck. His long icy fingers had a killer strength to them as I struggled to pry them off me as I felt my feet leave the floor. His red eyes burned as he stared into my own inches apart.

"_I will deal with you later_." He hissed at me in Parseltongue. He dropped me and I fell to the ground. I shakily drew in deep breaths filling my lungs with air. My knees would need a moment to gather enough strength, but I had ended up where I needed to be, directly opposite from Harry.

"Well I must say I hoped for better. And who might you be young man."

"Neville Longbottom." I looked up. No Neville what are you doing? The crowd laugh at his name.

"Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort said with a humorous smile on his mouth. Neville stopped walking.

"I'd like to say something." Neville said boldly. He even stared Voldemort in the eyes and stood tall under his terrifying gaze. There was no fear there.

"Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say" Voldemort didn't sound too pleased but had to make up for his actions towards me somehow and showed his welcoming side.

"Doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down Neville" An Irish boy said from the across the courtyard.

"People die every day friends, family, yeah, we lost harry tonight he's still with us in here, and so is Fred and Remus, Tonks, all of them they didn't die in vain. But you will cause you're wrong!" I sensed it. I kept a close eye on Harry while everyone else was focused on the brave passionate Neville who gave the people their hope back. "Harry's heart did beat for us for all of us because you're over!"

I let out one music filled note as loud as I could. The more people the better but I would set for just one. There was a gasp from the crowd but the only person I was focused on was the man with the pet snake who was looking at me like he could kill me.

**Authors' Note: voldmrot, voldnetr. Wow, I can't spell to save my life, especially when I'm typing fast to make up for lost time. (yeah I don't think I spelt his name right once in this whole chapter). But she finally remembers! Has her Draco back and now just has to not die but we don't really know because I for some odd reason felt like it needed a cliff-hanger. I think when I write an original story one day I will be one who is really mean and ends the book on a cliff- hanger just so you have to buy the next book. That would be horrible! So maybe I'll just keep them for the ends of chapters for now. But I don`t think it`s too hard to guess what is going to happen next. Well at least not for me cause I have it all in my head, but you could tell me what`s going on in yours. Like perhaps in a review? Too much to ask, after I was horrible and made you wait for so long? You be the judge and I promise to do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**Love, c &M **

**Haha you have been demoted Catherine! Because your help has been lacking these days.**

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks for always reviewing! It means everything to us.

Amelia-bella1- It did feel like she was evil for a really long time, didn't it? Thanks so much for the review.

Anonymous- My favorite part last chapter has to be Snape, and that she doesn't know what he did with his final minutes. Thanks for the review!

Sofie- I'm so glad you like it, reviews like that make it worth writing through the night to post. Thanks so much for the review!

BlackRose- I had to pull in everything together so my chaotic writing back from the beginning actually has a place now. Good guessing! Thanks for the review!

Anonymous- It was killing me not being able to update faster, I'm so sorry. Hopefully this can hold you until the next one. Thanks for the review.

BlackRose- I know! I'm sorry! Thanks for the second review anyways.


	31. Friend or Foe

**Authors' Note: I don't even want to look at the last date that I updated. I feel so horrible, actually. I think my being away from this for so long is going to kill me more than you guys will... Sorry... As not to waste any more of your time... the next chapter that you all have been waiting so patiently for...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even enough time in a day to write for you guys :(**

Chapter 31

Friend or Foe

I couldn't tell at what point Voldemort actually saw Harry running away. Why you may ask? Apparently he's not going to approve of music as a career. The tears blurred my vision as the sting from the whip of the back of his hand still burned my cheek. My guess is when, well I assume it's Harry, shot a spell at Nagini and it bounced off her making an entire section of Death Eaters collapse. Turning, I saw Harry look directly at Voldemort before bolting towards the pillars. A mixed a surprised and excited gasps came from both sides of the courtyard. Shock could be a word to describe how Voldemort felt because he hesitated. Within that hesitation he missed his chance to try and kill him, again. Each fiery spell missed its mark letting Harry slip back safely back into the castle.

Death Eaters started disapparating from spot and black columns of smoke filled the air. I couldn't be sure if they were going to come back to the fight, but they would be fighting a new crowd this time. One that was full of renewed hope and filling back into the protection of the castle.

During the scramble, I kept a close eye on the enemy. I wanted to see his face when he realised that his own flesh and blood had knowingly turned on him. He watched as unplanned chaos erupted around him. This wasn't part of his master plan. His rise to power had two major flaws. One, the dead shouldn't come back to life, and two, he made the mistake of turning Tatiana Rose Nadira into a weapon. He motioned for Nagini to follow, but he stopped. I got my wish. He turned, clueing in. His snake like features were difficult to read, but I could sense a mix of rage and astonishment as he looked directly into my eyes. His eyes had lost their effect on me. Instead, I felt mine light up like fire as I raised an eyebrow at him without an ounce of fear left. I waited for him to choose. Harry the one he had to kill or me, his daughter, the one who betrayed him. I smiled wickedly as I knew he would have to let me go. He would've liked having his molded weapon by his side instead of against him, but that was the price he had to pay.

Voldemort turned and disapparated, sucking Nagini with him into a swirl of black smoke. I had stayed for as long as I could. War would be breaking out in any second, as soon as the Death Eaters find their orientation and I would be in the middle of it. Worse of all I am not trusted on either side, so finding asylum within the castle is out of the question. Not that there would be much asylum now as the war just broke out again. Word of how I'm no longer under Voldemort's control won't spread that fast through all of his followers. After all they weren't close enough to play a game of telephone. But I also just told everyone on the side that I want to be on that I'm the daughter of the most evil wizard in the world. Plus they were too excited to see Harry roll out of Hagrid's arms to notice that I helped him escape. There was only one thing I knew for sure, I had to fight if I wanted my freedom.

I concentrated on where I wanted to go. I had to take care of one thing first. This was a war after all and the balance could still tip unfavorably. I felt my feet on solid ground again and I took off running. I keep my eyes in every direction making sure that I wouldn't be hit. I can't have come this far to be blasted away by any wand. They had chosen their path smartly so reaching them wouldn't be hazardous to my health.

"Narcissa!" I cried out at them. She stopped her brisk purposeful and turned. The other two members of her family followed her lead. She relaxed when she saw that it was me and pulled me into a hug as soon as I reached them.

"Oh Tatiana, my brave, foolish, clever girl." I could see the smile trying to cover up the tears as she squeezed my hands.

"You have to save my mom." I finally got the chance to say. It was the only lever Voldemort and I didn't want him to use it any more. "Hide her, take her away from that place; put her where he can't find her." If things turned for his favor she would no longer be safe. She would never be safe around me as long as he is alive, not since I antagonised him. Choices had consequences and I couldn't live with myself if I am the cause of her death. My heart broke when I remember that my mother saw me change into his daughter. Go against everything she had worked so hard to keep from us. I don't even remember the last time I saw her. What has she done in that time? What did he do to keep her silent?

"Don't worry." Narcissa used her thumb and caught a tear that rolled onto my cheek. "I will make sure she is safe." I nodded my head not able to speak my thanks. I just hope I would get the chance to ask for forgiveness from my own mother when this is over.

Two steps, that's all I was able to take before a hand grabbed me by the wrist. I had a job to do. I didn't look into his eyes for a reason because my heart would try and convince me that I should leave with him. "Come with us." He pleaded softly. He slowly walked around and faced me. His eyes were even more convincing. His silver orbs quivered as clasped both of my hands in his.

"I can't." I told him. I continued before he could get any sound out of his open mouth. "It's the only way, Draco." I tried my best to keep my voice from shaking. He squeezed my hands tighter meaning that I wasn't succeeding. I looked down at our hands, losing all the strength I had left. "It's the only way for me to be free, and to clear my name." A pair of soft lips touched my forehead. They lingered for five long heartbeats. One of his thumbs brushed away my tears from my lashes.

"Go." He whispered. He was the first one to leave. I couldn't take my eyes away from our hands and I watched as the spaces between our fingers grew wider apart. Attempts at calming my battling heart would be pointless; I turned not daring to look back.

I ridded my mind of any thoughts; any emotions would just get in my way. Every step I took away from him reminded me what I had to do. If I ever want to make up for the things I've done, make it up to the people who paid high prices this is the only way to start anew. This was my ticket to a normal life. My brother, my freedom, my own mind, my price has been paid. It was time to reclaim my reward. My steps became strong, all hesitation gone. Walking turned to a run. I didn't dare try apparating because a safe landing wasn't guaranteed. My legs took long strides, the skirt of my dress flowing behind me like smoke. Of course I didn't have time to reduce the amount of dark make-up on my face or change outfits. That just added to the evil character that I was trying to get rid of. Difficult doesn't even cut it.

My wand was already drawn and ready for action as I returned to the exact same spot that I had been not ten minutes ago. The grounds were covered in piles of rubble but from the sounds of the chaos the war was still going on inside. No hope of safety inside the castle walls as destruction followed through its majestic halls. Filtch was not going to be happy about having to clean up this mess. How many people were still alive and who I would be facing would be determined as soon as I step into the hall that had saved me what seems like years ago. I would repay this place in kind for all that it's done for me. I will make it my responsibility to help save it. I think Snape's and Blaise's lectures have finally paid off, not that I'll tell them that.

Cries of pain and of war mixed making it impossible to differentiate between them. My fingers tingled with adrenaline as I walked confidently towards the giant open doors. Chaos had already broken out and I was still heading into it. The dark clad figures seemed to be barely holding on. In fact there was not as many as I thought would have stayed. They were cowards; I knew that for a long time now, but now I could see who were actually loyal to him. The rest will take time and effort to hunt down, but that meant that teaming up with Voldemort's enemies was the right choice.

I took a step to the left. A bright flash missed my head by a mere inch. My instincts had already started to take over. I ducked as a fiery man came flying overhead. Before I could even understand how, I could distinctly see the path I was going to take. I didn't even have time to think about how I was going to keep myself in control before I stepped into the hall. I only took two steps before my wand took over. I twisted to the side taking out a woman in black before she even had the chance to try again. Three more steps to the right and I whipped my arm around my head shooting a spell that sent a wizard flying through a window. I dropped to a roll on the ground, sliding under a spell. I blocked his strong second spell. If I wasn't already on my knee I could've been thrown there. The sneer on his face fell slightly as he tried blocking my playing spells. I rose to my feet with a cunning smile on my face which told him he was finished. An easy flick of my wrist and he was out.

A deflected spell nearly took off my nose. There was no way I was going to share my father's blood and his look. I turned around and easily spotted the origin. The boy in the uniform was furiously trying to fight off two Death Eaters by himself. Actually, he was managing for now that is, minus the fact that he was being careless of his deflection. But he wouldn't be able to take much more of this. I whipped my wand quickly twice in their direction. One, two, both fell flat on their faces. The tired boy stopped looking almost stunned that he no longer had any opponents. He found where the spells had originated from. When he saw me it was like he couldn't make up his mind to what expression to put on his face. Confusion resulted as I smiled. He only had enough time to drop to the floor as I sent a spell in his direction. If he didn't see the Death Eater poised in a deadly position aimed at him he might not have taken me firing at him so lightly. He understood once he saw sprawled body lying in an uncomfortable position behind him. I got his nod of approval. One on my side was a start.

I made my way through the battlefield. Every step carefully mapped out like walking through a minefield. It was my job to even out the duels. There are many talented witches and wizards in here but dueling more than one person at a time wouldn't last long, unless you have been trained like I have. I was Voldemort's one major flaw in his rising to power. He should've known better than to put almost all his trade secrets into the head of a seventeen year old. A seventeen year old that wants payback for what he did to her family. If Harry doesn't finish him off, then we'll get to see how well he really did train me. In no world was he going to come out on top.

My hand came up automatically, raising a shield against a deadly spell. This one wasn't a deflected spell. No, this death eater had just signed his death wish by choosing to attack me. The one guy came prepared though. Two more burly men dressed in the same boring black robes appeared on either side of him. Did they remember who I am? Or did they just decide to take out the pest that is causing them such a hard time? Maybe they're not as stupid as I thought. Either way they wouldn't be able to stop me. All three of them raised their wands at once, pointing straight for me. I smiled and waited. Let them tire themselves out first, and then they'll see what grave mistake they made. Shots fired simultaneously towards me including two deadly green ones. Weren't they told to play nice with others? I dodged both of those easily ducking in a circular motion and put my shield up at the last second and absorbed the spell. Dodging was easy, but I couldn't make one wrong step on this rough and uneven terrain. They shot faster. My arm moved faster than I could see them coming and blocked every single one of them. As taught, I succumbed to my instincts, let it control even my breath. Time to help others would be running short the more I played with these scoundrels. I sent one spell blowing all of them off balance.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" I asked them sweetly. I dropped the smile. Time wasn't something that could be taken back and they were wasting enough of mine. I dueled all three of the skilled wizards. They have done this before and they knew which spells would be the easiest and quickest way to dispose of me. Haven't they learned that it isn't the spells you put behind the wand? I took care of them one at a time. Each time I had a second to spare I shot a spell under their sightline and quicker than they could've retaliated. Once it was down to two then it was just a matter of savoring their scared faces in my memories. They now realised that it would still take more to beat me. I felt a bead of sweat running down my forehead. They did put up a good fight and even made me work hard, but now was the time to end it. I knew the spells I shot at them weren't lethal, but the thud sounded sickeningly painful, even in this loud chaotic room. They would be in a lot of pain when they wake up.

With a finger, I wiped the bead of sweat that showed the evidence of my last battle. I pulled myself away from the center of the room. People would be spreading out soon into now that they would be safe to enter that zone without fear of being blasted away. I hope none of my spells hit anyone on my new side. I can barely remember the details of my most recent duel not to mention recall if I aimed the blocked spells. The room was in ruins and the bodies that piled on the floor didn't give any hints if they were lying in a heap because of me.

I turned and started in a new direction. My feet however weren't the ones guiding me, but something told me that I was needed somewhere. I don't know where I was heading but by my legs reached farther each step telling me it was important that I make it there quickly. For the first time my heart was beating loudly in my chest as if it was a warning. I fled through various hallways, wishing I knew how to fly so I could make it to my destination faster. My heart slowed but it still thumped loudly in my ears making the silence between painful as I saw the reason why I was needed here. Two Death Eaters were stalking one guy with a familiar head of flaming red hair. He was exhausted I could tell and he had put up one hell of a fight. But there was no more fight left in his eyes. Fact was I could see that he didn't want to fight anymore. The one closest to me raised his wand. I sprang forwards. Using one hand I vaulted over a bolder, swinging my legs over and sprinted towards him. He was already whipping his hand down from overhead. Faster than the Death Eaters could realize I slipped under his arm. Grabbing with all of my strength I pulled it under forcing his arm into an unnatural position. The spell shot out and hit the other death eater square in the chest who didn't have time to even yell before he was blasted. In the same motion I kept a tight hold on his arm and with one final pull he was flipped onto his back. He didn't make a sound and his arm when limp when I let it go. That wasn't enough to kill him, but I thought they had thicker skulls than that. He was going to have a killer headache or a concussion when he wakes up.

I couldn't tell which one, but one of the Weasley twins didn't even bother to open his eyes. As if he was just waiting for death to take him as he sat on the floor. I couldn't bring myself to disturb him. I quietly tiptoed over and knelt down in front of him, taking my time by brushing the rocks out of my way so I wouldn't have scars later. I checked over both shoulders double checking for unwanted guest. No one was here minus the two guys lying on the ground, but I doubt they will be waking up any time soon. Just by looking at his face I knew there was a something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. There was still no response. He furrowed his eyebrows and I wanted to know the reason. Gently I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey" I shook his shoulder gently and his eyes fluttered open. I tried to make my smile look kind through this dark make up. Would he be able to recognise me? We only met once, would that be enough to for him to remember? He blinked several times and I saw him trying to figure out if I was friend or foe. There was a spark of recognition in his dirt and tear stained face. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "It's me Tatiana." I smiled even bigger. He didn't return it. Instead it just broke my heart. The look on his face looked as if he was just slice open, shear pain. He didn't say anything. I moved closer and put my arms around shoulders in a hug. Any tighter and he would've squeezed all the air out of my lungs but I didn't complain. His arms even began to shake as he sobbed. I let him cry on my shoulder. He needed this. Maybe that's why my heart had led me here, as if it knew what he was going through. A small sob escaped my lips. I knew what he was going through. I might be the only person here who knew what he was going through. I understood the tortured look in his eyes, it was torture and I had experienced it just like he had. Nothing was worse than losing your twin: your other half. He didn't feel like continuing on. He had given up. He would've accepted the Death Eaters finishing him off if I hadn't stopped him. I squeezed him back, trying not to let my tears overflow.

"Fff...ff..ffre..." he tried to say between sobs but I just stroked the back of his head trying to soothe him.

"I know," I told him trying to keep my own voice even. "I know George." I wiped my own tears on my arm as he continued to cry.

I don't know how long we stayed there. If there was a war going on, it would have to wait for me to return. He was suffering more than anyone and I was the only one who could understand. I wasn't even completely healed but it was the type of hole that could never be filled.

"He's not gone you know." I cleared my throat. My tears wouldn't stop, but I had to return the comfort he gave me the first time we met. I unlocked my arms from his neck. He was cemented in place, so I reached behind my back and took both of his hands and peeled his arms away. They still shook as I placed our hands in front of us. His head was still lowered but the loud sobs turned into a silent stream of tears. "Forgetting just makes it worse for when you finally feel it." My words sounded like they were helping because he found the strength to look me in the face. The look in his eyes will take time to fade but it will never truly go away. "Believe me." I added quietly.

"How did you get over it?" George managed to get out shakily. There is no easy way out.

"He's in here," I put one set of our hands on his chest, "you can't forget half of yourself, but you'll be able to always find him in your heart."

At last, a small smile looked down at the hands resting on his heart. "Let's go." I encouraged him softly. It was slow, but he followed me up to a stand. I didn't have the heart to let go of both of his hands, he still needed someone to lean on. I was going to get us through this. I led the way, holding my wand in my right hand in front of us. George may still not have the heart to fight anymore, but I did. There were people who had to pay for what they've done. Anyone who came in my way would pay for what they did to Fred and what they've done to Ralph. The fire in my veins burned even more fiercely. We may have lost our other half and George will take time to heal, but I was stronger than before.

With George in tow, we found our way back to edge of the battle. I worked my wand flawlessly as I blasted Death Eaters out of my path. I didn't even break stride nor let go of George's hand. I didn't dare dodge any spells because no one would be able to react as fast as I could. Instead, I blocked and fought against every spell that came near me. As long as I felt a tight hold on my hand I kept moving forwards.

There was a change in the air. I scanned the room, but I doubt that anyone else felt it. Death Eaters seem to be losing their strength as the opposition didn't tire as easily as before. Then it all happened at once. All the Death Eaters stopped fighting and grabbed their arms in pain. I felt it too. It wasn't pain, but it was too bizarre of a feeling to describe. I halted our run and pulled up the sleeve of the arm still attached to George. The gross tattoo that I wish I never receive looked as if it was washing away. The blood in my veins finally figured out how to get rid of it and absorbed it until there was not a trace left. George may have looked quizzical of what just happened, but it just made me smile.

A panic look crossed every face of the remaining dark clad figures still left standing. They must've realized what it meant too because they disapparated. Multiple columns of smoke rose into the air. All heads watched as the enemy fled in fear. A great cheer thundered from the Hall. But there was one thing I needed to see for myself. I turned to George and gently pulled my hand out of his. "I'll be back." I promised him with an assured smile. I closed my eyes and disapparated. Concentrating hard, I felt my feet land firmly on the ground. I was back in the courtyard. The rumble covering the ground was still in monstrous piles as before but standing alone in the middle was Harry Potter who was looking down at the two wands left in his hands. There was no sign of him. No, fear was left in my heart as if a great weight had been lifted off. Harry had done it. He had saved all of us. He played with the wands in his hands as he turned around, a look of contentment on his face. A humble victor couldn't have been chosen better. He stopped when he looked at me. With a nod it was confirmed. Voldemort was no more. He could never use me, or harm my family again. I couldn't decide if I wanted to leap for joy or cry.

I wasn't the only one with the need to see if it was true. People stepped out from the shade of the castle. They covered their eyes from the bright morning sun. They all saw the same thing as I did. It wasn't as a grand celebration as it had been inside the walls but the smiles and side hugs people exchanged were just as loud. They could all be thankful that they can at last see the new morning, and multiple mornings after with none of his terror reigning down on them. People ran to Harry giving him some sort of congratulations. I could wait to tell him my thanks, being around his friends to see if they survived would probably be his wish. I didn't have any friends here, or not that I knew of, so no one would be looking for me. I smiled at the ground. A friendship based on growing up together was never a luxury I was able to have.

I was about to turn around but something stopped me, literally. I couldn't move, or even blink. I felt like I was just cemented into a statue. Oh yeah. How could I forget? Because I couldn't move I laughed internally. This was the part that I had put off and tried to change. I guess we are going to see if in fact I did convince anyone, well the ones that need to be convinced. What's the worst they can do?

Two men appeared in front of me. Both still had their wands pointed directly at my head. They looked more intimidating than any of the Death Eaters I had faced. They were the wizards whose job was catching dark wizards. Unfortunately that is what I looked like in their eyes.

"So what are we going to do with this one, Kingsley?" One said to the man with dark skin and bright blue robes.

"What I want to know is why she stayed." Kingsley said analysing me carefully.

"Well," The spell had worn off as usual and I shook out the effects of being frozen. Both men jumped back and pointed their wands even more threatening than before. I rolled my eyes, placed my wand in my boot and raised my hands in surrender. Making them trust me was going to take some convincing. Simultaneously, ropes shot out of the ends of their wands and wrapped around my body so that only my hands could move. "It's rather unfair that you're holding an interrogation if I'm not able to tell my side of the story." I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but if I freaked them out any further I don't think I'll get the chance to ask for a lawyer.

"Exactly how do you expect us to believe any words that you say?" Kingsley asked raising his suspicions even more.

"You're You-Know-Who's daughter, we know you're planning something." The other one added in.

"Are you kidding me?" They were definitely surprised by my response. "I only knew that he was my father for like half a year."

"See, you don't deny it." The other guy cut me off.

"I probably wanted him dead more than any of you! How would you feel if he killed your brother, kidnapped your mother? If that wasn't enough torture, he used me for my power and then brainwashed me because I still had the guts to fight against his wishes."

"How do we know that you're not planning to take over and continue his work?" Because that would require responsibility, something that I am lacking as Blaise and Snape could reassure him.

"Because I trust her." Both wizards turned around at the voice standing up for me. Of course I tried to look over my shoulder, but whoever they were they were in my blind spot. If only they would loosen the ropes a tiny bit. I had heard that voice before, but I wanted to make sure if it belonged to the face coming to my mind.

"No offense Neville but I think we are going to need a little more proof than your trust." The nameless wizard told him off. How nice of Neville to vouch for me. Suddenly a picture of Azkaban prison came to mind. Thanks brain for giving me that vote of confidence. I wasn't going to be sent there. Anyone that I helped during the battle, surely they would help. Slowly doubt started creeping in. What if no one recognised me?

"How about how she saved me?" Another voice added in. It was a distance away I could tell. Seriously can't they turn me around? I heard shuffling feet coming closer telling me that more people had filed around the scene. I gave up. How could they still be so inconsiderate? Closing my eyes I disapparated out of my rope trap and to two feet behind me. I looked at all the surprised faces in standing in front of me. There was a small group of people who had marked their flanks beside none other than Harry Potter. Ron who held hands with a smiling Hermione still looked like he wouldn't trust me as far as he could throw me but stood loyally at his friend's side. I looked at every face. Neville nodded when I met his eye; however the sword he leaned on looked sort of familiar. I wonder how Snape had managed that because I for some reason could tell that was the original. Luna smiled next to Neville with her unique sparkle. Some people I didn't recognise and some I might've seen at some point in the halls at school. Then I realised it. These were the people that I had helped, even saved. Maybe I did belong to this world; because all those standing up for my sake told me that they wanted me to belong.

I turned to my head to Kingsley and the other wizard. They couldn't figure out what to say, that was clear on their faces. "Do I have to tie myself back up again?" I asked them. I managed to think about my words before saying them. What I really wanted to say would've ended with a worse curse thrown at me.

"I will personally keep a very close eye on you." Kingsley said glaring me with one eye.

"Don't ever count yourself off the high risk list." The other one warned. They let me go. Of course they waited until the last minute possible to take their eyes off me. I smiled my thanks at everyone, nodding to them as they headed back to the castle. No doubt to join the rest of their friends. Just then I felt someone grab my hand. George tried a smile, but could only manage it for a few seconds. I smiled brightly and squeezed his hand back.

"I don't think I can go back in there without you." He said softly. He was really trying I could see that. More than anything I wish I had someone there for me.

"Together then?"

**Authors' Note: I actually started crying when I was writing about her and George. That was definitely my favorite part. I don't know how I'm going to tell Tat that Snape was killed. And if you were wondering the brown hair boy was Seamus (just because I thought it would have an effect on him because he wanted her out the first time Luna brought her to the room of requirement) but since she never learnt his name I couldn't exactly put it in here. do you want to know what's even worse... next chapter is going to be the last chapter! I know! I can't even believe it! I actually have her whole life planned out and everything. There might be a short chapter and then an epilogue. A really long epilogue, which might turn into more if I'm asked for it. I am currently in the process of working on an original story so I kind of want to work on that too, plus my other Ranger Apprentice Fanfic that I would love for you to check out. **

**But we're not done yet so I will do my best to update ASAP. Maybe the truth is that I didn't want this story to end and that's why I took so long to update... gasp! No, actually I just didn't have any time. Leave a review if you feel like we (really I cause Catherine keeps slacking off and doesn't even do the small little thing I asked her to).**

**Love you all, C & M**

(But I secretly love these lovely reviewers below more)

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- I know I made you wait again... Sorry! Thanks so much for the review

Amelia-bella1- Thanks for the review!

Celety- No more cliff-hangers (well I might become one of those authors that leave a cliff-hanger at the end of a book... but not for this one at least) Thanks for the review!

xXFangirlingBookwoormXx- man that name is hard to type out! But welcome to the family! And I might look at your Fred story after I finish answering reviews. Awe man it's making me sad all over again that he died in my story! Anyways there will be more fluff next chapter so don't you worry. Thanks so much for the review!

HermioneIsAwesome- Thanks for the push, feel free to bug me any time about not updating. I lost sleep to type this because that was the only time I had. I don't know about Drat for a ship name but I laughed for a solid ten minutes on Taco... I love it! Thanks for the reviews!


	32. New Day

**Author's Note: I don't think sorry will cut it this time. I know I'm a horrible human being for letting you guys wait, let us not even mention how long it has been. If I still have people reading this story I'll be amazed. **

**But here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! I'm actually kind of sad because, yes this is the last chapter. No more Tatiana and Draco... unless we go back to the beginning and start again. It's been an amazing journey. Never thought I would see the day that this story actually is completed but I did it. Well we did it but Catherine hasn't been helping much even though I have way more school than she does and that is why it took so long to post. A big thanks goes out to everyone who has stuck with us till the very end, through every tear, kiss, prank and especially the cliff-hangers. Thanks to all those who reviewed they really mean the world to us, whenever we see one. Thank you for reading and cheering us on. Now for the last chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I did sort of stole some of your time. ;)**

Chapter 32

New Day

George and I walked hand in hand back to the castle. I matched each of his steps. He didn't want to go back in; it would hit him all over again. Luckily he wouldn't have to go back into a battle this time. Also he had me this time. His footsteps slowed even more. I glanced sideways at him but I already knew. His face showed how each step had made it harder to breathe, harder to handle the weight crashing down on him. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me. My heart ached with him. I waited as he struggled to put words in his mouth. "I don't want to go back in there." He managed quietly. I could see the tears starting back in his eyes.

"I know." I said calmly. "It'll be hard. But someone once told me something that really helped me pull through. "He's not gone George. He's in here." I placed my free hand on his heart. "You can try forgetting but it will only be worse when you finally feel it, because it would be like forgetting a part of yourself." A small smile cracked his lips as he looked down at my hand. "Go do what I never had the chance to, say goodbye and that you love him." George nodded and held my hand tighter.

With stronger steps we walked to the back inside the castle. The scene was a mix of emotions. Sadness from lost loved ones and people gathered around those who paid for the freedom for everyone. Freedom isn't really an emotion but it I could feel it. George tried his best to stay strong as we both saw his family huddled together. I grabbed his hand with both of mine to tell him that I was here for him. He stopped shaking a bit as he took a deep breath in.

I knelt down beside him silently but he didn't let go of my hand. His family definitely was shocked when he came back holding my hand but they didn't say anything. They witnessed how he was leaning on me and they no longer judged that I was previously a Death Eater. Not like that was my choice, but it wasn't the place to tell them. George spoke quietly to his twin who rested peacefully with a last laugh on his lips. Only I was close enough to hear his last farewell.

"Hey Freddie. How's it up there? Is it beautiful as they all say? I'm sorry but I think it will be a while before we meet again. I know you won't be alone up there. Remus and Tonks, not to mention Sirius and Harry's parents, say hi to them for me will you, and all our friends. And one more thing before I say goodbye for now, if Tatiana's brother is up there can you ask for his permission to become her replacement twin. I know how you had planned ways to get her on to our side. Just put in a good word in for me alright?"

I wiped the tears that rolled down my cheeks with the sleeve of my jacket. I couldn't stop them from flowing so I just gave up. All I could do was wait kneeling beside George and wait for him to finish. I admired George for having the courage to say what he really wanted to his brother. I just wish he could be there when I finally go find Ralph to say my goodbye. But it will take him a while to have the ability to deal with any other kind of loss.

George was finally able to look away. I nodded as I understood what his eyes were telling me. We both rose to our feet and I lead the way out of the castle. Fresh air for him would be good, as well for me. I didn't want to deal with death any longer. It just made it more difficult that I could've been part of creating this destruction. What if I wasn't able to break that memory charm? This could've all been my fault. Kingsley and that Auror were smart to keep an eye on me. Maybe I should have them tests to make sure I wasn't evil anymore. A breeze of cool morning air hit my face waking me up from my thoughts. At least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about anymore. My thoughts were mine and no one was going to take them from me again. Besides it was dangerous having both of us walking around lost somewhere else.

My feet had chosen a good path. We walked near the edge of the lake. The water rippled from the soft breeze as it brought on the morning light. The sun peeked over the horizon bringing the new world that we now get to live in. No more hiding, no more fear, no more darkness. I haven't even been a part of this world for very long but this was how it was meant to be. Maybe I should go back and see how that other world is doing. Surely someone would've noticed how I didn't show up to school, or that our house is probably in ruins. Ok, that's going to be difficult to explain to the muggles.

"I know I told you to go, but I think it's still a little early for you to be hooking up with someone else." I heard a voice from behind us. A beautiful voice that I just realised I missed. George and I both turned around. Draco was standing there trying to restrain himself, but I could clearly see his loving smile through his nonchalant shell. I was about to run towards him when I realised I was still holding George's hand. That's what Draco was referring to. He realised it as well and let my hand go with a nod. I nearly stumbled trying to stand as I ran towards Draco. He opened his arms wide and I jumped right into them. Holding tightly with my arms around my neck he spun me around. I couldn't even remember the last time I was this happy. Tears of joy started forming; some even ran down my cheeks. Draco held me just as tightly. I didn't even care that I couldn't breathe; I just wanted him to hold me.

"Draco..." I couldn't get anymore words out. He stroked the back of my hair and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, into his glittering silver eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you." He said softly, brushing my wet cheeks with his thumbs. "I thought I was going crazy when I couldn't find you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled into the palm of his hand that cupped my face.

"I don't know if I can believe you on that one." I looked at him quizzically. "It hasn't even been a day since I said I love you and I find you walking around with another man. A Weasley as a matter of fact, well at least it wasn't the weasel or I don't think I could've forgiven you." I heard the joking behind his words.

"Hey!" I slapped him on the shoulder and scrunched my nose at him. He laughed at that. George had heard his name and walked back from his aimless pacing in front of the lake.

"You know that's it my job to save you when you're in distress." Draco said still on the lighter side.

"Actually, she saved me." George cut in. His voice was still hollow. Draco must've heard because he humbled himself.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, not sure what else to say.

"If I had known that it was Malfoy you were pinning over I would've tried harder to win your heart when we first met last summer." There was a little light back in his voice as I heard him say his gibe at Draco. I smiled at him knowing it was hard for him.

"Oh, so this started almost a year ago?" Draco started picking on me now. He raised an eyebrow trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey be nice!" I said slipping out of his arms and linked arms with George. "Or I'll get my new twin brother to teach a lesson to my boyfriend."

"Having the two of you team us is even worse than Tatiana and Blaise scheming together." Draco said with wide eyes. I laughed. George looked at me and I could see what he was thinking through his eyes. If I was able to laugh again, then eventually he will too. It gave him hope. "Speaking of Blaise, I think we might have to rescue him from the dungeons."

We walked George back to his family. Draco had pulled the hood of the Ravenclaw sweater over his head and kept checking to make sure it was in place. He didn't want the same interrogation as I had to go through. Well not yet at least. He said he wanted to turn himself in when his family was with him, and I think I heard him mention something about Potter, but that's all that I understood from his mumblings. Of course he said he would rather die than wear the lion pride. All it did was made me laugh every time I looked at him.

"I'm just saying, red would be an excellent colour on you." I teased him poking him in the side. It was a good thing that Draco knew how to get down to the dungeons because my memories were just huge knot at the moment. Not to mention the hallways looked nothing like they did before.

Finally, there was something that I remembered, the secret entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco stood looking at the entrance scratching his head. "Do you by chance remember the password?"

"If you don't remember, I just got all my memories back. And I haven't been at school for the longest time."

"So in other words no?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"How are we going to get in there? Are you sure that he's even in there?"

"It would be the only place Filch could lock them all up."

"So we probably couldn't get in with the password if he locked it."

"Well I do remember you having this annoying habit of being able to get into any place you want, including people's heads." He said while putting his arms around me. Oh yeah. This is like learning about magic all over again. I hugged him back tightly and disapparated us from the spot. When we opened our eyes I just thanked Merlin that we weren't in the inside of the wall. This was going to take a while to get the hang of again. Draco cleared his throat and dropped one of his arms. I looked around and my eyes widened. We were surrounded, wands from every student locked inside and their wands pointed at us. Ok, maybe they didn't get the message that I wasn't a Death Eater. But I really didn't have anything to change into.

"How did you get in here?" One asked.

"Who are you?" Many more people asked these similar questions. I couldn't even keep up to match faces to voices.

"I'd hurry up and tell them who you are." A voice said. I knew this voice but I couldn't see where it came. Not with us being surrounded by dangerously pointed wands.

"I think the real question is why you ignored my warning about suspicious looking people." That voice I knew exactly who it came from. A familiar beautifully dark teenage boy pushed his way into the circle. A smirk appeared on his face as he put his hand on a Slytherin's hand lowering their wand from our heads. Many followed suit but these were Slytherins we are talking about, and trust wasn't their strongest suit.

"You know me," I flashed Blaise a smile. "I was never really liked following the rules." Blaise laughed shaking his head. Taking one long stride he gave me a tight bear hug. Lifting me off the ground I saw more wands lowering. Draco noticeably cleared his throat. A possessive and maybe just a bit jealous boyfriend was actually a good look for him.

"You know Draco, Ravenclaw doesn't really suit you." Draco suddenly remembered and tore off the hood. People were no longer wary of the strangers any more. We were just some of them, we belonged here. They dispersed, going back to where they were before the intruders arrived, sitting in different huddles around the common room, waiting for the next exciting event to take place. Mostly it was them waiting to be let out of this prison.

"That's not what I meant." Draco eyed Blaise's arms still around me. Blaise laughed and pulled him into a hug with us.

"Am I not allowed to hug my best friends?" Blaise said a little too excitedly. Meaning he started to hug us harder.

"Can't breathe guys!" They were both squeezing all the air out of my lungs. They both let go after my cry for help was heard. Draco made sure I was steady on my feet before slinking one arm around my waist.

"Watch out Blaise." It was the same voice I had heard before. It was Sheppard with his arm casually over his sister's shoulders. "I think your grand plan of brining them together has ultimately made you the third wheel." Katie and I both laughed at Blaise's face as he realised Sheppard was telling the truth. Draco then kissed me on the cheek and Blaise's face turned to one of disgust. Draco was the one who laughed this time.

"I might have to start a plan to break you guys up if you do that when I'm around."

"How could you give up on all your hard work now?" I asked Blaise with innocent eyes. "I took, what, almost two years for your last plan to work out and you want that to go to waste?"

"Don't tempt me." Blaise couldn't keep a straight face. Draco slapped a hand onto Blaise's shoulder. I could see in their eyes the two were having a silent conversation.

"Be nice Blaise." Katie said sweetly. "They look happy."

I looked up at Draco and he was smiling down at me. Warmth spread through my whole body came from the smile. Every bit of my cold, frozen hearted soul was melted away just by that smile. I could also see that Draco was the same. Blaise made a noise of disgust making both Draco and I laugh.

19 years later

"No mom you're not coming with me." An annoyed Scorpius said. He rolled his eyes as I fixed the collar on his shirt. Being his mother I could definitely tell that he was shaking with nervousness.

"Come on, I never got to walk into the Great Hall for my first year."

"No one else will be bringing their mothers to Hogwarts." He mumbled under his breath. I tapped his scrunched up nose with one finger and it broke down the cool exterior he was trying to pull off. So like his father, but I know every trick there is for breaking the ice. He failed at hiding his smile which was all I wanted to see before I let him loose.

"He's going to leave sooner if you keep embarrassing him." Draco said with a crooked smile. This was my first time coming through the secret passage way between the platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station. Why Draco or even my mother didn't take me this way when I came back for another four years I have no idea. It was George who told me to bring Scorpius this way his first year. 'Just to get his little heart pounding even more.' He wasn't wrong when he told me that. Even mine felt like it was going to burst when we ran full blast at the wall together.

I looked into Scorpius' green eyes, which I could tell were a whole mix of emotions. Excitement, fear, nervousness, sadness all shone out clearly up at me. "Be sure to write every day?" I told him trying to keep the tears from falling out.

"Every day Tat? I think he'll have more important things, like his studies to focus on." Draco caught a tear that managed to escape. He then placed a hand on his son's head and tussled his hair. Scorpius squinted up at Draco who in turn mirrored the look exactly. They looked so much alike at times it was scary.

"But if you don't write, I will come personally to make sure that you are still alive." I fixed the mess Draco made of his beautiful platinum blonde hair that I could.

"Are you trying to scare him? It's like Hogwarts is a dangerous place or something?"

"It's like you forgot what happened every year that you went to school? I don't know about you but I did almost die a couple times during my first two years."

"Mom? Dad?" We both looked down at Scorpius, who was trapped between the both of us. Slowly he was becoming more and more squished by our protective hugs. "The train is about to leave."

"Already?" I smiled at Draco and he nodded. It was hard to let him go but it was his time. We let him breathe for a second before squishing he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll miss you mom." He whispered. He was the same as his father, hard on the outside but gooey on the inside. The girls are going to be falling at his feet. Wait did Draco... Scorpius left my arms and turned and hugged his father. I presumed that he was saying the same thing to Draco. Draco whispered something in his ear and the smaller head of blonde hair nodded. He took a step back and smiled at the both of us, the sadness of leaving home already in his eyes. He was about to turn to the train when he changed his mind and ran back to me giving me an extra tight hug.

"I love you, too." I whispered to him and kissed his head. Without saying anything else he ran and hopped on the train. Good thing too because I could stop the tears anymore. Draco handed me a handkerchief with a knowing sidelong glance. I laughed into it as I dried my tears. He wrapped his arm around my waist letting me lean my head against his shoulder. We waved a farewell as we saw the head of Scorpius Raphael Malfoy poke his head out of the window as the train began to roll away from the station.

"He'll be fine Tatiana." Draco reassured me, kissing me lovingly on the cheek.

"I know." I sighed and hugged him from the side. Apparated back home once the train was no longer visible from the station.

"Hogwarts is safe and you know it." I laughed and looked up at him. "What? You survive, and that in itself is a huge feat. Do you even remember your last year?"

"I remember being the only person in her twenties surrounded by a bunch of teenagers."

"So the words Triwizard Champion mean nothing to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"How was that fair? Like I said a twenty one year old beating two seventeen year olds, besides I think I cheated."

"That's probably what the other contestants thought too. But no said you couldn't just talk your way to victory against that giant water snake."

"He had such a tragic back story, I would be that destructive too if I had no one to share it with. Do you remember the Yule ball? Ah, Cameron was such a handsome boy."

"Why did you have to take him again?"

"Because we had to take someone from the schools. He was cute when he tried to stop you from dancing with me."

"When I said you were my fiancé was better than any right hook you could've given." I kissed Draco as we entered our house, agreeing with him completely. "See if you can win prize money and eternal glory just because of pure talent then Scorpius will be fine." I nodded, knowing he was right. "And speaking of money are you ever going to quit that ridiculous job of yours and come home so we can try for baby number two again?"

"I'm not going to leave George! We're like two peas in a pod. We have the perfect system going, why would you want to break me and my twin up? Are you still upset that I invited all the Weasleys to our wedding? You know it was going to happen. If I didn't have R. N. walk me down the aisle then George was a close second to my mom."

Draco ignored my question as he always did every time I brought it up. For some reason it was still a touchy subject with him. But then again I don't think it is George that he still has a problem with. "So how about it?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What if we lose it again? You know how hard it was to have Scorpius." Draco stopped me by giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Your mother said it was because of some bad blood but did we give up before Scorpius? No. So, I will make sure that you get your dream of having a complete family like you wanted. Then you can go to our mothers like you did for Scorpius." I laughed at him, remembering. After we got married and settled we tried many times but each one of them ended up in miscarriages, after the two month mark. It was because of Voldemort's blood running through my veins that made it difficult for us. Every time I lost a baby, it felt like my body was destroying it from the inside. But then I felt it. It was stronger than the last ones and I knew it had worked this time, I was praying that it worked. I was so sure that I ran to my mom and Narcissa who were having tea in the living room. With one look at my face and they both knew instantly what had happened. Draco and R. N. chose that moment to enter and Draco was bewildered to why we were jumping around ecstatically. I remember a clueless Draco what was going on and R. N. simply patted him on the back and whispered in his ear. I still laugh when I remember his stunned face.

"You know," Draco continued wrapping both of his arms around my waist. He leaned in and kissed me once. "I love you, and I made a promise all those years ago to Blaise that I would never let you cry. So it is my job to make sure you are happy."

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his beautiful silver eyes sending all the love I could towards him.

"As you wish." Draco kissed me tenderly as he received my message and the lifted me up into his strong arms.

**Authors' Note: ... the end... **

**Was it good? It took me forever to figure out how to put in all the details of her life that we had planned out before we even started hearted. I think that is pretty much it. Now I'm just stalling so I don't have to say good-bye. I would love to hear what you thought of the story or even the chapter. **

**If you liked my writing I have another story that I think is better (and a little more fun to write, even though I don't have much time for that one either at the moment) just because I've had experience over the past years. It's a Ranger Apprentice Fanfic so I would recommend reading it first. If you love love-triangles then it is definitely worth checking out- I'm actually trying to figure out how not to fall in love with the wrong guy or else I am in trouble. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING... LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love, C & M**

xXMIzz Alec VolturiXx- Thanks for reviewing to what seems like every chapter. It really meant a lot for you to have kept reading and letting us know your thoughts. Thanks for being an awesome and loyal reader!

Celety- Thanks for the review! At least now you won't have to wait for any more updates... but sadly it's also the last one, I hope you liked it. Thanks for being an awesome reader!

Magic-of-writing- Thanks for reviewing! Actually I forgot to put how she found out about Snape in there but then I tried to go back and type it I just couldn't. I was in tears every time I tried to type so we'll just leave it to our imagination. Thanks for everything and for being an awesome reader!

Well you posted twice it looks like... unless this is another person who goes by the name of Guest... lol. Hopefully it was made it to your expectations. So I thank you doubly for being an awesome reader!

Monzepelmoon- thanks for the review! Now you know the ending, I hope you liked it. Thanks for being an awesome reader!

We couldn't ask for anything more than to know that there are people who are reading my story. Thanks to everyone for putting up with everything. See you around- Catherine and Marie


End file.
